Entre deux mondes
by Mycetina
Summary: Le soir du meurtre de ses parents, Harry Potter disparaît de la surface de la Terre. Élevé par l'un des plus hauts gradés de la Soul Society, l'enfant doit composer avec une magie et une énergie spirituelle aussi puissantes que sauvages. Dix ans plus tard, Harry Hitsugaya débarque à Poudlard.
1. Nuit Fatidique

Note de l'auteur :

Me revoici avec un nouveau cross-over Harry Potter & Bleach. A l'heure actuelle, cette fiction n'est pas terminée, seule la première partie est achevée. Si je devais finir les six ou sept suivantes, je ne la posterais sans doute pas avant plusieurs années. Par ailleurs, si elle ne vous plaît pas, ce n'est pas la peine non plus que je perde mon temps à la retranscrire car elle est très bien dans mon esprit. Je vous laisse donc avec 30 chapitres et environ 77 800 mots. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Nuit fatidique**

Tôshirô Hitsugaya n'était pas un shinigami comme les autres.

Au niveau de son physique, il était déjà tout à fait remarquable. D'une taille ne dépassant pas un mètre trente-trois, il arborait une apparence juvénile qui ne manquait jamais de lui attirer des réflexions désobligeantes de la part d'inconnus, le prenant pour un simple enfant, ou de ses collègues, qui le sous-estimaient constamment. Ses cheveux, dont les piquants défiaient les lois de la gravité, étaient d'une surprenante couleur blanche, ce qui lui valait d'attirer les regards, surpris, curieux ou même méfiants. Cette teinte faisait ressortir ses deux yeux turquoises qui semblaient scanner tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin avec une pointe agacement. Son regard, incroyablement expressif pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, aimait fusiller ses interlocuteurs et en particulier ceux qui le contrariaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Symbole de sa haute fonction, il ne sortait jamais sans son haori immaculé et son zanpakutô attaché dans son dos grâce à une ceinture verte.

Au niveau caractère, il était aussi changeant que le ciel. En temps normal, il était d'un naturel mature et posé. Bien avant l'obtention de son grade, assez dissonant aux yeux de certains avec son apparence, il avait développé une attitude froide à l'égard de ses interlocuteurs qu'il gardait en permanence. Très attaché à ses devoirs et à la politesse, il n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps en babillage ou en flagorneries, qui l'ennuyaient prodigieusement et avaient tendance à l'irriter. Il se contentait généralement d'écouter les conversations et n'y répondait que si c'était pertinent. S'il pouvait se montrer calme, il pouvait également entrer dans une colère noire en quelques instants. C'était par exemple le cas lorsque quelqu'un le traitait comme un gamin ou lorsqu'il retrouvait sa vice-capitaine, Rangiku Matsumoto, ivre morte dans son bureau alors qu'une montagne de paperasse restait inachevée. Il était cependant reconnu qu'il se préoccupait du bien-être de ses subordonnés et de ses proches, pour lesquels il n'hésitait pas à intervenir en personne lors de conflits.

En tant que shinigami, un terme suffisait à le définir depuis son entrée à l'académie : prodige. Ce titre, il le devait tant à son esprit vif qu'à l'incroyable réserve d'énergie spirituelle qu'il possédait. Il avait intégré l'académie à son premier examen malgré son jeune âge et en était sorti seulement un an après, avec les plus hautes notes de la promotion. Doué dans le maniement des armes, en kidô, en stratégie et même en combat à main nue, il n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Il était d'ailleurs devenu le plus jeune capitaine du Gotei Treize peu de temps après l'obtention de son diplôme. Pour sa vice-capitaine et tous ses subalternes, c'était un capitaine remarquable. Gérant la dixième division d'une main de maître, il était très organisé et rigoureux, que ce soit sur le plan administratif ou sur le terrain. Tous le respectaient et ne manquaient pas de le défendre auprès de leurs collègues des autres divisions. Aux yeux des autres, lorsqu'il n'était pas simplement l'enfant prodige, il était un bourreau de travail toujours de mauvaise humeur.

C'est ainsi que personne ne s'attendit à ce qui allait survenir, lors de la seule journée de congé annuelle que prenait Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

Chaque trente-et-un octobre, le capitaine s'accordait une journée dans le monde des humains. Il s'y rendait systématiquement seul, malgré les demandes successives de Matsumoto, et sans corps artificiel, si bien que tous ceux au courant se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de cette unique journée. Certains disaient qu'il retournait visiter les derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie, d'autres qu'il était amoureux d'une humaine et allait la retrouver, ou encore qu'il voulait simplement échapper aux affres de la condition de capitaine pour redevenir l'enfant qu'il paraissait être.

La réalité était tout autre. Hitsugaya se rendait dans le petit village britannique de Godric's Hollow. À chaque visite, il tiquait devant le nom de bourgade à laquelle il était tant attaché et qui pourtant portait le nom d'un des plus grands fléaux du monde des morts.

Cette année là, alors que la nuit venait de tomber et que le capitaine songeait à retourner à la Soul Society, une puissante vague d'énergie spirituelle le stoppa net sur place. Ce n'était pas l'énergie d'un hollow, ni celle d'un autre shinigami. Il était possible qu'il s'agisse d'un humain particulièrement puissant, mais il n'en avait senti aucun de tel jusqu'à présent. Incapable d'en reconnaître la provenance, alors qu'il connaissait pourtant chacun des habitants, il s'élança vers la source.

Il arriva rapidement en vue d'une maison, située au fond d'une impasse sombre. Bondissant par-dessus le portail, il identifia quatre énergies différentes. L'une appartenait à un esprit et les trois autres à des sorciers. L'un d'eux était la source de la pression spirituelle qui saturait les lieux. Hitsugaya passa le seuil de la porte pour tomber sur le cadavre d'un homme, et son âme qui s'éveillait à la mort.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! cria une voix venant de l'étage. Vous n'irez pas plus loin !

Ignorant le fantôme, le shinigami courut à l'étage. Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, visiblement terrifiée, tenait en joue un homme de sa baguette. Celui-ci, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, arborait un regard cruel. Le capitaine le reconnut. Il avait entendu parler du mage noir qui terrorisait l'Angleterre depuis quelques années et envoyait un bon nombre d'âmes sorcières à la Soul Society. Voldemort.

\- Stupéfix ! s'exclama la femme.

Son adversaire se protégea d'un simple geste de la main en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, sang-de-bourbe, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave qui la fit frissonner. Écarte-toi et peut-être que j'épargnerai ta vie !

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à mon fils, répliqua celle-ci en lançant un nouveau sortilège.

L'homme l'annula, de même que trois suivants, avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle.

\- Endoloris !

Le sortilège la toucha en pleine poitrine et elle s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Cette scène enflamma Hitsugaya mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. En aucun cas il n'avait le droit de sauver un mortel d'un meurtre commis par un autre mortel. C'était l'une des premières règles que l'on apprenait à l'Académie. Il se contenta de serrer les poings, impuissant. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie le cloua sur place, attirant son attention sur le bambin qui, depuis son berceau, observait le couple en pleurant. Le shinigami délaissa les ennemis pour s'approcher de lui, la source de cet immense pouvoir. Les autres ne sentaient-ils pas l'air chargé de puissance sur leurs épaules ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi… murmura-t-il en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

L'enfant posa ses yeux, d'une incroyable couleur émeraude, sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils, mais cela ne le surprit guère. Avec une telle pression spirituelle, il devait le voir parfaitement.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant sur le point de mourir et il ne le supportait pas. Le mage noir prit quelques instants pour jouer avec la jeune femme, se délectant de ses cris et s'amusant de la voir se tordre à ses pieds, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'enfant sous l'œil coléreux d'Hitsugaya.

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Avada kadavra !

La malheureuse victime mourut dans un dernier éclat de voix déchirant. Le sorcier lâcha un rire sinistre avant de s'approcher du berceau.

\- Te voilà enfin, Harry Potter, siffla-t-il en levant sa baguette. Avada kadavra !

Le rayon mortel alla frapper l'enfant, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui auquel le meurtrier et le shinigami s'attendaient. Au lieu de tuer l'enfant, le sortilège ricocha sur son front et se retourna contre son utilisateur. Celui-ci émit un cri à glacer le sang avant de disparaître dans une décharge de magie qui fit littéralement exploser la demeure.

Hitsugaya réussit à se maintenir debout malgré la déflagration, ses mains levées pour protéger son visage, mais ne vit pas clairement ce qu'il s'était produit. Lorsque la fumée retomba, il ne restait plus que le petit, tombé endormi. Le shinigami rechercha une trace de Voldemort mais celui-ci semblait avec purement disparu, ne laissant pas même un cadavre. Pourtant, son énergie spirituelle était toujours bien présente dans l'air et pas seulement à l'état de résidu comme elle aurait dû l'être. Intrigué, il s'intéressa alors à Harry et ce qu'il ressentit le glaça. Deux énergies distinctes s'échappaient, calmement à présent, de lui. La sienne et celle du mage noir.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? se demanda le capitaine.

Jamais il n'avait vu ça chez quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ça. Et pourtant, avec les abominations que pouvaient inventer la douzième division et son département de recherche et développement, il en avait vu de belles.

\- Lily ! fit une voix désespérée derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le fantôme vu quelques instants plus tôt, et qui devait sans doute être le père du garçon. Il se tenait près du cadavre de sa femme, n'osant pas la toucher. L'esprit de celle-ci se matérialisa alors, la laissant désarçonnée un instant. La mort était toujours une épreuve.

\- Lily !

\- James !

Les deux âmes s'enlacèrent un instant avant de se séparer, comme électrisées, et de se tourner vers Hitsugaya et leur fils.

\- Harry ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses mains passaient au travers de son corps. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième avant de fondre en larmes en bredouillant le nom de son enfant.

\- Qui es-tu, gamin ? demanda James en fixant le capitaine de la dixième division, tentant de paraître menaçant. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Faites attention à qui vous vous adressez, répondit Hitsugaya d'une voix polaire en croisant les bras. Vous pourriez très vite le regretter.

Son ton surprit l'adulte qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille. Le shinigami se tourna ensuite vers Lily, légèrement agacé par ses pleurs. Mais son agacement ne cachait que l'impuissance qui le tenait.

\- Vous êtes morte, vous ne pouvez pas le toucher. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry est sain et sauf.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se remémorer ce qu'il était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Voldemort ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Disparu, répondit Hitsugaya en fixant le bambin.

Les deux énergies étaient toujours bien présentes. Il devait contacter le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Mais tout d'abord, il devait s'occuper de ces esprits. Avec le niveau d'énergie qui avait été libérée et la présence de fantômes, les hollows risquaient de s'approcher du village. Il soupira avant de tirer son zanpakutô, faisant reculer les deux esprits.

\- Ne faites pas de mal à mon fils ! hurla James en fonçant sur lui.

D'un coup du dos de la main, Hitsugaya le renvoya en arrière, dans les bras de son épouse qui lui jeta un regard horrifié.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Vous, en revanche, vous allez vous dépêcher de rejoindre la Soul Society.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James, méfiant.

\- Le monde des morts, expliqua le capitaine avec une pointe d'impatience. En tant que shinigami, c'est ma mission de vous faire passer dans l'autre monde.

\- Mais… et Harry ? s'exclama Lily qui semblait toujours perdue.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui. Il est vivant.

Ceci dit, et sans leur laisser le temps de palabrer, il apposa le pommeau de son zanpakutô sur le front de James. La seconde suivante, celui-ci s'évapora en une gerbe bleutée, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un papillon de l'enfer.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul ! se lamenta Lily. Je veux rester ici avec lui ! Les fantômes peuvent rester ici ! Il y en a beaucoup à Poudlard !

\- Vous devez partir, répéta Hitsugaya, s'adoucissant légèrement. En restant près de lui, et même s'il peut vous voir, vous risquez de le mettre en danger en attirant à lui des hollows – des esprits corrompus qui s'en prennent aux morts, mais aussi aux vivants. Il a une puissance colossale qui lui attirera déjà beaucoup de problèmes, alors n'en rajoutez pas.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel elle observa son fils.

\- Vous… vous pouvez veiller sur lui ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive pour prendre soin de lui ?

\- Je vais contacter ma hiérarchie, éluda-t-il en coupant leur lien visuel.

\- Merci.

Elle embrassa son fils, du moins tenta-t-elle, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots, puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis prête.

Ses yeux démentaient ses dires et étaient plus que jamais brillants de larmes, mais le capitaine ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et accomplit le rituel d'enterrement des âmes.

Une fois de nouveau seul avec l'enfant, il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du Capitaine-Commandant. Après quelques tonalités, celui-ci décrocha.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, j'espère que c'est important. Je suis en réunion avec le capitaine Kurosutchi et le capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Mes excuses, Capitaine-Commandant. C'est urgent.

Il leur exposa rapidement l'incident avec Voldemort et la présence de deux âmes dans le corps de l'enfant. S'en suivit une grande discussion que le petit capitaine ne put pas suivre. En effet, un jeune homme brun, vêtu de sombres robes de sorcier noir, entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il se figea dans l'entrée à la vue du cadavre de la femme. Il poussa alors un cri de désespoir avant de se laisser tomber à genoux pour serrer le corps contre lui.

\- Non ! Lily ! Lily !

Il aurait fallu qu'Hitsugaya soit aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que cet homme aimait éperdument la sorcière morte. Il resta ainsi un moment à pleurer avant de lâcher la jeune femme et de transplaner. Au même instant, un nouvel arrivant débarqua dans la chambre.

\- Ramenez l'enfant à la Soul Society, ordonna finalement la voix de Yamamoto à travers le téléphone.

\- Bien, répondit le shinigami sans se poser de questions.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver s'agenouilla un instant auprès de Lily avant de s'assurer qu'Harry était sain et sauf et de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu en vociférant contre un rat. Il vit dans cet instant l'opportunité de fuir avec l'enfant, mais un craquement sonore retentit. Avec une pointe d'irritation, il vit apparaître un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et tout un groupe d'hommes armés de leur baguette. Des aurors sans doute. Lorsque le premier tourna la tête dans sa direction, Hitsugaya eut la désagréable impression d'être vu, mais il ne lut rien dans le regard bleu qui confirma son impression. Par mesure de précaution, il s'éclipsa pour écouter leur conversation depuis l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Il devrait attendre pour disparaître avec Harry.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, qu'Hitsugaya se retrouva de nouveau seul avec l'enfant, après un interminable voyage sur une moto bien trop bruyante pour lui. Le vieil homme, Dumbledore, avait décidé de le laisser chez sa tante. Plus précisément sous le porche de celle-ci. La pratique était déjà tout à fait intolérable aux yeux du petit capitaine, mais, lorsqu'il vit le sorcier s'en aller sans même prendre la peine de sonner pour avertir les occupants de la maison qu'un bébé leur était laissé, il eut du mal à retenir sa colère. Il récupéra le bambin, emmitouflé dans une simple couverture, et ouvrit rapidement un seikamon.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hitsugaya retrouva l'air chargé de particules spirituelles de la Soul Society. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui dormait profondément entre ses bras, puis fila en shunpo vers les quartiers de la première division. Il était déjà tard, mais il fut rapidement introduit auprès de Yamamoto.

\- Voici Harry Potter, l'enfant dont je vous ai parlé.


	2. Un Enfant à la Dixième Division

**Chapitre 2 :**** Un Enfant à la Dixième Division**

Hitsugaya observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes le bambin assis devant lui. L'enfant jouait avec sa cuillère de compote en babillant joyeusement. Qu'allait-il faire de lui lors de son temps de travail ? Il avait dit qu'il était prêt à en assumer la responsabilité, mais il n'avait pas pensé la situation d'un point de vue pratique. Si Kurosutchi l'avait récupéré, l'enfant n'aurait sans doute pas survécu plus de quelques jours, et c'était cette seule pensée qui l'avait décidé. Il n'avait pas songé au reste.

\- Bon, lâcha-t-il finalement, attirant les deux yeux émeraudes sur lui. Tu vas venir avec moi, mais tu vas être bien sage, d'accord ?

Il me reçut qu'un charabia enthousiaste en retour. Le shinigami passa son haori, attacha Hyorinmaru dans son dos et souleva l'enfant pour le caler sur sa hanche. Il émit un petit bruit agacé lorsque celui-ci attrapa une de ses mèches blanches, mais ne dit rien.

Ainsi quitta-t-il ses appartements. N'étant pas certain qu'un voyage en shunpo plaise au bambin, il décida de prendre le chemin normal. Par chance, il était encore très tôt et il ne croisa personne dans les rues à qui il aurait dû expliquer la présence de son mystérieux fardeau. Il en fut de même au sein de sa division. En tout cas, il pensait que c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pousse la porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec sa vice-capitaine. Il sentit l'odeur de l'alcool avant même d'apercevoir les bouteilles vides de saké sur la table basse. Étendue sur le sofa, bavant à moitié, Matsumoto ronflait allègrement. À même le sol dormaient Kira et Hisagi, respectivement vices-capitaines des troisième et neuvième division et camarades de beuverie de sa subordonnée.

\- Matsumoto ! cria-t-il, hors de lui.

La rouquine se releva en sursautant, donnant par ce mouvement un coup à ses collègues. Les paupières encore mi-closes, elle chercha la source du mécontentement de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? baragouina Hisagi en passant une main dans ses cheveux noir ébène.

\- Je vous conseille de déguerpir et rapidement ! gronda Hitsugaya en contournant les buveurs pour aller déposer Harry sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Les deux intrus filèrent sans demander leurs restes. Matsumoto se mit difficilement debout.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas que tu boives ici, Matsumoto ! Va cuver ailleurs ! la rabroua-t-il durement.

\- Hé, Capitaine… ! Vous êtes de retour de va… vacances ? marmonna-t-elle en luttant pour être un minimum lucide.

Elle avisa alors le garçon qui venait de partir à la découverte de la pièce. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'un enfant... fait ici ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son capitaine. Je vous promets que ce n'est pas moi qui…. Je suis maman ?

\- Matsumoto. Dehors !

Elle s'échappa, son instinct lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas irriter encore plus le shinigami.

Hitsugaya se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, déjà sur les nerfs. Il soupira prestement avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui furetait sous son bureau.

\- Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'occuper, toi ? murmure-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux sombres de l'enfant qui émit un rire angélique.

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et trouva des feuilles blanches et des crayons. Bien qu'il n'ait strictement aucune idée de comment ceux-ci étaient arrivés là, il les présenta à l'enfant, lui montrant qu'il pouvait dessiner avec. Le procédé parut lui plaire et il se mit à allègrement gribouiller partout.

\- Je te trouverai d'autres feuilles tout à l'heure. En attendant, voyons ce que Matsumoto a fait en mon absence.

Matsumoto revint à la division deux bonnes heures plus tard, l'esprit plus clair. Elle allait sans doute se faire une fois de plus réprimander, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. En revanche, la présence du petit garçon dans la pièce l'intriguait. Elle n'avait pas été assez soûle pour oublier toute sa soirée et elle n'avait jamais vu ce bambin auparavant. D'où diable venait-il ? Elle pressa le pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et se figea dans l'encadrement devant le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce. Il y avait des papiers un peu partout, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait même plus le plancher. Au milieu, l'enfant, très concentré, armé d'un crayon rouge.

\- Te voila enfin.

Elle releva ses yeux exorbités vers Hitsugaya qui était apparemment plongé dans une montagne de paperasse.

\- Capitaine ?

Il lui jeta une œillade exaspérée.

\- À qui est cet enfant ?

\- Pour le moment, il est à moi. Et ne va pas d'imaginer des choses ! ajouta-t-il avec véhémence alors que sa subordonnée se perdait dans son imagination débordante.

\- Et comment il s'appelle ce petit ange ? demanda la shinigami en prenant le garçon à bout de bras.

Celui-ci se mit à couiner et à se torpiller pour qu'on le repose à terre. Matsumoto n'insista pas et le regarda retourner à ses gribouillis.

\- Harry.

Le petit releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom avant de sourire au capitaine et de reprendre son activité.

\- C'est un humain un peu… particulier. Le Capitaine-Commandant m'en a confié la garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors je compte sur toi pour avoir un comportement exemplaire en sa présence.

Avec un peu de chance, cela mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête de sa subordonnée et modérerait sa consommation abusive de saké.

\- Oui, Capitaine, répondit Matsumoto alors qu'une myriade de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle aurait tout le temps de les poser plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait se retenir de rire en imaginant la tête que feraient bientôt tous les membres du Seireitei lorsqu'il croiserait pour la première fois le jeune capitaine de la dixième division et son tout aussi jeune protégé. Son supérieur savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait si elle se fiait à ses sourcils froncés, aussi détourna-t-elle le regard pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

\- Avez-vous tout ce qu'il faut pour cet enfant ?

L'irritation de son capitaine répondit à sa question. Elle sourit.

\- Je m'occupe de tout ! décida-t-elle, enthousiaste. Je vais acheter des vêtements, des jouets, des livres…

Et elle quitta la pièce en continuant sa liste à haute voix. Hitsugaya soupira en se massant les tempes.

\- Dans dix minutes, tout le monde connaîtra ton existence, bonhomme. J'espère que tu es prêt.

Suite l'aller-retour expéditif de leur vice-capitaine, plusieurs membres de la division vinrent se présenter à son bureau, tous avec des excuses plus idiotes les unes que les autres, ce qui énerva sérieusement le shinigami à la chevelure nacrée. Au sixième, il se leva brusquement, prit Harry avec lui et quitta la pièce. Une fois de plus, le petit joua avec ses cheveux.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant avec la cour qui jouxtait son bureau.

D'une voix forte, il ordonna à tous les curieux de se rassembler dans les plus brefs délais. Il fut vite obéi et se retrouva face à des dizaines de regards curieux. Harry n'était pas très à l'aise et se cacha dans le cou de son tuteur en pleurnichant.

\- Tout va bien. Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il fut soulagé de le sentir se détendre dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée la défiant du regard de lui couper la parole.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un invité : Harry Potter. Sa présence n'impactera en rien le fonctionnement de la division, aussi je vous demande de retourner à vos postes et de ne plus me déranger inutilement. Compris ?

\- Oui, Capitaine !

Ils se dispersèrent en bavardant activement et Hitsugaya retourna à son bureau tandis que Harry observait les alentours avec curiosité. Le shinigami se sentait déjà épuisé.

Matsumoto revint étonnamment peu chargée, avec seulement quelques jouets et à manger.

\- Le reste a été déposé chez vous, déclara-t-elle devant son air intrigué.

Elle s'assit à terre près de Harry et lui offrit ses achats. L'enfant, d'abord méfiant, se mit bientôt à babiller avec gaieté pour le plus grand bonheur de la rouquine.

\- Contente que ça te plaise, Harry, lança-t-elle gentiment. Moi, je m'appelle Rangiku, mais tu peux m'appeler « Tata » !

Elle continua à parler avec l'enfant, lui répétant qu'il était « trop mignon » et qu'elle avait envie « de le croquer » et qu'il serait « absolument adorable » dans les habits qu'elle avait choisis pour lui. Ce flot de paroles incessantes sembla lasser le petit garçon, à présent occupé à jouer avec un train en bois, mais ce fut Hitsugaya qui finit par exploser.

\- Matsumoto, va travailler !

La shinigami fit la moue avant d'obéir, non sans jeter un dernier regard attendri à l'enfant.

À midi, Hitsugaya hésita à aller manger avec ses subordonnés. Depuis sa nomination, il s'était astreint à y aller chaque jour, à l'exception d'urgences requérant sa présence, afin de maintenir un lien solide entre lui et ses soldats. Il se décida finalement et prit la direction du réfectoire, Harry accroché à son haori. Son entrée fut remarquée, mais il tâcha d'ignorer les murmures, s'installa à table et commença par s'occuper de Harry. Le garçon refusa pourtant de manger.

\- Mange.

Il secoua la tête en protestant dans son langage enfantin. Il s'agita, cherchant à grimper sur les genoux du capitaine sous le regard amusé des shinigamis présents.

\- Harry, tu manges.

Plus Hitsugaya tentait de le faire tenir en place, plus l'enfant chouinait. Il avait été sage jusqu'ici aussi le capitaine ne savait comment réagir avec lui. Il avait envie de le sermonner durement, mais il ne s'adressait qu'à un enfant et non pas à l'un de ses soldats. Et le regard des autres commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. C'est alors que Matsumoto se décida à voler au secours de son supérieur.

\- Allez, viens voir Tata !

Elle le souleva de terre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et allait l'asseoir sur ses genoux quand, soudain, le petit poussa un hurlement qui hérissa toute la salle.

\- Hé ! Calme-toi ! Je…

Une petite main poussant son visage la coupa dans sa phrase. Harry cria une nouvelle fois en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

\- Harry, lança Hitsugaya d'une voix polaire en le dardant du regard. Tu te calmes immédiatement et tu manges.

Le petit regarda le shinigami, les yeux brillant de larmes, avant de cesser de bouger. La vice-capitaine le reposa à sa place sans oser dire un mot. Le silence était tombé dans le réfectoire et tous attendaient la prochaine réaction de l'enfant ou du haut gradé. C'était si étrange de voir les deux interagir.

La réaction ne vint qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le dessert allait être servi. Ce fut Harry qui amorça la réconciliation, tendant timidement les mains vers Hitsugaya afin que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras. Le shinigami le considéra un court instant avant de le prendre contre lui en soupirant. Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir à agir ainsi devant ses troupes, mais il avait fait le choix de s'occuper de l'enfant et il allait devoir s'y faire.

L'après-midi fut bien plus calme et, au plus grand bonheur d'Hitsugaya, Harry s'endormit dès son retour au bureau. Il l'installa donc confortablement sur le sofa et le couvrit afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. D'un geste instinctif, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre du garçon pour lui dégager le visage.

\- Capitaine, vous êtes adorable avec cet enfant ! gloussa Matsumoto derrière lui. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez autant de patience avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas du travail à faire ? lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner derrière son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, le capitaine Unohana de la quatrième division pénétra dans le bureau.

\- Merci d'être venue, la salua Hitsugaya en venant l'accueillir.

La shinigami lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'Harry. Le Capitaine-Commandant l'avait contacté au matin pour qu'elle examine de plus près le cas de l'enfant, mais, alors en mission, elle n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt. Dans un premier temps, elle se concentra sur un examen physique, afin de s'assurer que l'enfant se portait bien et fut apparemment satisfaite du résultat. Elle utilisa ensuite son kidô pour sonder son ou plutôt ses âmes. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, concentrée, sous le regard presque tendu d'Hitsugaya.

\- Il y a effectivement deux âmes pour un seul corps, déclara-t-elle finalement. Elles semblent liées l'une à l'autre, tout en restant distinctes. L'une domine clairement. L'autre, qui semble… incomplète. Ce n'est qu'un morceau d'âme selon moi.

Elle nota quelques lignes sur un calepin qu'elle gardait toujours à sa disposition.

\- Je peux tenter de les séparer, mais j'ai besoin de temps et de recherches préliminaires.

Son collègue la darda du regard.

\- Est-ce risqué ?

\- Douloureux, mais pas mortel. En revanche, cela pourrait impacter la magie de ce petit sorcier. La décupler ou au contraire la réduire considérablement. Sa pression spirituelle devrait elle ne pas être trop affectée étant donné que sa propre réserve est considérable, mais je ne peux rien affirmer.

Matsumoto grimaça à l'entente de ce verdict, de même que son supérieur.

\- Je ferai mon maximum pour l'aider, termina Unohana après quelques questions supplémentaires.

Elle quitta le bureau, laissant derrière elle un silence pesant.

Vers dix-huit heures, peu après le départ de sa vice-capitaine, Hitsugaya songea à rentrer chez lui. D'ordinaire, il serait resté bien plus tard afin de terminer son travail, mais avec Harry dans sa vie, il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. L'enfant commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de rester enfermé dans cette pièce et chouinait régulièrement pour attirer l'attention du shinigami tout en faisant des allers-retours entre lui et la porte d'entrée.

\- On y va, on y va, soupira-t-il en se préparant pour le départ.

Comme au matin, ils prient la route longue par les rues. Cette fois-ci, Hitsugaya laissa le petit marcher à ses côtés sans le quitter une seconde du regard. Malgré ses jambes branlantes, le petit avançait admirablement bien pour son âge. Ils croisèrent sur le chemin plusieurs shinigamis qui se retournèrent à leur passage en chuchotant ou en ricanant. Le capitaine envoya un regard glacé aux plus bruyants, mais continua son chemin sans broncher. Le petit finit par se fatiguer et réclama ses bras. Cela soulagea le plus âgé qui rentra bien plus rapidement chez lui.

En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une nouvelle mauvaise surprise : ses appartements étaient jonchés d'un monceau de sacs plein à craquer d'affaires pour Harry. Matsumoto avait fait des folies. Il laissa l'enfant vagabonder et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, dépité. Jamais il n'aurait la place de ranger toutes ces bêtises, il allait devoir acheter de nouveaux meubles.

\- Commençons par trier tout ça… murmura-t-il en regardant Harry tirer un éléphant en peluche de l'un des sacs.

Après un repas et un bain qui trempa littéralement le shinigami de la tête au pied, il fut temps pour Harry de se coucher. Comme la veille, Hitsugaya le borda dans son propre lit. L'enfant bâilla avant de dodeliner de la tête.

\- Maman ?

-Elle n'est pas là, bonhomme… murmura Hitsugaya après un court silence.

\- Papa ?

\- Papa non plus…

Les yeux émeraudes du bambin se mirent à briller de larmes avant de se mettre finalement à pleurer. Le capitaine laissa faire un moment avant de prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains pâles. Il attendit que le garçon fixe son attention sur lui avant de murmurer.

\- Je resterai avec toi, Harry. Je te le promets.

Le petit se remit à pleurer et agrippa les habits du shinigami de ses petites mains. Hitsugaya resta à le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, les joues encore humides. Il s'éclipsa alors en silence et le cœur lourd.

Peut-être devrait-il partir à la recherche de Lily et James Potter qui devaient bien se trouver quelque part dans le Rukongai ? Mais, même s'il les retrouvait, ce qui tenait déjà du miracle vu l'étendue de la zone et la pauvreté des registres au-delà du Seireitei, rien ne garantissait que les deux sorciers se souviendraient d'avoir un jour eu un fils. Les souvenirs des nouveaux venus s'évanouissaient très rapidement, en particulier pour les personnes assassinées, ne laissant que des sentiments diffus derrière eux. Harry risquait d'en souffrir encore plus. Et de toute façon, le problème de la double âme ne serait pas résolu. Hitsugaya soupira une énième fois. Il était perdu.


	3. Une vie à deux

**Chapitre 3 :**** Une vie à deux**

Le lendemain matin, Hitsugaya et Harry se rendirent sur les terrains de combat réservé aux membres de la dixième division. Le haut gradé aimait s'y rendre pour superviser ses soldats et, sa présence et ses conseils étant appréciés, beaucoup guettaient le moindre signe de sa part pour s'inscrire ou non à la session d'entraînement. Il était rare qu'une seule place soit vacante et, parfois même, certains moins chanceux qui n'avaient pas de travail venaient en simples spectateurs. Harry ou pas Harry, il se devait d'agir comme n'importe quel capitaine et assurer ses engagements.

Ce jour-ci, il fut surpris d'y trouver également Ukitake, le capitaine de la treizième division.

\- Bonjour Histugaya, lança Ukitake à leur approche.

\- Ukitake, le salua-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

Son collègue se fendit d'un grand sourire amical en rejetant ses longs cheveux blancs derrière ses frêles épaules.

\- Comme je me sentais un peu mieux, je souhaitais rencontrer votre protégé, répondit-il en faisant un petit signe de la main à l'enfant qui lui répondit aussitôt en riant. On ne parle que de lui dans tout le Seireitei. Peut-être pourriez-vous me le confier pendant l'entraînement ?

Hitsugaya réfléchit quelques instants avant de concéder qu'il serait plus simple pour lui si le petit ne restait pas coller contre lui. Restait à savoir si le principal concerné accepterait.

\- Regarde ce que je t'ai amené, Harry, reprit Ukitake en présentant sous le nez de l'enfant une pleine boite de biscuits au parfum délicieux.

\- Vous essayez de l'acheter ma parole… marmonna le capitaine aux cheveux blancs en levant les yeux au ciel.

La tactique sembla pourtant porter ses fruits et, bientôt, l'enfant changea de bras pour dévorer l'une des friandises. Il était visiblement heureux.

\- Je vais prendre soin de lui. Partez l'esprit tranquille !

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, le plus jeune finit par rejoindre ses soldats.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait totalement repris son rôle de capitaine et rangé la présence d'Harry dans un recoin de son esprit.

Trois heures plus tard, il décréta la fin de l'entraînement et félicita les nouvelles recrues à qui il venait de faire passer des tests de niveau. Après la dispersion de ses troupes, il se dirigea vers les gradins et Ukitake. Plusieurs autres spectateurs l'avaient rejoint, dont Kyoraku, capitaine de la huitième division, Nanao, sa vice-capitaine, ainsi qu'Hinamori, la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division et son ami d'enfance. Cette dernière faisait actuellement sauter le petit Harry sur ses genoux. Aux anges, l'enfant riait aux éclats.

\- Aucun de vous n'a de travail ? lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

En entendant sa voix, Harry réclama à descendre de sur Hinamori et trottina vers lui pour s'accrocher à sa jambe en babillant.

\- Tu es bien entouré, lui fit remarquer Hitsugaya en posant une main sur sa tête afin de maintenir son équilibre encore précaire.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Ukitake qui le regardait avec un sourire doux qui piqua le jeune capitaine.

\- Merci de vous en être occupé.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit le shinigami. Harry est très mignon.

\- Cela change un peu des brutes que nous côtoyons tous les jours, ajouta Kyoraku en abaissant légèrement son chapeau de paille.

\- Capitaine ! le réprimanda Nanao. Maintenant que vous avez fait votre pause, il est tant de repartir travailler !

\- Mais ma Nanao… commença ledit capitaine.

La jeune femme le saisit par l'oreille et l'entraîna à sa suite, visiblement énervée.

\- Shiro, si jamais tu as besoin que je garde ce petit amour pendant que tu dois travailler, pour une réunion ou quelque chose comme ça, j'en serai ravie, déclara Hinamori en souriant à l'enfant.

\- Vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi, ajouta Ukitake alors qu'Hitsugaya reprenait son amie d'enfance sur l'utilisation de son surnom.

\- Je vous remercie, mais Harry est sous ma responsabilité et je m'occuperai de lui.

Pour le moment, il se sentait largement d'assurer le bien-être de l'enfant et ses devoirs. Il verrait plus tard.

* * *

Malheureusement pour le petit capitaine, « plus tard » arriva très rapidement. Bien qu'Harry soit jeune et ne comprenne pas le langage un peu trop sophistiqué des shinigamis l'entourant, Hitsugaya savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener partout avec lui. Il allait devoir se résoudre à le confier à quelqu'un lorsqu'il était amené à quitter la division ou lorsqu'une réunion requerrait sa présence. Certes, Ukitake et Hinamori s'étaient proposés, ainsi que Matsumoto, mais la réunion qui le préoccupait aujourd'hui était une réunion où les capitaines et les vices-capitaines se devaient d'être présents. À qui pouvait-il confier Harry sans craindre pour sa sécurité ?

Il réfléchissait à cette question épineuse quand la réponse se présenta d'elle-même à son bureau. Après en avoir reçu l'ordre, la troisième siège de sa division, Tayuya Jatsuo, ouvrit la porte et le salua avec respect.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Histugaya alors que la jeune femme, d'ordinaire forte et volontaire, semblait hésiter.

\- Eh bien, moi et les autres… enfin, nous savons que vous avez une réunion cet après-midi et nous nous demandions ce que vous comptiez faire d'Harry.

\- C'est une excellente question, soupira le haut gradé en reportant son attention sur son protégé.

Celui-ci gribouillait avec son crayon rouge. C'était de loin son objet préféré, les jouets de Matsumoto faisant pâle figure à côté.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, nous pourrions veiller sur lui en attendant votre retour, reprit Tayuya.

Hitsugaya garda le silence. Pouvait-il vraiment demander ça à ses soldats ? Ils n'avaient pas intégré le Gotei Treize pour jouer les baby-sitters. Il leva de nouveau le regard vers sa subordonnée. Puisqu'elle le demandait d'elle-même, avec ce ton... Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'attendait qu'un oui de sa part.

\- Et votre travail ?

\- En ce qui me concerne, mes missions ne m'obligent pas à quitter la division aujourd'hui, répondit aussitôt Tayuya, qui s'était sans doute préparée à cette question. Je pourrais rester avec Harry en permanence sans que cela n'affecte mes devoirs. Tout sera fini dans les temps et sans erreurs.

Après un dernier instant de réflexion, Histugaya hocha la tête. Un immense sourire se peignit sur les traits de la shinigami.

\- Merci, Capitaine !

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Elle le salua et s'éclipsa en silence.

Lorsque le haut gradé revint chercher Harry après sa réunion, il le trouva assis au milieu de trois grandes tours de pièces de bois empilées. Elles n'étaient pas très droites et vacillaient légèrement, mais elles tenaient debout. Son visage arborait une expression si sérieuse qu'Hitsugaya ne signala pas immédiatement sa présence, attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le petit renversa ses constructions d'un geste rageur.

\- Harry, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas quand le capitaine revenait, soupira Tatuya.

De gros traits de crayons rouges barraient ses joues et ses bras n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés.

\- Fais une autre tour et peut-être que…

Elle leva les yeux et avisa son supérieur. Un éclair de soulagement passa dans ses prunelles.

\- Capitaine !

Harry avisa alors à son tour Hitsugaya et poussa une exclamation de bonheur avant de se mettre difficilement sur ses pieds pour venir le rejoindre.

\- Il ne vous a pas posé trop de problèmes, j'espère, s'enquit Hitsugaya, un brin inquiété par la mine tirée de son troisième siège.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il commençait seulement à s'impatienter de ne pas vous voir revenir. Il n'a pas voulu dormir. Kayako, Senri et moi avons tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait.

\- Harry, le gronda gentiment le capitaine alors que le petit s'accrochait à sa jambe. Tu dois être sage lorsque je ne suis pas là.

L'enfant le regarda de ses grands yeux verts avant de détourner la tête pour regarder Tayuya.

\- Yuya !

Puis, il se mit à baragouiner en agitant les mains. Visiblement, il semblait de meilleure humeur maintenant qu'il était de retour.

\- Que dit-on à Tayuya ? demanda Hitsugaya quand il se tut. « Merci ».

\- Méci… répéta Harry, tout sourire.

Alors que la shinigami contemplait l'enfant d'un air attendri, Hitsugaya entreprit de ranger un peu de désordre causé par son protégé.

\- Laissez, Capitaine, je m'en occupe ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- Non, rétorqua celui-ci.

Devant son ton sans appel, elle ne chercha pas à protester davantage.

\- Merci de l'avoir gardé cet après-midi, déclara le gradé une fois qu'il eut fini.

\- Ce n'est rien, Capitaine. C'est avec plaisir que je recommencerai.

Hitsugaya prit Harry dans ses bras et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre le sien. Il n'avait pas encore poussé la porte que, déjà, le petit s'était endormi. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, hein ?

Néanmoins, le petit capitaine était heureux. Harry était sans doute fatigué par toute sa journée, mais il avait néanmoins choisi de s'endormir après son retour. D'un certain côté, cela voulait dire qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité avec lui.

\- Dors bien, bonhomme.

* * *

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Hitsugaya apprit à vivre avec Harry.

Le gradé avait vite remarqué que son protégé appréciait une routine bien réglée. Il s'efforçait alors d'être aussi constant que possible, que ce soit pour l'heure du levé et du coucher, l'heure du bain ou encore l'heure des repas. Cet emploi du temps constant n'avait pas été très difficile à mettre en place, car il avait toujours été très organisé. Lui-même s'en sentait rassuré et avait l'impression d'être un peu meilleur en tant que tuteur temporaire.

Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, Hitsugaya jouait avec lui ou lui lisait des histoires. Matsumoto avait acheté des livres très colorés, avec différents types de textures, que le petit adorait. Son préféré parlait d'un bébé dragon. Certes, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre l'histoire du petit animal fantastique qui cherchait un ami qui lui ressemblait parmi les animaux d'une forêt, mais il avait bien compris qu'un dragon volait. L'histoire se terminait généralement avec un Harry, les bras écartés, qui mimait le battement d'ailes du dragon, debout sur le canapé ou sur le lit. Un spectacle tout à fait attendrissant.

Harry apprit rapidement que les câlins et autres marques d'affection étaient plus présents lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient hors de l'appartement. Au début, cela le perturba quelque peu, et donna lieu à quelques chouinements, mais Hitsugaya, partagé entre sa gêne et sa culpabilité, mettait un point d'honneur à lui parler afin de lui montrer que l'absence de contact entre eux ne voulait pas dire qu'il le rejetait. Pour se rattraper, chaque matin et chaque soir, il avait le droit à une demi-heure interrompue de câlins. Harry adorait ces moments et ne manquait jamais de les faire durer un peu plus longtemps.

Dans la journée, lorsqu'il était sous sa garde, Harry était un véritable petit ange, qui s'amusait joyeusement tandis que son tuteur travaillait. Bien que concentré sur son travail, celui-ci gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Heureusement, Matsumoto, complètement conquise par l'enfant, se faisait également plus présente au bureau et l'aidait, tant dans son travail qui avançait moins vite, que pour occuper Harry lorsque celui-ci demandait de l'attention. Tous les prétextes semblaient être bons pour se trouver dans la même pièce qu'Harry.

Une semaine après l'arrivée de l'enfant, une liste de shinigamis avait été constituée.

\- Pourquoi une liste ? demanda Hitsugaya à Matsumoto, qui venait de la lui porter.

\- Ce sont toutes les personnes prêtes à garder Harry si vous le désirez, expliqua la jeune femme en la lui tendant.

Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. La quasi-totalité des femmes de sa division se portait volontaires, ainsi que plusieurs hommes.

\- Cependant, Capitaine, reprit Matsumoto d'un ton mortellement sérieux, je veux avoir la priorité !

\- Ah non ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

Hinamori venait de pénétrer dans le bureau dont la porte était restée entrebâillée.

\- Bonjour, petit hérisson. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? demanda la jeune fille en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant déjà bien en bataille.

\- Momo ! pépia l'enfant.

Hitsugaya ne cessait de s'étonner des progrès que faisait Harry au niveau du langage. Certes, les enfants parlaient généralement à cet âge, mais son protégé semblait intégrer de nouveaux mots très rapidement, les prénoms en particulier. Après, il ne les prononçait pas toujours correctement, mais c'était secondaire.

\- Moi aussi je veux pouvoir m'occuper d'Harry, reprit Hinamori. C'est mon neveu après tout !

Le capitaine retint un soupir lorsque ses deux amies et plus proches relations au sein du Seireitei commençaient à se disputer pour savoir laquelle était la plus à même de s'occuper d'Harry. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était qu'au début de sa peine.

Peu à peu, Hitsugaya commença à compter sur ses collègues et ses subordonnés pour veiller sur Harry. Il n'était pas toujours rassuré de le laisser, mais il avait confiance en chacun d'eux et savait que ce sentiment qui le tenait n'était pas rationnel. Il n'était que le fruit de son attachement grandissant pour l'enfant.

Pendant quelque temps, le capitaine sentit même une certaine jalousie l'envahir lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop d'Harry ou souhaitait passer du temps avec lui. C'était une réaction puérile qu'il s'était empressé d'étouffer. Il n'avait pas réussi. Cependant, il s'apaisa quand il remarqua que l'enfant semblait préférer sa présence à celle de ses paires. Avec les autres, en particulier ses subordonnés, le petit était grognon et refusait de faire la sieste. Et, comme avec Tayuya, il suffisait qu'il le récupère pour qu'il s'effondre comme une masse dans ses bras. En fait, il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour qu'Harry cesse toute activité et n'accoure – aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient – vers lui. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs d'être la cible de nombreuses plaisanteries de la part de ses collègues gradés, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser transparaître d'autre que son agacement habituel. Harry était heureux. N'était-ce pas ça le plus important ?


	4. Quitte ou double

**Chapitre 4 :**** Quitte ou double**

Hitsugaya observait avec gravité le petit Harry, assis bien sagement en face de lui. Il le dévisageait en silence, son sourire enfantin oublié, comme s'il pressentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave.

\- Shiro ? articula-t-il alors que son tuteur ne se décidait pas à bouger.

Le shinigami soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres du garçon. Ce geste était devenu un automatisme si rapidement que s'en était effrayant.

\- Écoute, Harry, commença-t-il sombrement. Après manger, tu vas aller voir Unohana. Elle va te faire mal, mais tout sera très vite fini. Il faudra que tu restes bien sage et que tu sois courageux. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry sembla méditer ses paroles avant de faire oui de la tête. Bien sûr, il était loin de savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver et les conséquences que cela entraînerait, mais la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'il avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il prit une mine déterminée qui fit sourire le capitaine.

Lui-même n'était pas serein, bien que seuls ses proches puissent le voir sous son masque froid. Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie et il devait avouer qu'il s'y était beaucoup attaché. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, chaque instant passé s'était inscrit parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs, au même titre que son enfance avec Hinamori. Conjuguant sans grand mal sa fonction de capitaine du Gotei Treize et son statut de tuteur, en grande partie grâce à ses hommes et collègues qui adoraient eux aussi ce petit être plein de vie, il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui. Cependant, cela faisait également deux mois qu'Unohana et Kurosutchi cherchaient un moyen non létal de séparer l'âme du petit garçon de celle de Voldemort. Et cette intervention allait enfin avoir lieu.

Il ne savait pas alors s'il devait souhaiter qu'elle réussisse ou non. Si les résultats étaient positifs, Harry se retrouverait définitivement libre de Voldemort et redeviendrait un enfant tout à fait normal, quoiqu'avec une pression spirituelle très élevée. En revanche, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait retourner dans le monde des vivants pour y poursuivre sa vie comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge et Hitsugaya ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le laisser sortir ainsi de sa vie. Il n'aurait cependant pas le choix. La décision émanait du Central Quarante-Six, la haute institution dirigeante, et était par là même irrévocable, même avec l'intervention d'un ou plusieurs capitaines. D'un autre côté, si les deux capitaines ne parvenaient pas à éliminer l'âme parasite, l'enfant était considéré comme potentiellement dangereux, de par son statut d'âme incertain, et ne serait alors pas autorisé à quitter la Soul Society avant que ses pouvoirs spirituels ne se développent totalement et se révèlent sans danger pour l'équilibre des mondes. Dans ce cas-là, Hitsugaya pouvait espérer le garder près de lui, au sein du Seireitei. Après tout, qui de mieux qu'un capitaine était capable de surveiller et maîtriser au besoin un danger potentiel ? Le Central Quarante-Six avait un instant envisagé de mettre à mort l'enfant, au nom du principe de précaution, mais ils avaient finalement renoncé à cette extrémité. Cela avait légèrement surpris Hitsugaya, lui qui connaissait le côté froid et impitoyable des conseillers, mais il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Le capitaine tenta de chasser les sombres pensées qui l'habitaient et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Matsumoto, affreusement silencieuse, qui observait la scène, inquiète bien qu'elle tentât de le cacher.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras compter sur nous, reprit Hitsugaya.

* * *

Jamais une après-midi n'avait semblé durer aussi longtemps. Si quelqu'un était venu, il aurait été surpris de trouver tous les shinigamis studieusement assis derrière leur bureau, totalement concentrés sur leurs tâches. Hormis une ou deux personnes, tous étaient entre les murs de la division. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, le travail ne diminuait pas. Ce n'était qu'une façade, même pour le plus sérieux d'entre eux, leur capitaine. Ils attendaient tous une seule et même chose : Harry.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, Tayuya pénétra en trombe dans le bureau de son supérieur. Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle alors qu'ils retenaient leur souffle. Hitsugaya avait bondit sur ses pieds, mais il n'avait pas osé faire un pas.

\- Ils sont là, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Elle se décala sur la gauche, laissant apparaître Unohana, les traits tirés de fatigue, qui tenait un petit garçon pâle par la main. Derrière eux, se tenaient tous les shinigamis de la division. Hitsugaya eut à peine le temps de faire quelque pas qu'Harry lui sautait déjà dans les bras en sanglotant.

\- Tout va bien, bonhomme, murmura Hitsugaya en le pressant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Il n'avait pas été séparé longtemps, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il leva les yeux vers sa collègue, qui observait la scène avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Alors ? fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres de la shinigami.

\- Vous allez pouvoir garder votre petit protégé, capitaine Hitsugaya.

Des hurlements de joie explosèrent tout autour d'eux, mais le capitaine ne les entendit pas. À cet instant, rien d'autre n'existait que le petit être collé contre lui. Il allait pouvoir le garder... Il allait pouvoir le garder. Il allait pouvoir le garder ! Submergé par l'émotion, il plongea son visage dans les cheveux bruns du garçon pour masquer les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

\- Shiro ? l'appela l'enfant en tentant de s'éloigner pour le voir.

Pour toute réponse, Hitsugaya posa sur lui un regard doux.

\- Tu vas rester avec nous, bonhomme.

\- Rester maison ? répéta Harry alors qu'une étincelle de bonheur illuminait ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai pu retirer une partie du fragment d'âme, mais pas totalement, reprit Unohana. Plus le temps passe, plus elles fusionnent l'une avec l'autre via une multitude d'infimes fils d'énergie spirituelle. Seule sa mort pourra les séparer, lui annonça Unohana. En revanche, j'ai pu analyser le morceau d'âme que j'ai retiré. Elle appartient à un sorcier du nom de Tom Jedusor.

\- Voldemort, gronda Hitsugaya, qui se doutait déjà de ce fait.

\- Oui. Cette âme ne présente pas un danger imminent pour Harry, du moins tant que les deux ne sont pas en présence l'un de l'autre.

Hitsugaya sentit le soulagement l'envahir à cette nouvelle.

\- Je souhaiterais tout de même pouvoir examiner régulièrement cet enfant afin de voir comment évolue son cas.

\- Bien entendu. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir aider, lui assura la femme en caressant l'épaule de l'enfant. Je vais vous laisser à présent. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Et elle s'éclipsa.

\- Je propose une grande fête pour célébrer ça ! lança Matsumoto, aussitôt acclamée par tous.

Hitsugaya laissa ses subordonnés faire la fête durant une bonne heure avant de les renvoyer au travail. Ils s'exécutèrent docilement, conscients qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la gentillesse de leur capitaine. Seule Matsumoto rechigna, ayant une fois de plus un peu trop bu.

Lui-même ramena l'enfant dans son bureau et l'installa sur le sofa, l'endroit qu'il préférait après son lit pour sa sieste. L'enfant tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil bien mérité. Hitsugaya l'observa quelques instants avec tendresse avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il tira immédiatement un dossier dans une chemise verte et l'ouvrit.

Il contenait quelques documents sur James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Il les avait retrouvés quelque temps après l'arrivée d'Harry dans sa vie. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur vie passée, comme il s'y attendait, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés de se retrouver dans le Rukongai, se reconnaissant sans savoir pourquoi. Cela arrivait de temps à autre, et cela faisait plaisir, même si toute la relation était à reconstruire.

Il ne les avait pas approchés personnellement et personne ne leur avait révélé l'existence de leur enfant. Si les morts perdaient leurs souvenirs, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ceux qui cherchaient d'où ils venaient se retrouvaient vite exclus, enfermés dans leur quête d'informations qui ne pouvait se révéler que vaine. La plupart finissait par abandonner cette idée et par se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Les autres perdaient tout simplement la tête.

Il avait donc renoncé à l'idée de les faire entrer de nouveau dans la vie de son protégé. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait de suivre leur évolution. Quand Harry serait plus âgé, qu'il comprendrait mieux sa situation, il voudrait forcément les rencontrer, même sans leur révéler son identité.

Pourrait-il remplacer ses parents et donner à cet enfant l'éducation donc il avait besoin ? Il n'en était pas certain, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul face à cette tâche encore inconnue pour lui. Il avait certes assumé ce rôle durant quelques semaines, mais se projeter sur plusieurs dizaines d'années, c'était autre chose. Il ferait de son mieux, en espérant que cela suffise.

Soupirant, il tira une pile de dossiers attendant son approbation et se plongea dedans, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil protecteur au petit garçon.

L'enfant ne se réveilla pas, malgré le passage de plusieurs gradés venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé et, même comme ça, Hitsugaya doutait qu'il ait des problèmes de sommeil le soir venu. Cet enfant était une vraie marmotte de toute façon.

Harry se réveilla vers vingt-deux heures, tiraillé par la faim, et eut ensuite tout juste le temps de prendre un bain avant de se rendormir dans les bras d'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci le garda un moment contre lui avant d'aller le recoucher dans le petit lit qu'il lui avait acheté. Lui-même alla immédiatement dormir et plongea sans attendre dans les bras de Morphée.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, des cris le réveillèrent en sursaut. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit l'ensemble du mobilier flotter autour de lui. Une demi-seconde suffit pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Harry, qui hurlait à pleins poumons, irradiant la magie et l'énergie spirituelle.

\- Je suis là, bonhomme, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le bercer. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

L'enfant avait du faire un cauchemar et avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Il avait entendu dire que cela arrivait souvent aux enfants sorciers lorsqu'ils avaient peur ou qu'ils étaient en colère. Il le berça de son mieux tout en surveillant les objets flottant autour de lui.

Les pleurs d'Harry se tarirent peu à peu, à force de caresses et de mots doux, pour finalement s'éteindre totalement. La danse inanimée cessa au même instant, laissant derrière elle un bazar monstrueux.

\- Il va falloir qu'on surveille tout ça. Il ne faudrait pas que tu saccages la maison à chaque petite émotion forte, déclara Hitsugaya en essuyant du pouce les joues humides de l'enfant. On va aller se recoucher ensemble, d'accord ? Je rangerai tout ça demain.

Le petit cacha son visage dans son cou en murmurant son prénom. Hitsugaya embrassa sa tempe et se dirigea avec son précieux fardeau vers son lit.

Hitsugaya ne se rendormit pas avant de longues heures, méditant sur ce qui venait de se produire. Il connaissait les ravages que pouvait causer une puissance intérieure non contrôlée. Plus jeune, lui même avait failli tuer sa grand-mère alors qu'il rêvait de Hyorinmaru. Alors que pouvait-il faire ?

Conditionné par l'habitude, le capitaine se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Il ajusta les couvertures sur les épaules du petit toujours profondément endormi, et quitta la chambre. Il fut un instant découragé par l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait subi ses appartements et décida qu'il allait besoin d'une bonne dose de théine avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

_'Tu es bien agité'_ lui fit remarquer l'esprit de son zanpakutô.

_'Je ne sais pas comment aider Harry'_ répondit le capitaine en commençant à ranger. _'Harry est bien trop jeune pour apprendre à se maîtriser et sceller ses pouvoirs, même temporairement, ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Sa puissance n'en serait que plus sauvage lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau libérée.'_

'_Son énergie spirituelle est brûlante._'

Hitsugaya hocha la tête. Il l'avait remarqué depuis un moment, car elle entrait souvent en résonance avec la sienne, glacée.

'_Vous êtes complémentaires. Le feu et la glace_' reprit Hyorinmaru. _'Tu es en mesure de pouvoir la contenir et l'apaiser.'_

_'Ne verra-t-il pas ça comme une agression plus qu'autre chose ?'_

_'Avec toi, je ne pense pas. Tu es devenu sa famille.'_

_'Et sa magie ? Parce que c'est surtout ça le problème...'_

_'La magie et la pression spirituelle sont liées. Elles sont toutes deux liées à la force et aux émotions de leur porteur. Agir sur l'une devrait agir sur l'autre.'_

_'Nous pouvons toujours essayer.'_

Hitsugaya coupa leur discussion mentale et se remit à l'ouvrage.

Heureusement pour la Soul Society et pour la demeure d'Hitsugaya, Harry était d'un naturel plutôt calme. Sa magie et sa pression spirituelle vacillaient à longueur de temps, mais restaient généralement à un niveau plus que raisonnable et inoffensif.

Hitsugaya décida cependant de tester la théorie de son zanpakutô avant que son protégé ne provoque la pagaille dans la Soul Society. Il choisit un matin où Matsumoto s'occupait d'un Harry grognon. Il avait bien remarqué que l'enfant semblait fatigué et l'énergie de sa vice-capitaine, qui tentait en vain de trouver une activité pour l'occuper, semblait irriter peu à peu l'enfant. Ses énergies enflaient lentement mais sûrement. Même s'il aurait préféré intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, il s'y refusa et se contenta de les surveiller.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry repoussa le jouet que lui présenta Matsumoto avec un petit cri de frustration. Presque simultanément, le jouet en question entra en combustion, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de saisir prestement un coussin pour étouffer les flammes naissance. Capitaine, vous avez vu ça ?!

Hitugaya ne lui répondit pas, concentré sur le petit. Celui-ci tapait des poings contre le sol en babillant, tentant visiblement de leur dire quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre. Cette fois, ce fut les crayons que Matsumoto avait voulu lui donner qui s'envolèrent dans les airs. Les feuilles suivirent le même chemin avant de s'enflammer. Alors que sa subordonnée paniquait, Hitsugaya projeta sa pression spirituelle vers le bambin et l'en entoura avec précaution, prenant bien garde de ne pas le blesser. Presque aussitôt, il sentit l'énergie d'Harry répliquer contre la sienne avec agressivité. Il modula doucement le flux qu'il lui transmettait, essayant de faire comprendre au garçon, ou plutôt à ses pouvoirs, qu'il n'avait aucune volonté de domination.

\- Harry, calme-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il n'allait pas non plus user de douceur alors que le petit était simplement de mauvaise humeur, sinon il n'aurait plus jamais d'autorité sur lui. Harry se mit à le fixer et, si l'expression contrariée ne disparut pas de son visage juvénile, sa puissance intérieure finit par plier et se rétracta d'elle-même à l'intérieur d'Harry.

'_Ça fonctionne_' se réjouit intérieurement Hitsugaya, la satisfaction de Hyorinmaru faisant écho à la sienne.

\- Capitaine… souffla Matsumoto en faisant la navette entre son supérieur et l'enfant.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Harry est un sorcier, lui rappela Hitsugaya. Cette magie accidentelle est courante chez les vivants.

\- Avec une telle intensité ?

\- Non, concéda-t-il, c'est lié à la deuxième âme qui l'habite. Unohana m'avait prévenu que la tentative de séparation pouvait influencer sa magie.

\- Donc ça va recommencer ?

\- Oui.

\- Souvent ?

\- Sans doute.

Matsumoto considéra l'enfant.

\- Je sens que ce petit prince va devenir très puissant. Une fois qu'il saura se maîtriser.

Hitsugaya esquissa un sourire en coin à peine visible.

\- C'est certain.


	5. Le Monde des Vivants

**Chapitre 5 : ****Le Monde des Vivants**

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Minerva McGonagall, assise, le regardait faire, impuissante face à l'inquiétude de son supérieur et ami. Sur le bureau, juste devant elle, trônait une lettre d'admission pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, adressée à Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort du haut de ses un an et demi. L'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Le garçon volatilisé depuis bientôt neuf ans.

\- Êtes-vous certain que le garçon est en vie ? demanda McGonagall pour la énième fois.

Le directeur soupira avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- J'en suis certain, Minerva, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse. Outre cette sensation dans mon cœur, je sais qu'il est vivant. Lorsqu'un élève pré-inscrit perd la vie, son nom disparaît des registres de Poudlard et donc aucune lettre n'est prévue pour lui. Son nom est toujours inscrit, alors il se trouve forcément là quelque part.

Il s'assit à son tour, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. McGonagall resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle avait perdu espoir il y a bien longtemps, lorsque les aurors avaient cessé d'enquêter en déclarant que l'enfant avait probablement été tué par les sbires en cavale du mage noir.

\- C'est le jour de son anniversaire aujourd'hui, reprit le vieil homme. Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser chez les Dursley.

\- Cela fait dix ans, Albus. Cessez de vous sentir responsable de sa disparition.

Malgré ses mots, elle-même en voulait toujours au vieil homme. Elle l'avait prévenue que le laisser chez des moldus, en particulier une famille telle que les Dursley, était une très mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, arguant qu'il serait protégé par les liens du sang qu'il partageait avec sa tante. Mais cette colère cachée n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent et elle s'efforçait de l'ignorer.

\- En le perdant, nous avons perdu tout espoir de vaincre Voldemort, le jour où il réapparaîtra.

\- S'il réapparaît un jour, tenta-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

Le directeur secoua tristement la tête.

\- Vous savez que cela arrivera.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était vrai.

Soudain, une alarme retentit dans le bureau, faisant sursauter ses deux occupants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama McGonagall en sautant sur ses pieds, baguette en main.

Dumbledore resta un instant figé avant qu'un large sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage. Ses yeux de nouveau brillants, il lui saisit les mains et les pressa avec emphase.

\- C'est lui, Minerva ! C'est Harry !

Elle papillonna des yeux, légèrement perdue. Lui la lâcha et se précipita vers une plaque triangulaire, accroché au mur aux dessous des portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école magique.

\- Albus, expliquez-vous, par Merlin ! ordonna la sorcière alors que l'espoir renaissait sournoisement dans son cœur.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, toute son attention tournée vers l'étrange objet. Agité malgré son immobilisme, il ne cessait de psalmodier une formule qui lui était inconnue en effectuant une série de signes complexes de sa baguette.

\- Godric's Hollow ! Nous devons y aller immédiatement.

Et, sans laisser le temps à son amie de prononcer le moindre mot, il lui prit le bras et transplana.

Ils réapparurent tous deux dans une sombre ruelle, à l'abri des regards. D'un coup de baguette, il changea leurs robes sorcières en vêtements moldus. La petite bourgade n'était qu'à demi sorcière, aussi devaient-ils rester prudents.

\- Mes alarmes ont détecté la présence du garçon dans ce village, déclara-t-il alors que la sorcière se tournait vers lui, mécontente d'être ainsi traitée.

La vieille femme savait que le directeur, grâce à la magie dégagée cette fameuse nuit par le jeune bambin, avait pu créer des alarmes magiques, mais elle ignorait que celles-ci fonctionnaient toujours. Spécialement faites pour repérer l'essence magique du disparu, elles étaient restées désespérément silencieuses jusqu'ici. Elle savait que le directeur avait tenté de poser de telles alarmes à l'époque, alors qu'il cherchait Voldemort, mais elles n'avaient jamais fonctionné. Elle en avait conclu que les actuelles ne marchaient pas plus que les précédentes.

\- Dépêchons-nous, la hâta Dumbledore, déjà en mouvement.

Elle lui emboîta le pas sans attendre.

Les deux sorciers se mirent à arpenter le village, dévisageant chaque enfant ou adolescent qu'ils croisaient dans l'espoir de reconnaître la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'un d'eux. Ils cherchaient depuis dix longues minutes quand ils repérèrent, près du cimetière, deux enfants qui attirèrent leur attention. Le premier, aux cheveux noir corbeau, était légèrement plus grand que le second, qui arborait une coupe de cheveux tout aussi en bataille mais d'une étonnante couleur blanche. De dos, les deux adultes ne pouvaient les identifier, mais ils surent immédiatement que ces deux jeunes gens étaient spéciaux. Ils les observèrent quelques instants de loin. Les deux garçons bavardaient gaîment. Enfin, le brun babillait et le blanc écoutait. Soudain, le premier s'élança en courant et pénétra dans une rue adjacente.

\- Harry ! s'exclama le garçon à la chevelure nacrée avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Attends-moi !

À l'entente de ce nom, Dumbledore et McGonagall sentirent leur estomac se serrer. Harry. Harry Potter. Il était enfin de retour, bien vivant et apparemment bien portant.

\- Je n'ose y croire, murmura la vieille femme en posant la main sur le bras de son ami.

\- Nous devons lui parler. Être sûrs, renchérit Dumbledore, lui aussi fébrile.

Accélérant le pas, ils bifurquèrent eux aussi et retrouvèrent finalement les deux enfants devant l'ancienne maison des Potter, qui n'était plus qu'une ruine, gardée en souvenir des sombres événements de la Première Guerre et du sacrifice des Potter.

\- J'ai dû mal à imaginer que c'était chez moi ici, lança le brun en examinant la pancarte qui interdisait l'entrée.

Son compagnon hocha la tête avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant que le jeune homme ne secoue la tête.

\- J'y ai gagné au change. Je ne regrette rien.

Il posa sa propre main sur celle de l'enfant et fit un léger mouvement de tête qui laissa entrapercevoir sa cicatrice, jusqu'ici cachée derrière une des mèches folles.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun doute à présent, murmura Dumbledore avant de s'avancer.

Les deux enfants remarquèrent alors leur présence. Les deux adultes se sentirent comme scrutés par leurs yeux, émeraudes pour l'un, turquoises pour l'autre, ce qui les mirent mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, commença le directeur avec un sourire affable.

\- Nous nous connaissons ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs en haussant un sourcil à sa venue.

Dumbledore le darda du regard, remarquant l'imperceptible tension qui l'habitait, mais il ne le reconnut pas. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un enfant sorcier qui l'avait reconnu.

\- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et voici ma collègue, le professeur McGonagall.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel le vieil homme espéra des présentations, mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna alors vers Harry, qui le fixait avec curiosité.

\- Je vous ai connu lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, Harry.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, rétorqua le garçon avec calme.

Légèrement surpris, l'homme se contenta de sourire. Si l'enfant était le portrait craché de son père, James, il semblait avoir le tempérament de sa mère, Lily. Flamboyant et sûr de lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous ressemblez tant à vos parents.

\- Si vous le dîtes, répondit-il en coulant un regard vers son compagnon qui reprit le fil de la conversation.

\- Que voulez-vous, Mr Dumbledore ?

Le directeur ne releva pas le ton légèrement insolent et l'oubli de son titre. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le Survivant, il devait le convaincre qu'il était de son côté. Cela voulait dire ne pas froisser son ami.

\- Je suis à votre recherche depuis que vous avez été enlevé, il y a neuf ans de cela.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par l'absence de réaction qui suivit cette déclaration. D'ordinaire les enfants enlevés, qui n'étaient pas tués, mais simplement adoptés par leurs ravisseurs, ignoraient tout de leurs origines tragiques.

\- Je suis heureux de vous retrouver enfin, continua-t-il. Puis-je vous offrir un verre, à vous et votre ami ? Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Les deux se concertèrent du regard. Le compagnon d'Harry haussa finalement les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui choisis, Harry. Il nous reste quelques heures avant de devoir rentrer.

C'est ainsi que les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent dans la petite brasserie sorcière de la ville. Dumbledore commanda des boissons fraîches pour tout le monde, espérant que cela détendrait les enfants. Les deux concernés regardèrent le breuvage avec scepticisme avant de tout bonnement les repousser et faire face à leurs interlocuteurs.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous vous trouviez toutes ces années ? demanda le vieil homme avec douceur. Nous vous avons cherchés partout, mais vous étiez introuvables. Nous avons craint le pire.

\- Je ne sais quoi vous dire, répondit simplement Harry. J'ai été élevé dans un autre pays. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé.

Dumbledore fit mine d'accepter son explication, mais ses alarmes ne scannaient pas simplement l'Angleterre. Même au milieu de l'océan, il aurait été averti de sa présence.

\- Avez-vous été bien traité ?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien et j'aime ma famille.

À ses mots, il prit la main de son compagnon et la serra. Celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un discret signe de tête, sans que la moindre trace d'émotion autre qu'un profond ennui n'apparaisse sur ses traits enfantins. Cela devait être son frère d'adoption.

\- Il faut que je les remercie pour avoir pris soin de vous. Puis-je avoir votre adresse ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de révéler cette information à des inconnus, répondit le garçon encore sans nom avec un sourire en coin.

Son ton était froid, cassant. Son rictus agaçant. Harry était bien plus ouvert et expressif. Il était plus simple de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal, répondit McGonagall en voyant son ami fixer l'enfant avec méfiance.

\- Vous savez que vous avez été enlevé, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Dumbledore en détaillant Harry. C'est très grave. Vos ravisseurs doivent être punis pour leurs crimes.

Les yeux du garçon se mirent à lancer des éclairs. L'air s'alourdit autour d'eux.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à ma famille, ragea-t-il.

\- Harry, gronda son ami d'un ton ferme.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, tentant visiblement de contenir la colère qu'il ressentait.

\- Beaucoup de gens ici attendent votre retour, Mr Potter. Ils n'ont pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour vous !

\- Mon nom est Hitsugaya, et non Potter. Les gens dont vous parlez ne sont pas ma famille. Potter est orphelin, je vous rappelle. Vous n'avez qu'à dire à ces personnes que tout va parfaitement bien pour moi et me laisser tranquille.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'autre en se levant expressément.

\- S'il vous plaît, restez ! s'exclama McGonagall. Nous n'allons pas vous enlever à votre famille si vous ne le désirez pas. Nous voulons simplement être sûrs que vous êtes heureux.

Elle ignora le regard dur de son supérieur et réaffirma ses propos. Avec méfiance, les deux jeunes gens se réinstallèrent.

\- Nous devons vous faire part d'une autre nouvelle très importante vous concernant, Mr Hitsugaya.

\- Je vous écoute.

Il semblait mieux disposé à converser avec elle qu'avec le directeur, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'emploi de ce qu'il considérait comme son véritable nom.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, reprit-elle en cherchant ses mots, mais James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait en parler devant l'ami du jeune garçon, qui pouvait très bien être moldu, avant de se décider.

\- C'étaient des sorciers.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. J'en suis un également.

Il connaissait l'existence du monde magique. Cela faciliterait les choses.

\- A votre naissance, vos parents…

Il tiqua, aussi rectifia-t-elle rapidement.

\- ...biologiques vous ont inscrits à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore en est le directeur et moi-même j'y enseigne la métamorphose. Vous avez l'âge d'y entrer en première année si vous le désirez. Avant que vous décliniez, sachez qu'il est très important que vous appreniez à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Sans cela, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance dans un accès de colère.

Elle tira sa baguette, faisant se tendre les deux enfants. Elle leur offrit un sourire rassurant avant de transformer une serviette en la réplique de la lettre d'admission restée à Poudlard, qu'elle donna à Harry.

\- Vous trouverez dans cette lettre le matériel nécessaire aux études ainsi que l'emplacement du Chemin de Traverse où vous pourrez les acheter. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir avant de nous faire parvenir votre réponse. Discutez-en avec vos parents.

\- D'accord, déclara-t-il en rangeant le papier. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent ?

\- Bien sûr, reprit Dumbledore avec un ultime sourire. Nous espérons vous revoir très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter si vous avez besoin.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos paroles. Harry n'est qu'un enfant, reprocha McGonagall en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Elle avait rarement vu son supérieur faire aussi peu preuve de discernement avec un élève. Il était normal que le petit soit attaché à ceux qui l'avaient élevé, ravisseurs ou non. Ce n'était même pas certain que c'était bien cette famille, ces Hitsugaya, et pas un tiers qui l'ait enlevé. Comme il semblait bien portant, il fallait gagner sa confiance pour lui faire comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui.

\- Si, il l'est, trancha-t-elle avant de se lever à son tour et d'aller payer leurs consommations.

De retour à la Soul Society, Harry était tout de suite rentré chez lui et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, il avait toujours besoin de solitude pour faire le tri dans ses pensées avant de s'en ouvrir à quelqu'un. Lui qui avait attendu avec tant d'impatience sa première visite dans le monde des vivants était à présent plus qu'heureux d'avoir avorté son séjour là-bas. Il avait juste voulu savoir où il était né et voir la tombe de ses parents biologiques. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il croiserait des personnes l'ayant connu. Il n'avait pas été préparé. Sans Hitsugaya à ses côtés, il aurait fui sans demander son reste.

Allongé sur son lit, il prit le temps de fixer la lettre pour Poudlard avant de se décider, le cœur légèrement battant, à l'ouvrir. Il la lut une fois, puis une deuxième, avant de s'en détourner.

Il avait déjà connaissance de ses origines sorcières et il avait même fait de nombreuses – très nombreuses – fois de la magie accidentelle, mais il n'avait jamais pensé faire de la magie une part intégrale de sa vie. La magie, c'était pour les vivants, le kidô et les zanpakutôs, c'étaient pour les shinigamis. Mais lui n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il se trouvait au milieu. Que devait-il faire ? Accepter d'aller dans cette école et abandonner la Soul Society ? Ou rester ici et risquer, comme l'avait dit McGonagall, de blesser un jour ou l'autre ceux qu'il aimait ? Rester dans le monde des vivants pendant tout une année lui paraissait inconcevable, mais, d'un autre côté, apprendre à se battre avec la magie pouvait lui apporter un avantage considérable sur les autres shinigamis. C'était une opportunité unique…

Harry se retourna et enfouit son nez dans son oreiller. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, l'esprit tourmenté. Il n'émergea que deux heures plus tard et décida qu'il était temps d'en parler avec son tuteur. Il trouva celui-ci plongé dans un livre, mais son esprit était clairement ailleurs. À son entrée, il délaissa définitivement son activité.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il alors que son protégé prenait place près de lui.

\- Je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ?

Il laissa glisser sa tête contre l'épaule du capitaine et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis passé voir le Capitaine-Commandant et il te laisse le choix d'accepter ou non la proposition qui t'a été faite, répondit celui-ci. Il y a peu de shinigamis qui connaissent réellement le monde des vivants et plus encore le monde sorcier. Il y voit donc une bonne opportunité pour la Soul Society bien que ton statut parmi nous soit assez inhabituel. Il pense également que cela nous permettra d'obtenir des informations quant à l'âme qui parasite la tienne et de régler cette question une bonne fois pour toutes sans que Kurosutchi ne te découpe en morceaux.

\- Mais toi, tu en penses quoi ? répliqua le garçon.

Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser le vieux shinigami, bien que son autorisation soit nécessaire. Il avait besoin de l'avis de son tuteur et non pas du capitaine qu'il était. Hitsugaya passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène.

\- Je t'ai enlevé à ton monde et, même si ta place est désormais ici, tu gagnerais à connaître la vie que tu aurais dû mener. C'est une opportunité que tu ne devrais pas négliger.

Harry soupira.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ?

Le shinigami émit un petit rire avant de le prendre tout contre lui.

\- Peu importe ce que tu décides, je te soutiendrais.


	6. Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 6 :**** Chemin de Traverse**

Une semaine plus tard, et après en avoir parlé longuement avec Hitsugaya et Matsumoto, Harry décida de se rendre sur le fameux Chemin de Traverse. En fonction de ce qu'il verrait là-bas, il prendrait sa décision concernant Poudlard.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite heure après le lever du jour, il se retrouva une fois de plus dans le monde des vivants, accompagné de la vice-capitaine. Il aurait préféré qu'Hitsugaya vienne en personne, mais de récents incidents avec des hollows et des blessés parmi ses subordonnés l'obligeaient à rester au Seireitei. À la place, il devait se coltiner une dingue du shopping un peu trop énergique.

\- Je déteste les gigais, se plaignit la jeune femme en tirant sur sa peau comme s'il s'agissait d'un vêtement.

Harry voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Lui-même n'aimait pas la lourdeur de son corps dans ce monde, mais il s'y ferait sans doute rapidement. En revanche, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se faire aux vêtements serrés que portaient les humains. Son kimono lui manquait atrocement.

\- Le Chaudron Baveur est par là, indiqua-t-il en relisant une nouvelle fois sa lettre.

\- Allons-y ! s'exclama Matsumoto en sautant sur place.

Harry soupira alors que les passants londoniens se retournaient vers son accompagnatrice. Il la prit par le bras et la tira de toutes ses forces.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le pub pour sorciers, situé entre une librairie et une boutique de disques sur Charing Cross Road. Ils poussèrent la vieille porte pour se retrouver dans un établissement moins miteux que ne l'indiquait à première vue la façade. À cette heure de la journée, il y avait déjà quelques clients vêtus plus étrangement encore que les moldus. Leur robe semblait pourtant un peu plus confortable.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda un grand homme installé derrière le comptoir. Vous…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux braqués sur le front d'Harry qui resta aussi stoïque que possible.

\- Harry Potter, murmura-t-il doucement, les yeux écarquillés. Quel honneur de vous rencontrer ! Grâce au ciel, vous êtes vivant.

Des murmures s'élèvent tout autour du couple. Le garçon grimaça. Cette histoire d'enlèvement allait lui coller à la peau autant que sa réputation de sauveur.

\- Bonjour. Nous cherchons à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il avec aplomb alors que divers clients venaient dans leur direction avec un évident désir de lui parler.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Suivez-moi, lança prestement le barman.

Passant devant tout le monde, il les conduisit à l'arrière de la cour. D'un petit coup de baguette, il fit s'ouvrir un mur, révélant une immense allée bordée de magasin.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.

Ils le remercièrent et s'avancèrent sur l'allée.

Ébahis l'un comme l'autre, Harry et Matsumoto remontèrent la rue en observant tout autour d'eux. Il y avait de tout : des magasins de vêtements, de chaudrons, de balais apparemment volants, de friandises, de livres… Le tout était très coloré et respirait la bonne humeur.

\- C'est extraordinaire, lança Matsumoto en goûtant une dragée offerte gratuitement par un commerçant qui fixait d'un air débile l'énorme poitrine de la jeune femme.

Le seul point noir était les regards qui se posaient sur eux pour ne plus s'en détourner et les murmures qui les accompagnaient. Il avait beau être encore tôt, beaucoup de monde était de sortie.

\- La lettre dit que j'ai de l'argent dans une banque appelée Gringotts, murmura Harry en voyant la vice-capitaine lorgner sur de nombreux objets qui lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de repérer l'immense bâtisse aux murs blancs, gardée par une petite créature étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? lui demanda Matsumoto en l'examinant d'un peu trop près.

L'expression de colère qui passa sur les traits de son interlocuteur la fit reculer de quelques pas.

\- Restez polie, Mademoiselle.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, répondit la vice-capitaine en comprenant qu'elle avait mal agi.

\- Je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois. Vous êtes clairement une moldue, ajouta-t-il.

Il y avait une pointe de mépris dans sa voix, mais sans doute l'avaient-ils mérité.

\- Pour votre information, j'appartiens au noble peuple des gobelins.

Matsumoto s'excusa une fois de plus avant qu'ils ne pénètrent tous deux dans la banque. Plusieurs dizaines d'autres gobelins y travaillaient en silence. Ils furent accueillis par une autre de ces créatures, qui, après quelques formalités, leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils empruntèrent un wagonnet et tout un réseau de rails, ce qui plut beaucoup à Matsumoto et un peu moins à Harry qui crut qu'il allait être malade, avant de finalement arriver devant un grand coffre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant un coffre pleinement rempli, tant de pièces que d'objets magiques et de parchemins en tout genre.

\- Waw ! s'extasia Matsumoto en furetant à l'intérieur. Je suis sure que tu es encore plus riche que le capitaine Kuchiki ! Je suis jalouse !

\- Sauf que je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser à la maison, répondit Harry, lui aussi soufflé.

Il savait que son père biologique était l'héritier de son clan, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa famille biologique ait été si riche. Ils prirent une somme d'argent assez conséquente, qu'ils placèrent dans une bourse mise à leur disposition par la banque, avant de quitter l'établissement.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on achète tes fournitures ? demanda sérieusement la vice-capitaine en se tournant vers son protégé.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et cela l'énervait autant que ça le rendait triste. Tout ce qu'il voyait l'attirait, mais c'était parce que ce n'était que nouveautés.

\- Vu l'argent que j'ai, ce n'est pas grave si je choisis au final de ne pas les utiliser…

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par des vêtements !

\- Oh non… pas ça !

Deux heures plus tard, Harry réussit à extirper Matsumoto de la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Elle avait essayé tant de robes et d'accessoires que la malheureuse gérante, pourtant énergique, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'avait cependant émis aucune plainte et avait été récompensée lorsque Harry avait accepté de payer tout ce qu'elle voulait à la jeune femme. Lui le regrettait déjà, la shinigami ayant enfoui sa tête dans son énorme poitrine pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Ils passèrent ensuite acheter les livres de cours et ainsi que plusieurs autres sur le monde magique en général, pour aider Harry à faire son choix.

\- Je me demande si la présence des hollows est connue des sorciers, lança-t-elle en feuilletant un ouvrage sur les créatures magiques.

\- Rangiku, chut ! Tôshirô ne va pas être content si tu grilles notre couverture.

\- Détends-toi un peu, petit prince ! répliqua la vice-capitaine en lui tapotant la tête en souriant. Personne ne m'a entendu !

Harry soupira d'exaspération en passant une main sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir avec la vice-capitaine. Il aurait dû attendre un peu pour avoir Hitsugaya à ses côtés, ou même Hinamori ou encore Kira.

\- Bon, on continue ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas encore tout regardé ! protesta Matsumoto en tirant un autre livre d'une étagère

\- Je vais continuer mes achats et tu me retrouves plus tard, d'accord ?

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, aussi Harry quitta-t-il la pièce en pestant tout bas.

Il fit rapidement le tour des boutiques qui lui restaient. Chaque vendeur qu'il croisait le saluait avec un peu trop de chaleur et tentait de lui faire des cadeaux. Il avait la plus grande peine du monde à ressortir de chaque boutique, qui étaient de plus en plus remplies à mesure que le temps passait. Partout, on le félicitait d'avoir vaincu Voldemort et on lui disait à quel point on était heureux de le retrouver en vie après sa longue disparition. Autant d'hypocrisie qui le mettait sur les nerfs.

Il se rendait finalement à la boutique de baguette quand deux hommes apparurent brusquement devant lui dans un « crac » sonore, le faisant sursauter. Instinctivement, il se mit en position défensive.

\- Harry Potter ? lança l'un d'eux, un grand blond, en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il en avait assez de tous ses inconnus qui l'interrompaient.

\- Agents Johanson et Lars du bureau des aurors. Nous avons des questions à vous poser.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, messieurs les agents. J'ai des courses à faire alors, s'il vous plaît, veuillez me laisser partir.

Il fit mine de les contourner, mais le deuxième homme le saisit par l'épaule.

\- Lâchez-le immédiatement, déclara Matsumoto en sortant de nulle part.

Elle balaya d'un mouvement ferme la main de l'auror avant de saisir son protégé par les épaules pour les éloigner de ces inconnus. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'être approchée : plusieurs dizaines de personnes observaient la scène en silence, intriguées par les éclats de voix.

\- Mademoiselle, ceci ne vous concerne en rien, gronda Lars, luttant visiblement pour rester calme.

Il était bien plus jeune que son collègue, sans doute un nouvel arrivant sur le terrain. Le regard que lui lança son collègue confirma son hypothèse.

\- Harry est sous ma responsabilité et je ne vous donne pas la permission de l'importuner.

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir nous suivre également. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement et séquestration sur un mineur, déclara calmement Jonhanson.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! répliqua vivement Harry. Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que personne ne m'a enlevé ?

Il se tourna vers la foule. Sa pression spirituelle commençait à s'échapper de son corps alors que la colère le gagnait de plus en plus.

\- Personne ! Personne ne m'a enlevé !

Une vitre explosa non loin, sous l'effet de sa magie, faisant partir en courant certains curieux. Sa gardienne posa une main sur sa nuque pour lui ordonner de se maîtriser. D'une petite pression, elle pouvait l'assommer s'il n'obtempérait pas. Harry serra donc les dents et baisser les yeux pour éviter l'objet de sa colère.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans leur cercle. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Allons, allons. Du calme. Messieurs les agents, je me porte garant de Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il avec son éternel sourire. Je viens justement du ministère où j'ai signalé à votre supérieur, Mr Vanders, le retour d'Harry parmi nous, sain et sauf.

Harry observa le directeur avec méfiance. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette aversion. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Espérait-il une reconnaissance de dette ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Mademoiselle et sa famille ont gentiment accueilli Mr Potter après l'avoir retrouvé errant dans les bois. Ne vivant pas en Angleterre, ils n'ont pas eu connaissance de notre avis de recherche. Tout va pour le mieux, je vous assure.

Harry sentit Matsumoto le tirer un peu plus vers elle, comme pour l'éloigner de cet homme. Elle aussi devait avoir un mauvais présentement.

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de pourparler durant lesquelles Lars se chargea d'éloigner les curieux, Harry et Matsumoto furent laissés libres de poursuivre leur chemin sans avoir à passer au ministère. Ils s'étonnèrent pourtant de la facilité avec laquelle le vieil homme avait intercédé en leur faveur et leur avait évité des ennuis. Une telle chose n'aurait jamais été possible à la Soul Society.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner ? demanda poliment Dumbledore une fois les agents partis.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, répondit Matsumoto.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le pouvoir de refuser, tout comme elle était à présent obligée de se présenter.

\- Je suis Rangiku Matsumoto, la tante d'Harry.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Miss Matsumoto. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes vraiment très belle.

La shinigami le remercia, puis les entraîna chez Ollivander. Sur le chemin, Dumbledore tenta d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme et sur la vie d'Harry, mais Mastumoto fut très professionnelle et se contenta de répondre par des lieux communs.

La boutique du fabricant de baguettes était un endroit assez sombre et étriqué qui ne rassura pas beaucoup le jeune sorcier. Sur des étagères aussi hautes que le plafond s'empilait des milliers de boites, et ce sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Le vendeur, un vieil homme à la peau ridée, sortit de la pénombre. Il s'arrêta une courte seconde en avisant qui se trouvaient dans sa boutique avant de s'approcher d'eux, ses yeux pâles brillants doucement.

\- Mr Dumbledore, quelle agréable surprise. Et je vois que vous apportez avec vous un invité de marque. Bonjour, Mr Potter, je vous attendais. Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il ensuite en adressant un signe de tête élégant à Matsumoto.

\- C'est Hitsugaya, pas Potter, rectifia poliment Harry, comme il l'avait fait avec la totalité des commerçants.

L'homme acquiesça avec un regard d'excuse puis se mit aussitôt à mesurer son bras droit en marmonnant à voix basse. Puis, il partit à farfouiller parmi ses boites. Il finit par en tirer une, qu'il ouvrit, présentant à Harry une baguette de bois pâle. Le garçon s'en saisit et ressentit un picotement désagréable dans le bout de ses doigts.

\- Elle ne convient pas, déclara Ollivander comme s'il avait lui aussi détecté cette sensation.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec une seconde. Cette fois-ci, après un petit moulinet du poignet, l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce alla s'écraser contre une armoire, éparpillant des débris de bois un peu partout dans la pièce et faisant tomber quelques boites.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry en rendant l'instrument.

\- Cela arrive souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas.

D'un coup de sa propre baguette, le mobilier retrouva bientôt sa forme initiale, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les boites se mirent à léviter et se rangèrent tout de suite. Matsumoto lança une petite exclamation d'admiration avant de passer un bras autour du cou d'Harry et de le coller contre lui.

\- Dès que tu sauras faire ça, je t'embaucherai pour faire du rangement au bureau !

Harry secoua la tête, s'imaginant déjà en train de classer tous les papiers de la vice-capitaine. Pire encore, elle pourrait avoir l'idée de le faire ranger après ces soirées beuveries dans les quartiers de la division.

\- Tu feras ton boulot toi-même, Rangiku ! répondit-il en se détachant d'elle.

\- T'es pas marrant… bouda la jeune femme.

\- Et toi tu es fainéante, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac alors qu'il prenait une autre baguette en main.

Cette fois-ci, une douce chaleur l'envahit.

\- Vous voilà en possession de votre baguette : bois de houx et plume de phénix, vingt-sept virgule cinq centimètres, souple. C'est étrange, ajouta-t-il ensuite, le regard fixé sur la baguette.

\- Pourquoi est-ce étrange ? demanda Harry.

\- Le phénix qui a donné la plume pour faire votre baguette est à l'origine d'une seconde baguette, que j'ai vendue il y a fort longtemps. Une baguette utilisée pour vous faire votre cicatrice.

\- Elle appartenait à Voldemort ? interrogea le garçon, faisant sursauter le vendeur.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom, ne pas le prononcer revint à reconnaître son pouvoir sur nous.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Vous faites preuve d'une grande maturité.

Harry rougit et cacha sa gêne derrière une moue effrontée. Il paya ses achats et ressortit avec ses accompagnateurs.

\- Tu as besoin d'autres choses, Harry ? demanda Matsumoto.

\- Non. Passons prendre nos achats chez Mrs Guipure et rentrons. Je suis fatigué.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez de venir étudier à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- C'est possible. Je vous ferai parvenir ma réponse demain.

Après une dernière salutation très formelle, Harry et Matsumoto s'en allèrent. Ils retraversèrent rapidement la salle du Chaudron Baveur et se retrouvèrent bien vite au cœur de Londres. Une fois certaine que personne ne les suivait, la vice-capitaine ouvrit le seikamon.


	7. Arrivée à Poulard

**Chapitre 7 :**** Arrivée à Poudlard**

Harry observa avec inquiétude le massif train pourpre qui l'emmènerait vers sa nouvelle école. Maintenant qu'il y était, il n'avait plus aucune envie de quitter la Soul Society, ses amis et sa famille. Il serra les dents et tâcha de ne rien laisser transparaître. Autour de lui, il y avait plus d'enfants qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Accompagnés de leurs parents, la plupart sautillaient d'excitation. De nombreux regards se posaient sur leur petit groupe hétéroclite, mais, tout comme ses deux compagnons, le garçon fit comme si de rien était. Au moins, ici, ils ne venaient pas directement l'aborder.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama Matsumoto en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tu vas bien t'amuser.

\- J'espère, répondit-il simplement alors que le stress broyait son estomac.

La shinigami le prit dans ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans son immense poitrine et l'étouffant à moitié. Il la repoussa à grandes peines, quoiqu'appréciant le geste. Elle allait vraiment lui manquer, même s'il savourait déjà l'idée de passer des journées bien plus calmes.

\- Tu peux nous contacter à tout instant, déclara Hitsugaya en levant les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de sa vice-capitaine.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le capitaine braqua ses orbes turquoises dans celles émeraudes de son protégé, qui lui-même le fixait en silence. Il savait pertinemment ce que celui-ci attendait. Il émit un petit soupir avant d'ouvrir les bras, dans lequel le garçon se jeta pour le serrer longuement contre lui. Il n'aimait pas les marques d'affection en public, mais son protégé en avait vraiment besoin.

\- Prends soin de toi, Harry, chuchota Hitsugaya en lui rendant son étreinte. Et ne t'attire pas de problèmes.

Le futur sorcier se sépara de lui en acquiesçant.

\- Et n'oublie pas de te présenter au shinigami en poste à Poudlard. Dans ta valise, tu trouveras le rapport qu'il m'a transmis sur ton école. Lis-le.

\- Je le ferai.

Le train se mit à siffler, indiquant son prochain départ. À contrecœur, Harry délaissa sa famille pour monter dans le Poudlard Express, sa valise à sa suite. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui, il jeta un dernier regard aux shinigamis qui lui adressèrent un signe de la main.

Tentant de refouler sa tristesse au fond de lui, le garçon se mit en quête d'un compartiment vide, qu'il trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortit de quoi lire puis rangea sa valise dans le filet au-dessus de sa tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette. Il parcourut rapidement le rapport dont lui avait parlé son tuteur. Y était recensé le nom et une courte description de chaque professeur, des informations complémentaires sur le fonctionnement des quatre grandes maisons et sur Poudlard en général, mais également une liste des différents passages secrets, la liste des espèces magiques vivant dans la Forêt Interdite et bon nombre d'autres informations. Une seconde partie relatait la fréquence d'attaque des hollows ainsi que la liste des sorciers et créatures susceptibles de devenir des cibles pour eux à cause de leur pression spirituelle supérieure aux autres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hitsugaya n'avait rien voulu laisser au hasard avec cette école.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et au regard noisette.

\- Bonjour. Excuse-moi, mais je cherche un endroit où m'installer.

\- Entre, répondit-il en lui désignant la banquette en face de lui.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement avant de ranger ses bagages maladroitement.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle finalement. Ravie de te rencontrer !

\- Harry Hitsugaya.

Il la vit buter sur sa cicatrice, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. La discrétion et le respect de la vie privée étaient deux qualités qu'il appréciait.

\- Tu entres en première année toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. J'ai hâte d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur la magie. J'ai déjà lu tous nos livres de cours et je dois avouer que je suis impatiente de pouvoir passer à la pratique.

Harry lui sourit, ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris de l'avance dans ses études.

\- Mais je suis également un peu inquiète. Tout est si nouveau. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...

Le garçon comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Si lui connaissait l'existence des sorciers et de leur monde depuis longtemps, ils n'étaient que des descriptions à ses yeux. En voir la réalité était également source d'inquiétude. Heureusement, il n'était pas sans défense.

\- Nous sommes tous dans cette situation. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. On affrontera ça ensemble.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent encore un moment de ce qui les attendait à l'école avant de prendre chacun de quoi lire. Harry lut plus en détail le rapport, essayant de tout retenir, tandis que sa nouvelle amie plongeait dans son livre de métamorphose. Il était véritablement intéressant, notamment en ce qui concernait ses professeurs. En effet, l'auteur était certain que le directeur Dumbledore était capable de ressentir la présence des shinigamis et des hollows. Il doutait également du professeur Rogue, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer ses dires. Le jeune homme se promit de se méfier de ces humains s'il devait un jour quitter son corps.

Il venait d'attaquer le chapitre sur la Forêt Interdite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, les faisant sursauter. Trop concentré sur son papier, Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir entendu arriver les opportuns. Un jeune homme blond platine, entouré par deux garçons aux visages féroces, apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? lança-t-il d'une voix traînante. On raconte partout qu'Harry Potter est dans ce wagon. C'est toi ?

\- Mon nom est Harry Hitsugaya, répondit le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils, passablement irrité.

Il avait dû batailler pour que son tuteur accepte qu'il prenne son nom, alors il voulait le garder, même dans ce monde où personne ne connaissait le petit capitaine. De plus, le nom de Potter était lié à la mort de trop de gens, dont ses parents biologiques, aussi ne voulait-il pas y être associé, bien qu'il sache que c'était inévitable dans cette société où il était déjà célèbre. Le blond émit un reniflement dédaigneux alors que ses yeux gris argent se posaient sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Potter, reprit-il avec un air supérieur. Je suis Draco Malfoy, hériter de la grande famille Malfoy.

\- Tu me déranges, gronda Harry qui souhaitait continuer sa lecture.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil provocateur à Hermione, qui ne manqua pas de le défier du regard.

\- Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes fréquentations. Avec cet air-là, ce ne peut être qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione baissa les yeux, blessée par l'insulte, mais ne dit rien. C'est alors que l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde dans le compartiment, allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Elle releva la tête pour se retrouver face à un Harry aux yeux brillant de colère, debout entre elle et les trois autres élèves. Près de lui, Malfoy et ses sbires avaient les yeux écarquillés.

\- Excuse-toi immédiatement, ordonna Harry d'une voix mortellement calme.

\- Non.

\- Immédiatement.

Le blond lui adressa un regard méprisant qui mit le garçon en rage. Soudain, une flammèche apparut sur le bas de la robe de sorcier, faisant sursauter puis hurler celui-ci. Tentant d'étouffer l'incendie naissant, il s'enfuit du compartiment. L'instant suivant, la sensation de lourdeur avait disparu et Harry se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la banquette en soupirant.

\- Merci, Harry, murmura Hermione en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Le garçon se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une « sang-de-bourbe » mais, vu le nom, je doute que ce soit un compliment.

\- Oui, tu as raison. C'est un nom dédaigneux envers ceux qui naissent de deux parents moldus...

\- Ces sorciers ont l'air charmants.

Puis, il retourna à son activité précédente. Mentalement, lisant et relisant la même ligne, il s'inquiétait. Une fois de plus, sa magie avait fait des siennes, d'une façon violente. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne faisait plus seulement léviter les objets autour de lui. Explosions et incendies étaient devenus habituels à chacune de ses colères, heureusement assez peu fréquentes. Il devait absolument apprendre à se contrôler.

* * *

La Grande Salle était belle, mais un peu trop au goût d'Harry. Illuminée par des centaines de bougies flottant dans un ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles brillantes et par des dizaines de flammes magiques le long des murs, la pièce était d'une chaleur indescriptible. Ils avançaient à petits pas entre les grandes tables autour desquelles une multitude d'élèves étaient assis. Au-dessus de chacune d'elle pendait une tenture représentant l'emblème de la maison. Il y avait un grand lion, tissé de rouge et d'or, un aigle majestueux bleu et bronze, un blaireau paisible fait de jaune et de noir, ainsi qu'un serpent dressé tout d'émeraude et d'argent. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques, tous brodés avec la plus incroyable précision. Tous les élèves finirent leur course devant une grande table, légèrement surélevée par rapport aux autres, autour de laquelle siégeaient les professeurs. Le directeur Dumbledore se leva et sourit avec bienveillance à l'ensemble de ses élèves. Harry l'observa d'un œil ennuyé.

\- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Nous voici à l'aube d'une nouvelle année qui, j'espère, sera des plus agréables autant pour vous que pour nous. Sans plus attendre, commençons la répartition de nos nouveaux pensionnaires, lança-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Serdaigle l'intelligente, Serpentard le rusé, Gryffondor l'intrépide et Poufsouffle la douce. Puisse votre nouvelle maison devenir pour vous plus qu'un simple foyer.

Sur ces mots, le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître un rouleau de parchemin et un tabouret. Elle prit ensuite avec précaution le vieux chapeau posé sur la table alors qu'un silence de plomb s'installait dans la pièce.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et vous serez réparti.

Harry regarda la première élève, du nom d'Hannah Abbot, s'avancer en tremblant et prendre place sur le siège. Le chapeau fut posé sur son crâne et, à la stupéfaction des jeunes sorciers, il se mit à bouger et à parler.

\- Poufsouffle !

La jeune fille s'empressa de s'éloigner de l'artefact et se dirigea vers la table de droite, d'où des applaudissements s'élevaient. Suivirent quelques autres élèves avant que le nom d'Hermione ne retentisse. Celle-ci souffla pour se calmer et s'avança d'un pas décidé. Le choixpeau se décida presque instantanément.

\- Gryffondor !

Elle rougit lorsqu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissait depuis la table des rouges et ors et courut presque pour d'aller des rejoindre et échapper à l'attention centrée sur sa personne. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement qui lui mit du baume au coeur. Quelques noms plus tard, ce fut son tour.

\- Harry Pot-… Hitsugaya !

Le garçon sourit au professeur de métamorphose, l'appréciant de plus en plus. Ignorant les chuchotements des élèves, qui avaient bien compris qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter, il s'avança et prit place sur le tabouret. La voix du choixpeau retentit alors dans son esprit.

_'Bonjour, jeune homme.'_

_'Bonjour_' répondit-il prudemment_. 'Comment faites-vous pour voir dans mon esprit ?'_

_'Mon créateur était particulièrement doué dans le domaine de la légilimencie et m'a transmis son don afin que je puisse guider les élèves sur le meilleur chemin.' _

_'C'est très intéressant. Est-ce que tout le monde peut apprendre cette discipline ?' _

_'Oui, mais il s'agit d'un art compliqué qui demande beaucoup de rigueur et de concentration. Tu es encore un peu jeune, dans quelques années peut-être. Maintenant, passons a ta répartition.' 'Détends-toi, s'il te plaît, ton esprit m'est flou.' _

Harry fut légèrement surpris par cette déclaration, mais obéit comme il put.

_'Ton histoire est très intéressante, Harry Hitsugaya. Voyons, où vais-je te placer ? Serpentard serait un excellent choix, qui te permettrait de combiner ta noblesse d'âme et ton intelligence aiguisée. Pourtant, j'hésite. Tu as également toutes les qualités pour que Gryffondor puisse guider tes pas. Mais là encore… Quelque chose me frappe chez toi : ta loyauté à toute épreuve à ceux qui ont su toucher ton cœur.' _

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que l'image d'Hitsugaya formait dans son esprit. Matsumoto apparut juste derrière lui, suivie par Hinamori, Kira et tous les autres.

_'Oui, exactement'_ pouffa le choixpeau en se tortillant sur son crâne.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'assistance devant lui, qui semblait apparemment perturbée par la longueur de la répartition.

_'Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.'_

\- Poufsouffle !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de ne pas être séparé d'Hermione, la seule connaissance qu'il avait dans ce château, mais il se força à ne rien laisser transparaître et alla s'asseoir près d'une dénommée Susan Bones, en première année elle aussi. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire déçu avant de reporter son attention sur la répartition.

Quelques élèves passèrent encore avant que Dumbledore ne se lève et ne prennent la parole pour rappeler quelques points de règlement. Harry n'en écouta pas le moindre mot, occupé à dévisager chacun des professeurs et à les associer aux descriptions qu'il avait lues un peu plus tôt. Il débuta son inspection par le concierge, Argus Rusard selon Dumbledore, et qui accrocha son regard émeraude avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête. D'après la pression spirituelle qui s'échappait doucement de lui, c'était le shinigami en poste dans l'école. Le sorcier se promit d'aller lui parler dès que possible. Son regard dériva ensuite sur les autres membres du corps enseignant, qu'il put identifier sans trop de mal grâce au compte-rendu de Rusard. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur Severus Rogue, qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable, et sur Quirinus Quirrell dont l'habit violet et le turban jurait avec l'apparence des autres professeurs. Alors qu'il l'observait, sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler étrangement, ce qui lui tira une légère grimace. Un court instant, il crut sentir une pression spirituelle indistincte autour du professeur. Cependant, elle disparut si vite qu'il ne sut s'il l'avait imaginée ou non.

\- Harry, murmura Susan à voix basse, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. En se détournant, la douleur semblait s'est amoindrie.

\- Tout va bien, merci.

Et il se reconcentra sur le directeur.

Lorsque les plats apparurent finalement sur la table, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, tout en se servant des plats à l'odeur alléchante. Harry se servit copieusement après avoir réalisé qu'il mourrait de faim. Rapidement, il se mit à discuter avec les autres premières années, principalement de leurs futurs cours. De temps à autre, il lançait un regard au reste de la tablée et cherchait à mémoriser les divers visages qui s'y trouvaient.

À la fin du repas, les petits nouveaux suivirent le préfet de la maison à travers les couloirs de l'école, en direction des cuisines. Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un grand cellier et leur guide leur fit signe de se regrouper devant l'un des énormes tonneaux.

\- Voici l'entrée de la salle commune. Pour entrer, il suffit de trouver le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée, en partant du sol, et de tapoter sur celle-ci en comptant les syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrira automatiquement. Nous sommes les seuls à Poudlard à disposer d'un système de défense contre les intrus potentiels. Quiconque tapote le mauvais tonneau ou ne fait pas le bon nombre de tapotements se retrouvera immédiatement aspergé de vinaigre.

Il montra l'exemple et le bois disparut instantanément. Avec un sourire, il les invita à entrer.

La salle commune est une pièce ronde, assez vaste, à la décoration dominée par le jaune et le noir, et un bois couleur de miel. Le plafond était bas, mais ne rendait pas l'espace oppressant pour autant. Au contraire, celui-ci dégageait une sensation de confort et de gaîté, rehaussé par les sofas et coussins installés un peu partout. Harry se sentit tout de suite bien dans ces lieux.

\- Que chacun prenne un siège, on en a pour un moment.

Harry choisit un coussin moelleux et ouvrit grandes ses oreilles. Susan et Hannah s'installèrent près de lui.

\- Bienvenue chez les poufsouffles, lança joyeusement une jeune fille une fois qu'ils furent tous assis. Je m'appelle Maggie et cet idiot qui a sans doute oublié de se présenter, ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard vers son camarade qui baissa les yeux de gêne, c'est Gabriel. Vous avez peut-être entendu des choses pas très reluisantes sur notre maison, mais, vous savez quoi, ici on se fiche des rumeurs. Nous savons qui nous sommes et ce que nous valons. Non, nous ne sommes pas les plus courageux, ni les plus intelligents, ni les plus rusés, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des têtes brûlées, nous ne sommes pas prêts à n'importe quelles bassesses pour réussir et nous ne sommes pas non plus des personnes obsédées par le boulot au point d'en oublier l'existence des autres.

\- Nous, nous sommes l'équilibre précis entre tout ça, reprit Gabriel, légèrement théâtral. On est peut-être la maison la plus saine de cette école ! Ici, le maître mot est l'entraide. C'est pour ça qu'une fois par semaine, tous les élèves qui le souhaitent se retrouvent dans la salle commune pour échanger. On parle de tout, des cours, des élèves, de tout et n'importe quoi en fait. Ça permet de renforcer les liens entre nous et de régler les problèmes avant qu'ils ne se créaient. Nous sommes là les uns pour les autres. Le bureau du professeur Chourave, la directrice de notre maison, est également toujours ouvert si vous avez besoin de conseils plus adultes. Oh, et on organise régulièrement des jeux en équipe afin de resserrer les liens entre nous. On s'amuse généralement bien, on ne force personne, mais il est vivement conseillé de participer.

\- Nous allons d'ailleurs commencer tout de suite à faire connaissance. Les uns après les autres, vous allez vous présenter et nous parler un peu de vous. Qui veut commencer ?

Un garçon blond, du nom Ernie Macmillan, commença. D'abord peu à l'aise, il finit par se détendre au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il eut le droit à quelques questions, puis on passa aux premières années d'à côté. Finalement, le tour d'Harry vint.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry Hitsugaya. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je suis bien Harry Potter, mais je n'utilise pas ce nom. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre et je refuse qu'on me traite différemment des autres pour un acte dont je ne me souviens même pas. Deuxième point à éclaircir : je n'ai jamais été enlevé ou un truc similaire. La personne qui m'a élevée et donc je porte le nom avec fierté m'a offert tout ce qu'un enfant peut désirer. J'étais un orphelin et maintenant j'ai une famille. Si vous voulez que Poufsouffle devienne ma famille, n'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire.

Un silence de plomb suivit sa tirade. Il dévisagea un à un les élèves présents, les anciens comme les nouveaux.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer tous, continua-t-il sur un ton plus léger. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, conclut Maggie avec un sourire. Bien, je pense que nous devrions à présent aller nous coucher. Les dortoirs se trouvent au fond, à droite pour les garçons, à gauche pour les filles. Bonne soirée !


	8. Premier Jour

**Chapitre 8 :**** Premier Jour**

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Il se prépara rapidement puis quitta directement la salle commune des poufsouffles, encore déserte en ce début d'année. Arrivé en bas des escaliers volants – escaliers qu'il détesta au moment même où il les découvrit – , il rencontra le professeur McGonagall.

\- Bonjour, Mr Hitsugaya. Vous êtes bien matinal.

\- Bonjour, professeur. Je cherche Mr Rusard. Sauriez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

Cette demande étonna la directrice adjointe. Il fallait dire que son apparence dégingandée et sa mine sévère n'incitaient pas les élèves à rechercher la compagnie de l'irascible concierge et de sa chatte. Elle lui indiqua cependant l'emplacement de sa loge.

\- Merci, professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'endroit indiqué et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Rusard, dont l'expression faciale passa de colérique à calme lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il l'invita à entrer dans une petite pièce que peu avaient pu contempler jusqu'ici. Meublée modestement, elle était simple et fonctionnelle. Les deux s'assirent autour d'une table basse.

\- Un thé ? proposa le concierge alors que son animal de compagnie venait renifler les robes d'Harry, intrigué par cette présence étrangère sur son territoire.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard devant une tasse fumante de laquelle s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de citron.

\- Le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a ordonné de me présenter à vous dès que possible, commença Harry en caressant distraitement le félin qui avait grimpé sur le sofa près de lui et le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés. Je m'appelle Harry Hitsugaya.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire bourru qui illumina ses traits ingrats.

\- Enfin je rencontre le petit protégé du capitaine de la dixième division. Tous les shinigamis, y compris ceux qui ne reviennent pas souvent à la Soul Society comme moi, ont entendu parler toi, Hitsugaya.

Le concerné passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, un peu gêné. Il ne releva pas le tutoiement, sentant que la politesse n'était pas la qualité première de son interlocuteur, du moins pas avec un enfant.

\- Argus Rusard, de la treizième. Je suis en poste ici depuis de nombreuses années. Et voici Miss Teigne.

Harry adressa un sourire à celle-ci qui émit un petit ronronnement, comme si elle avait compris qu'on parlait d'elle.

\- Écoute. Je ne veux pas avoir toute une division à dos, alors si tu as un problème tu viens me voir illico. Ok ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit le garçon en réprimant un sourire.

Si une telle chose arrivait, le shinigami aurait sans doute plus d'ennemis qu'une seule division. Rusard lui a demanda ensuite son téléphone cellulaire relié à la Soul Society et y entra rapidement son propre numéro avant de lui rendre. Avant de poursuivre, il le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas de zanpakutô, je suppose ?

\- Seulement un asauchi, précisa Harry.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas te voir dans les parages quand des hollows apparaîtront. Tu n'es qu'un étudiant parmi les autres ici alors, sauf danger immédiat, ne t'avise pas de quitter ton corps.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répéta Harry.

Hitsugaya avait passé plus d'une heure avant son départ pour lui rappeler les règles qu'il devait respecter afin de se protéger lui et l'existence de la Soul Society, et il lui avait promis de ne pas être imprudent. Et il le craignait bien plus que ce Rusard.

Après quelques minutes de discussions et d'autres recommandations et astuces pour sa future vie scolaire, Harry s'en alla et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Avec un certain plaisir, il découvrit qu'Hermione faisait partie de la vingtaine d'élèves présents. Il se dirigea vers elle et discuta un peu avec elle avant de rejoindre sa table pour avaler quelque chose. Vers la moitié de son repas, Susan apparut à la porte du la pièce. N'ayant que l'embarras du choix de l'endroit où s'asseoir, elle resta un instant plantée sur place, intimidée par la grandeur des lieux.

\- Susan ! l'appela Harry avec un geste de la main.

Surprise, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et, comprenant, s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je suis debout depuis un moment. Vu l'heure, j'avais peur de devoir passer mon petit déjeuner seul.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour savoir que c'était ce qui avait inquiété un instant sa camarade de maison.

\- Moi aussi, je t'avoue.

\- Puisqu'on est deux lèves-tôt, on pourrait manger ensemble chaque matin, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce serait bien, répondit Susan avec un immense sourire.

Harry lui en offrit un autre en retour.

\- On fait comme ça alors.

À la fin du repas, le professeur Chourave, une sorcière souriante et potelée, vint leur remettre leur emploi du temps.

\- On commence par enchantement, déclara Susan. Quatrième étage, aile est.

\- On devrait y aller dès maintenant si on veut réussir à trouver la salle avant le début du cours. De ce que j'en ai vu, le château est immense.

\- Tu as raison.

Laissant le reste des premières années qui n'avaient pas encore terminé de manger, les deux jeunes sorciers s'en allèrent.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ma question va te sembler bizarre, mais… est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? murmura Susan, les joues rosies de timidité. Je veux dire... pour les cours et tout ça.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier.

Il n'avait pas oublié que la jeune fille avait perçu son trouble lors du banquet de la veille et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Elle semblait douce et attentive, et au vu de leurs premières conversations, elle semblait aussi intelligente et avisée. Puisqu'elle ne désirait visiblement pas affronter le début de sa scolarité seule, il se ferait un plaisir de lui tenir compagnie.

Pour leur premier enchantement, les jeunes sorciers apprirent à changer la couleur d'un objet inanimé. Le professeur Flitwick, une petite créature perchée sur une pile de livres afin de se retrouver au même niveau que ses élèves, était selon Harry un bon pédagogue. Il leur enseigna le mouvement de baguette à effectuer, la prononciation, ainsi que les effets du sort et les précautions à prendre, même si les conséquences n'étaient pas grave. Cependant, quand vint l'heure de la pratique, Harry passa de longues secondes à fixer la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Puis, il s'essaya à l'exercice. Il agita plusieurs fois sa baguette, sans résultat. Il finit par poser sa baguette et soupira.

\- Il y a un problème, Harry ? demanda Susan, assise à sa droite.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Je trouve ça étrange d'utiliser une baguette.

Il avait lu dans un livre que les sorciers considéraient leur baguette comme une part d'eux même, au même titre qu'un zanpakutô pour un shinigami. Pourtant, il ne sentait aucune connexion entre lui et le bout de bois. Il ne pouvait nier la sensation qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il l'avait prise en main pour la première fois, mais, à cet instant, il n'y avait rien.

\- La baguette n'est qu'un outil, expliqua le professeur qui avait entendu sa remarque. Avec de l'entraînement, un sorcier peut se passer de baguette, mais ceci n'est pas une chose aisée.

Il effectua un petit geste du doigt et le livre sur lequel il devait s'entraîner se colora d'une vive couleur jaune, sous le regard admiratif des deux élèves.

\- L'utilisation d'une baguette est quasi instinctive pour un sorcier, reprit l'homme alors qu'Harry considérait de nouveau sa baguette, mais elle peut poser quelques problèmes pour certains. Faites-vous beaucoup de magie accidentelle ?

Harry braqua son regard dans le sien, hésitant un instant à répondre alors que beaucoup semblaient s'intéresser à leur conversation. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je fais brûler des objets. Souvent.

\- Les personnes de votre âge sujettes à une magie accidentelle fréquente ont parfois des problèmes de la canalisation de leur magie. Chaque sortilège vous demandera sans doute plus d'efforts qu'à vos camarades dans les premiers temps, mais ça passera.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? demanda Harry. Des premières années faisant de la magie accidentelle ?

\- C'est rare, admit Flitwick, mais j'en ai connu un ou deux.

Il s'éloigna, laissant l'adolescent avec ses pensées.

\- Nous travaillerons ensemble si tu veux, proposa Susan. C'est plus sympa à deux.

Rasséréné, Harry accepta avec plaisir et se reconcentra sur son exercice.

C'est découragé qu'il quitta le cours. Il n'avait réussi à rien. Ses camarades avaient beau le soutenir, arguant que ce n'était que le premier cours, il n'arrivait pas à être optimiste. C'est donc en silence qui les suivit jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de classe.

Il traversa les cachots avec un certain effroi. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans ces lieux lui rappelait sans peine les quartiers du laboratoire de recherche et de technologie de la douzième division. Heureusement, Hannah et Susan, qui marchaient à ses côtés, ne semblaient pas plus rassurées que lui et bavardaient donc de tout et de rien pour oublier leur malaise. Même s'il ne participait pas, cela l'apaisait.

\- On m'a dit que le professeur Rogue est assez partial avec ses élèves, murmurait Hannah. J'espère que ça ira…

\- C'est surtout avec les gryffondors, je crois, la réconforta Susan. La rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, tu sais. Ça devrait bien se passer pour nous.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la lourde porte du laboratoire de potion, rejoignant d'autres élèves à l'air tout aussi peu rassurés.

Un grand homme vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire apparut finalement devant eux, les faisant tous sursauter, et leur ordonna d'une voix sévère d'entrer et de s'installer en silence. Tous les élèves obéirent sans un mot, non sans jeter des regards apeurés aux bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté de la réalisation d'une potion. Si votre cerveau n'est pas réduit à la taille d'un cornichon, je pourrais éventuellement vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flocon, déclara-t-il en balayant la salle d'un regard circonspect. Mais j'en doute.

Un long silence s'installa alors que le professeur Rogue les dévisageait un à un. Harry sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser alors que ce regard sombre s'allumait d'une haine sans nom lorsque vint son tour. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, se contentant de rester aussi impassible que possible.

\- Harry Potter, murmura l'adulte d'une voix doucereuse. Notre nouvelle… célébrité.

Harry soutint sans ciller le regard voilé de son nouveau professeur.

\- Je porte le nom d'Hitsugaya, pas de Potter, professeur.

L'homme eut une légère grimace.

\- Qu'obtient-on quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Un somnifère appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant.

\- Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Dans l'estomac d'un animal ruminant. Je crois que la plupart proviennent des estomacs des chèvres.

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

\- Je vois que vous avez pris la peine d'ouvrir votre livre. Mais cela sera loin d'être suffisant pour réussir à maîtriser les potions.

Et il se détourna de lui pour commencer son cours.

À la fin des deux heures prévues, Harry fut certain d'une chose : il allait adorer les potions. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se servir de cette saleté de baguette, mais il se sentait en phase avec cette matière. Finesse et rigueur étaient obligatoires, ainsi qu'un maximum de concentration. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'aléatoire.

Le seul point qui l'attristait était le comportement du professeur. Rogue ne cessait de l'observer de loin, comme s'il guettait une erreur de sa part. Heureusement, Harry n'en avait commis aucune cette fois-ci, mais il redoutait le moment où cela viendrait. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Le rapport de Rusard affirmait que son professeur et son père biologique ne s'entendaient pas, mais l'animosité qu'il lisait dans son regard ne pouvait être due qu'à une simple querelle d'enfants. Il y avait autre chose.

Lors du repas de midi, il eut l'occasion de discuter un peu plus avec ses camarades de promotion. Les présentations de la veille avaient effectivement brisé la glace entre les six nouveaux arrivants et chacun en savait un peu plus sur son voisin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux. Ils resteraient ensemble pour les sept années à venir et il était donc indispensable que de véritables liens se tissent entre eux.

À part Susan et lui, leur année comptait deux filles, Hannah et Megan, et deux garçons, Ernie et Justin.

Hannah, avec qui il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots, semblait du genre maladroite. Sur le chemin des cachots, Harry l'avait vue manquer de trébucher plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun obstacle ne l'explique. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, elle n'était également pas du genre à se mettre en avant ou à être très extensive. Flitwick, qui l'avait interrogé au premier cours, n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à lui soutirer un seul mot. Le stress du premier jour, sans doute.

Au contraire, Megan était du genre beaucoup plus joyeuse et ouverte. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé personnellement, mais la bonne humeur qui se dégageait d'elle ne pouvait être niée. À cet instant, elle essayait de faire rire Hannah en la taquinant gentiment sur ses joues un peu trop rosées de timidité.

Il ne s'était pas encore fait d'idées sur Ernie et Justin, mais, à première vue, ils semblaient sympathiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda-t-il en les voyant penchés sur d'étranges petits objets.

\- Des cartes de chocogrenouilles, répondit Ernie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une friandise sorcière, répondit Susan. Une grenouille en chocolat ensorcelée pour s'échapper. C'est délicieux. Il y a une carte représentant un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre avec.

\- Tu as aussi été élevé parmi les moldus pour ne pas savoir ça ? demanda Justin en haussant un sourcil.

\- On peut dire ça, rétorqua Harry, un peu sur la défensive. En tout cas, je ne connais pas.

\- Je fais la collection depuis que je suis tout petit, reprit Ernie, tout sourire. J'en ai des centaines. Je te les montrerai si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu pourrais me montrer aussi ? murmura Hannah.

\- Bien sûr. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant celles qu'il tenait entre les mains. C'est pour toi, je les ai déjà en plusieurs exemplaires.

\- C'est vrai ? rougit la jeune fille. Merci, Ernie !

\- Si tu ne connais pas les chocogrenouilles, tu ne dois pas connaître non plus les dragées de Bertie Crochue ! s'exclama Megan, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non…

\- Il faut absolument que tu goûtes ! J'en ai acheté dans le Poudlard Express !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On ne peut pas te le dire, sinon ça gâche tout le plaisir, intervint Susan en lui adressant un peu clin d'œil. Tu découvriras ça par toi-même.

\- En espérant que tu ne le regrettes pas, ajouta Ernie.

Devant sa mine un peu confuse, le petit groupe éclata de rire. Harry se renfrogna un court instant avant de se laisser gagner par la gaîté du groupe et sourire à son tour.

Leur après-midi était consacré au cours de botanique, avec le professeur Chourave. Il avait lieu dans des serres, un peu à l'écart du château, où poussaient de nombreuses espèces de plantes qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues. L'atmosphère y était chaude et humide, ce qui donnait aux élèves l'impression d'étouffer lentement. Harry ne se sentait déjà pas bien à l'aise dans son uniforme sorcier, mais, là, il regrettait franchement son kimono qui ne lui collerait pas autant à la peau.

Heureusement, il partageait ce cours-ci avec les gryffondors, et non avec les serdaigles comme jusqu'ici. De ce qu'il avait compris, ce ne serait pas souvent le cas, aussi devait-il en profiter. Il présenta d'ailleurs succinctement Hermione et Susan avant que le cours ne débute.

Le cours en lui-même était intéressant sans être passionnant. Harry fut impressionné par l'étendue du savoir d'Hermione étant donné son statut de né-moldue. Lui-même avait lu de long en large tous ses livres de cours avant la rentrée, mais elle devait avoir fait de nombreuses autres recherches. Il allait devoir lui aussi s'améliorer s'il ne voulait pas se laisser dépasser.

Il allait travailler dur et faire la fierté du capitaine Hitsugaya.


	9. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur ?

**Chapitre 9 :**** Loin des yeux, loin du coeur ? **

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut du mal à s'extirper du lit. Ce n'était pas une question de fatigue, mais plutôt de nostalgie. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de se lever et de réaliser que, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, son tuteur n'était pas présent dans cette sphère qui deviendrait « chez lui ». Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés ainsi, encore moins dans deux mondes distincts, et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce manque qu'il ressentait. Est-ce qu'Hitsugaya ressentait la même chose ou avait-il simplement repris le cours de sa vie ?

Chassant ses pensées, il se prépara rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Là, il se pelotonna devant la cheminée et attendit que Susan le rejoigne.

\- Salut.

Harry se tira de la contemplation des flammes et se tourna vers un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés, un peu plus âgé que lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- Désolé de t'interrompre dans tes pensées, mais je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air un peu déprimé.

Alors qu'il prenait place près de lui, Harry ferma les yeux quelques courtes secondes. Il allait devoir faire attention aux émotions que reflétait son visage ou tous ses secrets ou pensées qu'ils ne voulaient pas partager risquaient de lui attirer une attention pas forcément désirée.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de discuter.

\- C'est gentil.

Il y eut un instant de silence, mais, alors que le sorcier s'apprêtait à se lever pour le laisser en paix, Harry reprit la parole.

\- La maison me manque…

L'autre eut un sourire compréhensif.

\- La séparation est toujours difficile pour les premières années, le conforta son condisciple. J'étais très proche de mon père et le quitter a été une véritable épreuve pour moi. Je lui ai écrit des lettres tous les jours pendant un mois. Puis, j'ai fini par me faire à son absence.

Harry hocha la tête, priant pour qu'il dise vrai. Il posa sa main sur son téléphone, calé contre sa jambe. Au moins pouvait-il appeler Hitsugaya quand il le voulait, même s'il ne le ferait sans doute pas autant qu'il le souhaitait afin de ne pas le déranger. Le capitaine de la dixième division avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de gérer ses humeurs.

\- Allez, ne rumine pas ça dans ton coin. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Tu veux venir manger avec moi ?

Harry allait décliner l'invitation quand Susan apparut en haut des escaliers de son dortoir.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Cédric Diggory.

\- Harry Hitsugaya.

\- Crois-moi : tu es le seul première année qui n'aurait jamais besoin de se présenter, pouffa le jeune homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Poufsouffle a très bien entendu ce que tu as dit le soir de ton arrivée. Je voulais juste te taquiner.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire crispé avant de faire signe à Susan, qui n'avait pas osé s'approcher, de les rejoindre.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Cédric et de quelques autres élèves de troisième année, Harry et Susan se rendirent à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle de classe, il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir et un picotement agiter sa cicatrice. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard, à la recherche de l'origine de cette sensation désagréable qui le tenait, mais ne décela rien d'anormal. Il s'assit donc parmi ses camarades, mais resta sur ses gardes.

Rien ne se produisit de toute l'heure, mais, contrairement à la première fois qu'il avait senti sa cicatrice devenir douloureuse, le soir de son arrivée à Poudlard, la sensation ne disparut pas. Il tâcha donc de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur le cours particulièrement laborieux à suivre du professeur Quirrell. Celui-ci avait un bégaiement très prononcé qui rendait difficilement compréhensible le discours qu'il tenait à ses élèves. Ce qu'il disait semblait pourtant très intéressant.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un homme aussi craintif que son professeur avait pu affronter des créatures sombres et en sortir vainqueur. Presque n'importe quel son le faisait sursauter ! Sa vie à la Soul Society lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, que sous un masque aussi grotesque pouvait se cacher un redoutable combattant, mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt du professeur. Entre les murs de Poudlard, il était en sécurité. Il n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler ses atouts à ses ennemis.

À moins que l'école ne soit pas aussi sécurisée que la rumeur le laissait dire. Après tout, la forêt du domaine était interdite, tout comme l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? La forêt était l'habitat de nombreuses espèces magiques, donc il était logique qu'elle puisse être dangereuse, mais le couloir ? Rusard n'avait rien signalé à ce sujet dans son rapport.

\- Que penses-tu qu'il y ait au deuxième étage ? demanda Harry à Susan en sortant du cours.

\- Au deuxième étage ?

\- Dans le couloir interdit.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- C'est un peu étrange d'annoncer comme ça à des enfants qu'ils ne doivent pas s'y rendre sans expliquer pourquoi. Ça attise les curiosités malvenues et nous pousse à enfreindre cette règle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, convint la jeune fille. Mais ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention d'y aller ?

Harry retint un rire devant l'air effrayé de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer des ennuis.

\- Albus Dumbledore est l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, si ce n'est le plus puissant. Pouldard est le lieu le plus sûr du pays. Tu ne crains rien, ajouta Susan.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Beaucoup de sorciers semblaient le considérer comme un homme bon, au point de l'aduler. Il avait lu bon nombre de livres décrivant ses exploits magiques, et notamment sa victoire face au mage noir Grindelwald. Pour lui, il n'était rien de tout ça, mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il partage son opinion avec d'autres.

Harry délaissa ses pensées complotistes au début du cours suivant. Celui le perturba tout autant, mais pour une raison bien différente : il était assuré par nulle autre qu'un fantôme. Un fantôme d'un ennui mortel. Sa voix monotone avait perdu la moitié de la classe en à peine cinq minutes et Harry luttait pour s'obliger à prendre des notes. Les élèves avaient beau bavarder, tenter de l'interpeller pour essayer d'animer un peu le cours, rien n'y faisait. Ils avaient l'air invisibles aux yeux du professeur Binns.

\- Sept ans d'histoire de la magie… je crois que je vais me suicider avant, marmonna Megan lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés.

Harry fronça le nez. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on parle aussi légèrement de sa propre mort, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un recommencement. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour s'habituer à vivre parmi les humains.

\- Harry ?

\- Mm ? Quoi ? fit-il en se tournant vers Susan.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et s'était déconnecté de la réalité plusieurs longues minutes. Il observa le couloir où ils se trouvaient sans le reconnaître.

\- On est où là ?

\- Justement, plaisanta Ernie alors que les garçons éclataient de rire, on en a aucune idée. On se disait que ce serait utile de se faire une petite visite du château tous ensemble de soir pour éviter de se perdre. Tu es partant ?

\- Absolument, approuva-t-il.

Le château était tout simplement immense et trouver son chemin sans faire mille et un détours les aiderait à ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

\- On pourrait peut-être demander aux anciens de Poufsouffle de nous montrer, ajouta Justin. Sinon, on va simplement se perdre une fois de plus.

Tous approuvèrent avec entrain.

\- On va peut-être découvrir des trésors cachés depuis des millénaires ! s'enthousiasma Megan en sautillant sur place. Ce château est le centre de tellement de légendes et de mystères.

* * *

Comme prévu, les amis partirent à la découverte du château en fin d'après-midi. L'ambiance était bon-enfant, mais Harry se sentait une fois de plus de trop. La plupart de ses condisciples était issue de familles au moins en partie sorcière, et leurs enfances avaient été baignées par les récits de leurs parents sur leurs propres années à Poulard. Le seul qui aurait pu comprendre ce vide qu'il ressentait était Justin, étant donné qu'il était issu d'une famille moldue, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas affecté comme lui.

Il eut un sourire désabusé en se disant que si ses amis visitaient un jour la Soul Society, c'est eux qui se sentiraient complètement perdu par l'immensité et l'histoire du lieu. Cependant, il savait qu'aucun n'irait jamais avant de trépasser. Jamais il ne pourrait partager des anecdotes semblables avec qui que ce soit.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. À présent, il faisait partie du monde des vivants. Autant profiter de la sagesse de ses amis pour s'intégrer un peu plus dans cette école. Relevant les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissés, il croisa le regard de Susan. La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire.

Il n'était pas seul. Il avait la chance de pouvoir compter des amies dans la vie et dans la mort. N'était-il pas le garçon le plus chanceux des mondes ? Il pouffa doucement. C'était une chose que son tuteur était tout à fait capable de lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Après le repas, alors qu'il était en route pour rejoindre la salle commune des poufsouffles, le téléphone d'Harry se mit à sonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent les nés-sorciers en le voyant tirer l'appareil de sa poche.

Harry ne répondit pas, aussi ce fut Justin qui leur expliqua. Lui était concentré sur le nom de Matsumoto clignotant sur son écran.

\- Allez-y, je vous rattraperai.

Et il tourna les talons pour s'accorder un peu d'intimité.

\- Bonsoir, Rangiku.

_\- __Harry, mon petit prince, comment vas-tu ?_ s'exclama la shinigami à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Entendre sa voix, ainsi que le surnom qui le poursuivait depuis près de dix ans, lui fit un bien fou. Mais cela lui rappela également à quel point tous ses proches lui manquaient.

\- La rentrée s'est bien passée. Je me suis fait des amis et je me fais doucement au monde de la magie.

Il lui raconta un peu plus en détail ses premiers cours, heureux qu'elle l'écoute avec enthousiasme.

\- Et chez vous, tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il finalement, avec un brin d'appréhension.

_\- __C'est pour ça que je t'appelle en fait__,_ répondit Matsumoto, qui avait très bien compris qu'il demandait des nouvelles de son tuteur.

\- Il y a un problème ? Tôshirô va bien ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

_\- __Il n'y a pas de problème, à part ton absence. Tu lui manques beaucoup._

Harry sentit ses mots transpercer son cœur.

_-__ Depuis ton départ, il n'a pas quitté son bureau. Il n'a ni dormi, ni mangé depuis deux jours. Il se réfugie dans le travail pour éviter de penser à ton absence. _

_\- _J'aurais dû l'appeler hier soir, murmura Harry, se souvenant de l'irrésistible envie qu'il avait réprimée avant d'aller se coucher.

_\- __Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, _le consola Matsumoto_, __mais __laisser partir son enfant est toujours dur pour un parent. Le capitaine étant qui il est, il ne gère pas la situation comme les autres._

\- Je vais rentrer à la maison, décida aussitôt Harry.

Il ne laisserait pas Hitsugaya se tuer à la tâche à cause de lui. Il avait souvent entendu ses oncles et tantes de substitution lui avaient raconté comment était son tuteur par le passé, avant qu'il ne lui vole son cœur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler une vie normale, même si elle n'était pas non plus invivable. Elle était simplement… vide.

_\- __Non. Il ne voudrait pas que tu renonces à Poudlard pour ça. Ce serait bête._

_-_ Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Harry, qui se sentait totalement impuissant.

_\- Appelle-le. Souvent. _

\- Je vais le déranger.

_\- __Voyons, l'as-tu un jour dérangé ?_

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucun exemple à donner. Son tuteur l'avait toujours fait passer avant tout le reste. Même lorsqu'il était resté alité deux longues semaines, alors qu'il avait cinq ans, Hitsugaya était resté à son chevet, malgré ses devoirs de capitaine. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit.

\- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, décida-t-il.

_\- __Super, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas nous donner des nouvelles à nous aussi !_ plaisanta Matsumoto.

\- Rangiku ? Merci de veiller sur Tôshirô.

_-__ Je le faisais bien avant ton arrivée, petit prince, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter._

Souriant, Harry raccrocha.

Il composa immédiatement le numéro de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Alors que les tonalités résonnaient, il sentit son rythme cardiaque accéléré.

_\- __Harry ?_

Un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Bonsoir, Tôshirô ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter !


	10. Bilan d'une semaine

**Chapitre 10 :**** Bilan d'une semaine**

En fin de semaine, Harry, Susan et Hermione décidèrent de se retrouver pour passer la journée ensemble. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois dans les couloirs ou pendant leurs instants de pause, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser et de discuter de leurs premières impressions sur Poudlard.

Profitant d'une belle journée ensoleillée de septembre, ils sortirent s'installer dans l'herbe fraîche du gigantesque domaine du château. Ils commencèrent par échanger leurs premiers ressentis sur leur vie quotidienne au château. La nourriture succulente servie dans la Grande Salle, l'immensité du château, les tableaux et statues mouvantes, le règlement d'intérieur, et toute sorte d'autres choses. Hermione participait activement à la discussion, mais les deux poufsouffles ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer une chose : si eux parlaient de l'ambiance et des liens qui se créaient au sein de la maison Poufsouffle, la gryffondor ne mentionnait jamais ses camarades de maison.

\- Comment ça se passe chez les gryffondors ? demanda finalement Susan.

Le sourire d'Hermione faiblit, alertant immédiatement les deux autres. Elle garda le silence un instant avant de répondre.

\- C'est… un peu étrange. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre en collectivité vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre comme ça, mais bon.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu as des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Hermione dodelina de la tête, pensive.

\- Vous savez, j'ai toujours énormément travaillé depuis que je suis toute petite. Au début, c'était pour rendre fiers mes parents, mais après je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais comprendre chaque petite chose qui m'entourait. Comme je suis une né-moldue, le monde de la magie est un mystère total pour moi et j'ai déjà fait beaucoup de recherches.

\- Et ceux de ta promo n'apprécient pas ton assiduité, comprit Susan.

\- Oui, confirma la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Pourtant, je fais gagner des points à notre maison. A chaque fois que je lève la main pour répondre à une question, je sens leurs regards mauvais ou moqueurs se braquer sur moi.

\- Ils sont simplement jaloux, la rassura Harry,parce qu'eux sont incapables de faire de même.

\- Je sais, murmura Hermione, mais du coup je ne me sens pas à ma place parmi eux. J'ai l'impression d'être exclue des autres premières années.

Harry frotta gentiment son épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Ils vont s'y faire.

\- J'espère, approuva Hermione avec un sourire plein de gratitude.

\- Si ça continue, il faudra en parler à ta directrice de maison. C'est le professeur McGonagall, c'est ça ? demanda Susan.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ces broutilles. Ce n'est pas important.

\- En tout cas, si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Chez Poufsouffle, on soutient nos amis envers et contre tout.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Hermione leur adressa un sourire brillant, qui lui fut immédiatement rendu.

\- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Le sujet dévia ensuite rapidement sur leurs cours, des professeurs et des sortilèges qui leur étaient enseignés.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup le professeur Rogue, murmura Hermione. Dès le premier cours, il a ôté vingt points à Gryffondor. Les serpentards ne faisaient pas mieux que nous, mais eux n'ont pas été sanctionnés. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était partial, mais à ce point…

\- Il a essayé de piéger Harry en lui posant des questions, appuya Susan. Heureusement que tu connaissais les réponses parce que, sinon, nous aurions sans doute perdu des points.

\- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je veux dire, encore moins que les autres élèves, ajouta Harry devant le regard amusé des deux filles.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été accusé d'être un mangemort, un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, révéla Hermione à voix basse. Il aurait été innocenté grâce à Dumbledore, mais la rumeur perdure. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il t'en veut ? Tu aurais défait son maître.

Harry resta songeur.

\- C'est possible, mais… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très subtil de sa part de s'en prendre ainsi à moi pour cette raison. À sa place, j'aurais plutôt joué l'inverse, tant pour garder ma couverture d'homme bon et honnête que pour me faire baisser ma garde et me frapper au bon moment.

Susan approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu crois que c'est plus personnel ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant d'arriver à Poudlard mais il connaissait mes parents biologiques.

Si jamais le professeur continuait à agir de la sorte, il chercherait de plus amples informations sur l'animosité qui liait Rogue et les Potter.

\- En tout cas, c'est un cours bien plus intéressant que celui d'histoire de la magie, décréta-t-il avec sérieux. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'endormir sur place.

\- Il était aussi mort que Binns ! ajouta Susan en secouant la tête, désolée.

\- D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étrange qu'un fantôme puisse être professeur, fit Hermione. On dit qu'il est mort dans son sommeil, mais que, le lendemain matin, il s'est rendu en cours comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est le plus mou de tous les fantômes de Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête, mais décida de ne pas participer à la conversation qui se profilait. Il n'aurait pas eu grand-chose à dire sur le sujet de toute façon. Il savait que l'école abritait plusieurs esprits qui avaient choisi de ne pas rejoindre la Soul Society – il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela avait été autorisé –, mais n'en avait officiellement croisé que deux. Les fantômes de Poudlard, excepté Bins, semblaient l'éviter. Sans doute la nouvelle de son appartenance à la Soul Society s'était-elle répandue parmi eux. Il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, mais il l'avait senti mal à l'aise en sa présence, aussi n'avait pas insisté. L'esprit semblait pourtant très amical et, selon les autres premières années, il n'hésitait pas à les écouter ou à les aider à retrouver leur chemin dans les couloirs labyrinthiques.

\- Harry ?

\- … Pardon ?

Il s'était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il avait raté toute une partie de la conversation. Hermione rougit légèrement.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que tu n'arrives pas à faire de magie ?

Harry darda Susan du regard, accusateur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, protesta le jeune fille. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça sans ton accord !

\- La rumeur circule dans toute l'école, expliqua la gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme gronda intérieurement. De quoi ils se mêlaient ? Sa pression spirituelle et sa magie s'agitèrent en lui.

\- Désolé, Susan.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

\- Je n'arrive pas a manier ma baguette. Ma magie, elle, se porte très bien. Un peu trop.

\- Nous avons déjà prévu de travailler là-dessus, sourit Susan en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune garçon. Bientôt, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur l'utilisation de la magie chez les nés-moldus. Je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive et que les nés-sorciers se moquent de moi. Alors si je peux être une quelconque aide...

\- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, approuva Harry d'un ton morne. Je ne vous garantis pas d'être de bonne humeur pendant ces entraînements. D'ordinaire, je suis plutôt doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends alors ça a tendance à me frustrer particulièrement.

\- Raison de plus pour régler rapidement le problème, rit Susan.

_\- Restons encore un peu au soleil et puis on y va, proposa Hermione._

_Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. _

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis se levèrent et retournèrent au château. Ils errèrent un moment dans les couloirs avant de trouver une salle de classe vide, un peu à l'écart, où ils pourraient s'entraîner sans être dérangés.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? demanda Hermione en refermant la porte.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison tant qu'on ne cause aucun dégât, répondit Susan en haussant les épaules. Il faut bien que nous nous exercions si nous voulons réussir nos examens de fin d'année. Si on nous dit quelque chose, nous nous excuserons et nous partions.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Mettons-nous au travail, décréta Harry en tirant sa baguette.

Le jeune homme travailla avec assiduité un long moment. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, il savait que la seule chose à faire était de retenter jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive. Hermione et Susan suivaient ses essais avec attention et le conseillaient parfois, espérant qu'une légère modification dans le mouvement de la baguette ou dans l'intonation produirait un déclic chez leur ami. Malheureusement, les minutes passaient et aucun résultat ne se profilait. La plume sur laquelle s'entraînait Harry ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

\- J'en ai marre !

Harry jeta rageusement sa baguette sur le pupitre devant lui. Elle roula et tomba de la table, sous l'œil coléreux de son propriétaire.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée par son geste.

\- Je n'arrive à rien avec, gronda le jeune homme.

\- Il te faut juste un peu de temps, lui assura Susan en ramassant la baguette.

\- Je ne ressens absolument rien quand je l'utilise. Ma magie ne passe pas par cette baguette. Elle s'échappe de partout, sauf de là !

Comme pour lui donner raison, la vitre la plus proche de lui se fissura. Sa pression spirituelle tournoyait joyeusement autour de lui. Il devait la canaliser avant que ses amies n'en soient affectées. Elles ressentaient déjà la lourdeur de l'air sur leurs épaules.

\- À se demander pourquoi elle m'a choisi… marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa baguette que lui tendait son amie.

\- Ça fait à peine une semaine, tempéra Hermione qui venait de réparer la fenêtre.

\- Et je n'ai pas réussi le moindre sortilège.

\- Patience. Ça viendra.

Harry souffla par le nez et se reconcentra sur la plume. C'était étrange comme il pouvait se montrer patient avec le kidô ou le maniement d'armes blanches et comme il n'en avait aucune avec la magie. Son tuteur ne serait pas fier de lui.

Finalement, il admit sa défaite. Amer, il foudroya l'objet récalcitrant du regard. Il sursauta quand celui-ci entra en combustion, tirant une exclamation de surprise de ses amies.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. Allons manger, j'ai faim.

* * *

Après le repas du midi, Harry entreprit de rechercher un endroit tranquille il pourrait s'entraîner au maniement de son asauchi sans déranger personne. Il avait déjà exclu l'intérieur du château, où tous pourraient sentir sa pression spirituelle s'il décidait de la relâcher un peu. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser quiconque. Le parc de Poudlard ne lui convenait pas non plus, bien qu'il dispose d'une place suffisante. Il risquait une fois de plus de tomber sur un élève à un moment impromptu car beaucoup cherchaient à éviter les endroits un peu trop passants, comme les bords du lac noir.

Il allait rebrousser chemin et retourner à sa salle commune quand son regard fut attiré par la forêt sombre qui occupait une partie du domaine. La Forêt Interdite. Là, il ne risquait pas de croiser qui que ce soit d'humain ! Il lui suffisait de ne pas trop s'y enfoncer pour ne pas rencontrer les diverses créatures qui y résidaient. Alors qu'un sourire d'excitation naissait sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers elle.

C'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il remarqua la douce énergie spirituelle qui se dégageait des arbres. C'était comme si un petit bout de la Soul Society avait fait le voyage avec lui jusque dans le monde des vivants. Malheureusement, l'endroit était plutôt sinistre malgré le soleil qui brillait et il y régnait un silence assez étrange.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, décida néanmoins Harry en prenant une pilule d'âme artificielle.

Il quitta son corps et s'étira aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le porter aussi longtemps.

\- Je vais rester un peu histoire de me dérouiller, déclara-t-il au modsoul qui se relevait dans son enveloppe charnelle. Tu peux te balader dans le coin, mais tu fais attention.

\- D'accord, répondit l'âme artificielle de sa voix fluette avant de s'éloigner.

Harry la regarda disparaître avant de tirer son arme. Avec précaution, il libéra un peu de sa pression spirituelle. Celle-ci flamba un instant avant de s'apaiser. Elle était sous son contrôle. Satisfait, il se mit en garde.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner que le jeune homme déclara la fin de son entraînement. Il était fatigué, en nage, mais il se sentait bien. Ses exercices lui rappelaient la Soul Society. Il réintégra son corps et prit le chemin du retour.

En entrant dans sa salle commune, il tomba sur Susan, occupée avec l'un de ses devoirs.

\- Je prends une douche et j'arrive, lança-t-il lorsqu'elle lui adressa un signe de la main.

II redescendit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as disparu tout l'après-midi.

\- Je suis allé m'entraîner un peu, répondit Harry en sortant lui aussi un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps depuis que je suis arrivé, donc je me suis lâché un peu.

\- À quoi t'entraînes-tu ?

\- Tout ce qui peut me permettre de développer endurance et force physique.

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est indispensable au maniement des armes blanches.

\- Tu fais de l'escrime ?

\- On ne peut pas appeler ça de l'escrime. Je manie un katana.

\- Ce n'est pas une pratique très courante. Tu fais ça souvent ?

\- Avant de venir à Poudlard, je passais au moins trois heures à m'entraîner chaque jour. Certains jours, je n'utilise que mon katana, d'autres je passe mon temps à courir d'un endroit à un autre.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Tant que ça ?

Harry opina.

\- C'est un choix ? Ou est-ce ta famille qui t'y a poussé ?

\- Ça s'est imposé naturellement. Tout le monde chez moi en manie un. C'est un peu notre marque de fabrique, ajouta-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

\- Tu me monteras un jour ce que tu sais faire ?

Harry déchanta légèrement, mais n'en montra rien.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais, tu sais, on est dans une école. Jamais ils ne me laisseront apporter une arme ici.

\- Moui. C'est pas faux.

Harry choisit ce moment de battement dans la conversation pour ouvrir son livre de potions et faire dévier la conversation. Il avait eu chaud.


	11. Une curiosité non désirée

**Chapitre 11 : Une curiosité non désirée**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Susan, McGonagall s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Bonjour, Mr Hitsugaya. Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre repas, veuillez venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à propos des informations que vous avez fournies à l'école lors de votre inscription.

\- Oui, professeur, répondit poliment l'élève.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Susan en avisant le regard contrarié de son ami qui suivait la directrice adjointe.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir du mal à convaincre la direction que je n'ai pas été kidnappé, gronda le jeune homme.

\- Ça risque de durer, tu sais. Ta célébrité et ta disparition soudaine ont animé le monde magique pendant dix années, sans faiblir.

Harry émit un nouveau grognement, mais ne répondit pas. Sa bonne humeur matinale s'était envolée.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il. On se retrouve plus tard.

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Susan, il s'éloigna. En chemin, il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui semblait elle aussi inquiète de sa mauvaise humeur. Il aurait voulu lui sourire, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il était trop contrarié pour cela. Les sourcils froncés, il quitta la Grande Salle.

Il se présenta au bureau du professeur McGonagall vingt minutes plus tard. Celle-ci l'invita à entrer et il attendit en silence que l'adulte lui expose la raison de sa présence entre ses murs.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a quelques irrégularités avec vos papiers d'inscription. Nous avons impérativement besoin de connaître votre adresse afin de pouvoir contacter vos parents, dans l'éventualité où, par exemple, vous tomberiez malade.

\- Les hiboux ne pourront arriver jusqu'à chez moi, éluda le jeune homme.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche. L'adulte fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'objet typiquement moldu. Elle pensait pourtant que le Survivant avait été élevé parmi les sorciers.

\- Je garde ceci en permanence sur moi, expliqua-t-il. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tous les numéros utiles y sont enregistrés.

\- La technologie ne fonctionne pas dans ce lieu saturé de magie.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple téléphone. Il fonctionne parfaitement.

La vieille femme resta sceptique un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Nous avons besoin de pouvoir contacter vos proches sans avoir à dépendre de votre présence. Il suffit que vous perdiez cet objet.

Harry soupira. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réticences.

\- Mr Rusard peut contacter ma famille si besoin. Cela suffit-il ?

L'adulte s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Pourquoi diable son élève était-il aussi proche du concierge ?

\- Oui. Vous pouvez y aller…

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, laissant la directrice adjointe légèrement pantelante. Il lui fallait discuter avec Dumbledore et Rusard rapidement.

Une petite heure plus tard, Rusard entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas rageur. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas à jouer les hommes bougons et colériques : il l'était réellement. Il connaissait déjà la raison de sa convocation chez le directeur : Harry Hitsugaya. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que le gamin était dans les murs du château et, déjà, il lui attirait des ennuis.

\- Argus, nous souhaitions vous voir à propos du jeune Potter.

\- Hitsugaya, le corrigea McGonagall.

Le vieil homme ne releva pas, mais Rusard, lui, nota bien son intervention.

\- Il y a quelques irrégularités dans son dossier d'inscription, notamment sur les moyens de contacter sa famille. Cependant, ce jeune homme nous a affirmé que vous pouviez joindre ses parents, ajouta Dumbledore en lui jetant un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Oui, répondit simplement le concierge. Son père m'a chargé de garder un œil sur son garnement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce à vous qu'il a demandé une telle chose alors que la sécurité et le bien-être des élèves relèvent de mes compétences et de celles de leur directeur ou directrice de maison ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré, mentit Rusard avec aplomb. Nous avons discuté du fonctionnement de l'école et je lui ai assuré que je ne laissais pas ces gamins faire la loi à Poudlard. Que je savais les mater comme il le fallait. Il faut croire que je l'ai convaincu.

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard surpris. Jusqu'ici, jamais le concierge n'avait eu de contact avec un parent d'élèves ou ne s'était impliqué personnellement dans la surveillance de l'un d'eux.

\- Vous l'avez rencontré en personne ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel genre de personne est-ce ? demanda Dumbledore, très intéressé.

Rusard frissonna, mais, heureusement, l'esprit de son zanpakutô savait admirablement tromper l'intrusion du sorcier dans son esprit. Il détestait vraiment cette capacité typiquement sorcière.

\- Mr Hitsugaya est strict et très protecteur. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus, notre discussion a été assez succincte, mais je pense que votre élève est entre de bonnes mains.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, souffla McGonagall.

\- Il reste un ravisseur d'enfants, Minerva, lui reprocha le directeur. Harry ne sera jamais en sécurité avec lui.

Rusard gronda intérieurement. De quel droit ce vieil homme osait-il dénigrer le capitaine de la dixième division ?

\- Harry Hitsugaya semble très bien se porter, rétorqua la directrice adjointe. Il est dynamique, ouvert et très poli. Je doute que cela aurait été le cas s'il avait été élevé par les Dursley.

Rusard approuva intérieurement sa collègue. Hitsugaya avait fait des merveilles avec l'éducation du garçon. Même en tant que parent, ce shinigami était vraiment un prodige.

\- Vous avez raison, concéda Dumbledore. Je m'inquiète seulement à son sujet.

\- Peut-être aurons-nous le plaisir de rencontrer Mr Hitsugaya un jour, proposa McGonagall en se tournant vers Rusard.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ils le rencontreraient sans doute, mais sans savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Nous pourrons alors constater de nous-mêmes la relation qu'il entretient avec son fils adoptif.

Dumbledore hocha la tête sans répondre. Il était rare que sa collègue ne soit pas d'accord avec lui, et c'était constamment le cas lorsque cela concernait Hitsugaya.

\- Tant qu'Harry sera en parfaite santé...

Le shinigami retint un soupir de soulagement.

\- Dans tous les cas, reprit Dumbeldore, nous devons pouvoir contacter la famille d'Harry en cas de problème. C'est le cas pour tous les élèves. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de partager les informations dont vous disposez afin que nous puissions compléter le dossier de ce garçon.

\- Cela m'est impossible, répondit Rusard.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le vieil homme en fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis soumis à un serment inviolable. Mr Hitsugaya est quelqu'un d'important et cela lui a semblé nécessaire pour la protection de sa famille.

Cette pratique, très ancienne et très puissante, était un argument qui ferait réfléchir le directeur et, avec un peu de chance, l'empêcherait de fouiner quelque temps dans la direction du capitaine Hitsugaya.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Le mystère autour de cet homme s'épaississait de jour en jour. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entreprendre quoi que ce soit contre lui sans perdre le peu de crédit que lui portait Harry. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cet enfant était la clé de la survie du monde magique. Il fallait qu'ils se rapprochent, doucement, mais sûrement, pour que l'attention de l'enfant lui accorde sa confiance et accepte ses paroles comme la vérité, tout comme tous les autres sorciers. Certes, il pouvait utiliser la légilimencie pour s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, mais il se répugnait à l'utiliser sur un enfant. S'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il aviserait.

* * *

Harry se présenta au bureau de Dumbledore, crispé. Porteur de la convocation qui se voulait informelle, Rusard l'avait mis en garde contre les interrogations du vieil homme et lui avait rappelé de faire attention à ses paroles.

\- Bonjour, Mr Hitsugaya. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Bonjour, professeur, répondit-il avec méfiance.

Jamais encore l'adulte ne s'était adressé à lui par son vrai nom de famille. Quelque chose en lui trouvait cela étrange, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Il avait ce qu'il voulait après tout.

\- Je vous promets de me faire à votre nom, mais vous devez être indulgent avec moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme. Je risque de faire quelques erreurs, sourit l'homme comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Je souhaitais vous voir pour discuter un peu de votre intégration au sein de notre école.

\- Vous faites cela avec chaque première année ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, il est vrai. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps. Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel première année.

\- Parce qu'un mage noir a essayé de m'assassiner lorsque j'avais un an ?

\- Non, parce que vous êtes toujours à mes yeux le petit bambin que m'ont présenté James et Lily il y a onze ans.

\- Je ne suis plus cet enfant, rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras.

\- Bien entendu, mais vos parents biologiques auraient souhaité que je veille sur vous personnellement. Je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant toutes ces années, alors permettez-moi de le faire lorsque vous résidez ici.

Harry soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- Vous plaisez-vous à Poufsouffle ?

\- Oui.

Il n'allait pas non plus l'encourager en lui déballant sa vie. Après tout, c'était cet homme qui, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que son bien et d'autres âneries pareilles, l'avait abandonné sous un porche en pleine nuit.

\- J'avoue avoir été un peu surpris par ce choix, reprit le directeur. Savez-vous que tous les Potter sont allés à Gryffondor ? Votre mère également.

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison et l'important est que vous vous sentiez bien dans cette maison.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Et vos cours ?

\- Tout va très bien, mentit Harry.

L'autre lui offrit un regard indulgent qui le piqua.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quelques difficultés à lancer des sortilèges.

Cette fois, c'était définitif : il était surveillé. Sa puissance intérieure grimpa en flèche à cette constatation et le jeune homme se força à la calmer. Dumbledore pouvait être un homme dangereux et il ne devait pas découvrir sa réelle nature.

\- Le professeur Flitwick a dit que cela arrivait.

\- Si vous le désirez, je suis sûr qu'un membre du corps professoral peut vous faire travailler en dehors des cours pour régler ce problème.

\- Je m'en sortirai par moi-même. Merci de votre proposition.

Toujours rester poli, c'était une règle importante que lui avait apprise son tuteur. Mais, face à Dumbledore, Harry avait bien du mal à s'en souvenir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer ses accusations contre sa famille.

\- Je suis sûr que vous y parviendrez rapidement. N'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi si vous changez d'avis. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà une préférence pour une matière en particulier?

\- J'aime les potions.

Dumbledore rit doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Si James vous entendait… il a toujours détesté cette matière. Votre mère, en revanche, était très douée dans ce domaine.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Mais peut-être votre intérêt vous a-t-il été inspiré par vos parents adoptifs ?

Harry ne manqua pas la tentative de soutirage d'informations.

\- Non.

\- Quels métiers exercent-ils, si je puis me permettre ?

Harry hésita un instant.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est confidentiel.

Le directeur hocha la tête. Un métier confidentiel, un serment inviolable, une magie suffisamment puissante pour qu'il ne puisse localiser Harry : sa « famille » avait tout l'air d'être des gens importants. Importants et dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'eux.

\- Je comprends. La sécurité avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans répondre. Dumbledore garda le silence un moment, se contentant de fixer son élève avec son regard mystérieux.

\- Si vous avez besoin de parler, quel que soit le sujet, vous savez que vous pouvez venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Merci, professeur, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête, mais tout va bien.

En quittant le bureau directorial, de mauvaise humeur, Harry décida de ne pas retourner immédiatement au contact des autres élèves. Il devait d'abord se calmer et stabiliser sa pression spirituelle et sa magie. Il sortit dans le parc du château et, comme le jour précédent, pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite. Une fois arrivé au même endroit que la veille, il quitta son corps et l'envoya se promener. Lui s'assit sur la mousse fraîche, en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Il laissa un instant ses pensées vagabonder, avant de libérer la pression spirituelle et la magie qu'il gardait constamment sous contrôle. Elles l'enveloppèrent immédiatement, lui conférant chaleur et protection. Il prit une longue et lente inspiration par le nez, la savourant.

Petit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son tuteur pouvait passer des heures immobile dans cette position. À présent, il le savait. À son niveau, et tant qu'il n'avait pas découvert le nom de son zanpakutô, il ne pouvait pénétrer dans son monde intérieur, mais, en méditant ainsi, sans entrave, il avait l'impression de communier avec le pouvoir qui coulai dans ses veines. Dans ces moments, il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il pouvait produire – après tout, tant qu'il restait calme, son magie et sa pression spirituelle le laissaient en paix.

Bientôt, il laissa Dumbledore, Poudlard et tous ses petits soucis derrière lui. Ne restèrent que le silence et l'énergie qui vibrait dans ce lieu et dans son corps.

Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux et balaya la forêt autour de lui, sans rien y voir d'étrange. Il devait avoir rêvé. Après quelques secondes, il referma les paupières et replongea en lui. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il entendit de nouveau cette voix diffuse. Cette fois, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant, il n'y avait toujours rien aux alentours.

Poussant un profond soupir, il tâcha de se reconcentrer. Cependant, il n'était plus tranquille. Ses pensées et ses sens étaient focalisés sur son environnement, à la recherche de la personne qui, quelque part, devait l'observer. Il finit par abandonner et se redressa.

\- Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

Il rappela son corps, à grand renfort de cris, le réintégra, et retourna à sa salle commune, toujours bougon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poufsouffle assis un peu partout dans la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à Megan, la première année la plus proche de l'entrée.

\- On va jouer à un jeu. On est divisé par équipe, toutes années confondues, et on doit répondre à des questions de culture générale. L'équipe qui répond le mieux gagne.

\- De culture sorcière ou moldue ? demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait répondre ni aux unes ni aux autres.

\- Un peu des deux, répondit un sorcier de cinquième année. C'est tout l'intérêt : nous avons tous à apprendre des autres.

\- Sans moi, répondit Harry en prenant place sur un sofa, près d'une cinquième année. Mais je vais observer.

\- Alors c'est parti. Première question !


	12. Le temps passe

**Chapitre 12 :**** Le temps passe**

Au fil des jours, Harry s'habitua à sa nouvelle vie dans le monde des vivants.

Il appréciait modérément ses cours, aimant la diversité des sortilèges existants. Avec un peu de pratique, et si sa magie voulait bien coopérer, il pourrait faire des choses tout à fait extraordinaires. Cela dépassait bien le stade offensif et défensif du kidô. D'accord, certains sorts ne lui serviraient jamais, comme celui qui permettait de créer des bulles de savon, mais d'autres pourraient être d'une aide précieuse, comme le sort de désillusion, qui permettait de se rendre invisible, ou le sortilège d'attraction. Malheureusement, il était loin de pouvoir les maîtriser.

Sa puissance continuait à faire des siennes. Plus il essayait d'utiliser sa baguette, plus il désespérait d'y arriver un jour. Peut-être que cet objet ne lui était tout simplement pas destiné et que le vendeur de baguettes s'était trompé à son sujet. Cette absence de magie alimentait des remarques désobligeantes et moqueuses de la part ses camarades. Même les poufsouffles, qui étaient censés s'entraider, commençaient à le regarder avec une certaine pitié. Seules Hermione et Susan continuaient à lui accorder leur soutint inconditionnel. Ils continuaient à se retrouver tous les deux ou trois jours pour pratiquer la magie. Malheureusement, échouer à répétition portait beaucoup sur le moral d'Harry et il en venait à redouter autant qu'à haïr les exercices pratiques en cours.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à son tuteur de ses problèmes de baguette. Il savait déjà que celui-ci lui conseillerait de faire preuve de patience et de continuer à s'entraîner, tout comme ses deux amies. De plus, il avait peur de sa réaction. Tôshirô Hitsugaya avait toujours été un génie et, si Harry était intelligent et doué – sans vouloir se jeter lui-même des fleurs –, il était loin de posséder les talents de son tuteur. Question contrôle de sa magie et de sa pression spirituelle, il frôlait les zéros pointés. Il avait intégré Poudlard en espérant que cela change, mais il désespérait. Et rentrer en ayant échoué ne pourrait que décevoir Hitsugaya.

Heureusement, il n'était pas entièrement seul. Des liens se créaient avec ses camarades, en particulier les poufsouffles. Leurs petites séances de discussions et de jeux aidaient beaucoup, mais Harry se contentait la plupart du temps de regarder les autres discuter ou s'amuser en silence. Il avait toujours du mal à se sentir à sa place parmi les sorciers, ses problèmes de magie n'aidant pas. Il n'avait réellement ouvert son cœur qu'à Hermione et Susan. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elles. De temps à autre, il se confiait également à Cédric, le troisième année qui semblait veiller sur la jeune génération avec bienveillance.

En revanche, il s'était découvert une inimitié naturelle pour la maison Serpentard. Malfoy, en particulier, lui tapait sur le système. Il se pavanait dans les couloirs comme un petit chef, se permettait d'être méchant et agressif avec les autres, tout en passant pour un gentil garçon aux yeux des professeurs. Une attitude qu'il avait du mal à supporter, d'autant plus que le blond semblait également vouloir le prendre pour cible. Il brûlait d'envie, au sens littéral du terme, de le faire taire, et s'employait donc à l'éviter le plus possible.

Les attaques de hollows étaient également assez fréquentes. Jusqu'ici, il n'en avait pas croisé en personne, mais il ressentait souvent leur présence à l'extérieur des murs du château et, chaque fois, ses entrailles se serraient. Même s'il avait toute confiance en Rusard, qui assurait avec assiduité ses devoirs de shinigamis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie des élèves et de se sentir coupable. D'après le rapport du faux concierge, les apparitions des hollows ne devraient pas être si fréquentes. Ceux-ci étaient sans doute attirés par sa pression spirituelle, bien plus élevée que la moyenne, et ses diverses pertes de contrôle n'arrangeaient rien.

\- _Nous savions que c'était un risque_, le rassura son tuteur un soir où Harry l'avait contacté par téléphone._ Pour le moment, Rusard ne se laisse pas déborder, mais si les choses devaient dégénérer, d'autres shinigamis seraient envoyés pour le seconder._

\- Mais je mets en danger les autres...

_\- Le bureau de développement technique surveille Poudlard. Tu es en effet une raison pour laquelle les hollows affluent, mais d'autres élèves ont une pression spirituelle assez élevée pour les attirer. Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux rien faire à part travailler sur ta maîtrise._

Harry opina. Il travaillait avec assiduité, mais là aussi, des progrès se faisaient attendre. Et puis, il y avait cette voix. Lorsqu'il méditait dans la Forêt Interdite, il lui arrivait parfois de l'entendre de nouveau, mais, chaque fois, il ne trouvait pas la personne murmurant son nom. Ce n'était pas systématique, mais suffisamment régulier pour qu'il s'en inquiète.

\- Hermione m'a dit que c'était mauvais d'entendre des voix.

-_ Tu ne l'entends que lorsque tu médites ? _

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre en rêve, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- _D'accord. Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, tu n'as rien à craindre._

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- _Possible, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus._

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- _C'est une chose que tu dois apprendre seul._

\- Allez, dis-moi.

_\- Non._

\- Tu n'es pas drôle

_\- Ce n'est pas nouveau_.

Alors qu'il riait de bon cœur, Harry détecta l'énergie spirituelle d'Hermione et de Susan non loin.

\- Il va falloir que je te laisse, déclara Harry en consultant sa montre. Les filles viennent me chercher pour le dîner. Je te rappellerai bientôt.

\- _Bonne soirée, bonhomme. Sois sage._

Quelques instants plus tard, alors même qu'il raccrochait, la tête de Susan passa par la fenêtre. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le toit.

\- Il est bien là, lança-t-elle à sa camarade.

Harry se leva du toit sur lequel il avait grimpé et, après avoir demandé à ses amies de reculer un peu, les rejoignit souplement. Son corps avait beau être plus lourd que d'ordinaire, il gardait ses réflexes et sa force physique.

\- Je sais que tu as l'habitude de faire ça chez toi, mais ça ne me rassure pas de savoir que tu te balades sur les toits, murmura Hermione.

Harry sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux filles le retrouvaient sur les toits du château. Tout comme son tuteur, il adorait ses endroits en hauteur où le ciel, le vent et le silence lui tenaient compagnie. Dès qu'il avait envie d'appeler quelqu'un de la Soul Society, ou lorsqu'il sentait son moral baisser, il grimpait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute de l'école, et laissait vagabonder son esprit.

\- Je fais ça depuis que j'ai cinq ans et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé. Bon, d'accord, une fois j'ai failli tomber…

Les yeux Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- … mais mon tuteur était avec moi et il m'a rattrapé, s'en empressa d'ajouter Harry.

\- Lui aussi grimpe sur les toits ? demanda Susan, étonnée.

\- C'est lui qui m'a transmis cette habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père qui ferait quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ni le mien, ajouta Hermione. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai hérité de son vertige. Rien que te savoir là-haut...

Elle frissonna et Harry réprima un sourire. Aucun endroit n'était jamais trop haut pour Hitsugaya. Mais lui ne risquait pas de se tuer s'il venait à chuter. Être mort avait de nombreux avantages, bien plus qu'être vivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en sortant d'un cours d'histoire de la magie particulièrement ennuyeux, Megan posa une question qui fit écho à cette pensée.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut tuer un fantôme ?

\- Ce sont des fantômes, ils sont par définition déjà morts, répondit Ernie en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je sais bien, rétorqua Megan avec véhémence. Mais il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour les envoyer… je ne sais pas où… là où vont d'ordinaire les morts ?

Les élèves se concertèrent du regard, intrigués par sa question. Harry resta en retrait tout en jouant son rôle de vivant ignorant.

\- Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a après là mort, pas même les fantômes, déclara Justin. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sinon Rusard aurait envoyé promener Peeves depuis un moment !

Harry hocha la tête, approbateur. L'esprit frappeur était bien l'un des seuls esprits qui donnaient du fil à retordre à un shinigami. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il vociférait après lui, il avait entendu Rusard fantasmer sur ce que pourrait faire la douzième division à une terreur pareille.

\- Dommage, bougonna Megan en croisant les bras.

\- Pourquoi tu te poses de genre de questions ? demanda Susan.

\- En fait, je voudrais juste me débarrasser de Binns, parce que, sinon, c'est moi qui vais mourir d'ennui.

Tous se mirent à rire.

Soudain, Malfoy et ses sbires surgirent au coin d'un couloir, bousculant violemment Hannah qui marchait en tête. Surprise, celle-ci bascula en avant et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, ses livres éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama Justin en se précipitant vers sa condisciple pour l'aider à se relever. Hannah, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol, et se mit à rassembler ses affaires le plus vite possible.

\- Dégagez le chemin, vous gênez, se contenta de répliquer Malfoy en leur jetant un regard méprisant par-dessus son épaule.

Une fois de plus, son ton ne plut pas à Harry. Il allait devoir mettre les points sur les i avec ce petit prince d'opérette qui se croyait supérieur aux autres.

\- Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il d'une voix calme en croisant les bras.

Malfoy se retourna pour lui faire face, attendant avec une expression de dédain qu'il poursuive. Le visage de marbre, Harry s'approcha à pas lents, sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades. Jamais il ne ferait le poids seul face à trois serpentards, surtout si Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient parmi eux. Susan allait le rejoindre, pour l'arrêter ou pour le soutenir, elle ne le savait pas encore vraiment, quand son camarade reprit la parole.

\- Je vais t'expliquer une chose, Malfoy, alors ouvre grandes tes oreilles. Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu d'un autre élève, tu vas le regretter.

\- Ah ouais ? ricana le blond en haussant un sourcil. Mon père est un ami du Ministre et il te fera renvoyer si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es rien ici, Potter.

\- Je me fiche pas mal d'être renvoyé, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais quelque chose lui disait que jamais Dumbledore ne ferait une telle chose après la difficulté qu'il avait eue pour lui faire accepter des études à Poudlard.

\- Fais un seul mauvais pas, et…

Il inspira profondément et laissa filtrer la pression spirituelle et la magie qui tentaient de s'échapper de lui. L'instant suivant, les deux braseros situés de part et d'autre du couloir virent leurs flammes croître de façon tout sauf naturelle, faisant sursauter la totalité des étudiants. Harry esquissa un sourire plein de promesses, réduisant sa magie et attisant légèrement sa pression spirituelle pour alourdir l'air autour d'eux. La menace n'en serait que plus claire et, avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait à calmer les envies de supériorité du serpentard. Le petit groupe haleta et, malheureusement, le sien aussi.

\- … tu risques de le regretter.

\- Je…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna la voix de Rusard.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers le concierge qui s'approchait d'eux à vive allure. Harry lui jeta un regard irrité. Dès qu'il laissait sa colère enflammer sa puissance, volontairement ou non, le shinigami surgissait. Il avait l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence et ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Malfoy avec une moue contrariée. Une petite explication.

\- Déguerpissez ! Il est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs entre les cours !

Les trois serpentards s'éloignèrent prestement, non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais aux poufsouffles.

\- Vous aussi, ordonna Rusard en se tournant vers les poufsouffles.

\- C'est tout ? intervint Harry alors que le concierge allait s'en retourner à ses occupations.

\- Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Rusard d'une voix sombre, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi laissez-vous des élèves brimer les autres ? reprit Harry d'un ton accusateur. Maintenir l'ordre dans le château ne relève-t-il pas de votre boulot ?

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton avec moi, Hitsugaya.

\- Vous attendez que quelqu'un soit blessé pour intervenir ? répliqua-t-il à la place. Interviendriez-vous seulement ?

S'il était calme en apparence, son énergie spirituelle et sa magie bouillaient en lui. Il serra les dents, plantant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Il savait que Rusard pouvait le percevoir et le surveillait attentivement.

\- Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, allez en cours !

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'en alla à grands pas. Les autres le rattrapèrent quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense Harry, murmura Hannah, mais ce n'était pas la peine de t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Mais il a raison, appuya Megan. Pourquoi Malfoy et les autres s'en sortent-ils toujours sans le moindre problème ?

\- Les professeurs et les préfets ne peuvent pas avoir des yeux partout. Et puis… je crois que les différends de ce genre entre maisons sont plutôt courants, soupira Ernie. Personne n'y fait plus attention.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, gronda Harry. Je déteste ceux qui s'en prennent aux autres sans raison, juste parce qu'ils en ont l'occasion, mais ceux qui n'agissent pas alors qu'ils le peuvent, c'est encore pire.

\- Tu ne serais pas un poufsouffle si tu ne pensais pas ainsi, commenta Justin pour tenter d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Je ne les laisserai plus s'en prendre à nous sans conséquence, je vous le promets.

\- Compte sur moi, acquiesça Susan.

\- Sur moi aussi, ajouta Justin, rapidement imité par les autres.

\- Allez, poufsouffles ! lança Megan en prenant la tête du petit groupe. Ne laissons pas ces crétins nous faire arriver en retard en cours !


	13. Prendre son envol

**Chapitre 13 :**** Prendre son envol**

Le premier cours de vol, sans doute le plus attendu des premières années, était commun à toutes les maisons. Ainsi, gryffondors, serpentards, poufsouffles et serdaigles se retrouvèrent dans le parc du château, sous la supervision de Mrs Bibine. Après une courte présentation, le professeur leur ordonna de se placer devant les balais disposés en ligne devant eux.

\- Tendez la main au-dessus du balai et dites d'une voix forte « Debout ».

Harry s'exécuta. Son balai décolla immédiatement du sol et vint de lui-même se loger dans sa main sous le regard admiratif des autres élèves.

\- Très beau, Mr Hitsugaya, le complimenta Mrs Bibine.

Harry attendit avec impatience que tous les autres aient réussi à récupérer leur balai. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir flotter dans les airs, comme son père et les autres shinigamis pouvaient le faire, mais il n'avait pas encore assez de maîtrise de sa pression spirituelle pour y arriver. Utiliser un balai pourrait sans doute lui permettre de ressentir cette liberté que tous lui avaient décrite.

\- Bien, maintenant, enfourchez votre balai, ordonna l'adulte.

Elle leur montra rapidement comment faire puis passa parmi eux pour corriger leur position.

\- Puis, vous poussez fort contre le sol et décollez de quelques mètres. Une fois en vol, vous restez quelques secondes immobile avant de redescendre doucement vers le sol.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais, murmura Hermione, à droite d'Harry.

\- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

\- On est là avec toi, ajouta Susan, à sa gauche.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Neville choisit ce moment-ci pour s'élever dans les airs. Visiblement peu à l'aise et même carrément terrifié, il s'éleva rapidement à une dizaine de mètres d'altitude.

\- Redescends mon garçon ! ordonna Mrs Bibine d'une voix forte.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… comment on fait ! s'exclama le gryffondor.

Il eut un haut-le-corps et glissa du balai. Sous les yeux écarquillés des spectateurs, il chuta lourdement au sol.

Tous se précipitèrent autour de lui.

\- Le poignet est cassé, déclara Mrs Bibine en examinant le bras que le jeune garçon gardait serré contre sa poitrine. Venez. Cette fracture ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle aida le gryffondor à se redresser.

\- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous, laissez les balais par terre, sinon je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Et ils s'éloignèrent, le plus jeune clopinant avec douleur.

\- Vous avez vu ce mollasson ? rit Malfoy, rapidement imité par ses camarades de Serpentard. Qu'un incapable comme lui soit un sang-pur me dépasse.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'il tombe sur la tête, pour qu'on soit enfin débarrassé de ce cracmol.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était un cracmol, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était tout sauf quelque chose d'agréable.

\- Malfoy ! gronda-t-il. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne tolérerais plus ton comportement.

Le blond esquissa un sourire méchant et enfourcha son balai pour s'élever dans les airs.

\- Suis-moi si tu l'oses.

Harry allait décoller quand Hermione attrapa son bras.

\- Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu as entendu Mrs Bibine !

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il en se défaisant de sa prise d'un coup sec. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Et il s'envola. Mais il était trop en colère pour savourer cet instant. Foudroyant Malfoy du regard, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Redescends avant que je te fasse tomber de ton balai, menaça-t-il.

\- Essaie pour voir.

Harry poussa sur son balai. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement et fila à toute vitesse vers le serpentard. Sans perdre un instant, celui-ci s'enfuit. Alors, sous les yeux écarquillés des premières années restés à terre, une course poursuite s'engagea. Malfoy était doué pour le vol, mais Harry était meilleur encore. Grâce aux réflexes acquis durant ses heures d'entraînement au combat, il parvenait sans mal à le suivre. Droite, gauche, ses virages se faisaient plus serrés, plus rapides de secondes en secondes. Il n'hésitait pas à suivre le blond, enchaînant les piquets et les vrilles. Il savait que la moindre erreur le tuerait probablement, mais, à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Il devait attraper Malfoy.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour gagner en aérodynamisme, heureux de sentir son balai répondre. Deux mètres, un mètre. Il tendit la main pour attraper la robe de Malfoy. Mais une puissante vague d'énergie spirituelle sombre l'ébranla et ses doigts laissèrent échapper le tissu. Il freina et tourna avec stupeur son regard vers le ciel. Un hollow pourvu d'immenses ailes fondait dans leur direction, toutes dents dehors.

Harry détourna son attention du hollow pour se focaliser sur ses camarades, qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Il devait les faire rentrer à l'intérieur le plus vite possible afin d'éviter que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé ! Repartant à toute vitesse, il fonça droit vers le hollow et se mit à tourner autour de lui telle une guêpe en quête de nourriture, pour attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna à merveille et il dût échapper à un premier coup de griffes. Heureusement, le balai réagissait parfaitement, même s'il était un peu lent à son goût. Il aurait voulu attaquer, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de révéler sa nature à ses camarades, dont le regard était fixé sur lui. Même Malfoy s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et le regardait avec un certain étonnement

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Potter ? Tu as perdu la tête ? lança-t-il avec dédain.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le stress et la peur grandissaient en lui et, conjointement, sa pression spirituelle et sa magie enflaient. Déjà, il les sentait alourdir l'air et exciter un peu plus la sombre entité.

\- Pourvu qu'il arrive vite ! implora-t-il en cherchant la pression spirituelle de Rusard dans le château.

Il la sentait grossir de plus en plus. Il arrivait.

Ce court instant de distraction lui coûta cher. Il fut atteint d'un coup de griffes plus rapide que les autres et fut éjecté de son balai. Sa puissance explosa au même instant, frappant la main du hollow qui se mit à flamber d'un feu rouge comme le sang. La bête rugit et recula de douleur, tout comme les élèves restés au sol se mirent à hurler.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur les réactions ni des uns ni des autres. Il chutait à toute vitesse et, avec sa hauteur et son corps, il ne survivrait pas à sa chute. Que pouvait-il faire ? Si seulement sa vie n'avait pas été en danger, il aurait pu savourer cette adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines. Non. Il n'y avait rien a faire. Son balai était trop loin.

\- Tôshirô, je suis désolé… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un l'attraper fermement. Rusard, vêtu de son uniforme de shinigami, venait de le rattraper en plein vol.

\- Toi, je sens que tu n'as pas fini de m'attirer des ennuis.

Il le déposa rapidement à terre et bondit de nouveau dans les airs pour aller s'occuper du hollow.

Harry aurait voulu s'assurer que l'homme s'en sortait, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il se retrouva immédiatement entouré de ses camarades, dont une Hermione au bord des larmes et une Susan pâle comme un linge. Tous les parlaient en même temps, demandant comment il allait ou exigeant de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre.

\- Laissez-le respirer, ordonna finalement Susan en repoussant ses camarades.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant son ton autoritaire, loin de son attitude un peu effacée habituelle, mais lui sourit. Il accepta la main d'Hermione et d'Ernie pour l'aider à se remettre debout et prit un instant pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Ce mouvement lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Le flanc droit de sa tenue avait été déchiré par les ongles du hollow et il sentait le sang couler le long de sa peau et imbiber le tissu. Grâce aux nombreux plis et replis des robes sorcières, personne ne s'en aperçut.

Un nouveau rugissement retentit et Harry sentit la pression spirituelle du hollow s'évanouir. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? demanda Justin. Tu as décidé de tester la chute libre ?

Harry retint un commentaire désobligeant. À la place, il observa Rusard redescendre sur la terre ferme et lui adressa un regard de remerciement. L'homme le considéra avec mauvaise humeur avant d'agiter le doigt dans sa direction, lui ordonnant silencieusement de venir le voir dans les plus brefs délais, et de tourner les talons.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

\- Je n'ai rien, mentit-il. Ce n'était qu'une sacrée frayeur.

Il devait s'éloigner et examiner ses blessures, puis aller voir Rusard. Car il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour le soigner.

\- Mr Malfoy ! tonna la voix de Mme Bibine. Que faites-vous dans les airs ?!

Tous sursautèrent. Personne ne l'avait entendu ou vu arriver. Le serpentard se posa adroitement.

\- Je vous avais pourtant ordonné explicitement de rester à terre ! Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard !

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste, protesta le garçon, outré. Potter est aussi coupable que moi ! Il était autant sur son balai que moi.

Le professeur tourna vers Harry son regard sévère.

\- Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit-il en croisant son regard doré.

\- Au moins vous le reconnaissez. Cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Suivez-moi tous les deux, nous allons avoir une discussion avec vos directeur et directrice de maison. Le cours est terminé !

Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il n'avait pas le temps de se faire réprimander : il se vidait littéralement de son sang.

\- Professeur, pardonnez-moi, mais Harry vient de faire une chute vertigineuse, intervint Susan. Peut-être serait-il plus prudent qu'il passe d'abord par l'infirmerie.

Mrs Bibine considéra un instant la jeune fille et avant de hocher la tête. Si elle ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait fait pour chuter et à présent tenir sur ses deux pieds, elle convenait que la pâleur de son élève était inquiétante. C'était tout à fait possible qu'il soit en état de choc.

\- Bien. Conduisez Mr Hitsugaya à l'infirmerie. Je parlerai au professeur Chourave et celle-ci vous convoquera.

\- D'accord, professeur, répondirent Susan et Hermione en venant encadrer leur ami.

Et l'adulte s'éloigna avec le blond, vert de rage.

\- Allons-y, déclara Harry quelques instants plus tard.

Susan et Hermione approuvèrent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force d'affronter les questions de ses camarades de classe, mais il savait que ce serait inévitable.

\- On aurait dit que tu devais fou.

\- Le balai… je ne sais pas. Il ne m'écoutait plus, mentit Harry. Il m'a éjecté.

\- Tout se passait bien pourtant, réfléchit Susan.

\- Malfoy ou un autre serpentard aurait pu lui lancer un sortilège pour le faire tomber, proposa Hermione.

Harry bénit pour la première fois les préjugés entre les maisons.

\- Et ta chute ? reprit Susan, faisant grimper de nouveau le stress en lui.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, éluda Harry. J'ai bien cru que mon heure était arrivée. Pour une fois, ma magie a dû m'être utile et a ralenti ma chute.

\- C'est possible ça ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

\- La magie instinctive répond aux émotions des enfants-sorciers, marmonna Susan, plongée dans ses pensées. C'est possible.

\- Je crois que nous ne saurons jamais…

Un vertige saisit le jeune garçon, le faisant tituber. Aussitôt, ses amies le rattrapèrent. Dans leur précipitation, Hermione appuya sans le vouloir sur son flanc blessé, lui tirant une exclamation de douleur.

\- Mais tu saignes ! s'épouvanta Hermine en observant ses mains tachées de sang.

\- Il faut absolument prévenir Mrs Pomfresh !

\- Non ! protesta Harry en saisissant le poignet de Susan qui s'apprêtait à partir en courant. Rusard.

\- Mais Harry ! Tu dois… !

\- Je dois voir Rusard. Il me soignera.

L'hémorragie le vidait peu à peu de ses forces. Il devait faire vite. Déjà son champ de vision s'obscurcissait.

\- S'il vous plaît. Rusard.

\- On t'y emmène.

Le soutenant de leur mieux, elles le guidèrent prestement jusqu'à la loge du concierge. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de frapper.

\- Je le savais ! Faites voir sa blessure, ordonna Rusard en leur faisant signe de l'allonger sur le sofa.

Il écarta les pans de la robe pour révéler trois larges entailles. Les deux filles laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

\- Granger : dans la commode, en haut à droite, il y a des bandages, déclara Rusard. Bones : de l'eau chaude. Dépêchez-vous.

Les deux filles lui apportèrent prestement ce qu'il avait demandé, agissant plus que réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passait devant elles. Il utilisa l'eau pour nettoyer la blessure avant d'apposer ses mains sur les blessures.

\- T'as de la chance, Hitsugaya. Je connais les bases du kidô de soin.

Une lueur verte apparut. Harry, à peine conscient, sentit l'énergie le traverser et commencer à s'affairer pour refermer les lacérations.

\- Ne dites rien à Tôshirô, murmura-t-il. S'il vous plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, gamin. Ton père doit savoir.

\- Ça ne fera que l'inquiéter. Il fallait que j'intervienne… jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Pour les protéger.

Rusard pinça les lèvres.

\- Cette fois et cette fois-ci seulement, j'accepte de te couvrir.

\- Merci.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et avisa Hermione et Susan, qui le fixaient avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Susan. Tu as mal ?

\- Ça passera, lui répondit gentiment le sorcier.

Rusard retira ses paumes.

\- Aidez-moi à le maintenir assis. Je vais le bander. Tu ne devras pas faire d'efforts pendant les prochains jours, Hitsugaya, ou ça risquerait de se rouvrir.

\- D'accord.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'éloigna avant de revenir avec deux fioles, l'une contenant un liquide rouge, l'autre un bleu.

\- Bois ça. Ça régénérera ton sang plus vite et accélérera sa guérison.

Harry obéit sans poser de questions, malgré leur goût amer.

\- Maintenant, repose-toi.

\- Mm.

La fatigue l'envahissait petit à petit. Il sentit vaguement Miss Teigne venir se blottir contre lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry revint à lui, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Son torse était encore douloureux, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer. C'était étonnant de voir comment son corps vivant ne répondait pas de la même façon que son corps spirituel. Il était bien plus faible et moins résistant. Il allait devoir être prudent.

Il avala le plat qui trônait sur la table, laissé à son attention par Rusard, avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune. Il devait changer de vêtements avant d'aller retrouver les autres en cours de botanique.

Dès qu'elles l'aperçurent, Hermione et Susan quittèrent la masse des élèves et coururent dans sa direction.

\- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras. Où étais-tu ?

Harry la reçut avec un brin de surprise. C'était son premier câlin depuis bien longtemps.

\- On était mortes d'inquiétude ! ajouta Susan alors qu'Hermione se détachait de lui pour lui laisser la place.

Elle l'enlaça à son tour, mais Harry ne profita pas de cette nouvelle étreinte. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement, même s'il savait que ça risquait d'attirer sur eux des commérages peu flatteurs, mais ses amies savaient parfaitement où il se trouvait puisque c'étaient elles qui l'y avaient amené. Puis, une pensée surgit : Rusard avait dû leur effacer la mémoire. Ils n'auraient pas pu justifier de ses blessures sans parler des hollows.

\- Je suis allé faire un tour, mentit-il en relâchant Susan. Je n'avais pas très faim.

\- Tu dois être encore sous le choc de ta chute, sourit cette dernière en lui frottant gentiment le bras.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il tenta de leur sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il savait qu'il serait vite confronté aux secrets de sa vie spirituelle, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Il n'aimait pas les effacements de mémoire. Privé quelqu'un de ses souvenirs était à ses yeux comme le priver d'une partie de lui-même, aussi ténue soit-elle.

\- Le professeur Chourave est là. Nous devrions y aller, annonça-t-il pour tenter de détourner l'attention.

\- Mr Hitsugaya, vous resterez à la fin du cours, ordonna l'adulte lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

\- Oui, professeur.

Il prit place et se tourna vers ses amies qui l'observaient, un peu inquiètes. D'un sourire, véritable cette fois-ci, il les rassura. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait des personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui dans le monde des vivants. Il était heureux de les avoir rencontrées.

Deux heures plus tard, une fois tous les élèves sortis, le professeur Chourave s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai été informé de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je ne tolère pas que l'un de mes élèves se mette en danger d'une façon aussi délibérée et aussi stupide. J'ai décidé de vous retirer vingt points supplémentaires à Poufsouffle pour votre comportement.

Il ne protesta pas, se sachant parfaitement en faute. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos, une posture qu'il adoptait généralement quand son tuteur lui reprochait quelque chose dont il avait parfaitement conscience. De plus, les points ne signifiaient pas grand-chose pour lui.

-Vous auriez pu gravement vous blesser, mais je suppose que votre chute vous l'a fait réaliser.

\- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry. Je suis désolé.

La femme le fixa un moment, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses paroles, avant de soupirer.

\- Beaucoup de premières années ne sont pas aussi adroits que vous sûr un balai. Vous devez faire attention à ne pas leur donner de mauvais exemple par excès de confiance.

\- C'est la première fois que je montais un balai, répondit Harry, confus.

\- Vraiment ? Il semblerait pourtant que ayez un niveau…

Elle s'interrompit en souriant et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. James Potter était également un remarquable joueur de Quidditch. Il jouait en tant que poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'un de leurs atouts les plus remarquables.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Aimez-vous le Quidditch ?

\- Je connais vaguement les règles. Ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement.

Beaucoup d'élèves adoraient ce jeu, apparemment l'un des plus populaires dans le monde magique. Peut-être était-ce cet engouement qui ne lui donnait pas envie de s'y intéresser davantage.

\- Si jamais vous changiez d'avis, je gage que l'équipe de Poufsouffle vous accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Professeur ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait s'en aller. Je crois que le directeur a dit que les premières années ne pouvaient pas posséder de balai. Si je m'en achète un, pourriez-vous me le garder jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ?


	14. Un problème après l'autre

**Chapitre 14 :**** Un problème après l'autre**

Harry fulminait littéralement. Il en avait assez de toute cette magie. Il n'arrivait strictement à rien.

\- Et si tu tentais sans ? proposa Susan un après-midi alors qu'une table venait de s'éclater en mille morceaux contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

\- Mais il n'y arrivera jamais, protesta Hermione. Le professeur Flitwick a dit que…

\- … que c'était très difficile mais pas que c'était impossible, la coupa le poufsouffle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : tu n'arrives pas à utiliser ta baguette. En revanche, tu multiplies la magie accidentelle. Puisque tu fonctionnes comme ça, essaie de lancer un sortilège sans ta baguette.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas… tends la main vers la plume et pense à ce que tu veux lui faire ?

Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Les doigts à quelques centimètres de sa cible et tâcha de diriger sa magie dans sa direction, à la manière dont il le faisait avec le kidô.

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

Il frissonna en sentant l'énergie s'écouler hors de lui dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. L'euphorie l'envahit lorsqu'il avisa la plume se mettre à léviter.

\- Ça marche ! s'exclama-t-il. Regardez !

\- Bravo, Harry ! lança Susan en passant un bras autour de son cou.

\- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, souffla Hermione.

\- Essaie autre chose, le pressa Susan. Change-la de couleur.

Harry s'exécuta et, l'instant suivant, la plume revêtait une magique couleur dorée.

\- Je crois que je vais continuer comme ça, décréta-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça ne te pose pas la moindre difficulté ? demanda Hermione, qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Absolument aucune.

Il changea une nouvelle fois la couleur, la rendant d'un bleu turquoise éclatant très semblable à deux yeux qu'il connaissait.

\- Je crois que je peux me débarrasser de ma baguette, sourit-il, extatique.

\- Tu devrais peut-être la garder ! s'exclama Hermione, un peu alarmée par cette volonté si soudaine.

\- Je plaisantais, 'Mione, répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

C'était un mensonge, mais il pouvait bien se contenter de la ranger dans sa valise pour faire plaisir à son amie.

Dès le lendemain, sous le regard ahuri de ses professeurs, Harry se mit à pratiquer la magie avec aisance. Il se mit à engranger avec fierté de nombreux points pour sa maison, mais, au fond de lui, il savait que les choses ne seraient pas toujours aussi simples. Certes, il n'utilisait pas de baguette mais il se contentait de lancer des sortilèges basiques. Il n'y parvenait sans doute que parce qu'il s'était entraîné au kidô toute sa vie et avait déjà la technique. Il lui faudrait travailler tout autant que les autres. Mais, aux yeux des autres, élèves comme professeurs, c'était un acte exceptionnel et il n'était plus le sorcier – pire encore le Survivant – incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège. Il avait beau se ficher de leur opinion sur sa personne, cela lui faisait du bien.

Seul le professeur Rogue ne changea pas de comportement à son égard. D'un côté, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait étant donné qu'il n'avait pas à utiliser la magie en cours de potions ? Malgré tous ses efforts et son travail acharné, l'homme s'acharnait toujours sur lui. Il lui enlevait des points à la moindre petite erreur et ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer une pique lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il était pourtant l'un des élèves les plus studieux et, même avec cette aversion, il faisait partie des meilleurs de la promotion. Heureusement que la matière l'intéressait. Mais cela l'attristait quelque peu et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé, après un énième cours houleux et de nombreux compliments de ses camarades devant son stoïcisme, d'aller en parler à Rusard. Il pourrait sans doute en apprendre plus sur son professeur.

\- Pourquoi le professeur Rogue me déteste-t-il ? demanda Harry après que le concierge l'ait invité à entrer dans sa loge.

Le shinigami resta pensif un moment.

\- Je doute que ce soit après toi qu'il en ait. C'est un homme très rancunier et lui et James Potter étaient comme chien et chat. Si tu penses que ta relation avec le gosse Malfoy est conflictuelle, tu aurais été surpris de voir la haine qui liait ces deux-là.

Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de raisons. Pour ne citer que la plus évidente, Potter était à Gryffondor et Rogue à Serpentard. Étant jeune, Potter était également quelqu'un de très arrogant voire de vaniteux, qui s'amusait à tourner en ridicule les serpentards à la première occasion. Rogue était l'une de ses cibles favorites.

Harry grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas les serpentards, c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour s'en prendre à eux, même si, de lors côté, cela ne les gênait pas le moins du monde.

\- En quatrième année, l'une des « blagues » de Potter a failli lui coûter la vie.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

\- Le directeur s'est chargé lui-même de cet incident, aussi n'ai-je pas beaucoup de détails, mais je peux te dire que Rogue a été gardé à l'infirmerie plusieurs jours d'affilés.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras, une rancœur nouvelle prenant place dans son cœur. Il avait déjà vu ses parents biologiques, de loin, alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues du Rukongai, et jamais il n'aurait pensé son géniteur ainsi.

\- Ce n'était qu'un gosse trop gâté, expliqua Rusard comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées. Il s'est calmé en sixième année, lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Evans. Mais les brimades contre Rogue n'ont jamais disparu, malgré les colères monumentales de celle-ci.

Harry esquissa un sourire, un peu fier de sa mère biologique. Il appréciait beaucoup le professeur, même si celui-ci ne le lui rendait pas. Il était compétent et rigoureux, que demander de plus ?

\- Ils étaient amis, continua le shinigami. Ils se sont rencontrés enfants je crois et, même s'ils se sont éloignés à leur entrée à Poudlard, il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble. Puis, en cinquième année, ils se sont disputés et leurs chemins de son irrémédiablement séparés. Après cela, Rogue s'est définitivement tourné vers la magie noire et Voldemort, qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir.

\- C'est donc vrai ? C'était un mangemort ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il fut un temps, oui, mais il est rapidement devenu un espion de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Harry hocha la tête, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Puis, une petite minute plus tard, il bondit sur ses pieds, électrisé par un souvenir. Il remercia Rusard pour ses informations et s'empressa de quitter sa loge. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il tira son téléphone et appela son tuteur.

\- _Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ demanda immédiatement Hitsugaya.

Harry sourit. Dès qu'il l'appelait en pleine journée, son tuteur redoutait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Excuse-moi de te déranger.

\- _Tu ne me déranges pas._

\- Tu m'as bien dit que, le soir du meurtre de mes parents, tu avais vu plusieurs personnes défilées dans ma chambre ?

\- _Oui. Deux hommes, puis Dumbledore, des aurors et un géant._

\- Les deux hommes, comment étaient-ils ?

Il y a eu un court silence avant qu'Hitsugaya ne décrive précisément à son protégé le physique des deux sorciers. Harry resta un instant impressionné de la mémoire du capitaine : les faits remontaient pourtant à plus de dix ans. Néanmoins, il obtint ce qu'il voulait. L'homme qui avait pleuré la perte de sa mère biologique avant de disparaître dans la nuit correspondait à la description de son professeur de potions.

\- Rogue était amoureux de Lily, murmura Harry. Une raison de plus de détester James. Et de me détester.

\- _Elle est morte depuis des années maintenant_, répondit Hitsugaya.

Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

_\- Je suppose qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment quelqu'un que l'on aime…_

Harry fut troublé un moment par le ton mélancolique de son tuteur. Il était rare que celui-ci laisse ainsi transparaître ses émotions. Même avec lui, avec qui il était pourtant très expressif, il ne laissait rien voir de ses instants de tristesse.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_\- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué par le travail._

Harry sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais il ne poussa pas le sujet. Le petit shinigami aurait-il aimé et perdu quelqu'un ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Harry ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de quelqu'un et pourquoi il était aussi protecteur à son égard.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

\- _Je n'ai pas le temps, bonhomme._

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant qu'Hitsugaya ne doive raccrocher, l'un de ses subordonnés requérant son attention. Au moins, quand il était à la maison, sa présence obligeait le capitaine de la dixième division à faire des horaires normaux. Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver cet hiver ?

Le moral dans les chaussettes, le jeune sorcier décida de s'accorder un moment au sommet de la tour d'astronomie avant d'aller confronter son professeur. De toute manière, il avait besoin de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait aborder les choses.

Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, qu'Harry se présenta au bureau du potionniste. Celui-ci lui ouvrit avec mauvaise humeur et braqua sur son élève un regard noir.

\- Que voulez-vous, Potter ?

L'adolescent ne rectifia pas l'appellation comme il avait l'habitude de la faire.

\- Il y a une chose dont je dois vous faire part. Vu sa nature, je doute que vous appréciiez que nous discutions dans le couloir, déclara Harry avec calme. Je ne vous importunerai pas longtemps, c'est promis.

Le professeur plissa le nez, lui faisait clairement part de ce qu'il pensait de son dérangement inopportun, mais s'effaça en lui ordonnant d'entrer.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

Le bureau du professeur était tel qu'il se l'imaginait, extrêmement bien ordonné et couvert de livres. S'il avait dû parier, il aurait juré que la porte au fond donnait sur un laboratoire de potions qui ferait baver de jalousie la plupart des maîtres de potions du monde.

Rogue ne s'assit pas à son bureau, tout comme il ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir non plus.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai appris pourquoi vous détestiez mon père biologique.

Aussitôt, les yeux sombres de l'adulte se mirent à jeter des éclairs, mais il poursuivit néanmoins.

\- Je tenais à vous dire clairement et simplement que je ne suis pas James Potter et que je ne porte même pas son nom. Je vous remercierai donc de ne pas déverser votre colère refoulée sur moi qui, pour l'instant, n'aie rien fait pouvant justifier votre attitude. Je ne suis qu'un gosse de onze ans parmi tant d'autres.

\- Comment osez-vous ? gronda Rogue, sidéré intérieurement que le jeune garçon ait le cran de l'affronter en personne.

Qu'il reste calme devant lui l'irritait au plus haut point.

\- Je sais également de source sûre que vous aimiez Lily Evans, reprit Harry sans s'en formaliser. Si je tiens de James Potter, je tiens aussi d'elle, alors vous pourriez peut-être arriver à un compromis et vous contentez de m'ignorer ?

L'adulte le fixa longuement de son regard sombre, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Harry patienta, immobile, sans rompre leur lien visuel. Il observait avec attention la myriade d'émotions qui traversait les prunelles sombres de son interlocuteur.

\- Comment savez-vous ? Pour Lily ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry baissa les yeux un instant, comme un remerciement pour la poursuite du dialogue entre eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

\- Mon tuteur était présent la nuit de son meurtre.

Rogue pâlit.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas le voir mais lui vous a vu. Il a vu… votre désespoir.

L'adulte fit deux pas vers lui, menaçant.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de…

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, je vous en fais la promesse, le coupa gentiment Harry avec un sourire.

De nouveau, l'autre le fixa avec méfiance.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir vous causer du tort. Vous êtes un professeur et moi un simple élève. Je sais où est ma place.

\- Potter doit se retourner dans sa tombe, marmonna Rogue.

Néanmoins, Harry sentit l'atmosphère s'alléger.

\- Vouliez-vous autre chose, Hitsugaya ?

Harry sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son véritable nom de famille.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop abusé, j'aurais une question sur le devoir de la semaine prochaine. J'ai fait le tour de la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais.

Une fois de plus, Rogue parut surpris.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

Harry eut un franc sourire. Maintenant que les choses avaient été mises au clair, il sentait que les cours de potions seraient encore plus intéressants qu'avant. Il avait hâte !


	15. Filature

**Chapitre 15 :**** Filature**

Fort de sa réussite avec sa magie et avec Rogue, Harry décida à s'attaquer à un autre problème, qui le préoccupait beaucoup plus : sa cicatrice. La douleur persistait. Elle allait et venait, à intensité variable, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire l'autruche et à se voiler la face plus longtemps.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui le mit immédiatement à l'aise. Elle avait un côté doux mais autoritaire qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le capitaine de la quatrième division. Il lui parla des picotements dans sa cicatrice. La femme l'écouta attentivement avant de le faire asseoir sur l'un des lits et de lui lancer toute une batterie de sortilèges. Habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfant à passer de tels examens, le jeune homme ne broncha pas.

\- Tout semble parfaitement normal, Mr Hitsugaya, déclara l'infirmière en secouant la tête avec compréhension. Vous êtes en pleine forme, bien plus que la plupart des jeunes de votre âge.

\- Je me fais peut-être des idées, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Merci beaucoup d'avoir vérifié.

\- Il se peut que ces douleurs soient d'origine psychologique.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez reçu votre cicatrice sont particulières et, même si vous étiez bien trop jeune pour vous en souvenir, vous connaissez sans doute tous les détails qui y sont liés.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il se peut que la mort des Potter vous touche plus que vous ne voudriez l'admettre. Ce genre de « douleurs fantômes » n'est pas rare en de telles circonstances.

\- C'est possible.

Cela aurait été possible s'il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvaient ses géniteurs à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas parler de votre passé, mais sachez que je suis liée au secret médical et que tout ce que vous voudriez me confier ne sortira jamais d'ici.

\- Merci, madame. Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous avez dit et reviendrai peut-être vous voir.

\- Prenez soin de vous, Mr Hitsugaya.

Il quitta l'infirmerie, pensif.

Il s'était efforcé de garder l'air détaché mais, intérieurement, il sentait l'anxiété croître. Si son problème n'était pas physique ou magique, il ne pouvait être que spirituel. Car il n'était certainement pas imaginaire. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir les ravages d'un stress post-traumatique ou lesdites douleurs fantômes, et il était certain que tout ceci n'était pas provoqué par le stress.

Est-ce le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui provoquait ces brûlures ? C'était possible. Unohana lui avait dit un jour que la présence du parasite n'avait aucun impact sur sa propre âme, du moins tant qu'il n'était pas en contact avec le reste de l'âme en question. Avait-il rencontré sans le savoir le mage noir qui avait assassiné sa famille biologique ?

Il tenta de se remémorer les différents moments où la douleur s'était manifestée. La Grande Salle, les couloirs, les salles de cours… des dizaines de gens l'entouraient à chaque fois. Y avait-il un élément commun ? Il ne savait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry errait dans les couloirs lorsque, soudain, et juste à propos, sa cicatrice s'éveilla. Il se figea immédiatement et balaya son environnement du regard. Quelques élèves l'entouraient mais il ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Dans le sens inverse, de son pas rapide, le professeur Quirrell venait dans sa direction. Le jeune homme se giffla mentalement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas penser à lui ? C'était pourtant évident. La deuxième fois qu'il avait ressenti ces picotements, c'était dans son cours.

Alors qu'il parcourrait ses souvenirs, découvrant toujours Quirrell dans un coin ou un autre de ses images mentales, l'homme le dépassa, le saluant d'un signe de tête. Réagissant quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fit brusquement demi-tour et courut rattraper le professeur.

\- Professeur ? Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Bien sûr, Mr Hits… Hitsu… Hitsugaya.

Harry retint un sourire. L'homme avait vraiment du mal à prononcer son nom de famille.

\- Étant donné que vous être professeur contre les forces du mal, je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour répondre à mes questions.

L'homme lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Elles concernent Voldemort.

L'adulte blêmit, se mettant presque à trembler, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant de sa part.

\- Ne pro… prononcer par ce… ce nom à h…haute voix !

Harry ne releva pas l'absurdité de cette phrase qui semblait être presque universelle dans le monde magique britannique.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit réellement mort, le soir où il a tenté de me tuer ? poursuivit-il, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son professeur.

Celui-ci se contracta légèrement mais Harry ne sut dire si la surprise qui transparut était feinte ou non.

\- Vous… Vous… Vous-Savez-Qui est un sor… sorcier très puissant. S'il a su…survécu, il doit se ca…cacher quelque… part, très ma… mal en point. Mais, ça fait p...plus de dix ans mainte...maintenant, et rien ne s'est pro...produit depuis. C'est peu...peu probable qu'il soit touj...toujours en vie.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, la douleur de sa cicatrice avait bel et bien augmentée.

\- A-t-il encore des partisans ? Des gens qui pourraient l'aider ?

De nouveau, il vit cette petite contraction alors que le professeur secouait la tête.

\- Beau…beaucoup sont à Azka…Azkaban… la prison des sorciers. Les plus dange…dangereux. Personne ne s'en n'est ja...jamais échappé.

\- Donc nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, quoi qu'il arrive ?

Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Ab… Absolument. Pou… pourquoi toutes ces ques… questions ?

\- C'est une impression que j'ai au plus profond de moi, répondit Harry avec une mine aussi innocente que perdue totalement factices.

\- Vous ne risquez ri… rien ici. Ne vous inq…inquiétez pas et concen…concentrez-vous sur votre sco…scolarité.

\- Merci d'avoir apaisé mes craintes, professeur. Bonne journée.

\- Au re… revoir, Mr Hits… Hitsu… Hitsugaya.

Harry inclina la tête et se retira.

Il fit mine de tourner au coin de couloir avant de se retourner pour observer son professeur s'éloigner. Harry remarqua néanmoins une certaine tension dans sa démarche et esquissa un petit sourire triomphant. Il avait raison.

Dès lors, Harry décida de s'exercer à la filature. Si son professeur cachait un lien avec Voldemort, il laisserait transparaître quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le suivre en permanence mais il trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'éloigner d'Hermione et de Susan au moins une petite heure par jour pour le filer. Il changeait d'heures, afin de multiplier les chances. Tôt le matin, entre les cours du matin, à midi, après les cours ou tard la nuit. Il finirait par trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, lors de sa deuxième nuit de filature, alors qu'il avait laissé son corps dormir à l'abri dans son dortoir, il fit une mauvaise rencontre au détour d'un couloir.

\- Hitsugaya, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

Harry soupira et se tourna avec mauvaise humeur vers Rusard. Celui-ci le fixait avec sévérité.

\- Je me promène, répondit-il en croisant les bras, clairement provocateur.

Déjà Quirrell disparaissait de son champ de vision. Frustré, Harry ne chercha pas à apaiser sa magie et sa pression spirituelle.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Retourne à ta salle commune, immédiatement.

\- Ça vous amuse ? marmonna Harry. De me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

\- Ça t'amuse de briser le règlement ? répliqua l'homme du tac au tac.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter de m'enfermer dans ma salle commune à vingt-et-une heures trente ?

\- Ton père…

Cette fois, il libéra suffisamment de puissance pour obliger le concierge à poser un genou à terre.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal, déclara-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Alors laissez Tôshirô en dehors de ça.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il enjamba la rambarde et sauta dans le vide. Il atterrit souplement, deux étages plus bas, et lui lança un sourire effronté.

\- Hitsugaya ! rugit le shinigami, hors de lui.

Harry se détourna et s'éloigna tranquillement.

Mais, intérieurement, il enrageait. Il ne supportait plus d'être espionné ainsi par le soldat de la treizième division. Dès que sa puissance flambait un peu, quelle qu'en soit la raison, Rusard apparaissait quelques instants plus tard et, comme tout était toujours sa faute, les choses tournaient rapidement au vinaigre. Ce n'était pas un gardien qu'il avait, chose qu'il aurait acceptée sans le moindre souci, mais plutôt une sangsue qui refusait de lui accorder la moindre petite liberté.

Il passa devant une armure aminée qui explosa à son passage. Le capharnaüm que cela provoqua le réveilla. Il se comportait comme le dernier des crétins. Il était normal que Rusard le surveille : il avait suffisamment de puissance pour pouvoir détruire l'école tout entière et comme il le lui avait dit lors de leur premier tête-à-tête, il était un élève comme un autre. On ne permettait pas aux autres de sortir, alors pourquoi aurait-il un passe-droit sous prétexte qu'il évoluait sous forme d'esprit ? Certes, il avait une bonne raison pour enfreindre le règlement, mais ça, personne ne le savait. Il s'était fait prendre, il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

Ses pas le menèrent au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Y voyant un signe, il grimpa à son sommet et, une fois confortablement assis sur le toit, tira son téléphone. Hitsugaya décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Bonsoir, Tôshirô, murmura Harry.

_-__ Bonsoir, Harry._

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix de son tuteur ne retentisse de nouveau.

_\- Raconte-moi._

Harry ferma les yeux un moment avant d'obéir. Il lui raconta rapidement sa dispute avec Rusard, tout en omettant les raisons de son excursion nocturne. Il lui fit part de toutes ses récriminations avant de finir par ses dernières réflexions où il reconnaissait sa culpabilité.

_\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Son ton était froid, grave, et ne souffrait aucun apitoiement.

\- Respecter le règlement.

_\- Et ?_

_-_ M'excuser auprès de Rusard, ajouta-t-il avec défaitisme.

_\- __J'attendais plus de sérieux de toi, Harry._

Le sorcier sentit son cœur se serrer.

_\- __Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec les règles que je t'ai imposées et celles de la Soul Society. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? _

_-_ Parce que je suis dans le monde des vivants et pas le monde des morts. Parce que les sorciers ne sont pas des shinigamis. Parce que Rusard n'est pas toi.

Il soupira.

\- La maison me manque.

_\- __Tu reviendras. En revanche, ne ramène pas tes mauvaises habitudes avec toi. _

\- Je ferai des efforts, c'est promis.

_\- __Dis-moi, pourquoi étais-tu dehors ce soir ? _

Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas l'alarmer non plus.

\- Je fais des recherches qui risquent de ne pas être très bien vues par les autres. D'où l'heure tardive.

_\- Des recherches ?_

_-_ Sur ma deuxième âme.

_\- Quelque chose est arrivé ?_

Cette fois, l'inquiétude était clairement audible.

\- Non, rien de spécial.

N'étant pas face à face, il croisa les doigts pour que son tuteur ne perçoive pas ses mensonges.

\- Tu sais que ça me perturbe. J'ai besoin de réponses.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry parlait de ce doute profond qui l'assaillait lorsqu'il songeait au fragment d'âme présent dans son être.

_-__ As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?_

\- Pas encore, malheureusement. Je n'ose pas trop poser de questions. Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explications.

_\- __Il te pose des problèmes ? _

Le vieil homme semblait vouloir lui donner un peu espace et ne l'accaparait pas comme en début d'année mais Harry se méfiait toujours. Il lui arrivait encore un peu trop fréquemment de l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui le faisait frissonner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hitsugaya ordonna à son protégé d'aller dormir et lui rappela d'être sage avant de raccrocher. Harry regagna sa salle commune et, après une douche rapide qui ne chassa pas la culpabilité qui l'assaillait, il se coucha. Il n'aimait pas décevoir son tuteur. Il détestait cela. Dans ces moments, il avait l'impression de perdre de façon irréversible toute la confiance qu'Hitsugaya plaçait en lui. Et si un jour il allait trop loin et perdait définitivement son amour ?

Perturbé, il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Susan l'attendait déjà dans la salle commune pour aller manger.

\- Tu as une sale tête, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient à travers le tonneau d'entrée. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- J'ai très mal dormi, murmura-t-il haussant les épaules.

\- Et… sinon ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Hermione et moi on a remarqué que tu étais distrait ces derniers temps. Tu ne participes plus en cours, tu fais à peine tes devoirs, on dirait que tu cherches plus souvent à t'isoler mais sans pour autant qu'on te retrouve sur un toit… On s'inquiète, tu sais.

Harry se gratta la joue, gêné. Il essayait pourtant d'agir comme si de rien n'était pendant la journée. Ses amies étaient très observatrices.

\- Tout va très bien. Une petite baisse de régime, mais rien de grave.

\- D'accord…

Après ces observations, Harry se força à être plus souriant et plus attentif. Il devait être plus prudent quant à l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Se replonger dans le travail lui fit du bien mais ses pensées restaient focalisées sur Quirrell. C'est pour cela que, lorsque lui et ses amies, en route pour les serres du professeur Chourave, croisèrent Quirrell, il saisit une fois de plus sa chance de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

\- Je vous abandonne, lança-t-il. J'ai oublié mon livre de botanique dans mon dortoir !

\- Harry ! l'appela Hermione.

Il se figea.

\- Ne nous mens pas, lança Susan en braquant son regard noisette dans le sien. Si tu ne nous dis pas tout, au moins ne nous mens pas.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, rectifia-t-il alors.

Puis, il partit sans se retourner.

Il suivit le professeur à travers la foule des élèves se rendant à en cours. Le monde lui offrait la cachette idéale. Il le pista jusqu'au deuxième étage, où l'adulte disparut dans les ombres.

_'Le couloir interdit, évidemment' __p_ensa le garçon avec amertume. _'Désolé Tôshirô. Je ferai un effort à partir de demain.'_

Caché dans les ombres du couloir obscur, il talonna son professeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte et tira sa baguette. Il se mit à jeter une batterie de sortilège avant de finalement l'ouvrir en prenant soin de l'ouvrir le moins possible et de bien la refermer derrière lui.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Quirrell ?'_

Il fut très surpris quand le professeur ressortit presque immédiatement de la pièce, la respiration courte et une expression d'intense frustration sur le visage. Il grondait à voix basse mais Harry était trop loin pour saisir ce qu'il disait. Puis, il ensorcela de nouveau la porte avant de tourner les talons.

Harry le laissa s'éloigner avant de s'approcher de la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Elle était verrouillée. Il pesta à voix basse et colla son oreille contre le bois, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Il resta ainsi une longue minute, respirant le moins possible. Il y avait bien quelque chose de l'autre côté. Il entendait comme… un souffle ?

\- Miaou.

Harry sursauta et baissa les yeux. Miss Teigne était assise à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

\- S'il te plaît, sois gentille et ne dis rien, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

La chatte, âme damnée de Rusard, l'aidait beaucoup dans sa mission de concierge et dans sa traque aux élèves récalcitrants. Cependant, elle semblait s'être prise d'affection pour lui depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, alors peut-être accepterait-elle de ne pas le dénoncer. Il reçut un nouveau miaulement en guise de réponse. L'animal se mit debout et trottina jusqu'à lui pour se frotter à ses jambes.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma belle, chuchota-t-il en la caressant.

La féline se mit à ronronner. Puis, elle le délaissa et se mit à renifler au pied de la porte. Sa queue se gonfla légèrement, ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière ?

Cette fois, l'animal feula avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller prestement.

\- Je suppose que je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, soupira Harry. Quoi qu'il y ait derrière cette porte, je dois découvrir ce que c'est.

Il se recula un peu et tandis un doigt en avant.

\- Quatrième technique de destruction : foudre blanche !

Un éclair blanc quitta son doigt et alla frapper le bois de la porte. Presque immédiatement, un trou d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre s'y forma. Mais avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de s'approcher pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, un terrible rugissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté et une gueule baveuse garnie de dents acérées apparut. Il fit un bon en arrière, effrayé, tandis que les quelques flambeaux éteints du couloir s'allumaient brusquement.

\- Reparo ! cria-t-il.

Le trou se referma en un rien de temps et le calme revint. Harry resta là, interloqué, le cœur battant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?!


	16. Jeu de piste

**Chapitre 16 :**** Jeu de piste**

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il avait vu au deuxième étage. Quoi que ce soit, cela avait dû faire fuir Quirrell, sinon il aurait forcément passé plus de temps dans la pièce pour y faire il ne savait quoi. Pour l'instant, il était donc tranquille de ce côté-là. Maintenant, restait à savoir pourquoi l'animal était là et ce que le professeur cherchait dans cette mystérieuse pièce. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment obtenir des informations. Il lui fallait donc attendre le prochain mouvement de son adversaire.

Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment attendre que les ennuis ne lui tombent dessus mais il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il devait vivre simplement. Il avait délaissé ses études, son entraînement et ses amies, et il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper.

Samedi matin, en se levant, Harry eut le plaisir de voir le ciel dégagé et le soleil brillé. Il allait pouvoir profiter de l'air frais et de l'espace à sa disposition pour entraîner Hermione et Susan dans une immense chasse au trésor. C'était une activité à laquelle il s'adonnait souvent étant enfant, avec la connivence des shinigamis de la dixième division, et qui lui avait permis de développer bien des compétences.

\- Tu manges bien vite ce matin, lui fit remarquer Susan.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, répondit-il avec un brin d'impatience.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est une surprise. Rendez-vous avec Hermione dans le Grand Hall dans une heure, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il vida son verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'éloigner en sautillant.

\- Au moins, il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, murmura Susan en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre son repas.

Après avoir mangé, Hermione et Susan décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'asseoir dans un coin du hall et de discuter tranquillement en attendant leur ami. À l'heure prévue, celui-ci dévala les escaliers à toute allure, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et s'approcha d'elles, les yeux pétillants de mille feux.

\- Alors, quelle est cette fameuse surprise ? demanda Susan.

\- Une chasse au trésor. J'espère que vous avez mis de bonnes chaussures parce que vous allez courir d'un bout à l'autre du château, parc compris.

L'intérêt qui naquit dans le regard des deux filles le fit sourire.

\- Il y a des énigmes, des objets à trouver, des épreuves à effectuer. Chaque étape vous conduira à la suivante, expliqua Harry. Vous avez le droit de faire tout ce que vous voulez, aller partout, demander aux gens que vous croiserez… Carte blanche.

\- On a une limite de temps ?

\- Vous avez jusqu'à midi. Pour faire tout le chemin, il ne va pas falloir traîner.

\- D'accord. On commence par quoi ?

Harry leur remit un papier plier en quatre.

\- Bon courage ! Je vous attendrai au bout.

Et il s'en alla les mains dans les poches, heureux. Hermione déplia l'indice.

\- C'est sa première énigme. « Souvent je file, toujours je cours, rien ne peut m'arrêter, même les dieux s'y épuiseraient ».

Aussitôt, les deux filles se mirent à réfléchir.

\- C'est le temps ! s'exclama finalement Hermione.

\- Le temps ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Quasiment certaine.

\- Un lieu qui a un lien avec le temps… le temps qui passe… murmura Susan en tournant sur elle-même.

Après une bonne inspiration pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle eut une idée.

\- La grande horloge, au-dessus de l'entrée ! On peut s'approcher du mécanisme si on grimpe dans les étages !

\- Allons-y !

Déjà prises au jeu, elles se mirent à courir en riant.

Elles y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflées, et contemplèrent les aiguilles.

\- Ok. Maintenant, il faut trouver la prochaine énigme, déclara Susan.

Elles se mirent à scruter et à fouiller les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose. Si objet il y avait à trouver, Harry avait sans doute fait en sorte qu'elles ne puissent avoir aucun doute quant à sa place dans le jeu, sinon jamais elles ne parviendraient à le terminer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à un jeune garçon au regard lunaire qui les fixait avec curiosité.

\- Bonjour, Neville, le salua Hermione. On cherche quelque chose.

\- Vous cherchez quoi ?

\- Justement, on n'en sait rien. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire là ou un bout de papier. C'est un jeu que nous a préparé Harry.

Le jeune homme observa à son tour autour de lui avant de lever la tête.

\- Quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant le plafond.

Elles levèrent le nez à leur tour et observèrent, écrites en lettres rouges, les quelques mots suivants : « J'ai changé ».

\- Comment il a fait pour écrire là-haut ? se demanda Susan.

\- Moi, j'espère surtout que l'on va pouvoir effacer ça, sinon on va avoir des ennuis, déplora Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « j'ai changé » ? s'interrogea Neville, perplexe.

\- Aucune idée.

Tous les trois se plongèrent dans un silence de plomb, le cerveau en ébullition.

\- Est-ce qu'il parle de quelque chose qu'il aurait fait ? réfléchit Hermione à voix haute en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Une chose qu'il aurait faite par le passé et qu'il ne ferait plus ?

\- C'est trop vague, rétorqua Susan en secouant la tête. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi… même si rien ne me vient à l'esprit, là, tout de suite.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquels chacune y alla de sa réflexion, Neville reprit la parole.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous demander à l'un des portraits du château pour savoir où Harry à cacher la prochaine énigme ?

\- Moui… acquiesça Susan alors qu'Hermione ruminait à voix basse.

Celle-ci marmonnait à toute allure, souhaitant plus que tout résoudre le problème qui leur était posé.

\- Demander aux portraits… Mais oui ! Emeric G. Changé !

\- Qui ? demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

\- Il a écrit le Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants ! déclara-t-elle en trépignant. Il y a un portrait de lui au sixième étage ! Neville, tu es un génie !

Le gryffondor rougit.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu aider.

\- On y va. Tu viens avec nous ? lui proposa Susan.

Le garçon sembla surpris par sa proposition mais accepta avec bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait en question, son occupant leur donna une nouvelle énigme qui leur posa une nouvelle fois soucis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites planter au milieu du couloir ? demanda Hannah qui passait par là en compagnie d'Ernie.

\- Un jeu. Tu veux en être ? proposa Susan.

\- Oh oui !

Au fur et à mesure, les énigmes devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Heureusement pour eux, leur groupe grossissait également, de premières années principalement. Il fallait dire qu'ils attiraient les regards à s'agiter dans tous les sens, mais beaucoup se contentaient de les regarder passer.

\- On se dépêche ! On se dépêche ! cria Hermione alors que leur petit groupe courrait comme des dératés dans les couloirs. Le temps va bientôt être écoulé !

\- Je n'en peux plus ! haleta Cho, une serdaigle qui les avait rejoints quelque temps auparavant. C'est inhumain !

Malgré les plaintes, ils redoublèrent d'ardeur. Tous s'amusaient comme des petits diables et savoir que le jeu était proche de sa fin leur redonnait des forces. Ils passèrent la Grande Porte sous les yeux surpris des élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle.

\- Harry est là ! s'exclama Susan en pointant la silhouette de son ami qui les attendait près d'un arbre.

Le poufsouffle sourit en voyant la troupe, bien plus nombreuse qu'à l'origine, s'arrêter devant lui.

\- Félicitation, vous avez gagné, annonça-t-il alors que les douze coups de midi retentissaient.

La moitié des adolescents se laissèrent tomber à terre, leurs jambes flageolantes ne pouvant plus supporter leur poids.

\- Et on a gagné quoi ? demanda Susan, qui faisait partie de ceux-ci.

Harry rit.

\- Heureusement j'ai prévu large. À table !

À ses mots, une nappe apparut à leur droite, garnie d'une multitude de plats à l'odeur alléchante. Il y avait tout pour un gigantesque pique-nique entre amis.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne surprise ! lança Megan. Je meurs de faim !

Tous prirent place dans la bonne humeur et, bientôt, les premières boissons furent servies.

\- Ton jeu était trop bien, Harry, lança Ernie.

\- Extrêmement fatiguant par contre, lança un gryffondor du nom de Seamus.

\- Il fallait bien un peu de défi, ricana garçon. Je trouve que j'ai été plutôt gentil pourtant. Pas trop de trucs physiques...

\- Tu veux rire ?! gronda Justin. Je ne vais jamais réussi à me redresser tellement j'ai mal partout !

Il fut approuvé à grand renfort de cris et de récriminations.

Durant le reste du repas, tous commentèrent leur séance de jeu, commentant les idées eut par le poufsouffle et en imaginant d'autres pour de futurs événements du même genre. Il dura d'ailleurs deux longues heures, durant lesquels tous partagèrent le plaisir d'être ensemble.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire une petite sieste… déclara Hermione en s'étirant et en bâillant.

\- Je vais te suivre, ajouta Susan, qui avait déjà l'air de dormir debout.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez m'abandonner ? s'insurgea Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as couru part… en fait si, tu l'as sans doute fait pour tout préparer… se rectifia la gryffondor.

\- Il n'est pas humain, plaisanta Susan en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras.

Harry rit avec les autres, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise après la remarque de sa condisciple. Non, elle avait dit ça comme ça : elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour lui.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent après l'avoir remercié pour le repas. Les autres restèrent encore un petit moment avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Neville proposa bien de rester avec lui mais Harry n'accepta son aide que pour tout ranger. Puisqu'il avait l'après-midi de libre, il allait en profiter pour s'entraîner dans la forêt.

* * *

Harry réintégra son corps en vitesse. La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il allait être en retard au dîner. Les filles devaient sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir réapparaître et il ne faisait aucun doute que Susan allait le sermonner. Il se mit à courir à toute allure, zigzagant entre les racines épaisses. Il bondit en avant, glissa sur une pierre couverte de mousse avant de bondir de nouveau pour gagner en vitesse. Un sourire fleurit malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Cet endroit était vraiment un terrain d'entraînement idéal. Fini le temps où ces lieux lui donnaient une impression de froid et de vide : il y était à présent tout aussi à l'aise qu'au château.

Rapidement, il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, un peu essoufflé. Son entraînement portait peu à peu ses fruits mais il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire pour arriver à son niveau physique ordinaire. Mais bon, il devait aussi prendre en compte sa course de la mâtinée pour la préparation du jeu de piste.

\- Hey, toi !

Harry se retourna et vit venir vers lui le demi-géant qui les avaient conduits, lui et les autres premières années, jusqu'au château le soir de son arrivée. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il se prénommait Hagrid.

\- Finalement, Susan ne sera pas la seule avec de qui je vais avoir des ennuis, gronda-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, Harry se souvint à quel point le garde-chasse était grand. Sa taille concurrençait sans difficulté celle du capitaine Komamura dont la stature avait de quoi impressionner. Mais son visage, quoiqu'à demi mangé par sa barbe hirsute et ses cheveux bouclés, était relativement doux.

\- Bonsoir, Hagrid, le salua-t-il poliment lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Le géant se figea un instant, déconcerté par l'absence de remords et/ou de peur qui caractérisait généralement un élève pris en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Puis, il secoua la tête.

\- La forêt est interdite aux élèves sans la présence d'un professeur, déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. C'est très dangereux de se promener seul.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je peux être honnête ?

Une fois de plus, Hagrid sembla un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je viens dans la forêt.

Voyant le géant pâlir, il s'empressa de reprendre.

\- Je sens parfois les habitants de la forêt m'observer, mais, jusqu'ici, ils m'ont laissé en paix.

\- Les créatures de ces bois sont généralement peu accueillantes et très territoriales. Je ne sais pas quel miracle tu t'en es sorti indemne.

Harry réprima un sourire. Il pouvait répondre à cette question : tout d'abord, un simple rapport de force - il suffisait à une créature de sentir sa puissance pour savoir qu'elle risquait d'être blessée en cas de conflit -, puis un accord tacite d'acceptation. Parfois, ils les sentaient l'observer de loin, mais jamais ils ne cherchaient à l'approcher. Lui faisait de même.

\- Mais que fais-tu dans la forêt ?

\- Je médite la plupart du temps. Le château est trop bruyant et il n'y a pas cette petite étincelle de magie qui flotte dans la forêt. C'est un lieu plein de mystères, ajouta-t-il, son regard se perdant dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité.

Un jour, il pousserait son exploration plus loin. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait approcher une créature magique voire communiquer avec elle. Il avait depuis longtemps repéré un centaure qui lui tournait autour sans jamais s'approcher.

\- Peu de gens comprennent la beauté de ce sanctuaire, murmura Hagrid. Beaucoup d'espèces vivent ici parce qu'il n'y a nulle place ailleurs où ils sont acceptés pour ce qu'ils sont. Les gens ne les comprennent pas et en ont peur.

Toute trace de sévérité s'en était allée.

\- Même si les créatures de la forêt ont appris à faire avec ta présence, il vaut mieux que tu évites de te promener seul ici.

\- Si je vous prévenais de mes visites dans la forêt, vous me laisseriez y rester ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver privé du pouvoir de la forêt. Si quelqu'un venait à surveiller ces allers et venues, cela risquait d'être bien plus compliqué pour lui de s'y rendre. Il ne pouvait délibérément pas laisser son corps vagabonder seul dans le château en attendant son retour. Rusard remarquerait tout de suite qu'il était habité par un modsoul et nul doute qu'il le surveillerait un peu plus étroitement. Et il le rapporterait à son père à qui il avait promis de respecter le règlement. Heureusement, le pouvoir de la forêt avait jusqu'ici camouflé les flamboiements de sa puissance intérieure.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- S'il vous plaît, le coupa Harry. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi !

Hagrid braqua son regard dans le sien et s'y perdit un moment.

\- Tu me promets d'être prudent ?

\- Oui ! Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'ici, pourquoi ça changerait ?

\- Bon… c'est d'accord.

Harry sauta sur place.

\- Merci, Hagrid !

Décidément, c'était une bonne journée.


	17. Incident d'Halloween

**Chapitre 17 :**** Incident d'Halloween**

Harry s'inquiétait. L'heure du repas était déjà bien entamée et il n'avait toujours pas entraperçu Hermione. Même lorsqu'elle préférait travailler, elle amenait ses livres à table pour étudier en mangeant : qu'elle ne soit pas là n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à Susan.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Weasley ce matin. Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée… j'ai voulu lui parler mais elle est partie en courant. Impossible de la retrouver.

Harry tourna la tête et fusilla le dos du rouquin qui bavardait gaiement avec ses amis. Bien décidé à savoir où se trouvait Hermione, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Weasley ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hitsugaya ? répondit le garçon, surpris, en délaissant sa cuisse de poulet.

\- Tu sais où se trouve Hermione ?

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas son père.

Cette réponse irrita Harry mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ces quatre vérités à son condisciple, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent violemment. Quirrell entra en courant, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

\- Un troll ! hurla-t-il, sa voix déchirant le silence qui s'était brutalement installé. Un troll dans les cachots… !

Il s'immobilisa au pied de la table des professeurs.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir…

Il perdit alors connaissance, s'écrasant violemment à terre.

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique. Tous les élèves se mirent à hurler et se précipitèrent dans la cohue la plus totale vers la sortie de la salle. Harry, lui, resta parfaitement immobile au milieu de la cohue. On lui avait appris à réagir en cas de situation de ce genre et, tant que le troll n'étant pas dans son champ de vision, il avait encore tout le temps de réfléchir.

\- Silence ! tonna Dumbledore, sa voix amplifiée magiquement.

Il prononça quelques paroles de réconfort et ordonna à tous de rejoindre leur salle commune.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme repéra Susan qui avançait tant bien que mal dans la foule en mouvement.

\- Il faut absolument trouver Hermione !

\- Je m'en occupe, décida le jeune homme. Toi, tu rentres à la salle commune.

\- Hors de question, gronda Susan. Hermione est mon amie autant que la tienne. Je viens avec toi.

Sans prendre le temps de batailler, ils coururent vers la grande porte, par laquelle s'engouffrait déjà la totalité de l'école. Harry saisit Susan par le bras et la tira à sa suite, la sortant du flot d'élèves.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! Il faut que…

\- Plus pour très longtemps ! Dépêche-toi !

En effet, plus ils courraient, plus Harry sentait la pression spirituelle de son amie, exacerbée par ses émotions, filtrer dans sa direction. Remontant le fil aussi vite qu'il le pouvait – et se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas encore avoir maîtrisé le shunpo –, ils arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage.

\- Ici ! s'exclama Harry en apercevant avec horreur la moitié du mur qui gisait au sol, défoncé par quelque chose de massif.

À bout de souffle, les deux amis se figèrent devant la montagne de muscles flasques qui leur tournait le dos. Armé d'un énorme gourdin, sans doute le résidu d'un meuble qu'il avait détruit quelque part dans le château, il était occupé à réduire en miettes les cabines des toilettes des filles. Un cri strident les tira de sa contemplation et c'est avec horreur qu'ils virent Hermione s'extirper des décombres pour aller se réfugier à quatre pattes sous les lavabos, dans un vain espoir de se protéger. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, totalement terrorisée.

\- On est là, Hermione. On va t'aider ! cria Harry en sortant une pilule d'âme artificielle de sa poche.

L'instant suivant, son corps se relevait à ses côtés.

\- À la première occasion, attrapez Hermione et mettez là en sécurité, ordonna-t-il en se focalisant de nouveau sur son adversaire massif. Quatrième technique d'immobilisation : Corde rampante !

Une corde de lumière quitta sa paume pour venir violemment se refermer autour du cou du troll. Harry la tira de toutes ses forces, attirant momentanément l'attention monstre. Ou plutôt, il le plongea dans une profonde confusion étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Susan, tout aussi perdue.

\- Attrape Hermione ! ordonna le modsoul d'une voix fluette qui n'était absolument pas celle d'Harry.

Obéissant sans plus se poser de questions, à demi paniquée, Susan se précipita aux côtés d'Hermione et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Debout, vite !

Mais la gryffondor était trop choquée pour réagir et Susan n'était pas assez forte pour la tirer toute seule. Le modsoul vola à sa rescousse, saisit Hermione et la gifla suffisamment fort pour la tirer de sa transe.

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas, on est mort ! Debout !

Mais le troll avait fini de réfléchir et s'était mis à s'agiter violemment pour tenter de se défaire de l'emprise du sortilège. Il attrapa la corde d'une main et balança l'âme qui la tenait à travers la pièce. Harry s'écrasa lourdement contre un mur dans un cri de douleur, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits, le troll était déjà sur ses amies et son corps.

\- Quatrième technique de destruction : foudre blanche !

Un éclair bleuté sortit de son doigt et alla frapper la créature en plein dans la cuisse, la traversant de part en part. Une gerbe de sang vola, éclaboussant les deux filles qui hurlèrent de terreur.

\- Allez ! les pressa le modsoul. Il faut sortir d'ici !

Un coup de gourdin fusa dans leur direction. Le modsoul eut juste le temps de pousser les filles hors de sa trajectoire, se faisant heurter au passage.

\- Harry ! hurla Susan.

Le véritable Harry regarda avec horreur son corps s'écraser au sol, nouvelle cible de son ennemi. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il tira son asauchi et frappa la jambe du troll de toutes ses forces, dirigeant toute son énergie spirituelle vers sa lame. L'arme, rendue extrêmement tranchante, s'enfonça sans la moindre difficulté dans la chair grisâtre. Harry la retira, ignorant les cris et le sang, et frappa de nouveau. Il frappa, frappa et frappa encore, tandis que son énergie bouillait autour de lui. Des débris de bois se mirent à léviter autour d'eux, venant frapper la lourde créature. Bientôt, celle-ci tomba à genoux dans un rugissement de douleur et de rage mêlées. Harry bondit alors et, d'un geste net et précis, il l'égorgea.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur les toilettes. Harry contempla avec un mélange de satisfaction et de détresse le cadavre de créature tandis que les deux filles se précipitaient aux côtés de son corps inanimé. Sa pression spirituelle et sa magie s'étaient rétractées en lui, lui laissant un intense sentiment de devoir accompli.

\- Harry ! Harry ! pleurait Hermione en le secouant doucement.

\- Harry ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! renchérit Susan, qui ne semblait pas loin de fondre en larmes elle aussi.

Leur panique réveilla Harry qui rangea son son katana et regagna son corps. Aussitôt, une vague de douleur le submergea. Il bougea un à un ses membres pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en constant que tout allait bien.

\- Harry, s'étouffa Hermione en le voyant remuer.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son coup et se remit à pleurer en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- 'Mione, tu m'étouffes… souffla Harry, soulagé que tout soit terminé.

\- Je suis désolée !

Les deux filles l'aidèrent à se relever avec précaution.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ? murmura Susan en posant ses yeux noisettes sur le troll, immobile.

\- Oui, annonça Harry. C'était la seule solution.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répondit-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. Il y avait cette corde et après un éclair et après…

\- Du calme, Sus', la coupa Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'est simplement de la magie. Tout va très bien.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir nier, mais ses amies avaient désespérément besoin d'être rassurées. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête.

C'est à cet instant que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Quirrell et Rusard arrivèrent.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama la directrice adjointe en portant une main à son cœur. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?!

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore, fixé sur le troll, alors que sa collègue examinait les jeunes gens sous toutes les coutures.

Rusard, à la grande stupéfaction des adultes, attrapa Harry par les épaules pour vérifier de lui-même le jeune homme n'avait rien.

\- Vous avez de la chance que rien de grave ne vous soit arrivé ! gronda-t-il en repoussant finalement le jeune homme sans douceur, comme tous les autres l'attendaient de la part du concierge acariâtre qu'il interprétait depuis dès années.

\- Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? demanda McGonagall alors que Rogue s'avançait pour examiner le troll.

\- C'est moi, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il ne voulait pas que ses amies aient d'ennuis.

\- Je suis tout aussi responsable que lui, professeur, intervint Susan en faisant un pas à ses côtés.

\- C'est ma faute, ajouta Hermione. Harry et Susan sont venus me prévenir pour le troll. Si j'avais assisté au dîner avec les autres…

\- Peu importe, trancha Dumbledore. Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point ce que vous avez fait est grave ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer…

\- Le troll est mort, annonça Rogue d'une voix détaché en se redressant. Il a eu la gorge tranchée.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard horrifié.

\- Coupable, grimaça Harry en levant la main.

Il sentit aussitôt une vague de pression spirituelle coléreuse le frapper. Il se tourna vers Rusard, qui bouillait intérieurement, et lui adressa un regard contrit.

\- Cinquante points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous, décida finalement Dumbledore. Vous aurez chacun une retenue. Mr Hitsugaya, je vais convoquer vos parents pour parler de votre cas. Je ne peux pas laisser cela passer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre mais, de toute façon, il était quasiment certain que son tuteur serait au courant de cet incident. S'il voulait limiter un minimum sa colère, il allait devoir le prévenir en personne avec des arguments convaincants pour justifier sa conduite.

\- Allez à l'infirmerie, ordonna McGonagall, et ne faites aucun détour.

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et sortirent prestement.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, soupira Susan une fois dans le couloir. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Hermione ?

\- Je crois… murmura la gryffondor en se tordant les poignets. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, 'Mione. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait entrer le troll dans l'école. On peut faire face à une heure de retenue. L'important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve, la rassura Harry.

\- Que va dire ton tuteur ?

Harry grimaça.

\- Si je lui dis que tu es vivante, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère.

\- Harry, reprit Susan. Il faut que tu nous expliques comment tu as pu… tuer ce troll alors que tu étais allongé par terre. La magie ne peut pas tout faire.

\- Par la magie accidentelle, mentit Harry en baissant les yeux pour avoir l'air plus coupable. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer clairement mais ça ne peut être que ça. Vous savez comme la mienne est capricieuse.

Les filles restèrent silencieuses, l'observant attentivement, avant de se détourner. Harry n'en dit pas plus. Il sentait leur méfiance et la comprenait. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qui leur sortait l'excuse de la magie accidentelle. Si de tels événements venaient à se reproduire, il lui faudrait fournir des explications un peu plus plausibles.

Lorsque Susan et Harry entrèrent dans leur salle commune, ils furent immédiatement happés par la quasi-totalité des Poufsouffles.

\- Où étiez-vous ?! s'exclama Maggie, la préfète. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

\- Nous sommes désolés, murmura Susan en baissant les yeux. Nous devions absolument aller prévenir une amie qui ne savait pas pour le troll.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Cédric, alarmé

\- Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour l'aider, confirma Harry.

Tous retinrent leur souffle avant que le jeune homme ne confirme ce que tous pensaient.

\- Le troll l'avait trouvé, mais nous avons réussi à le neutraliser.

\- Vous avez été blessés ?

\- Quelques contusions, mais rien de bien grave, minimisa Harry sous le regard réprobateur de son amie.

\- Racontez-nous.

\- Je te laisse faire, Sus', décida Harry en s'éloignant en direction des dortoirs. Il faut que je prévienne mon tuteur avant que Rusard ne s'en occupe, sinon j'aurais encore plus d'ennuis.

\- Harry ! Ne me laisse pas !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Soupirant, la jeune fille se résigna à affronter seule ses camarades. Encore tremblante et secouée, elle prit place sur un sofa. Comment décrire quelque chose qu'elle-même avait dû mal à s'expliquer ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses camardes qui attendaient patiemment qu'elle commence et prit une bonne inspiration. Elle s'en tiendrait aux faits. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne des réponses.


	18. Répercussions

**Chapitre 18 :**** Répercussions**

La nouvelle de la mort du troll se rependit comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le château. Dès lors qu'ils quittèrent l'abri de leur salle commune, Susan et Harry sentirent les regards se poser sur eux, et les murmures s'élever.

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, conseilla le jeune homme à sa compagne qui marchait près de lui, la tête baissée. Ça leur passera.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé affronter seule le reste des poufsouffles la veille mais il savait qu'ils auraient posé des questions sur la magie qu'il avait employée et il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. De son côté, Hitsugaya avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Son tuteur n'était pas content d'apprendre qu'il se soit mis volontairement en danger mais le capitaine, lui, approuvait sans réserve le sauvetage d'Hermione.

\- Je sais bien mais…

\- Harry a raison, lança Megan en surgissant sur leur droite.

Elle n'était pas seule. Tous les autres premières années de Poufsouffle faisaient bloc autour d'eux.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des poufsouffles autrement que comme des lâches et des faiblards, déclara Ernie en souriant à sa camarade. D'ordinaire, ce sont des gryffons les héros.

\- C'est à cause d'eux qu'Hermione a été mise en danger, gronda Harry. Tu parles d'une maison brave et honorable !

Il était impatient de la voir. Comment avaient réagi les gryffondors à son retour ?

* * *

Hermione ne se présenta qu'en fin de repas, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Les traits tirés et la peau pâle, elle prit place parmi des élèves plus âgés qu'elle, à l'opposé de l'endroit où les premières années s'étaient installées. Susan et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet et décidèrent de l'attendre.

\- Tu as une sale tête, Hermione, lança Susan lorsqu'elle les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, répondit la jeune fille avec un pauvre sourire.

\- C'est le choc, ça va passer, la rassura Harry.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu décides de rater le repas ? Qu'a fait Weasley ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard.

\- Rien de plus que ses railleries habituelles. Je crois que j'ai juste saturé...

\- Je vais lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement, gronda Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, 'Mione. C'est évident. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

\- C'est bien vrai ! lancèrent deux voix parfaitement synchrones.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec deux têtes rousses totalement identiques. Fred et Georges Weasley.

\- Notre frère est invivable avec toi… déclara celui de droite.

\- … et il va apprendre qu'il n'est pas seul au monde… ajouta celui de gauche.

\- On lui a préparé une petite farce…

\- … dont il se souviendra pendant des années.

Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé par la façon qu'il avait de finir la phrase de l'autre.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille, fit remarquer Susan. Vous ne devriez pas le défendre ?

\- S'il était plus intelligent… commença celui de gauche.

\- … on pourrait éventuellement. Mais c'est tout bonnement… enchaîna celui de droite.

\- … impossible ! finirent-ils ensemble en échangeant en regard malicieux.

\- Dans ce cas, nous comptons sur vous, trancha Harry.

Il savait déjà que ces deux-là étaient réputés pour faire les quatre cents coups, s'en prenant aussi bien aux élèves qu'aux professeurs. Si ce point tentait à ennuyer Harry, qui appréciait le calme et l'ordre, il devait reconnaître que, dans le cadre d'une vengeance, leurs dons pouvaient se révéler bien utiles.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçus ! rirent deux jumeaux en s'éloignant, bras dessus bras dessous.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de les laisser faire, murmura Hermione en se tordant les mains.

\- Autant les laisser s'attirer des ennuis à notre place, rétorqua Harry. S'ils échouent, cela leur apprendra une ou deux choses.

\- Harry !

\- Tu préfères que ce soit nous qui nous risquions d'avoir des problèmes ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Harry, victorieux.

Les trois amis n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la vengeance des jumeaux Weasley ne commence. Au déjeuner, alors que la Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, Ron se présenta à la porte en compagnie de ses amis.

\- Tiens frérot, lança l'un des jumeaux en venant le rejoindre une boite à la main. On s'est procuré quelques bonbons de chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, et on s'est dit qu'on allait t'en garder quelques-uns.

\- Merci, c'est sympa !

Le rouquin ouvrit immédiatement le présent, sous l'œil intrigué d'Hermione, dont le deuxième jumeau avait attiré l'attention. À peine eut-il avalé l'un d'eux que son apparence changea du tout au tout. Ses cheveux virèrent au bleu fluo et poussèrent d'une cinquantaine de centimètres presque instantanément. Ses vêtements, eux, se teintèrent d'une magnifique et violente couleur jaune.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Sa voix partit dans les aigus d'une façon toute sauf naturelle. Il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, mort de honte. Des rires se mirent à retentirent tout autour d'eux, attirant rapidement l'attention de toute la pièce sur le pauvre bourreau. Ron se leva prestement et, s'emmêlant les pieds – chaussés à présent de talons aiguilles –, tenta de s'enfuir. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'écrouler.

\- Fred ! George ! cria-t-il.

Mais sa voix modifiée était si comique que ses récriminations n'auraient même pas eu d'impact sur un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Les deux jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard goguenard en passant chacun un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui observait le tout avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Impossible. Si tu as un peu de chance, tout sera redevenu normal à la fin de la journée.

\- Ainsi, peut-être que tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des autres.

Ron leur jeta un regard noir avant de se redresser et de fuir tant bien que mal sous les rires de tous.

Harry ne se joignit pas à la liesse. Il était partagé : d'un côté, c'était une vengeance innocente et elle ne tenait pas à blesser l'un de ses camarades de classe, aussi désagréable soit-il, mais d'un autre côté, Hermione avait failli mourir par sa faute et il n'était pas sûr que cet idiot retienne vraiment la leçon.

\- Allez, Harry, souris un peu, plaisanta Susan en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- Mm.

\- Ne soit pas si sérieux. Hermione a retrouvé le sourire, c'est le principal, non ?

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à son repas, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, alors que le professeur McGonagall s'approchait des jumeaux, mécontente.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, le professeur Chourave vint chercher Harry à la fin de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Le directeur souhaite vous voir, Mr Hitsugaya, l'informa-t-elle.

\- À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le troll je suppose, murmura Harry avec une légère appréhension.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura sa directrice de maison avec un sourire chaleureux. Vous avez sauvé Miss Granger. Peu importe le nombre de règlements que vous avez enfreints, rien ne vaut la vie d'une camarade.

Il la remercia d'un regard et la suivit, un peu plus confiant. Il était assuré de son soutien et, en tant que directrice de Poufsouffle, il savait qu'elle serait à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Un bonbon au citron ? leur proposa Dumbledore en les invitant à prendre place sur les sièges devant son bureau.

Ses deux invités déclinèrent l'offre.

\- Vous avez contacté mon tuteur ? demanda Harry avec un brun d'inquiétude.

\- Pas personnellement, je le déplore, mais Mr Rusard l'a prévenu.

À cet instant précis, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en découvrant la personne qui avait répondu à sa convocation. Lui qui avait espéré pour rencontrer le fameux père d'Harry Potter devrait composer avec Rangiku Matsumoto, sa soi-disant tante, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, lui, sauta sur ses pieds et alla enlacer la jeune femme avec une joie non dissimulée. Rusard, qui l'avait conduite jusque-là, s'éclipsa.

\- Rangiku ! lança Harry avec un immense sourire. Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit prince, répondit la shinigami en lui rendant son étreinte. Et je peux te dire que tout le monde est impatient que tu reviennes à la maison ! On s'ennuie sans toi.

Elle tira de son sac à main une boite bien emballée dans un linge.

\- De la part du cap… enfin, de la part de Mr Ukitake.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les adultes présents et les salua poliment tandis que l'enfant déballait son présent.

\- Des biscuits ! s'exclama Harry. Et mes préférés en plus ! Je lui enverrai un message pour le remercier !

Matsumoto hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'avais espéré rencontrer en personne Mr Hitsugaya, l'informa Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Voyez-vous, il est extrêmement occupé et ses responsabilités ne lui permettent pas de s'absenter à l'improviste. Il m'a donc demandé de le remplacer, répondit Matsumoto en secouant doucement la tête. Soyez assuré qu'il sera informé de tout ce qui sera dit.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui rentra la tête dans les épaules. S'il n'avait pas eu l'apparence d'un enfant et un secret à protéger, nul doute que le petit capitaine se serait déplacé de lui-même pour affronter Dumbledore.

\- Bien, conclut Dumbledore. Je souhaitais vous voir car, il y a quelques jours s'est produit un incident impliquant votre neveu.

\- Le troll, approuva Matsumoto. Nous sommes au courant de tout, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris des deux professeurs.

\- Mr Hitsugaya n'a pas tenu compte des ordres que nous lui avions donnés en même temps que ses camarades et est parti seul au-devant d'un danger incommensurable. Il a entraîné l'une des ses camarades dans son sillage. Un acte irresponsable et très imprudent, vous en conviendrez.

\- Plus que de laisser un troll se balader dans les couloirs d'une école pleine d'enfants ? N'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui êtes irresponsable ? Dans n'importe quelle autre institution, vous auriez été renvoyé pour bien moins que cela. Mais bon, le monde de la magie doit avoir un train de retard !

Dumbledore pâlit mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Il n'empêche que votre neveu a désobéi. La confrontation aurait pu être évitée et les professeurs et moi-même aurions pu gérer la situation en toute sécurité.

\- Et une élève aurait perdu la vie entre temps.

\- Vous ne pouvez présumer de cela.

\- Je crois que si. Mr Rusard et Harry ont été très clairs sur les circonstances de l'incident.

\- Il a tué un être vivant.

\- À cause de vous. Vous devriez plutôt le féliciter pour son dévouement à effectuer une tâche qui aurait dû être la vôtre.

Harry dissimula un sourire fier. Matsumoto ne se laissait pas impressionner le moins du monde et les répliques fusaient à toute allure.

\- Des sanctions doivent être prises.

\- Contre vous, certainement. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, c'est à nous d'en juger.

Elle se tourna vers lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant le regard empli de compassion qu'elle posa sur lui. Qu'avait décidé Hitsugaya pour le punir de son imprudence ?

\- Il a été décidé qu'une journée d'entraînement avec Mrs Soi-Fon devrait suffire.

Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé. C'était une punition plutôt informelle pour lui qui passait régulièrement du temps à la deuxième division, notamment dans l'espoir d'apprendre à dissimuler et discipliner sa pression spirituelle. Certes, il n'appréciait pas plus que ça les méthodes d'enseignement de la capitaine des commandos secrets, mais ce n'était pas lourd payé pour avoir inquiété son tuteur. Celui-ci aurait pu l'envoyer avec les hommes de la onzième division. Néanmoins, connaissant Histugaya, il fallait mieux se méfier.

Il intercepta un regard de la part de Matsumoto et bondit sur ses pieds :

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en feignant la détresse. Vous n'allez pas me faire ça ?! C'est de la torture !

\- Désolée, petit prince, mais je crois que la décision est irrévocable. Tu sais comment est ton père.

Dumbledore le regarda protester avec véhémence, se demandant qui pouvait donc être cette Soi Fon. Dans tous les cas, cela ressemblait bien à une punition pour le jeune homme. Finalement, le garçon se rassit sur sa chaise en boudant. Matsumoto, elle se tourna vers eux.

\- Est-ce tout ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, elle se leva et défroissa sa jupe d'un air dégagé.

\- Et si tu me montrais un peu ton école, Harry ?

\- Absolument ! Faut que je te présente les filles !

Ils sortirent du bureau directorial sans un regard en arrière.

\- Faut que je m'inquiète, pour Soi-Fon ?

\- Le Capitaine Histugaya et elle se sont spécialement entretenu à ce sujet, donc je crois que oui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Cette punition serait sans doute pire qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Harry et Matsumoto ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de croiser Hermione et Susan. Les deux jeunes filles, portant chacune une pile de livres dans les bras, étaient justement en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour y attendre leur ami.

\- Je vous cherchais, les alpaga Harry. Je vous présente ma tante : Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku, voici Hermione Granger et Susan Bones.

\- Bonjour, Madame, répondirent poliment les deux filles.

\- Madame ? Qui appelez-vous « madame » ?! Ah non, appelez-moi Rangiku ! s'exclama la blonde en riant.

Cela détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère et les sorcières se mirent à sourire.

\- Comment ça s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

\- Grâce à Rangiku, plutôt bien. Le directeur est persuadé que je vais recevoir une punition dont je me souviendrai longtemps.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non, répondit Harry en riant. C'est juste pour la forme.

\- Alors, dites-moi tout, reprit la shinigami d'un air conspirateur. De laquelle Harry est-il amoureux ? Il parle tout le temps de vous.

\- Rangiku ! s'exclama Harry, ses joues se colorant d'une belle couleur rouge. Arrête avec tes bêtises !

L'adulte éclata de rire, de même que les filles. Harry les regarda s'amuser à ses dépens et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pff, vous allez me faire tourner chèvre.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ton père quand tu fais cette tête ! gloussa Matsumoto en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Arrête avec ça ! gronda Harry en s'échappant.

La shinigami lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant que ses yeux ne s'emplissent d'une douceur palpable qui le calma instantanément.

\- Tu m'as manqué, petit prince, murmura-t-elle en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry la laissa faire, sous le regard attendri de ses amies.


	19. Ennuis passés et futurs

**Chapitre 19 :**** Ennuis passés et futurs**

Harry soupira et referma son livre, le fixant d'un regard vide.

\- Que lis-tu, Harry ?

Sursautant, le jeune sorcier sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers Susan et Hermione, qui venaient de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Elles s'installèrent à sa table.

\- Un bestiaire des créatures magiques d'Angleterre.

\- Il y a des choses intéressantes ?

\- Il est dit que les trolls des montagnes sont bêtes comme leurs pieds.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leur ami était obsédé par l'incident survenu quelque temps plus tôt. Même si elles devaient avouer être curieuses, elles préféraient tenter d'oublier.

\- Et ? demanda Susan en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et alors je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le nôtre a pu entrer dans Poudlard sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Quirrell l'a vu.

\- Une fois qu'il était dans les cachots. Ce n'était pas vraiment le premier endroit où on arrive par pur hasard. En pénétrant par la grande porte, on a tous tendance à aller tout droit et à arriver dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. De même, le chemin cachots/toilettes des filles n'est pas très intuitif.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un a fait entrer le troll dans l'école ? murmura Hermione, épouvantée par cette idée.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est mon hypothèse, oui.

\- Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Quirinus Quirrell.

\- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Susan.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'un morceau d'âme fusionné à la sienne l'informait de la présence de Voldemort, jamais elles ne le croiraient.

\- Il est très étrange, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'accuser sur la base d'un ressenti, rétorqua Hermione, approuvée par Susan.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de preuves, voilà tout. Je l'ai vu aller dans le couloir interdit.

\- Celui du deuxième étage ? demanda la poufsouffle.

\- Oui.

\- C'est à ça que tu passais tout ton temps il y a quelques semaines... comprit Susan, assemblant les pièces du puzzle. Tu suivais Quirrell.

\- Tu as espionné un professeur ? s'alarma Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

\- Il s'est dirigé droit vers une porte mais à peine l'avait-il ouverte qu'il la refermait déjà. Et il est reparti très énervé.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait derrière ?

\- À première vue, je dirai un monstre.

\- Un monstre ?! s'exclama Hermione avec un geste de recul.

\- Baisse d'un ton, ordonna Susan alors que Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire tournait vers eux son regard sévère.

La jeune fille esquissa une moue contrite.

\- Quel genre de monstre ? reprit Susan. Et que fait-il dans notre école ?

\- Le genre avec plein de dents, répondit Harry en grimaçant. Je ne me suis pas vraiment attardé. Tout comme Quirrell. Si j'ai raison et que ce monstre à quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque du troll, d'autres problèmes pourraient survenir. Nous pourrions être tous en danger.

\- On devrait prévenir un professeur dans ce cas.

\- Quirrell est un professeur, répliqua Susan en secouant la tête. Aucun adulte ne nous prendra au sérieux sans preuve.

\- Absolument, approuva Harry. Ce qui ne nous laisse pas beaucoup d'options.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il faut que nous retournions voir ce monstre et que nous découvrions ce qu'il cache.

\- Mais c'est interdit ! protesta Hermione, à voix basse mais avec véhémence.

\- Nous avons déjà écopé d'une retenue, approuva Susan. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

\- Nous attendrons quelques jours, décida alors le jeune homme.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau quand Harry reprit la parole.

\- 'Mione. Il y a un monstre, dans une école. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, ce n'est pas normal. Nous devons découvrir pourquoi, parce qu'il n'est pas là par hasard.

La jeune fille se tut. Son ami avait raison.

\- D'accord. Mais je déciderai quand : pour le moment, on nous surveille à cause du troll et nous devons faire profil bas.

* * *

Le soir venu, les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, avec qui ils allaient devoir effectuer leur retenue.

Quelques semaines auparavant, celle-ci aurait été une véritable torture pour eux, Harry étant le Survivant et le fils de James Potter et Hermione une gryffondor ayant un peu trop tendance à exposer sa science dès que cela était possible. Cependant, depuis leur mise au point sur qui était réellement Harry, Rogue semblait être redevenu un professeur comme un autre. Strict et sévère, cela va sans dire, mais qui ne s'acharnait plus autant sur le jeune homme. Pour Hermione, c'était une autre histoire, mais, en dehors du cadre des cours, ils pouvaient espérer un peu de tranquillité.

Rogue apparut à l'heure précise du début de leur retenue et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour féliciter leur ponctualité. Il les conduisit jusqu'à un cachot encore inconnu des jeunes gens et leur ordonna d'entrer. La pièce contenait un nombre impressionnant de bocaux en tout genre, contenant divers ingrédients utiles pour les potions, ainsi que plusieurs ustensiles nécessaires à leur préparation.

\- Nous avons reçu ce nouveau stock ce matin, annonça Rogue. Vous passerez les deux prochaines heures à étiqueter, ranger, et faire l'inventaire de tout ce que vous voyez ici. L'un ou l'une d'entre vous devra nettoyer et sécher tous les instruments.

\- Pourquoi, professeur ? demanda Susan.

\- Ils ont beau sortir de l'atelier, il vaut mieux s'assurer de leur propreté avant de commencer quelque potion que ce soit, rétorqua Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Il glissa un regard vers Harry.

\- Croyez bien que je le saurai.

\- Nous nous y mettons tout de suite, répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

\- Bien. Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les trois adolescents se mirent à l'œuvre après s'être répartis les tâches.

À la fin des deux heures, Rogue vint inspecter le travail effectué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les trois élèves eut été aussi efficaces, aussi, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas terminé la tâche donnée, il les renvoya afin qu'ils puissent assister au repas du soir.

\- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Harry avant de s'en aller.

\- Vous venez de le faire, répliqua Rogue. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Le troll…

Hermione et Susan, qui attendaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, revinrent auprès du poufsouffle.

\- … savez-vous comment il est entré dans le château ?

L'adulte resta impassible devant la question.

\- L'enquête avance.

\- Quelqu'un l'a fait entré, n'est-ce pas ? insista l'adolescent.

\- Laissez les adultes gérer la situation, Hitsugaya.

\- Les adultes auraient pu laisser mourir Hermione, professeur, rétorqua Harry avec mordant. Par leur faute, j'ai tué un troll. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Ne soyez pas impertinent. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire du haut de vos onze ans ?

\- Je suis capable de beaucoup plus que quiconque ici ne le pense, gronda-t-il. Connaissez-vous beaucoup d'enfants ayant combattu un troll des montagnes et s'en étant sortis vivants ?

\- Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle, déclara Rogue.

\- Je continuerai à poser des questions, professeur, répondit Harry en tentant de contenir sa puissance. Et je finirai par trouver.

Avec Dumbledore à la tête de l'école, et Quirrell se promenant librement, il n'avait aucune confiance dans les professeurs. Le seul qu'il estimait un peu était Rogue et celui-ci refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous disiez être différent de votre père, mais je vois que ceci est faux. Lui aussi pensait pouvoir tout savoir et tout régler seul avec sa bande d'imbéciles derrière lui, siffla l'homme avec dédain.

La magie d'Harry fit exploser un bocal à sa droite. Hermione et Susan leur saisir chacun par un bras dans l'espoir de l'entraîner à leur suite et d'échapper au courroux du ténébreux directeur de Serpentard, mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, malgré tous les efforts qu'elles y mirent.

\- Je ne suis pas James Potter, mais quand quelque chose s'en prend aux miens, je peux très vite devenir dangereux.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

Le regard sombre de Rogue avertit Harry qu'il était allait trop loin. Il ferma les yeux et inspira pour se calmer. Il devait mesurer ses paroles où il allait avoir de gros ennuis.

\- Je cherche simplement à comprendre… murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé.

Rogue le fixa un moment en silence. Un instant, il avait cru discerné Lily en lui : de la force et du courage, mais aussi une fragilité et un désir de bien faire. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il choisit de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qui se trame, déclara Rogue, à la grande surprise des trois étudiants. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'un tel incident ne se reproduira pas. Maintenant, déguerpissez.

\- Merci, professeur, intervint Hermione. Nous partons.

Les deux filles tirent littéralement leur ami hors du cachot.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Harry ?! s'exclama la gryffondor. Nous aurions pu avoir de très gros problèmes ! Je te rappelle que nous devons être discrets !

\- Écoutez, répondit le jeune garçon en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour mieux leur faire face. Le problème dépasse de loin un banal troll des montagnes !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Susan.

\- Je veux dire que Voldemort est impliqué.

Susan et Hermione sursautèrent à l'entente de ce nom tabou.

\- Tu-sais-Qui est mort.

\- Non. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'est pas mort. Il est à Poudlard.

\- Ce ne peut pas être vrai…

\- De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, siffla Harry.

Puis, il reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide, sans plus se soucier d'elles. Sa magie et sa pression spirituelle valdinguaient autour de lui, expression de sa colère et de sa frustration.

\- Hey, Harry ! gronda Susan. Viens ici immédiatement !

Surpris par son ton autoritaire, Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour leur adresser un regard noir.

\- Je vais t'expliquer une chose, Harry, continua la poufsouffle, visiblement très mécontente. Tu n'as aucun droit de nous parler ainsi. On n'est pas tes chiens, ok ?!

\- Il y a en a marre de ta mauvaise humeur en ce moment, ajouta Hermione, les bras croisés. Tu nous caches des choses et après tu nous agresses parce qu'on ne te comprend pas !

\- Comment tu veux qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe ? reprit Susan avec véhémence. Alors soit tu nous expliques courtoisement ce qui te passe par la tête, soit tu vas te faire voir et tu ne comptes plus sur nous !

\- Si vous me faisiez confiance…

\- La confiance, ça se mérite, le coupa la jeune fille. Et pour l'instant, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois digne de la nôtre.

Harry allait répliquer mais les regards noirs de ses amies l'en dissuadèrent. Susan prit le bras d'Hermione et la fit avancer. Elles dépassèrent Harry sans lui accorder plus d'attention, le laissant seul, pantelant, au milieu du couloir.

\- Les filles ! les rappela Harry avec une note de désespoir dans la voix. Je suis désolé !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il n'alla pas manger ce soir-là et ne rejoignit son dortoir qu'une fois minuit passé. Il s'était réfugié au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour y réfléchir. Toute cette histoire avec Quirrell et Voldemort le rendait chèvre. D'un côté, il avait raison de s'accrocher à ce qu'elles considéraient comme une obsession, mais elles avaient également raison en affirmant qu'il était le seul à avoir des éléments pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui se tramait. Il avait tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Il ne partageait ni les une, ni les autres avec celles qui étaient avec lui depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. Il était naturel qu'elles le lui reprochent, car elles étaient loin d'être idiotes. Et maintenant, elles lui en voulaient.

Le lendemain matin, il n'alla pas manger non plus. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi et n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment s'excuser proprement. À la place, il décida de rejoindre immédiatement sa salle de classe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il ruminait, des élèves commencèrent à circuler dans les couloirs. Parmi eux, les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle.

\- Bonjour, Harry, lança l'un d'eux en s'arrêtant près de lui.

\- Salut, Cédric.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Je me suis disputé avec mes amies.

\- Aïe, grimaça son condisciple. C'est grave ?

\- Je crois que oui. J'ai été idiot et méchant avec elles uniquement parce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas quelque chose qu'elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Mes problèmes occupent toutes mes pensées et je ne vois rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas fait attention à elles alors qu'elles ne cherchaient qu'à m'aider.

\- Au moins, tu le reconnais, tenta Cédric avec compassion.

\- Je voudrais leur dire à quel point je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de chercher.

Harry se retourna et avisa Susan, arrivée dans son dos. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais, s'il se fiait à Cédric, elle devait avoir entendu toute la conversation.

\- Sus', je…

La fille secoua la tête d'un air indulgent.

\- Je vous laisse, déclara Cédric en donnant une petite tape complice sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Harry regarda le jeune homme s'en aller en le remerciant silencieusement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se reconcentrant sur son amie.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Tu dirais tout ça à Hermione également.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Harry en saisissant les mains de sa compagne. Je vous promets de ne plus être aussi idiot.

\- Tu as également quelques petites choses à nous dire.

Harry perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur. Voyant son trouble, Susan soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais… je n'ai pas forcément de réponses claires à vous donner, expliqua Harry. Tu sais, j'ai toujours beaucoup fonctionné au ressenti et, jusqu'ici, ça ne m'a jamais fait défaut.

\- Nous te l'avions pourtant dit : si tu ne nous dis pas tout, au moins ne nous mens pas.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, plutôt une demi-vérité, murmura le jeune homme.

Elle croisa les bras, le fixant d'un regard méfiant.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous dire toute la vérité ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit simplement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais déjà tout dit...

Susan demeura silencieuse un moment avant de hocher la tête, signe qu'elle abandonnait pour le moment.

\- Allons en cours, dit-elle en prenant la suite des premiers élèves entrant dans la salle de classe.

Son camarade hésita un instant avant de la suivre.

Que ferait-il quand elles ne seraient plus aussi indulgentes avec lui ?


	20. Un décembre mordant

**Chapitre 20 :**** Un décembre mordant**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry, Hermione et Susan se tinrent tranquilles. L'ensemble du corps professoral les surveillait étroitement, de même que Dumbledore. Ils avaient l'impression de sentir constamment l'un de leurs regards sur leurs nuques, ce qui ne les mettait pas à confiance pour tenter une exploration de l'étage interdit. Par ailleurs, ils semblaient que tous s'étaient donnés le mot pour donner un nombre astronomique de devoirs à faire, les maintenant très occupés. Les trois amis se contentèrent donc de profiter de leur vie d'élèves en attendant que les choses se tassent.

Rapidement, le froid s'installa et le soleil commença à se faire rare. Le temps avait tendance à peser sur le moral des élèves et des professeurs qui ne pouvaient que subir. Harry faisait partie des seuls qui se réjouissaient de cette vague polaire qui s'installait dans le pays.

Un dimanche matin en se réveillant, le jeune homme eut la joie de découvrir que l'hiver s'était finalement installé. Il avait neigé à gros flocons durant la nuit et la totalité du parc de Poudlard était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc.

Il prit à peine le temps de passer un pantalon et un tee-shirt avant de filer dehors. Il courut le plus rapidement possible en direction de la grande porte qu'il poussa comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Aussitôt, un vent glacé s'engouffra à l'intérieur du château. Le froid lui mordit la peau, s'insinuant sous sa chair jusque dans ses os, ce qui lui tira un sourire rayonnant. Il avait toujours aimé le froid et la neige. Elle lui rappelait son tuteur : apaisant, silencieux et tout aussi doux. Mais ça, il était l'une des seules personnes à le savoir.

Se fichant de qui pourrait le voir, il se mit à courir droit devant lui, les bras grands écartés, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche dans la poudreuse et ne s'étale par terre en riant. Il se releva, tourna sur lui-même à toute vitesse et reprit sa course jusqu'à tomber de nouveau.

Puis, il commença à passer près des sapins, secouant leurs branches pour en faire tomber leurs flocons, puis simplement à ramasser de la neige pour la lancer le plus haut possible. Et de nouveau il recommençait à gambader.

Il venait de tomber une nouvelle fois quand une voix furieuse s'éleva.

\- Hitsugaya !

Il releva la tête et avisa Rusard qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, bien emmitouflé dans un épais manteau.

\- Ça ne va pas de te balader dehors dans cette tenue ? Tu vas tomber malade !

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, Harry se redressa et, d'un geste de la main, chassa la neige logée dans ses cheveux. Entre sa pression spirituelle plutôt enflammée et son habitude d'évoluer aux côtés du capitaine des glaces, il était ne craignait pas le froid.

\- Ne faites pas votre rabat-joie, lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Jamais je ne suis tombé malade à cause du froid. D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas possible !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Rusard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On ne tombe malade non pas à cause du froid mais à cause de la chaleur. C'est parce que les gens se regroupent autour de chauffage, de feu ou de je ne sais quoi d'autres, que les microbes se transmettent si vite en hiver. C'est le capitaine Unohana qui me l'a dit. Comment elle disait déjà… ah oui : c'est de la dynamique des populations !

Rusard resta incertain un moment avant de reprendre son expression contrariée.

\- Dans tous les cas, file t'habiller !

Harry soupira.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé ?

\- Oui !

Le jeune homme commença à reprendre le chemin du château quand, soudain, une idée lui vint. Il dévia légèrement de sa route, passant près d'un sapin pour récolter une belle quantité de neige. Avec un sourire malicieux, il se confectionna une boule tout en marchant, à l'abri du regard du shinigami. Il était presque arrivé au château quand il se retourna et bombarda le concierge.

\- Vengeance ! cria-t-il en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

\- Hitsugaya ! Reviens ici, sale môme !

Mais le sorcier ne ralentit pas le moins du monde, passant devant une Minerva McGonagall à la fois attendrie de voir un élève de si bonne humeur le matin et déconcertée par son petit jeu avec Rusard. Ces deux-là formaient vraiment un étrange duo.

Harry courrait en direction de sa salle commune quand il rencontra Ernie et Hannah aux prises avec un groupe de serpentards ayant à leur tête Malfoy. Décidément, ce crétin ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il continuait à persécuter les autres élèves. Malheureusement, il faisait en sorte qu'Harry ne soit pas dans les parages dans ces moments-là et celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas défendre ses camarades. Aujourd'hui, il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux d'un pas décidé.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hannah avec un soulagement évident.

\- Regardez qui vient à la rescousse de ces petits camarades, lança Malfoy de sa voix traînante en se tournant vers lui. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

Sans baisser les yeux un instant, le jeune sorcier traversa le groupe de verts et argents et vint se placer devant ses amis.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ils veulent que nous fassions leurs devoirs, sinon ils ont dit qu'ils nous feraient renvoyer, murmura Hannah, les larmes aux yeux.

Contrairement à Ernie, elle n'avait aucun problème à s'appuyer sur Harry dans ce genre de situation et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il intervenait pour la protéger. Avec son petit air innocent et sa timidité, elle était la cible de nombreuses moqueries et intimidations.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec leur cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois, ils sont incapables d'avoir une note correcte, railla Harry en jetant un regard provocateur à Malfoy. C'est bien de reconnaître la supériorité des poufsouffles.

Le blond tira sa baguette et la braqua sur lui, tout comme ses condisciples. Seuls Crabe et Goyle ne bougèrent pas, leurs corps massifs et leurs gros poings suffisant parfaitement à les faire paraître menaçants.

\- Poufsouffle est la pire des maisons ! Seuls les ratés et les sangs-de-bourbe y sont envoyés ! Ils devraient s'estimer heureux d'être acceptés dans cette école et se montrer reconnaissants envers ceux qui leur sont supérieurs !

\- Écoute, je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi tu te trompes mais, malheureusement et malgré tout mon bon vouloir, je ne peux pas comprendre les choses à ta place, répliqua Harry avec un calme olympien, observant le bout de ses ongles avec intérêt.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! gronda Malfoy. Everte statin !

Harry réagit par instinct et virevolta sur la gauche, évitant le sortilège à bout portant.

\- Raté. Réessaie ?

Cette fois, les deux brutes se mirent en action, mais, là encore, Harry fut plus rapide. En quelques instants, il glissa dans leur dos, frappant l'un entre les omoplates, et l'autre au niveau des genoux. Les deux adolescents tombèrent à terre avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait.

\- Un troisième essai ?

Malfoy lança un deuxième sortilège, que le jeune garçon évita encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il profita pour passer sous sa garde et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge. La baguette du sorcier roula à terre, sous le regard apeuré des autres serpentards restés pantelants.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mes amis, gronda Harry à son oreille, ou je finirai par être beaucoup moins gentil.

Il resserra juste assez sa prise pour voir les yeux du blond s'écarquiller de terreur avant de se retirer.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Harry à Ernie et Susan.

Sans demander leurs restes, les deux poufsouffles lui emboîtèrent le pas.

\- Tu as été incroyable ! lança Hannah lorsqu'elle décida qu'ils étaient assez éloignés de leurs assaillants.

\- Comment fais-tu pour garder ton calme avec cet abruti ? enchaîna Ernie. Je veux dire, même quand tu te battais, tu avais l'air si… calme. D'ailleurs, tu as été magistral.

\- Avec lui, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche.

C'était arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé et cela lui avait inévitablement attiré des ennuis, notamment avec Rusard pour avoir manqué d'étouffer le serpentard avec sa pression spirituelle. Depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus s'énerver à cause de lui et avait opté pour un calme froid et menaçant digne de son tuteur.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry sentit l'excitation et l'impatience le gagner : aucun professeur n'était intervenu pour les séparer, ce qui signifiait qu'il était redevenu un élève lambda. Bientôt, il n'en doutait pas, il pourrait partir à la découverte du deuxième étage.

Car, bien qu'ayant décidé de faire profil bas et de vivre comme tout un chacun, Harry, Susan et Hermione ne restaient pas inactifs. Les yeux et leurs oreilles étaient ouverts en permanence, à l'affût du moindre élément sortant de l'ordinaire. Les premiers temps, ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Puis, Harry avait commencé à repérer quelques petites choses qui le mirent de bonne humeur et l'inquiétèrent à la fois : Rogue veillait. Maintenant qu'il savait que le professeur de potions était au courant de l'histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, il lui arrivait d'intercepter des regards en coin, de l'apercevoir dans les couloirs entre les cours alors que, auparavant, ce n'était jamais le cas. La surveillance était-elle devenue plus évidente ou était-ce qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention ? Peut-être leur ennemi tentait-il quelque chose, ce qui l'obligeait à être plus présent ? Il ne saurait le dire. Dans tous les cas, Harry se félicitait d'avoir à peu près confiance en cet adulte pourtant revêche. D'un côté, il était semblable à son tueur, surveillant les choses sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Une deuxième chose s'était confirmée : l'implication de Quirrell. Rogue lui aussi soupçonnait cet homme bégayant à première vue inoffensif. Hermione et Susan s'étaient fait une raison quant au manque de preuves le désignant. Si et leur ami et leur professeur étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, c'est qu'il y avait des éléments qui leur échappaient encore.

Les secrets que gardait Harry s'immisçaient toujours entre eux, mais les filles restaient discrètes et ne poussaient pas non plus le jeune homme à se confier, ce dont il leur était reconnaissant. Lui, cependant, commençait à avoir du mal à supporter cette situation. Heureusement, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il allait retrouver sa famille !

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Qui savait ce que tenterait Quirrell pendant les vacances, alors que le château serait presque désert ?

\- Quirrell ne restera pas au château pendant les vacances, annonça Hermione un matin.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis allée demander, répondit simplement la jeune fille. C'est fou le genre d'informations qu'on peut obtenir en prétextant des recherches pour des devoirs.

\- Tu deviens sournoise, fais attention, plaisanta Harry.

\- Comme ça, nous pourrons partir sereinement.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- J'en ai une autre pour vous. J'ai l'impression que tout semble redevenu normal avec les professeurs, déclara Hermione. Ils ne nous surveillent plus.

\- Ça va faire un mois et demi depuis le troll, heureusement qu'ils ont tourné la page, soupira Susan.

\- Du coup, on peut aller au deuxième étage, jubila Harry après avoir vérifié que personne autour d'eux ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. Ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? répéta Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi réactif.

\- Tu sais comment il est, plaisanta Susan en lui jetant un regard compatissant.

Le soir venu, après le dîner, Harry, Hermione et Susan se dirigèrent vers le couloir du deuxième étage. Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne qui s'intéressa à eux, si ce n'est Peeves qui, visiblement, était au beau milieu d'un complot pour faire enrager Rusard.

\- C'est cette porte, indiqua Harry.

Il tenta de tirer une nouvelle fois la poignée mais elle était toujours bien déverrouillée.

\- Pousse-toi, ordonna Hermione en tirant sa baguette. Alohomora !

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre alors que la porte se déverrouillait magiquement.

\- Faut que j'apprenne ce sort, la félicita Harry. Bon, vous êtes prêtes ?

\- Prêtes, répondirent ses amies dans un souffle.

Il tira la porte.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut une immense masse noire. Une masse noire qui se mit à remuer et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Une tête se dressa, puis une autre, et enfin une troisième. Devant eux se tenait un immense cerbère. Trois paires d'yeux sombres se posèrent sur eux avec un mélange de surprise et de colère tandis que les museaux s'agitaient de toute part, humant leur odeur avec avidité.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'était fermé… haleta Susan, terrifiée, tandis qu'Hermione s'accrochait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je propose qu'on sorte. Tout de suite, murmura cette dernière, paralysée par la peur.

La créature fendit dans leur direction, gueules ouvertes. Harry saisit ses amies chacune par une épaule et les tira violemment à l'extérieur. Déséquilibrées, elles tombèrent à terre alors qu'il refermait brutalement la porte, la claquant au visage de l'une des têtes. Une demi-seconde plus et au moins l'un d'eux aurait été déchiqueté.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, avant de décider d'un commun accord d'aller discuter de tout ça ailleurs. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle de classe habituelle, là où ils s'entraînaient à la magie dès que l'occasion se présentait.

\- Avec ce chien, je comprends pourquoi Quirrell a du mal à faire… ce qu'il a à faire, déclara Susan en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Il était sur une trappe, révéla Hermione. Il garde quelque chose.

Harry approuva sans dire un mot.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une créature pareille peut garder dans une école ?

\- Rien de bon si Voldemort est impliqué, répondit sombrement Harry.

\- Il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle : avec un monstre pareil, personne ne passera par la trappe, sourit Susan.

Son sourire se fana.

\- À part en le tuant.

\- Ou en trouvant son point faible, tempéra Harry. C'est sans doute pour ça que Quirrell quitte l'école pendant les vacances alors que c'était le moment parfait pour fureter sans être surveillé.

\- Oui, peut-être, approuva Hermione. Ce qui nous laisse du temps pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.


	21. Là où est ma place

**Chapitre 21 :**** Là où est ma place**

Le matin du premier jour de vacances, Harry était littéralement extatique. Sachant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et revoir ses proches, il avait à peine dormi de la nuit. Tous les élèves qu'il croisait s'étonnaient de sa bonne humeur mais la partageaient avec gentillesse.

\- Tu détestes tant Poudlard pour vouloir à ce point repartir ? le taquina Susan alors qu'il courrait presque pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

\- Tu n'es pas impatiente de rentrer chez toi ?

\- Si, mais pas au point de sauter partout.

Hermione et Susan se mirent à rire alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est là-bas qu'est ma place. Ici, personne ne sait qui je suis réellement, murmura-t-il soudain sombre.

Puis, son sourire revint aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu.

\- À part vous, mentit-il avec aplomb.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de lui sourire de nouveau.

\- Allez, dépêchons-nous !

Le voyage fut long, bien plus long que le premier qui l'avait conduit à Poudlard. Sa bonne humeur s'était mutée en une impatience qu'Hermione et Susan peinèrent à supporter. Elles furent soulagées lorsque leur ami sortit ses premiers devoirs de vacances, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ça lorsqu'il serait avec les siens.

Dès que le train s'arrêta, Harry bondit sur ses pieds, saisit sa valise et, après avoir salué ses amies qui avaient à peine eu le temps de lever la tête de leur livre respectif, fila hors du compartiment.

Premier à descendre, il eut le déplaisir de voir une horde de journalistes sur le quai. Ceux-ci l'interpellèrent aussitôt et se mirent à le harceler de questions. Harry resta figé un instant avec de plonger dans la foule et de commencer à jouer des pieds et des mains pour tenter de se frayer un passage. Lui qui pensait être tranquille, comme lors de son premier voyage vers l'école, s'était lourdement trompé. La nouvelle de sa présence à Poudlard s'était visiblement répandue dans tout le monde magique.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! ordonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Essayant de contenir sa mauvaise humeur, il se mit à chercher du regard un visage familier parmi la foule. Il avait assisté en direct – par téléphone – à une chamaillerie entre Matsumoto et Hinamori pour savoir laquelle aurait le privilège de venir le chercher mais, vu l'ambiance, il n'avait pas osé demander qui avait gagné. Il finit par reconnaître quelqu'un.

\- Tayuya !

La shinigami tourna la tête dans sa direction et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu surprise par le chaos que provoquait la présence du jeune garçon. Fendant la foule d'une main experte, elle saisit son bras et l'attira à elle.

\- Suis-moi, vite !

Les deux partirent en courant hors de la gare, les journalistes sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'ils tournaient brusquement, tentant de les semer.

\- Interroger leur héros local qui a disparu pendant dix ans, répondit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu en as des choses à nous raconter !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils finirent par s'arrêter dans l'une des ruelles de Londres, heureusement déserte. Ils prirent un moment pour retrouver leur souffle et s'assurer que la poursuite était bien terminée. Tayuya se tourna alors vers le sorcier et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Maintenant que ces foutus journalistes sont loin, très bien. Tu es venu me chercher ?

\- Oui. La vice-capitaine Matsumoto a établi calendrier très précis pour savoir qui viendra te chercher à chaque vacances des sept prochaines années. Je suis la première à avoir été tirée au sort.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien, s'amusa le sorcier.

\- Gare à celui qui ne respecterait pas son tour, rit la jeune femme en entraînant le jeune homme vers l'extérieur. Seul le capitaine Hitsugaya a un passe-droit.

Une petite minute plus tard, un seikamon s'ouvrait devant eux.

Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger au moment où son pied se posa sur le sol de la Soul Society. Il était de nouveau chez lui !

\- Tayuya, je… commença-t-il.

La jeune femme prit sa valise et hocha la tête. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Harry l'abandonna pour se précipiter à la dixième division. Sur le trajet, il croisa bon nombre de shinigamis qui rentraient chez eux. Des mains se levèrent, des salutations fusèrent.

\- Salut, Harry !

\- Harry ! Tu es enfin rentré !

\- Bonsoir, gamin ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Harry répondit avec bonne humeur à chacun sans ralentir, s'attirant de nombreux regards attendris. Tous savaient bien où il se rendait d'un aussi bon pas.

Arrivé à destination, il prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de toquer bien sagement à la porte du bureau du capitaine.

\- Entrez !

Quel ne fut pas son bonheur lorsqu'il vit un sourire éclaircir les traits sérieux d'Hitsugaya lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut. D'un coup d'œil, il s'assura que Matsumoto n'était pas cachée quelque part dans le bureau avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son tuteur. Ceux-ci se refermèrent autour de lui sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Tôshirô. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, souffla Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué tandis que son tuteur lui répondait en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu savais que je ne serais pas encore rentré à la maison ? l'interrogea l'aîné en se détachant de lui.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le sorcier en haussant un sourcil et en détaillant son tuteur du regard.

Même si aucune cerne ne s'étalait sous les yeux turquoises d'Hitsugaya, le jeune sorcier pouvait aisément voir que son tuteur n'avait pas pris de repos depuis un moment.

\- Allez, on rentre. C'est moi qui prépare à manger, lança-t-il avec entrain.

Après un bon repas, Harry et Hitsugaya s'installèrent confortablement sur le sofa. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit des premiers mois du sorcier à Poudlard et de sa vie dans le monde des vivants. Harry parla longtemps de ses cours, de ses amis, et de toutes les choses extraordinaires qu'il avait pu voir et apprendre. Il parla tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Le petit capitaine le regarda un moment dormir avant de réussir à se lever sans réveiller son protégé. Il le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant sans la moindre difficulté, et le mit au lit comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, bonhomme, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut le plaisir de se réveiller avec une odeur de thé au jasmin flottant dans l'air. C'était tellement différent de son réveil au milieu des autres élèves de poufsouffle qu'une furieuse envie de ne jamais retourner dans le monde des vivants le saisit. Mais ses amies l'attendaient et il y avait toujours cette histoire avec Voldemort qui se tramait. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme ça.

Il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre son tuteur et se servit une tasse.

\- Mm ! On dit que les anglais sont les rois du thé mais je crois bien que tu les bats, soupira-t-il avec délice après avoir pris une première gorgée. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard boivent du jus de citrouille, c'est buvable mais pas aussi bon, ajouta Harry. Leur thé n'est pas fameux non plus.

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je peux avoir mon câlin du matin ? demanda Harry en voyant son tuteur se lever.

\- Tu es un peu grand pour ça, non ?

\- Non.

Hitsugaya esquissa un sourire avant d'aller prendre place sur le sofa. Harry vint s'installer près de lui, ses jambes en travers des siennes, et se blottit contre lui. De nouveau dans cette étreinte familière, il ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il pourrait se rendormir ainsi.

\- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda le shinigami aux cheveux nacrés alors que sa main se promenait sur l'épaule de son protégé.

\- Je vais faire le tour des divisions pour saluer tout le monde. Ensuite, je viendrai à la division pour faire mes devoirs si tu veux bien de moi dans ton bureau.

Le capitaine approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Je voudrais aller à la deuxième division demain, si ça te convient, ajouta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry demandait à effectuer ses punitions. Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'Hitsugaya n'oubliait pas les sanctions qu'il donnait, et préférait montrer sa bonne volonté pour faire amende honorable. Certes, celle-ci était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, mais elle n'en restait pas moins officielle.

\- D'accord. Je préviendrai Soi-Fon.

\- Et toi, quel est ton programme ?

\- J'ai plusieurs réunions ce matin et plusieurs dossiers délicats mais urgents à finir.

\- Tu travailles beaucoup, murmura Harry d'une petite voix en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre son tuteur.

\- Le devoir n'attend pas. Si les choses ne sont pas faites en temps et en heures, tout le monde en pâtira à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Il y en a plein d'autres que ça ne gêne pas…

Il sentit son oreiller improvisé le secouer doucement, en une petite remontrance.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de te reposer, soupira le jeune sorcier.

\- Je ne…

\- Rangiku m'a dit que tu bossais deux fois plus depuis que j'étais à Poudlard, le coupa Harry d'un ton accusateur.

Il allait reprendre la parole quand, soudain, on tambourina à la porte, les faisant sursauter. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, deux voix familières s'élevèrent.

\- Harry ! Mon hérisson ! Viens dire bonjour à Tata ! lança Hinamori.

\- J'étais là avant, Hinamori ! Harry ! Viens dans mes bras ! répliqua Matsumoto.

\- Elles sont réveillées à cette heure-ci ? se désola Hitsugaya alors qu'Harry laissait échapper un petit rire désabusé.

\- Apparemment.

Il se leva un peu à contrecœur, non sans lier ses doigts à ceux de son tuteur.

\- Je vais ouvrir, annonça-t-il. Si je meurs…

\- Je veillerai à ce qu'elles te suivent dans la tombe, approuva Hitsugaya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry sourit avant de relâcher sa main et d'aller affronter son destin.

* * *

Rapidement, Harry sentit sa réserve d'énergie diminuer de façon drastique. Ses joues étaient douloureuses à force de sourire à tout va et il avait été pris dans une étreinte si souvent que son dos et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, sans parler de ses cheveux qui étaient dans un état lamentable. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'en plaindre. Toutes ses démonstrations d'amour, bien plus extravagantes que d'habitude, n'étaient que l'expression de sa longue absence. Peu à peu, les shinigamis se feraient à son absence et il risquerait moins sa vie à chaque fois qu'il rentrerait à la maison. Seuls Matsumoto et Hinamori resteraient des dangers potentiels à tout jamais.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine de la dixième division après le déjeuner, il se sentit tout de suite apaisé. Le plus souvent, c'était un endroit calme et silencieux, propice au travail et à la réflexion. Même à la bibliothèque, où Mrs Pince veillait scrupuleusement au silence des élèves présents, il ne retrouvait pas cette atmosphère.

Il resta couché sur le sofa pendant au moins une demi-heure, à écouter le crissement sur stylo de son tuteur sur le papier et le bruissement des feuilles. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, fermant les yeux. Finalement, les sons se firent plus lointains, son corps se fit plus lourd, et il finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut une Matsumoto assise à son bureau, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

Il était rare de la voir de si bonne humeur alors que tant de travail lui restait encore à faire. La shinigami posa son regard sur lui et son sourire s'agrandit un peu, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Tu étais tellement mignon quand tu dormais. Roulé en boule comme tu étais, on aurait cru que tu avais de nouveau deux ans. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Harry fronça les sourcils et interrogea son tuteur du regard. Celui-ci, totalement concentré, ne s'intéressait pas à eux. C'était une compétence qu'il avait depuis longtemps développée afin de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec l'agitation provoquée par Matsumoto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en se levant et s'avançant vers elle.

La shinigami rassembla des papiers sur son bureau, comme prête à se sauver.

\- Rangiku ? appela-t-il, menaçant.

Il attrapa ce qu'elle tenait. C'était des photos de lui, endormi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas les photos et encore moins les photos prises par Matsumoto. Beaucoup trop de photos prises à l'insu des modèles circulaient dans le Seireitei. Notamment, le club de femmes shinigamis s'en servait pour financer certains de leurs projets. La plupart immortalisaient les hommes et les femmes les plus en vue du Gotei Treize, mais il y en avait également un certain nombre de lui, à divers moments de sa vie. Tout le monde le trouvait « trop mignon ». Hitsugaya avait bien essayé de faire quelque chose, mais, comme tous, Harry avait dû se résigner.

\- Détruis ça tout de suite !

\- Non ! Elles sont à moi ! réagit Matsumoto en les lui prenant des mains.

Elle contourna le bureau à toute vitesse, tentant de lui échapper.

\- Rangiku !

\- Allez jouer ailleurs, gronda Hitsugaya.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Harry. Petrificus totalus !

Surprise, la blonde se laissa toucher par le sortilège, laissant au jeune garçon tout le loisir de reprendre ses photos et de les déchirer en petits morceaux.

\- Efficace ce sortilège, constata le capitaine, toujours occupé. Tu n'aurais pas un sortilège de silence ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore le niveau, mais ça viendra. Je me sauve avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle, sinon ça va faire trop de bruit. Du coup, je ferai mes devoirs à la maison.

Hitsugaya secoua la tête alors que son protégé s'en allait tranquillement.

Les choses étaient exactement comme avant, à quelques détails près.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se présenta à la porte de la deuxième division. Un homme masqué le reçut et, sans un mot, lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du capitaine. La deuxième division avait toujours été un endroit silencieux et un peu mystérieux aux yeux du jeune homme. La division des services secrets et des commandos secrets. Il était trop jeune pour savoir exactement sur quel genre d'affaires ces shinigamis traitaient au quotidien, mais il devait avouer adorer parcourir les immenses couloirs de la division, à première vue déserte.

Il fut introduit dans le bureau de Soi-Fon, une grande salle assez sombre aux murs et sol recouvert de moquette verte. Celle-ci était assise à même le sol, devant une pile de feuilles éparpillées au sol. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de son bureau officiel, mais c'est toujours là qu'il la trouvait.

\- Te voilà, lança-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

D'un signe, elle ordonna à son escorte de quitter la salle. Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle se leva très lentement et s'approcha de lui sans un mot. Harry ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le visage de la très stricte capitaine se fendit d'un grand sourire et elle sauta sur le jeune garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en le pressant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- 'Jour... réussit-il à articuler, la respiration coupée.

Les câlins de Soi-Fon étaient tout aussi dangereux que ceux de Matsumoto, mais comme il était à sa connaissance le seul à recevoir ce traitement, il n'avait personne à qui s'en plaindre. Même son tuteur ne l'avait pas cru, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

La shinigami lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le relâcher et de se mettre à tourner autour de lui.

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, décréta-t-elle finalement. Tu as même grandi.

\- C'est le monde des vivants, pas l'enfer, plaisanta Harry.

\- Donc c'est normal de laisser des enfants de onze ans affronter un troll dans le monde des vivants ?

\- Bon, ok, c'est un peu moins sécurisé que le monde des vivants ordinaire, mais ça pourrait être pire.

\- En effet. Tu continues à t'entrainer sérieusement j'espère ?

\- Autant que je peux, mais c'est difficile. Entre mes cours, mes devoirs, mes entraînements de magie… j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Et ton contrôle ?

\- Pas brillant, déplora le jeune homme. J'ai même l'impression que c'est pire.

\- Dans ce cas, on va mettre à profit le temps qui nous est alloué. Suis-moi. Ton père m'a dit de ne pas te ménager.

Le sorcier déglutit difficilement avant de suivre la jeune femme. La journée allait être longue.


	22. Joyeuses Fêtes

**Chapitre 22 :**** Joyeuses Fêtes**

Pour l'anniversaire d'Hitsugaya, le vingt décembre, Harry et son tuteur passèrent l'après-midi dans la maison d'enfance du petit capitaine, dans la province de Junrinan, le premier district de l'ouest du Rukongai. Y vivait une vieille femme, affectueusement surnommée « Mamie » par Hitsugaya, qui l'avait recueilli lui et Hinamori pour les élever loin du monde de la rue. C'était une vieille femme très gentille qu'Harry adorait et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la nuit tombée, ils furent happés par Matsumoto et Hinamori qui avaient décidé de préparer pour Hitsugaya un repas d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient de compétence en cuisine et le plat fut tout simplement immangeable. Heureusement, Harry avait prévu la catastrophe et avait préparé quelque chose en prévision.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, la conversation alimentée en grande partie par les deux femmes. Comme toujours, Hitsugaya se contentait de les écouter, laissant sa froideur et son mauvais caractère de côté le temps d'une soirée. Il ne reprenait même plus Hinamori lorsque celle-ci utilisait son surnom ni ne rabrouait Matsumoto qui avait la main leste sur le saké qu'elle avait apporté. Des largesses dont les deux jeunes filles profitaient pleinement.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Matsumoto devenait un peu trop bruyante à son goût, Hitsugaya décida de sortir prendre l'air. Harry s'éclipsa un moment pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard près de lui, son balai volant à la main. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec ça ?

Harry esquissa un sourire malicieux et enfourcha le balai.

\- Monte. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Après une courte hésitation, le shinigami s'installa derrière lui et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

\- Attention, on va faire une petite pointe de vitesse, le prévint son protégé.

Puis, il frappa le sol du pied et s'envola dans les airs. Son tuteur resserra immédiatement sa prise sur lui alors que les deux filaient vers le ciel. Ils montèrent haut, très haut. Harry commença à sentir le froid engourdir ses mains, mais ne ralentit pas et les guida dans un nuage. Il apprécia un court instant les fines gouttelettes qui perlèrent sur sa peau avant de continuer son ascension.

Soudain, ils resurgirent à l'air libre. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel sombre de la nuit étincelait de mille feux. La lune était incroyablement grosse et les étoiles l'entourant tout simplement hypnotisantes. Se mettant en vol stationnaire, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hitsugaya. Le shinigami avait le visage tourné vers ce magnifique spectacle, les yeux écarquillés devant sa beauté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La blancheur de ses cheveux semblait luire sous la lueur d'argent de l'astre.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, Tôshirô, murmura Harry à voix basse, de façon à ne pas briser la magie de cet instant.

Il était de notoriété publique que le petit capitaine affectionnait les lieux en hauteur – une caractéristique qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de transmettre à son protégé – et il n'était donc pas rare de le trouver sur les toits, dans les arbres du Seireitei, voire sur les falaises du Rukongai, lorsqu'il s'y aventurait, mais jamais il n'avait eu une vue aussi sublime. Un bras fut passé autour de son torse et la tête d'Hitsugaya vint se loger dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci, bonhomme. C'est magnifique.

* * *

Pour des raisons évidentes, Noël n'était pas une fête très en vogue parmi les shinigamis. Comme beaucoup d'autres célébrations, tout ce que représentaient ces festivités était sans fondement dans le monde des morts. Cependant, à force des missions dans le monde des vivants, la Soul Society s'était appropriée ces fêtes et en avait fait une occasion de s'amuser et de boire sans risque de remontrances.

De grands repas étaient organisés dans chacune des divisions et tous prenaient le temps de le savourer. Certains échangeaient également des cadeaux, mais c'était plus rare. Cette année, faisant pour une fois honneur à ses origines, Harry offrit des présents à tout le monde. Il en reçut beaucoup en retour, mais ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Il recevait toujours une montagne de présents. Chaque année, il donnait ceux qu'il n'utilisait pas ou plus afin d'apporter quelques sourires aux enfants du Rukongai. La plupart se démenaient pour ne serait-ce que survivre et n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'objets servant de distraction.

En revanche, le Nouvel An était un événement d'une ampleur bien plus importante. Comme toujours, le Capitaine-Commandant avait exigé que les divisions profitent de cette occasion pour resserrer les liens entre elles.

\- On va faire quoi ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- L'attrape-oeuf, répéta Matsumoto avec un grand sourire.

Près d'eux, Hitsugaya contemplait le mur d'un air résigné. Il semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf là, et quelque chose disait à Harry que c'était bientôt ce qu'il désirerait lui aussi. Les idées proposées étaient toujours un peu farfelues et, toujours sans la moindre exception, les jeux finissaient par tourner en combats rangés.

\- C'est un peu comme le jeu du drapeau, tu vois ce que c'est ?

\- Euh... il y a deux équipes et chacune doit s'emparer du drapeau de l'autre et le ramener à sa base ? hasarda Harry.

\- Exactement mais, ici, ce ne sera pas des drapeaux mais des œufs qui devront être tenus exclusivement à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Chaque division devra tenter de voler l'œuf des autres divisions, sans le toucher ni le faire tomber. Chaque équipe a droit à dix œufs. À chaque fois qu'un œuf se cassera ou que quelqu'un le touchera sans cuillère, une équipe spécialisée de la douzaine division interviendra pour punir le fautif.

\- Et fera quoi ? demanda Harry avec méfiance, craignant le pire.

\- Nemu a promis que ce serait spectaculaire.

\- De quoi faire peur...

\- Alors, tu en es ? le pressa la vice-capitaine, sautillant et visiblement très excitée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, hésita Harry en se grattant la joue d'un doigt. Si ça finit comme l'année dernière…

\- C'était amusant ! le coupa Matsumoto.

\- J'ai mis deux semaines à me débarrasser de l'odeur de poisson ! lui rappella Harry. Une vraie horreur !

\- Ça, c'est sûr, murmura Hitsugaya avec sourire en coin.

\- Au moins, lui, il participe, rétorqua la blonde en se tournant vers son supérieur avec un air mécontent. Le Capitaine-Commandant n'était pas content de votre refus.

Le petit capitaine se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Il n'a pas participé non plus, lui fit remarquer Harry. Ni le capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Sans moi.

\- Allez ! Harry ! Capitaine !

\- On a dit non, Matsumoto.

\- Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! C'est l'occasion de s'amuser tous ensemble !

Elle s'était mise en sautiller, emprisonnant le cou d'Harry au creux de son cou et secouant Hitsugaya comme un prunier. Les deux malheureux échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de soupirer de concert.

\- Je m'en vais dès que ça dégénère, répondit le gradé avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Moi aussi ! s'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

\- Super !

* * *

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, toutes les équipes se rassemblèrent devant les quartiers de la première division. Tous les shingamis, en particulier ceux de la onzième division, semblaient survoltés.

\- Je sens que ça va tourner au désastre, soupira Harry, alors que Renji et Ikkaku commençaient à se chamailler, bien qu'étant dans la même équipe.

À ses côtés, Hitsugaya, les bras croisés, observait la scène avec une irritation à peine dissimulée.

Hisagi, l'organisateur de l'événement, les rassembla et leur réexpliqua le principe du jeu. Puis, des shinigamis de sa division passèrent parmi les shinigamis et distribuèrent treize œufs marqués, à différents membres choisis au hasard, ainsi que des petites cuillères pour tous.

\- Vous avez dix minutes pour vous disperser. Lorsque le signal retentira, le jeu aura commencé. Il durera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'œufs à jouer. Bonne chance à tous !

Après un dernier cri d'encouragement autant que de défi, tout le monde se sépara. Harry suivit la dixième division, et plus précisément Senri, un shinigami qui s'était souvent occupé de lui étant enfant et à qui on avait confié le précieux œuf de la division. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'Hitsugaya ne les avait pas suivis, mais cela ne l'étonna qu'à moitié.

Après une courte réunion stratégie, durant laquelle tous se mirent d'accord pour éviter au maximum la onzième division, et au moment même où un coup de canon retentissait, Harry et plusieurs autres shinigamis partirent en reconnaissance chacun de leur côté. Avec le pauvre contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa pression spirituelle, il ne ferait que désavantager son équipe en restant près d'elle. Il avait une mission un peu particulière cette année : il allait créer la pagaille pour perturber les équipes concurrentes.

Sautant de toit en toit, il finit par tomber sur un groupe de la onzième division. Yumichika Ayasegawa, le cinquième siège, était le gardien de l'œuf.

\- Regardez ! lança Makizō Aramaki, le onzième siège, qui l'avait repéré. C'est Harry !

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

\- Salut, Maki Maki ! le nargua Harry, utilisant à dessein le surnom énervant dont l'avait affublé sa vice-capitaine, la petite Yachiru.

L'homme vit rouge.

\- Grr ! Viens ici, gamin !

_'Et c'est parti.'_

Il sauta à terre et se mit à fuir, poursuivi par un groupe de combattants. Par un coup du sort, il tomba sur un groupe de la deuxième division qui traquait des adversaires.

\- J'ai vu du mouvement par là ! Tout droit !

Le jeune sorcier bifurqua dans une petite allée au moment même où les deux divisions se faisaient face. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que des premiers cris retentirent.

\- Parfait, se réjouit-il à présent totalement oublié des deux camps.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, il observa avec attention la suite des événements. Les deux groupes s'étaient arrêtés face à face et se provoquaient.

\- Donnez-nous votre œuf, vous n'avez pas une la moindre chasse face aux commandos secrets !

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez ?

\- La division du Capitaine Kenpachi est la meilleure ! Tout le monde sait ça, cracha Ikkaku dont le sourire promettait mille douleurs à ceux qui le contrediraient.

\- Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ! lança un blond de la deuxième division. On ne va pas les laisser se voiler la face ! Prenez-leur l'œuf.

S'engagea alors le combat le plus bête qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Yumichika et Omaeda les deux gardiens des œufs étaient assaillis de toute part par des couverts qui tentait de leur voler leur trésor. Les autres soldats se tapaient dessus à coups de poings ou de petites cuillères. Puis, soudain, l'un des deux camps passa à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : Boulet Rouge !

Une explosion vit voler la plupart des combattants, les envoyer valser contre les murs.

\- C'est la guerre ! cria Ikkaku, immédiatement acclamé par son groupe.

Dès lors, les sortilèges de kidô se mirent à pleuvoir dans tous les sens et, ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire.

Un sortilège d'entrave toucha Omaeda, bloquant ses bras dans le dos avec violence. Celui en lâcha la cuillère. Harry observa l'œuf tomber et se fracasser au sol. Aussitôt, un silence de plomb tomba sur les deux équipes.

_'Je ne voudrais pas à être à la place d'Omaeda' _pensa Harry en reculant prudemment.

Le vice-capitaine jetait à présent des regards effrayés autour de lui, attendant son châtiment.

Celui-ci tomba littéralement du ciel. Une immense masse sombre, aussi haute qu'un bâtiment et aussi large qu'une baleine tomba sur le malheureux shinigami, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant et défonçant au passage la façade des deux bâtiments adjacents et le sol sur un bon mètre de profondeur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! s'époumona Renji, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pour être spectaculaire, c'est du spectaculaire, murmura Harry, sidéré, alors que les paroles de Matsumoto lui revenaient en mémoire. Nemu ne fait jamais dans la dentelle.

Il frissonna en regardant les shinigamis de la deuxième division affairée autour de la masse pour tenter de libérer leur gradé. Celle-ci finit par exploser toute seule, projetant tout le monde à plusieurs mètres de distance.

\- Le jeu est fini pour moi, décréta-t-il en découvrant Omaeda, complètement aplati, qui gémissait lamentablement.

Autour de lui, des cris clamant de vengeances retentirent.

D'une série de bonds, il quitta la zone. Où se trouvait son tuteur ? Il l'espérait, loin de tout grabuge. Il décida de repasser chez lui, mais Hitsugaya ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se saisit de son balai et ressortit, décidé à le retrouver.

Harry décolla à toute vitesse. Aussitôt, la gaîté s'empara de son cœur. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où les combats entre divisions faisaient rage, observant la scène de haut. Au bout d'un moment, il repéra Hitsugaya, assis au sommet d'une bâtisse, qui se désespérait en silence du désolant spectacle qui se déroulait à ses pieds. Les shinigamis de la sixième division et la troisième s'affrontaient à coup de boules de kidô.

\- Tu es là, soupira Hitsugaya, soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau.

\- Tu avais raison, nous n'aurions pas dû accepter de participer.

\- Matsumoto sait être convaincante, soupira le capitaine en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on l'aime aussi.

Les sourcils de son tuteur se froncèrent mais il ne répliqua pas. Il avait raison après tout. Malgré son côté fantasque et fainéant, la jeune femme savait comment mener des troupes.

À cet instant, une boule de kidô chargée à pleine puissance toucha le bâtiment sur lequel Hitsugaya étant installé, provoquant secousses et un important panache de fumée.

\- Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour loin d'ici. Monte, je t'emmène, rit Harry.

Hitsugaya obtempéra avec une joie dissimulée.

\- Fonce, bonhomme, murmura-t-il au moment où ils se mettaient en mouvement.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine !

Et ils traversèrent le ciel à toute allure, filant en direction du Rukongai.

* * *

Le duo ne réapparut que trois heures plus tard. Dès le premier coup d'œil, ils virent que les dégâts matériels provoqués cette année encore nécessiteraient un fond d'investissement qui ferait grincer des dents le Capitaine-Commandant.

\- Après, on se demande pourquoi la moitié des divisions sont endettées, soupira Hitsugaya.

Harry réprima un rire.

\- Qui a gagné, selon toi ?

\- Personne. Tous les œufs ont fini par terre.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était d'accord : c'était dans la suite logique des événements des années précédentes.

Que diraient les habitants du Rukongai s'ils apprenaient que la plupart des shinigamis du Gotei Treize, l'élite de la Soul Society, se comportaient comme des enfants ?


	23. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 23 :**** Retour à Poudlard**

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry quitta la Soul Society le cœur lourd. Beaucoup étaient venus jusqu'au seikamon avec lui, mais seuls Hitsugaya et Isane le suivirent dans le monde des vivants. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, malgré les tentatives de la vice-capitaine de la quatrième division pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue dans le monde des vivants, déclara Isane, peu à l'aise, en zigzaguant parmi les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Suite à la présence massive de journalistes au voyage aller, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'emporter des gigai et de risquer d'être exposé dans l'un des nombreux journaux sorciers. Cependant, cela limitait un peu leur conversation avec Harry qui, lui, possédait son véritable corps. Il était obligé de murmurer pour ne pas paraître complément fou ou alerter un passant.

\- Pour les départs, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde, j'imagine, répondit Harry entre ses dents. Après tout, les élèves ne reverront pas leur famille avant l'été.

Il n'avait pas envie de repartir. Il voulait rester avec son tuteur. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet endroit où il était affreusement seul, sans personne a qui se confier. Rusard ne comptait pas, bien sûr.

\- Ces quelques mois passeront vite. Avec les examens de fin d'année qui approchent, tu ne les verras pas passer, répondit Hitsugaya.

L'enfant hocha la tête, tâchant de masquer sa tristesse. Il eut un pauvre sourire en sentant la main d'Isane se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Ça va aller. Je crois que je n'aime simplement pas les séparations, murmura-t-il.

\- Comme chacun de nous, déclara le petit capitaine avec une étincelle de douleur dans la voix.

Harry aurait voulu lui parler librement mais avec Isane avec eux, c'était plus délicat. Il se contenta donc de faire passer tous les tourments qu'il ressentait dans le regard qu'il jeta au shinigami aux cheveux nacrés. Celui-ci lui en renvoya un semblable.

\- Ce ne sont que des aux revoirs, ajouta Isane qui n'avait pas remarqué le dialogue silencieux.

Soudain, une voix retentit.

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme se retourna et aperçut, un peu plus loin, Susan qui lui faisait signe. Ses parents, une femme aux belles boucles châtain et un grand homme à l'air sévère, le fixaient avec attention.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Hitsugaya. Travaille bien et sois sage.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Harry, ses pensées s'envolant immédiatement vers Quirrell.

Après avoir adressé un dernier sourire empli de tendresse à son tuteur qu'il ne pouvait serrer dans ses bras, Harry salua Isane et rejoignit Susan et sa famille.

\- Bonjour, Susan, Madame, Monsieur, les salua-t-il avec politesse.

\- Harry, je te présente mes parents : Margaret et Edward Bones. Maman, Papa, je vous présente Harry Hitsugaya.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous de même, Mr Hitsugaya, répondit Mrs Bones avec gentillesse. Susan nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- En bien, j'espère, plaisanta-t-il en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Elle a entre autres évoqué un incident avec un troll, déclara Mr Bones d'une voix ferme.

Harry coula un regard vers son amie qui lui adressa un sourire contrit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son père, supportant son regard sans sourciller. Il en avait affronté de bien pires.

\- Je suis désolé des dangers que j'ai fait courir à Susan. J'aurai préféré ne pas l'impliquer.

L'adulte hocha très légèrement la tête, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Je vais être honnête : à cause de votre passé, je ne voyais pas votre amitié d'un bon œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle me raconte votre escapade héroïque.

S'il comprit l'allusion à son prétendu enlèvement, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Vous semblez néanmoins être un jeune homme intelligent et plein de ressources, alors je vous accorderai le bénéfice du doute.

\- Papa, protesta Susan en roulant des yeux.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, répliqua Harry, mais je n'ai nul besoin de votre approbation. La seule qui m'importe est celle de votre fille.

\- Allons, allons, les coupa Mrs Bones en poussant sa fille et son ami vers le train. Il ne faudrait pas que le Poudlard Express s'en aille sans vous. Montez vite.

Après un rapide au revoir, les deux grimpèrent à bord du train. Juste avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, il lança un regard dans la direction où il avait quitté sa famille. C'est avec bonheur qu'il avisa que les deux shinigamis étaient toujours là, veillant sur son départ.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione, déjà installée dans un compartiment vide. À peine assise, Susan donna un paquet à Harry. Suivant son exemple, Hermione alla fouiller dans sa valise et en sortit un autre qu'elle lui tendit.

\- On a essayé de t'envoyer ton cadeau de Noël par hibou, mais ils ne t'ont pas trouvé.

\- Les hiboux n'arrivent pas jusqu'à chez moi, répondit Harry en tentant de masquer sa gêne. Question de sécurité.

Avant d'ouvrir ses paquets, il chercha dans sa propre valise deux présents qu'il leur tendit.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Dans la bonne humeur, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux respectifs.

Le trajet passa à toute allure. Les trois amis – enfin, surtout deux – se racontèrent leurs vacances. Hermione était allée faire du ski en France avec ses parents, tandis que Susan était allée dans l'une des résidences secondaires de sa famille, plus au sud de l'Angleterre, où elle avait retrouvé ses oncles, tantes et cousins les plus proches. Harry, lui, passa très rapidement sur ces activités, argumentant surtout sur le fait qu'il avait été ravi de revoir tout le monde après une demi-année passée loin d'eux.

Après avoir englouti le festin de rentrée, Harry ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune. Il se sentait épuisé par sa journée, bien que n'ayant rien fait d'exceptionnel. Après avoir salué Susan, il rejoignit son dortoir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant au pied de son lit un paquet soigneusement emballé. Harry fronça les sourcils et prit le mot qui l'accompagnait.

«_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Joyeux Noël _».

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais Harry avait son idée sur la provenance du paquet : Dumbledore. Tous les autres avaient depuis longtemps comprit que la personne qu'il jugeait être son père n'était pas James Potter. Méfiant, il soupesa le présent : il n'était pas lourd, ni même solide. Finalement, il se décida à l'ouvrir. C'était une grande cape brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ernie, qui l'observait avec curiosité.

\- Un vieux souvenir de famille apparemment, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il la détailla sans mot dire. Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple bout de tissu, sinon on n'aurait pas pris la peine de la lui donner. En la manipulant, il fit une constatation stupéfiante : ses mains avaient disparu derrière le tissu. Il releva vivement la tête vers Ernie pour voir s'il l'avait remarqué mais son camarade était à présent plongé dans un livre, ne s'occupant plus de lui. Ce n'était pas plus mal : un secret comme ça ne devait pas s'éventer. Une cape d'invisibilité était bien trop utile.

Heureux, et à la fois intrigué quant à la raison d'un tel présent, Harry rangea précieusement la cape dans sa valise puis se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit.

La journée du lendemain dura ce qui sembla une éternité. Se retrouver de nouveau assis sur une chaise et forcé à prendre des notes après deux semaines la liberté pesaient vraiment sur le moral de l'ensemble des élèves. Les devoirs de vacances furent rendus, d'autres, encore plus nombreux, donnés. Néanmoins, Harry ressortit heureux de cette journée, grâce à son premier cours : en potions, ils avaient appris à préparer un baume pour soigner les brûlures. Nul doute que cela lui serait utile tant qu'il ne contrôlerait pas ses puissances intérieures.

En fin d'après-midi, le petit groupe décida d'aller pendre l'air dans le parc, malgré les températures glaciales. Une fois de plus, Harry se fit réprimander pour son manque de vêtements chauds.

\- Allez, laissez-moi faire ce que je veux, sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu es malade, ne compte pas sur nous pour prendre tes cours à ta place.

\- Je ne serai pas malade.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un réquisitoire endiablé, Hagrid apparut au détour d'un chemin, les bras chargés de bois morts.

\- Bonjour, les enfants, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Hagrid n'avait pas énormément d'amis parmi les élèves, mais le petit trio en faisait partie, pour des raisons différentes. Dès le début de l'année, Hermione avait trouvé auprès du garde-chasse une véritable encyclopédie concernant les créatures magiques. Au fil des ans, il avait croisé des centaines d'espèces différentes, les avaient soignés, les avaient aimés. Il connaissait tout d'eux. Harry, lui, avait fini par tisser des liens avec Hagrid à force d'aller le trouver pour le prévenir de ses escapades dans la Forêt Interdite. Au début, il y allait simplement pour ne pas briser une promesse seulement quelques jours après l'avoir formulé, mais il avait ensuite pris le temps d'échanger avec le géant qui, sans être une lumière, était un être agréable avec qui discuter. Susan avait moins de liens avec lui, s'étant greffé sur leur groupe lorsqu'ils allaient saluer le demi-géant, mais elle l'appréciait néanmoins et c'était réciproque.

\- Venez à l'intérieur, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Mais vous n'en parlez à personne, hein ?

Tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans la cabane qui exaltait d'une douce chaleur. Hagrid leur tourna un moment le dos, s'effarant près de la cheminée, avant de poser sur la table un étrange objet. Les trois amis l'observèrent avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Susan.

\- Un œuf de dragon, répondit tout fier leur hôte.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il n'avait jamais vu de dragon non affilié à un zanpakutô mais savait que ce n'était pas des créatures à prendre à la légère. Le commerce de leurs œufs devait être très contrôlé voire totalement interdit, comme pour toutes les autres espèces dangereuses et protégées.

\- Je l'ai gagné aux cartes.

Harry recula instinctivement d'un pas. Qui diable se promenait avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche tout en étant prêt à le parier dans une bataille de cartes ? Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un coup d'œil à ses amies lui apprit qu'elles pensaient à peu près la même chose, mais Hagrid continuait de rayonner.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon. C'est une créature si majestueuse, si fougueuse !

\- Et énorme, fit remarqua Hermione.

\- Plus ils sont gros, plus ils ont besoin d'amour. Il n'y a qu'à voir Touffu.

\- Touffu ? demanda aussitôt Harry, intrigué.

\- Un magnifique chien à trois têtes que j'ai élevé moi-même ! Il a beau être à présent aussi grand que moi, il reste mon bébé.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard horrifié, qui heureusement ne fut pas vu par Hagrid. Ainsi le monstre du deuxième étage était l'animal de compagnie de Hagrid !

\- Il n'est pas féroce ? demanda innocemment Hermione. Il doit avoir de grandes dents...

\- Il est doux comme un ange. Il a un peu de mal avec les inconnus mais il suffit de lui jouer un petit air de musique et, pouf, il s'endort.

Il s'interrompit un instant comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise – ce qui était effectivement le cas car ses mots n'étaient pas tombés dans les oreilles de sourds – avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre en souriant.

\- En tout cas, l'éclosion ne devrait plus tarder. Une semaine tout au plus.

Il caressa la coquille d'un geste empli d'affection.

Lorsque les trois amis quittèrent la cabane pour aller dîner avec les autres, aucun ne savait vraiment comment réagir.

\- Hagrid ne pourra jamais garder son dragon… murmura Susan, désolée pour lui. Ces créatures grandissent extrêmement vite et il ne pourra pas le cacher longtemps.

\- L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la convention des sorciers de 1709, ajouta Hermione. Il peut avoir de graves problèmes si cela vient à se savoir.

\- Dumbledore pourrait peut-être…

\- Si Dumbledore a laissé un chien à trois têtes dans une école pleine d'enfants, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'en remettre à lui, bougonna Harry.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de le convaincre que le dragon ne sera pas heureux avec lui… C'est peut-être le seul argument qu'il écoutera, concéda Susan.

\- Ce n'est pas gagné, tu as vu son regard d'adoration ? Le dragon n'est même pas encore sorti de son œuf… reprit Harry.


	24. Sine qua non

**Chapitre 24 :**** Sine qua non**

Sept jours plus tard exactement, en fin de soirée, alors qu'Harry venait de sortir de la Forêt Interdite après un long et épuisant entraînement, il fut intercepté par Hagrid.

\- L'éclosion aura bientôt lieu. Une demi-heure, une heure tout au plus !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Malgré tous les problèmes que présageait la venue de la créature, il avait hâte de voir un véritable dragon, animal mythique ayant rythmé son enfance au gré des histoires de son tuteur.

\- Je vais prévenir Susan et Hermione et nous arrivons.

\- Je les ai déjà prévenues par hibou, comme je savais que tu étais dans la Forêt. Elles devraient arriver… Les voilà, rectifia-t-il en tournant la tête.

En effet, deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître, à environ deux cent mètres d'eux.

L'œuf trônait au milieu de la table, fumant encore. Hagrid venait sans doute tout juste de le sortir du feu. Les élèves prirent place tandis que le géant leur servait une immense tasse de thé. L'œuf remua légèrement, faisant s'exclamer les petits sorciers.

C'est dans un silence lourd d'impatience que les minutes se mirent à défiler. L'œuf continua à s'agiter un moment avant que des fissures n'apparaissent sur le dessus de la coquille. Puis, ce fut très rapide et un petit bout se détacha. Une petite patte griffue en sortit.

\- Par Merlin, je suis si ému ! s'extasia Hagrid.

La patte remua, cherchant à casser le reste de l'œuf pour laisser le petit dragon en sortir. Bientôt, ils virent une aile brunâtre, fine et squelettique. La créature, au corps si frêle que les ailes semblaient disproportionnées, pointa sa tête à l'extérieure. Elle avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux ronds et orangés.

\- Il est… magnifique… souffla Hagrid, une larme de joie roulant sur sa barbe.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre, ses yeux braqués dans celui du dragon. Il sentait les flammes brûler à l'intérieur du bébé. Celui-ci gigota et ouvrit sa gueule pour cracher quelques étincelles dans sa direction.

\- Bonjour, Norbert, murmura le demi-géant avec émotion en approchant sa main pour le caresser.

Le dragonneau tourna sa tête vers lui et se mit à claquer des dents, battant l'air de sa queue avec nervosité.

\- Norbert ? répéta Susan. Vous appelez un dragon « Norbert » ?

\- Bah oui, ça lui va bien, non ? demanda Hagrid en tentant une nouvelle fois d'approcher sa main du dragon.

Celui-ci cracha de nouveau des étincelles avant de se mettre maladroitement à traverser la table, ses ailes battant autour de lui alors qu'il essayait de s'envoyer.

\- Heu… Hagrid, vous savez que c'est une femelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

Hagrid se pencha vers le petit animal.

\- Regardez, là, déclara la gryffondor, profitant d'un nouveau battement d'ailes découvrant le petit corps. Vous voyez, c'est une femelle.

\- Oh…

\- Il faut lui trouver un autre nom, décréta Harry, amusé par sa mine déconfite en regardant la petite dragonne fixer avec envie le sol, plusieurs dizaines de centimètres plus bas.

C'était trop haut pour elle.

\- Que diriez-vous de « Freyja » ? proposa Hermione. C'est le nom d'une déesse moldue, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Je trouve que ça convient bien à une petite dragonne.

La créature poussa un petit grondement de dépit avant de répartir de l'autre côté, à la recherche d'un autre passage.

\- Je crois que ça lui plaît, approuva Hagrid.

\- Tu ne pourras pas passer par là non plus, ma belle, murmura le sorcier avec un sourire alors que la petite créature rebroussait de nouveau chemin.

La nouvellement nommée Freyja tourna la tête dans sa direction, la penchant sur le côté, avant de cracher une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles. Harry devait bien le reconnaître : elle était magnifique.

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, les trois amis quittèrent la cabane, laissant Hagrid aux anges avec sa dragonne.

\- Il faut vraiment que nous fassions quelque chose, attaqua Susan une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la cabane. Son toit est en bois, Freyja va y mettre le feu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

\- Une chance que les dragonneaux ne sachent pas cracher de feu dès leur éclosion, approuva Hermione.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous la faire sortir de Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Et pour l'amener où ? On ne peut pas la laisser à proximité d'habitations, elle pourrait faire des dégâts. D'ailleurs, ça vit dans quel genre d'environnement ?

\- Euh… ça dépend de l'espèce.

Il y eut un silence dépité durant lequel chacun cherchait une solution à ce problème épineux. Ils appréciaient Hagrid et ne voulaient pas qu'il ait des problèmes, mais ils ne voyaient pas quoi faire à leur niveau.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Hermione alpagua ses amis.

\- Je... connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, hésita la gryffondor.

Les deux autres l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

\- Je crois que l'un des frères de Ron étudie les dragons en Roumanie. Peut-être que nous pourrions lui demander de s'occuper de Freyja ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Susan. Mais si nous demandons à Weasley de joindre son frère, il voudra savoir pourquoi. Ça pourrait attirer des ennuis à Hagrid si la présence d'un dragon dans l'école ne s'ébruite trop.

\- Et Weasley n'était pas du genre discret... grimaça Harry.

\- Nous pourrions demander à Fred et à George ? proposa Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, eux ne poseront pas de questions.

\- Qui ne pose pas de questions ?

Les trois premières années sursautèrent et firent brusquement face aux jumeaux farceurs qui venaient d'apparaître près d'eux.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur ! leur reprocha Susan.

Les deux jeunes gens rirent de bon cœur, bras dessus, bras dessous.

\- Alors ?

\- On devrait peut-être aller parler de ça ailleurs, murmura Harry. Il ne faudrait pas que d'autres que vous fassent une entrée fracassante dans notre conversation privée.

Tous d'accord, ils rejoignirent une salle de classe encore vide.

\- On va jouer cartes sur table, reprit le sorcier une fois la porte refermée. On a un problème. Un problème de dragon.

Les yeux des jumeaux s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'une lueur malicieuse ne viennent les illuminés.

\- On voudrait lui faire quitter l'enceinte du château sans que personne ne soit au courant, reprit Harry avant qu'ils ne concoctent il ne savait quelle idée fumeuse.

\- L'un de vos frères aînés travaille bien avec eux en Roumanie ? ajouta Hermione.

\- Ouais, Charlie.

\- Il les adore ces bestioles, ça c'est sûr !

\- Nous aimerions lui parler de notre problème. Pourriez-vous nous donner un moyen de le joindre ?  
Les deux se consultèrent du regard, discutant sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.  
\- À une condition, déclara finalement l'un des rouquins. Vous devez faire quelque chose pour nous.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'attendait à ce genre de demande.

\- Nous allons vous donner plusieurs fioles. Vous devrez les verser dans le verre de chacun des professeurs.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que nous fassions ? s'exclama Susan, horrifiée. C'est impossible !

\- C'est hors de question ! renchérit Hermione, les poings sur les hanches. On ne va pas vous aider dans vos petites magouilles ! S'en prendre aux élèves ce n'est déjà pas très beau, alors aux professeurs ?!

\- Quel genre de potions est-ce ? demanda Harry, plus calme que les autres.

\- Harry ! protestèrent les filles.

Il leur fit signe de se taire, ses yeux toujours braqués dans ses deux jumeaux. Rien ne s'obtient sans rendre quelque chose en retour, il le savait. Restait à savoir si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Rien de dangereux, répondirent ceux-ci d'une même voix.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

Les deux rouquins pincèrent les lèvres.

\- Nous nous passerons donc de votre aide, décréta Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- C'est une potion de rajeunissement temporaire, déclara Fred alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abaisser la poignée. Ça dure vingt-quatre heures.

\- Si nous faisons cela, j'ai une condition, décréta Harry après une seconde de réflexion. Vous devez distraire Rusard.

\- En effet, il semble te porter une attention bien particulière… commença Georges avec un sourire conspirateur.

\- Tout le monde aimerait bien savoir pourquoi, continua Fred.

\- J'ai un tuteur protecteur, répondit Harry sans ciller.

\- L'avantage d'être dans ce château, c'est que justement nos parents ne sont pas là pour nous chaperonner en permanence.

\- C'est pour ma sécurité, et pour la vôtre.

Il reçut quelques regards scrutateurs mais fit comme si de rien était.

\- Donc ?

\- On a un allié de poids qui pourra t'aider pour ça, acquiescèrent les jumeaux. Peeves.

\- On s'entend bien, ajouta Georges.

\- Marché conclu ? demandèrent-ils dans un même souffle.

\- Harry… murmura Hermione avec désapprobation.

\- Je sais, 'Mione. Ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça d'humilier nos professeurs, mais tu veux aider Hagrid, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, grimaçant légèrement, mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Conclu, décréta Harry.

Ils convinrent de passer à l'action dès le lendemain matin, à l'heure à laquelle la plupart des professeurs déjeunaient. Harry avait convaincu les filles de le laisser se charger de l'administration des potions, ce qu'elles lui laissèrent volontiers mais non sans une certaine angoisse. Les jumeaux avaient prévenu Peeves qui se faisait une joie de persécuter un peu plus Rusard. Restait simplement à attendre son signal.

\- C'est impossible, s'alarma Susan pour la troisième fois en regardant la foule autour d'elle. Harry, comment veux-tu faire ça avec tout ce monde ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous ne me verrez même pas, répondit le jeune garçon.

Un grand bruit retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce et, alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, Peeve traversa le mur à toute vitesse et fit le tour de la Grande Salle en criant des obscénités. Poursuivi par un Rusard éructant de colère, il ressortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était entré.

\- C'est parti, souffla Harry.

Il quitta son corps et, après avoir ordonné au modsoul de se tenir tranquille et de surtout ne rien dire à ses amis, s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs, ses yeux balayant les élèves attablés afin de vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

En quelques secondes, tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'arrêter devant Dumbledore, il commença à verser les différentes potions dans chaque verre. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il arriva devant Rogue, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir ses yeux sombres braqués sur lui. Pourtant, il ne montrait aucun signe prouvant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait. C'était… comme s'il avait déjà vu des shinigamis auparavant.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux, mais ne buvez pas, lui indiqua Harry, pris de remords.

Il était bien le seul professeur pour lequel il éprouvait réellement de l'empathie. Il reçut un froncement de sourcils en réponse. Puis, il s'empressa de réintégrer son corps, le regard de Rogue toujours braqué sur sa nuque.

Après quelque temps, l'agitation retomba et tous reprirent leurs repas.

\- Harry, tu…

\- Tout se passe comme prévu, sourit Harry en coupant gentiment sa condisciple. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

\- Tu as déjà… ? demanda Susan, les yeux écarquillés. Comment… ?

\- Il suffit de savoir être rapide et de profiter de la distraction de tous.

De loin, il adressa un signe de tête à Hermione, qui les fixait. Celle-ci lui lança un regard aussi incertain que celui de Susan avant de reporter son attention sur la table professorale.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fut la première à porter un verre à ses lèvres. L'effet ne fut pas immédiat, mais, au bout de cinq ou six minutes, des changements apparurent. Ses cheveux gagnaient en éclat, sa peau se faisait plus jeune, sa silhouette s'affinait…

\- Minerva ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave, assise à ses côtés. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Votre visage… !

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? commença la concernée avant de se figer, le regard braqué sur ses mains.

D'un coup de baguette, elle transforma sa fourchette en miroir pour s'y regarder. Le processus s'accélérait et, à présent, elle rajeunissait à vue d'œil. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que tous cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il ne restait plus qu'une enfant de 12 ans flottant dans une robe de sorcière trop grande.

\- Minerva… souffla Chourave, épouvantée.

L'enfant tourna son regard vers les jumeaux Weasley, premiers responsables lors de ce genre d'événements. Mais un deuxième cri de surprise l'empêcha de répondre à sa collègue. Babbling, professeur d'étude des moldus, commençait elle aussi à rajeunir. Puis, ce fut le tour de Flitwick et de Bibine.

Quelques instants plus tard, la moitié des professeurs avaient rajeuni. Tous n'avaient pas atteint le même âge. Flitwick, par exemple, s'était arrêté aux alentours de la vingtaine, tandis que Babbling avait à présent six ou sept ans en apparence. Dumbledore, lui aussi touché, semblait ravi d'avoir retrouvé l'apparence de ses trente ans. Ils étaient totalement méconnaissables.

\- Allons-nous-en, marmonna Harry alors que les premiers rires fusaient parmi les élèves. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent au coin du feu et demeurèrent silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, d'autres poufsouffles arrivèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les cours sont annulés pour la journée, les informa Cédric. Rogue et Pomfresh cherchent une solution.

\- D'accord.

Harry se leva et monta dans son dortoir, se sentant coupable. Il avait beau savoir pourquoi il le faisait, il n'appréciait pas les conséquences de son geste. Humilier des figures d'autorité ne faisait pas partie de son éducation, bien au contraire.

Il resta allongé dans son lit deux longues heures avant de décider à se lever. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les cachots, à la recherche de Rogue. L'homme savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il ne soit pas déjà dans le bureau de Dumbledore le poussait à aller se dénoncer auprès de ce professeur ténébreux. Par chance, il le trouva alors qu'il ressortait de sa réserve d'ingrédients.

\- Hitsugaya ?

\- Bonjour, professeur. Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je pense avoir mérité quelques points en moins, et peut-être même une retenue.

L'homme le considéra longuement.

\- J'ai enfreint le règlement et perturbé sciemment le fonctionnement de l'école pour une journée.

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre de faire de telles stupidités.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas, répliqua Harry avec calme, croisant les bras dans son dos à la manière des soldats.

Il sentait que le potionniste voyait clair dans son jeu. Celui-ci savait qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de cette blague.

\- Je retire cinquante points à Poufsouffle.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé.

\- Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune et ne causez pas d'autres ennuis.

\- Oui, professeur.

Harry tourna les talons. Il aurait aimé lui demander s'il savait pour lui, pour les shinigamis et la Soul Society, mais ne le fit pas. Il avait un mince espoir et ne voulait pas le briser en connaissant la vérité. Cela aurait voulu dire le signaler à Rusard afin que le professeur ait la mémoire effacée. Rogue ne souhaitant visiblement pas aborder le sujet, il laisserait les choses ainsi.

L'après-midi même, dans leur salle de classe fétiche, les trois sorciers rédigèrent une missive à l'attention de Charlie Weasley, lui expliquant toute l'histoire.

\- J'espère qu'il pourra nous aider, murmura Susan alors qu'Hermione la relisait une ultime fois.

\- On verra bien ce qu'il nous répond. Ce qu'il fera vite j'espère, étant donné que la Roumanie n'est pas la porte à côté, répondit Harry. Dans quelques jours, Freyja ne sera plus en mesure de pouvoir se cacher.

\- Ça ira comme ça, décréta la gryffondor en roulant le parchemin. Je vais l'envoyer immédiatement.

\- Je propose que nous rentrions, Harry, ajouta Susan. Les cinquième années ont profité de notre temps libre impromptu pour organiser un concours d'énigmes dans la salle commune. Ça commence dans vingt minutes.

\- Ça marche.

Ils se séparèrent de bonne humeur, Hermione prenant la direction de la volière, Harry et Susan de leur salle commune.

\- J'ai vu qu'il manquait cinquante points à Poufsouffle tout à l'heure, en passant devant les sabliers, déclara innocemment Susan. Tu t'es dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui adressa un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

\- Tu as bien fait, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire, mais nous aurions dû t'accompagner. Nous sommes tous aussi coupables.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Rogue savait parfaitement que je n'ai pas fait seul et, en cherchant bien, ce n'était pas dur de trouver qui était impliqué. Pourtant, il n'a rien dit. Au moins, un coupable a été identifié et a payé.

Susan hocha la tête, la mine légèrement coupable. Pour lui remonter le moral, Harry crocheta son bras et accéléra un peu le pas.

\- En route pour de nouvelles aventures !

Susan laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit : suite au prochain chapitre !


	25. Escorte compromise

**Chapitre 25 :**** Escorte compromise**

Les trois compagnons rassurent une réponse quelques jours plus tard. Charlie les y félicitait de leur initiative qui, quoiqu'illégale, rendait un fier service au garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il avait lui-même contacté des amis qui viendraient chercher Freyja le samedi suivant, vers minuit, par la voie des airs. Ils devraient porter Freyja au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, afin que l'échange puisse avoir lieu le plus discrètement possible, dans un lieu moins exposé que le parc de Poudlard.

\- Harry ?

\- Hm ? fit le jeune sorcier sans regarder ses amies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Susan. Un problème ?

\- Malfoy nous fixe.

Les deux filles se tendirent mais résistèrent à l'envie de se retourner pour vérifier ses dires. Le serpentard, appuyé contre un mur, ne les lâchait pas du regard malgré la présence de ses amis autour de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait au courant ? l'interrogea Hermione avec anxiété.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais partons du principe que oui. Il faut dire que je ne reçois jamais de courrier.

En effet, Hermione ayant du faire un crochet par la bibliothèque avant les cours, le hibou grand-duc de Charlie s'était posé devant Harry. Un événement qui n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu.

\- Il faudra être prudents, décréta Susan. Il pourrait nous attirer des ennuis.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de… commença Harry.

\- Si tu comptes y aller seul, oublie cette idée tout de suite, gronda sa condisciple.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Sous forme d'âme, il aurait évité toute forme d'ennuis, qu'ils viennent de Malfoy ou des professeurs et préfets faisant leur ronde.

\- Nous prendrons ta cape, décida Hermione. Ainsi, aucun de nous ne risquera rien.

\- À condition que Freyja n'y mette pas le feu, murmura Susan avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Nous parlerons des détails plus tard, décida Harry. Allons en cours. Et faites attention à Malfoy.

Le soir même, Harry et Susan retrouvèrent une Hermione chamboulée.

\- C'est Malfoy… bredouilla-t-elle alors que Susan avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Il m'a observé toute la journée et… je ne sais pas comment il a fait… la lettre de Charlie a disparue… Il est au courant de tout !

Harry serra le poing. Il ne cesserait donc jamais de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Il ravala sa mauvaise humeur et sa puissance et poussa un profond soupir.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Il faudra juste s'attendre à ce qu'il ait prévenu un adulte. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de nous faire attraper dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, murmura la gryffondor, la tête basse.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Susan avec douceur. Avec la cape d'Harry, on va s'en sortir.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête.

\- Il faut prévenir Hagrid maintenant.

L'abattement tomba sur leur petit groupe. Cela n'allait pas être très joyeux.

* * *

Le jour dit, vers onze heures trente, les trois compagnons se présentèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci, l'air sombre et les yeux rouges, adressait quelques derniers mots emplis d'amour à sa dragonne, enfermée dans une cage. Ils avaient eu du mal à le convaincre de laisser partir Freyja mais il avait fini par entendre raison. Il fallait dire que l'animal lui avait sérieusement brûlé la main et que la douleur l'avait fait réfléchir.

\- Je l'ai nourri et je lui ai donné son nounours préféré… oh mon bébé, tu vas me manquer !

\- C'est pour son bien, Hagrid, le réconforta Susan alors qu'Hermione prenait délicatement la cage.

Le demi-géant écrasa une nouvelle larme.

\- Je sais, je sais… prenez bien soin d'elle.

\- C'est promis, dit Harry en posant sa main sur son bras massif.

Ils s'en allèrent rapidement, légèrement coupables de mettre leur ami dans cet état.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin des portes du château quand une vague de pression spirituelle maléfique frappa Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, se lamenta-t-il à voix basse en tournant son regard dans la direction où un hollow venait d'apparaître. On avance, pressa-t-il en poussant légèrement ses amies.

\- On ne peut pas avec la cape d'invisibilité, répondit Hermione. On va se faire voir.

\- On s'en fiche ! cria-t-il au moment même où le rugissement caractéristique des hollows retentissait. Courez !

Malheureusement, les filles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et s'emmêlèrent les pieds, tombant au sol. Le monstre sortit des ténèbres de la nuit. Sur ses quatre pattes, il ressemblait à un lézard géant doté d'un masque à dents pointues. Harry étouffa un juron. Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait protéger ses amies. Il avala une pilule d'âme artificielle, quittant immédiatement son corps.

\- Protège-les ! hurla-t-il avant de monter à l'assaut.

Il devait concentrer l'attention du hollow sur lui.

\- Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : Boulet Rouge !

La boule de kidô fondit vers le masque mais le hollow l'intercepta de sa large main. Sans perdre un instant, Harry bondit dans les airs pour réaterrir sur sa queue. Levant son asauchi, il l'abattit sur l'appendice. Celui-ci tomba au sol avec fracas tandis que la créature se mettait à hurler de douleur. Harry en profita pour courir le long de la colonne vertébrale du monstre pour atteindre sa tête. Mais il fut frappé de plein fouet et envoyé brutalement au sol. Une vague de douleur le submergea et il se mit à cracher du sang. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas abattre et se redressa en soufflant.

La créature s'intéressait à présent à ses amies. Celles-ci regardaient avec peur l'endroit où il avait été projeté, défonçant le sol sur deux bons mètres de diamètre. Elles sentaient la pression spirituelle du hollow mais elles ne pouvaient le voir. Freyja s'agitait dans sa cage, battant des ailes et crachotant des flammes. Le monstre leva une patte griffue.

Harry s'élança mais il n'arriva pas à temps. Le modsoul installé dans son corps propulsa Hermione et Susan hors du chemin mais la cage s'envola dans les airs. Harry accéléra, sauta, et la réceptionna de son mieux. La dragonne pépia de douleur. L'une de ses ailes avait été déchirée, elle saignait.

\- Je te tiens, ma belle, lui assura Harry. Tu es bien sage, ok ?

Il reposa la boite et se tourna de nouveau vers le hollow. Il allait de nouveau frapper ses compagnes. Le modsoul, impuissant, faisait rempart de son corps. Harry raffermit sa prise sur son katana et repartit à l'assaut. Il bondit sur lui, évita un coup, plus un deuxième, fit un salto en arrière pour éviter d'être déséquilibré par un ébrouement ayant pour but de se débarrasser de lui, puis, finalement, il fendit le masque d'un bon coup.

Le hollow disparut dans un cri déchirant. Harry ne prit pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et réintégra son corps. Sans attendre, il récupéra la cage et mit immédiatement la cape d'invisibilité sur leur petit groupe. Rusard arrivait, il le sentait.

_'Toujours après la bataille'_ pensa amèrement Harry.

\- Mais Harry… qu'est-ce qui… ? balbutia Hermione.

\- Chut. Pas un bruit. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

\- Hitsugaya ! Je sais que tu es là ! lança Rusard, balayant les alentours de son regard furieux. Montre-toi immédiatement !

\- Allons-y, souffla Harry à ses amies.

Ils se remirent en chemin. Malheureusement, Rusard les suivait, pistant la pression spirituelle du jeune sorcier.

_'Nous n'y couperons pas'_ se désola Harry.

Au pied de la tour, le petit groupe se figea en apercevant McGonagall, vêtue d'un robe de chambre écossaise, accompagnée de Malfoy.

_\- _Mais je vous promets, la supplia le serpentard. Potter et ses amies devaient se retrouver là !

\- Cela suffit, Mr Malfoy. Vous m'avez tiré du lit pour rien à une heure où vous devriez vous-même dormir. Vous aurez une heure de retenue. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous. Je vous raccompagne personnellement aux cachots.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire un brin machiavélique. Il fit signe à Hermione et Susan de se remettre en route. Il était presque l'heure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la tour, quatre personnes se tenaient en vol stationnaire devant la fenêtre. Après des salutations rapides, Harry remit la cage de Freyja à un garçon blond.

\- Bon voyage, Freyja, murmura Harry. Attention, elle est un peu blessée à l'aile.

\- On la soignera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et ils s'en allèrent rapidement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? souffla Susan en se tournant vers son camarade.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, marmonna Harry.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte venait d'apparaître le concierge, de retour dans son corps. Il s'avança vers eux et actionna un petit objet devant le visage des deux filles, effaçant leur mémoire. Harry le regarda faire, impuissant.

\- Allez, tout le monde chez la directrice adjointe, gronda Rusard quand elles reprirent leurs esprits. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas se balader la nuit dans les couloirs.

Harry soupira : dire que sans ce fichu hollow, personne n'aurait rien su de leur escapade.

Le petit groupe écopa de trente points en moins chacun, d'une retenue et d'une bonne remontrance. Apparemment, la directrice adjointe était certaine qu'ils avaient raconté des histoires à Malfoy pour l'attirer hors de son dortoir de nuit. Ils acceptèrent sans broncher la punition, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune cause à plaider sans incriminer Hagrid.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçurent un message du professeur McGonagall, les informant qu'ils devraient retrouver Rusard à onze heures, le soir même, pour leur retenue. C'est sans le moindre entrain qu'ils s'exécutèrent. Malfoy, déjà arrivé, leur jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Vous me paierez ça, tous les trois.

\- Tu t'es mis toi-même dans le pétrin. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, rétorqua Susan.

Rusard arriva à cet instant et les considéra de son regard sombre.

\- Vous allez faire votre retenue avec Hagrid, les informa-t-il en les guidant à l'extérieur du château.

Les quatre adolescents demeurèrent silencieux. Mafloy, lui, commença à se plaindre mais il fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre et se tut.

\- C'est vous, Rusard ? demanda la voix grave d'Hagrid.

Il les attendait devant sa cabane.

\- Oui, voilà les quatre garnements, répondit le concierge en leur lançant un regard mauvais. Je vous les confie. Renvoyez-les au château lorsque vous aurez fini.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, non sans avoir jeté à Harry un dernier avertissement muet.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione, qui n'était pas très rassurée.

\- Depuis quelque temps, des choses étranges se passent dans la forêt.

Il coula un regard vers Harry, lui demandant silencieusement s'il avait remarqué quelque chose lors de ses sorties. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

\- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé la dépouille d'une licorne. Tuer une créature aussi pure que les licornes… je ne sais pas ce qui est possible d'une telle abomination, continua Hagrid alors que les élèves échangeaient un regard horrifié. Cette nuit nous chercherons des indices.

Harry grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tâche à confier à des premières années, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit. À quoi pensaient ces sorciers bon sang ?

\- Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt, bégaya Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Il fait nuit ! Et il y a plein de bestioles dangereuses… !

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, caché par les ombres de la nuit. Cependant, il savait ses amies tout aussi anxieuses que le serpentard.

\- C'est interdit sans la présence d'un adulte responsable, rétorqua Hagrid. Dépêchons-nous. Plus vite nous aurons accompli notre tâche, plus vite nous irons au lit.

\- Je refuse d'y aller ! protesta le blond en faisant trois pas en arrière.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux faire tes bagages et quitter Poudlard immédiatement. Tu as enfreint le règlement, tu dois le payer.

Malfoy déglutit mais se résigna.

À la lumière de deux lampes, l'une portée par le demi-géant et l'autre pas Malfoy, qui se l'était approprié sans rien demander aux autres, ils passèrent l'orée de la forêt. Harry devait reconnaître que les lieux étaient plus que sinistres la nuit. Cette fois, il ne se sentait réellement pas en sécurité, contrairement à toutes ses autres escapades.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? sursauta Malfoy en scrutant les ombres sur sa gauche, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Malfoy, ces bois sont habités. Reste près de moi et tout ira bien, répondit Hagrid.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes durant laquelle personne ne parla, à l'exception de Malfoy qui glapissait à chaque bruit venait déchirer la nuit, une douleur tirailla la cicatrice d'Harry. Le jeune homme se figea instantanément et observa l'environnement autour de lui. Quirrell. Évidemment. Qui d'autre que Voldemort pouvait tuer une créature aussi pure qu'une licorne ? Il aurait dû sans douter depuis le début. Susan, qui marchait près de lui, le sentit s'arrêter, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle devait se taire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ralentit légèrement le pas, laissant tout le monde passer devant lui, jusqu'à le dépasser. Une fois certain qu'ils continuaient sans avoir remarqué son absence, à l'exception de Susan qui jeta un petit regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, il s'éclipsa. Il aurait pu partir sans son corps mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque que le modsoul qui l'habiterait ne fasse tomber sa couverture en disant n'importe quoi. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt, tous ses sens en alerte. Il suivit la douleur de sa cicatrice, grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible, durant un long moment.

Il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée, penchée sur le corps légèrement phosphorescent mais désespérément inerte d'une licorne. La douleur de sa cicatrice confirmait ses doutes : il se trouvait bien face à Voldemort. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la tête se redressa dans sa direction, à la fois menaçante et curieuse. Du sang de licorne, liquide brillant, coulait sur sa poitrine. Elle se leva, lentement, presque aérienne, et commença à avancer dans sa direction. Harry aurait voulu reculer ou dire quelque chose mais il était comme paralysé. Sa magie et sa pression spirituelle grimpèrent en intensité, faisant momentanément s'arrêter l'encapuchonné. Puis, soudain, il fonça vers lui.

Un mur de flammes pourpres apparut entre eux, lui tirant un cri sortit tout droit d'outre-tombe. La lumière et la chaleur sortirent Harry de sa transe.

\- Repulso ! lança-t-il, sa main levée.

Le sortilège fut évité et les flammes gagnèrent en intensité. Il était à présent totalement entouré. L'air s'était alourdi, mais, pourtant, l'autre ne semblait pas affectée outre mesure.

\- Aguamenti, murmura une voix funeste.

Une trombe d'eau aspergeant le mur juste devant lui, le faisant paniquer. La silhouette n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de sabot retentit dans la nuit, par-dessus le crépitement des flammes. Harry eut à peine de temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait : un centaure venait d'apparaître, fondant sur Voldemort, sabots en avant et prêts à frapper. L'encapuchonné cria de nouveau, reculant précipitamment avant de s'enfuir entre les arbres, dans une brume naissante.

Harry se remit à respirer, sans avoir pris conscience qu'il avait arrêté. Il était sauf. Il resta seul quelques instants avant que le clopinement des sabots ne lui annonce le retour de son sauveur. Le centaure paraissait assez jeune. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus brillants comme des saphirs.

\- Vous êtes bien imprudent, jeune sorcier, murmura l'hybride en s'approchant de lui. Vous avez eu de la chance ce soir. Si je n'avais pas été là, qui aurait pu dire ce que cette créature vous aurait fait.

Harry prit le temps de calmer son cœur avant d'esquisser un sourire reconnaissant. Cette présence, ces yeux. Cette créature magique faisait partie de celles qui le surveillaient de loin lors de ses exercices.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je vous dois sans doute la vie.

\- Vous êtes le fils Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je porte le nom d'Hitsugaya, mais oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Je me nomme Firenze. Montez sur mon dos, je vais vous reconduire auprès d'Hagrid. Il vous protégera.

Harry s'exécuta après une légère hésitation.

\- Depuis combien de temps Voldemort est-il dans la forêt ?

Il sentit un frisson secouer le centaure.

\- Les étoiles prédisaient depuis quelque temps qu'un grand malheur toucherait Poudlard. Lorsque vous avez pénétré pour la première fois dans la forêt, j'ai cru que c'était de vous qu'elles parlaient. J'ai vu les prouesses que vous pouvez faire lorsque vous quittez votre corps.

\- Jamais je n'aurais tué une licorne.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je vous accorde mon aide. Vous êtes jeune, puissant et en parfaite santé. Vous n'auriez rien à gagner à tuer une licorne, mais tout à perdre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de cette chose qui vous a attaqué ce soir.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais le prix à payer est terrible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fiche de voir le peu de vie qui lui reste maudite. Il ne veut que survivre.


	26. Le Pourquoi du Comment

**Chapitre 26 :**** Le pourquoi du comment**

Suite à cet incident dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry, Susan et Hermione étaient de plus en plus convaincus qu'il leur faudrait découvrir rapidement le fin mot de toute cette histoire avec Voldemort. Harry avait repris ses surveillances de Quirrell mais l'homme agissait comme tout un chacun. Rien chez lui ne trahissait quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de maléfique et il ne s'était pas non plus approché de nouveau du couloir interdit.

**\- **Il n'a pas encore trouvé de moyens de passer devant Touffu, voilà tout, hasarda Susan en une fin d'après-midi alors que les trois jeunes gens s'étaient réunis pour un petit entraînement de magie.

Cela faisait quelques séances qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas et se laissaient allaient à la réflexion.

\- Vous savez, j'ai bien médité sur les récents événements, reprit Harry. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que quelqu'un qui possédait un œuf de dragon croise Hagrid pendant ses vacances ?

\- Tu crois que celui qui lui a donné Freyja… oui c'est logique, approuva Hermione alors que les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Il devait savoir qu'en discutant avec Hagrid de créatures atypiques et dangereuses, il pourrait lui soutirer des informations mine de rien.

\- Après tout, il nous a bien dit comment passer devant Touffu sans même y faire attention, ajouta Susan qui avait compris où ils voulaient en venir. Il a pu laisser filtrer cette information sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Si on part du principe que c'était bien Quirrell ou en tout cas qu'il a récupéré l'information, qu'attend-il à présent ?

Ils n'avaient pas plus de réponses.

\- Il nous faut savoir ce qui est caché sous cette trappe, conclut Harry. Ça pourrait nous éclairer.

\- On ne peut pas deviner à partir de rien.

\- On n'a pas « rien ».

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demandèrent les deux filles d'une même voix en fronçant les sourcils. Tu nous caches encore quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Non, rien du tout. Je pensais simplement à Hagrid. Après tout, c'est son chien qui monte la garde. Il doit bien être au courant de quelque chose.

D'un commun accord, les trois sorciers se rendirent le lendemain, après les cours, à la cabane du demi-géant. Celui-ci en sortait justement pour aller s'occuper de son potager.

\- Hagrid, vous nous aviez dit que vous aviez un chien à trois têtes il y a quelque temps, attaqua Hermione.

\- Touffu, confirma Hagrid en plissant légèrement les yeux, soupçonneux.

\- Nous savons qu'il garde une trappe au deuxième étage, reprit la jeune fille.

Le visage du demi-géant se décomposa littéralement.

\- Vous avez vu Touffu ? murmura-t-il avec affolement. Mais… ce couloir est interdit !

\- On suivait Quirrell, expliqua Susan. Quoi que garde votre chien, Quirrell cherche à l'obtenir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quirrell est un professeur de cette école.

\- Et alors ? demanda Harry en retroussant légèrement ses lèvres sur ses dents blanches. Ça signifie forcément qu'il est blanc comme neige ?

\- Quirrell est l'un des professeurs qui garde la…

Il s'arrêta juste à temps, au grand damne des trois jeunes gens.

\- Quirrell ne ferait jamais ça. Écoutez, les enfants, vous vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas, rétorqua Hagrid. Des choses dangereuses.

\- Ce qui vous oblige a ne pas prendre à la légère nos observations, répliqua Harry sans se laisser démonter. Qu'est-ce que garde Touffu ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à savoir. Cela concerne les affaires de Poudlard. Ce que garde Touffu, c'est une histoire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

Harry faillit laisser un sourire de fierté transparaître sur ses traits. Ils avançaient enfin.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça… marmonna Hagrid en se détournant. J'aurai pas dû dire ça…

Et il s'en alla en ressassant sa culpabilité.

\- Qui est Nicolas Flamel ? demanda Harry en interrogeant ses amies du regard.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, murmura Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées, mais je n'arrive plus à savoir où je l'ai lu.

\- Allons à la bibliothèque, décida Susan. Nous trouverons bien quelques informations.

Les jeunes gens passèrent les deux semaines suivantes à fouiller chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, il ne trouvèrent aucune information sur ce mystérieux homme.

\- Il faudrait peut-être aller voir dans la réserve ? proposa Susan. Il y a beaucoup d'ouvrages anciens ou traitant de sujets trop sensibles pour être lus par des enfants.

\- Il faut une autorisation des professeurs pour y accéder, répondit Hermione. J'ai déjà essayé lorsque je faisais des recherches sur certains sortilèges interdits pour un devoir et le professeur McGonagall a été catégorique : il n'y aura aucune autorisation pour des premières années.

Harry soupira en croisant les bras. Que pouvait-il faire ?

\- Je pourrais peut-être y aller avec la cape d'invisibilité, proposa-t-il finalement.

\- Chut ! lui indiqua Susan.

L'instant suivant, Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, apparaissait près de leur table.

\- Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas de me rapporter l'ouvrage que vous avez emprunté avant les vacances. Certains élèves demandent à le consulter.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Madame. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

La femme s'éloigna, satisfaite de la réponse.

\- Je suis complètement idiote, gronda Hermione en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Susan tandis qu'Harry secouait la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation.

\- Ne bougez pas.

Elle les planta là sans plus d'explications.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, un épais volume aux pages jaunies par le temps dans les bras.

\- Je savais que je connaissais ce nom, marmonna Hermione.

La gryffondor ouvrit le livre et se mit immédiatement à chercher quelque chose dedans.

\- J'avais pris ça à la bibliothèque avant les vacances pour passer le temps. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ce n'est pas trop ton genre.

\- Ron… a fait une réflexion sur le fait que j'avais toujours un bouquin dans les mains, marmonna Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Du coup, je l'avais rangé momentanément.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de cet idiot, gronda Harry. Lui ne doit pas ouvrir très souvent de livres.

\- Enfin bref, reprit la jeune fille. Oui, c'est là ! Écoutez. « Nicolas Flammel est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosophale. »

\- Oh non, murmura Susan, épouvantée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione poursuivit sa lecture.

\- « Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui la boit. »

Harry frémit. Un élixir de longue vie. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Si une telle chose existait, elle serait un véritable danger pour l'équilibre des âmes entre le monde des vivants et la Soul Society. Le problème venait de prendre une dimension beaucoup plus importante. Il ne pouvait plus garder les mystères du château pour lui. Il devait prévenir le Gotei Treize et rapidement.

\- Harry, tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Susan. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Je… oui, ça va. J'imaginais juste ce que Voldemort pourrait faire s'il était en possession d'un tel artefact.

La Soul Society ne pouvait pas être au courant de l'existence de la pierre, sinon elle aurait déjà agi.

\- Ce serait catastrophique, approuva Susan en se tordant les mains. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais prendre un peu l'air, déclara Harry en se levant. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il quitta la bibliothèque en trombe. À peine sorti, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche. Harry composa le numéro de son tuteur et porta le combiné à son oreille. Les tonalités lui parurent durer une éternité mais lui laissèrent le temps de trouver un coin isolé où personne ne surprendrait sa conversation. Personne ne répondit. Effrayé à l'idée de n'arriver à joindre personne alors que la situation était grave, Harry composa celui de Matsumoto, puis du capitaine Unohana, du capitaine Ukitake et de tous les autres gradés du Seireitei. Aucun ne répondait. Ils devaient être en réunion avec le Capitaine-Commandant. C'était bien sa veine. Il envoya un message d'urgence par écrit à Hitsugaya.

_'Je vais devoir agir seul'_ pensa-t-il, à la fois effrayé et déterminé. _'Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer'._

Il retourna à la bibliothèque le plus rapidement qu'il put, le cœur battant et l'esprit bouillonnant. Il trouva ses amies qui l'attendaient juste devant, discutant à voix basse, les traits tirés.

\- Écoutez, les filles, il était temps de lancer l'alerte, décréta Harry. Prévenez Dumbledore, racontez-lui toute l'histoire. Moi je vais trouver Rogue. C'est le seul qui nous croira. Si vous croisez Rusard, informez-le et dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie.

\- Harry, ça fait des mois que la pierre est dans le château, tempéra Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a appris ce que c'était aujourd'hui que…

\- Hermione, la coupa Harry avec impatience. Tu as vraiment envie que Voldemort acquière la vie éternelle ? Moi, je ne prendrais aucun risque. Vous me suivez ou pas, mais moi je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés.

Percevant sa détresse et son besoin impératif d'intervenir, les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

\- Et s'ils ne nous écoutent pas ? demanda Susan.

\- Alors nous irons nous-mêmes arrêter Quirrell.

Ils se séparèrent presque immédiatement. Tandis que ses amies s'empressaient d'aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore, il prit la direction des cachots, espérant y trouver son professeur de potion. Si un adulte de ce château pouvait les aider, ce serait bien lui. Il croisa plusieurs groupes de serpentards en route pour le dîner, qui lui lancèrent des piques et remarques acerbes qu'il ignora sans le moindre souci. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il tambourina à la porte du bureau de Rogue, sans obtenir de réponse. Il fit volte-face et essaya ses appartements, sans plus de succès. Était-il déjà parti manger ? Non, c'était peu probable. Il faisait partie de professeurs qui mangeaient le plus tard en soirée. Il essaya plusieurs salles de potions, au cas où, tout en se rendant à la réserve.

Son cœur rata un battement en percutant la porte de celle-ci légèrement entrouverte. Jamais, au grand jamais, la porte de la réserve privée de Rogue ne restait ouverte. Elle contenait trop d'ingrédients dangereux et précieux pour que l'homme prenne un risque quelconque. Il accéléra un peu plus et ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Professeur ?! cria-t-il.

Il découvrit avec horreur le corps du potionniste étendu sur le sol. Il était parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos. Un flacon de mucus orangé était brisé non loin de lui. Il avait dû le lâcher lorsqu'un sortilège l'avait touché par surprise.

\- Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda Harry en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

L'adulte n'eut aucune réaction. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts.

\- Finite Incantatem ! lança Harry, priant pour que ce simple sortilège puisse lui redonner conscience.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Non, non, non, paniqua Harry.

Si Rogue avait été agressé, ce ne pouvait être que par Quirrell. Se pouvait-il que le sbire de Voldemort veuille agir le soir même ? Et ses amies qui n'étaient pas là ! Une idée surgit dans son esprit : elles n'étaient pas là. Il apposa ses mains sur le torse de son professeur et prit une grande inspiration. Le kidô de soin n'était pas sa spécialité – pas du tout même – mais il devait tenter. Il devrait se contenter d'un soin général, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'être trop précis et de risquer de créer encore plus de dommages.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense concentration, le professeur commença à remuer. Soulagé, Harry tenta de l'appeler de nouveau mais, s'il reprenait doucement conscience, il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux. Harry n'avait pas le temps d'attendre.

Il trouva sur une petit table un bout de papier et de l'encre et écrit un message à l'attention de son professeur. Il ne comptait qu'un seul mot « Quirrell ». Rogue comprendrait lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il le glissa dans la main de son professeur et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Remontant à toute allure les marches qui le menaient au rez-de-chaussée, il faillit percuter Hermione et Susan.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas dans son bureau ! l'informa Susan. La statue qui barre l'entrée du bureau dit qu'il ne reviendra que tard dans la nuit.

\- Et Rusard doit déjà être dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, ajouta Hermione.

\- Il attendait le départ de Dumbledore pour agir, comprit Harry. Voldemort doit le craindre et ne vouloir prendre aucun risque.

Devant le regard perdu de ses amies, il poursuivit.

\- J'ai trouvé le professeur Rogue inconscient dans la réserve. Il a été agressé par Quirrell, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

\- Ce qui veut dire que… balbutia Hermione.

\- C'est pour ce soir. Quirrell va tenter de voler la pierre cette nuit !

Il passa devant elles en courant.

\- Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

Après une longue course, les trois amis arrivèrent, essoufflés et trempés de sueur, au bas des escaliers mouvants.

\- Tout le monde sous la cape d'invisibilité, ordonna Harry en apercevant McGonagall dans les étages. Ne prenons aucun risque d'être interceptés.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du deuxième étage. Ils s'avancèrent sans attendre dans le couloir, les dents serrées, le stress au ventre.

\- Alohomora ! lança Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un geste sûr, s'apprêtant à faire face à l'énorme chien à trois têtes. Mais au lieu de grondements et d'aboiement féroces, une douce mélodie parvint à leurs oreilles. Touffu dormait à poings fermés, ses têtes posées bien sagement sur ses pattes croisées, ses orbes oculaires bougeant doucement sous ses paupières au rythme de ses rêves. Sur sa gauche, une harpe jouait toute seule de la musique, ensorcelée.

\- On arrive trop tard, souffla Harry alors que l'angoisse tordait ses entrailles. Quirrell est déjà passé.

Il s'approcha en courant de la trappe dont l'accès était à présent dégagé et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était très lourde et il dût faire appel à ses deux amies pour réussir à la soulever, au prix de grands efforts.

Sous le bois, tout n'était que ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre.

\- Il va falloir sauter.

Ses amies n'émirent aucune protestation. Elles iraient avec lui jusqu'au bout. Ils déposèrent leurs sac et la cape d'invisibilité près de la porte, afin de ne pas s'encombrer outre mesure, puis échangèrent un regard déterminé.

\- Allons-y.

Et il sauta.


	27. Sous la Trappe

**Chapitre 27 :**** Sous la Trappe**

Harry atterrit brutalement sur quelque chose de mou.

\- Je vais avoir des bleus, gronda-t-il en maudissant une fois de plus son corps humain.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce fait, Hermione et Susan chutant lourdement à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Sur quoi on est tombés ? grimaça Susan. C'est... une plante ?

Le végétal se mit à remuer sous eux, grouillant comme un nid d'asticots. Ses appendices commencèrent à s'enrouler autour d'eux, commençant par bloquer leurs jambes afin de les immobiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Susan, terrifiée, en tentant de se dégager.

Mais plus elle bougeait, plus la plante semblait gagner en vigueur et en force.

\- C'est un filet du diable ! répondit Hermione alors que la jeune fille se retrouvait déjà privée de l'usage de ses bras. Ne luttez pas et tâchez de vous détendre !

Harry obéit immédiatement, formaté par son éducation militaire. Rester calme en situation difficile était l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'on lui avait apprises. Réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais sa magie et sa pression spirituelle luttaient à l'intérieur de lui, souhaitant s'échapper pour le protéger du danger qu'il affrontait.

'_Tout va bien_' pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il prit une longue inspiration en tentant d'oublier ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Petit à petit, alors que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration se calmaient, sa puissance refluait. Malheureusement, la détresse de Susan, qui ne semblait pas en état de se calmer et de faire appel à sa raison, le touchait profondément, l'empêchant de se détendre totalement. Il savait que lui parviendrait à se détendre, mais elle ?

C'est alors qu'Hermione se mit à s'enfoncer vers le cœur de la plante. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de disparaître totalement du champ de vision de ses amis.

\- Hermione ! hurla Susan.

\- Susan ! Regarde-moi, ordonna le sorcier.

Il ne lui restait que peu de temps, il sentait déjà ses propres liens se desserrer sous lui. Lui aussi allait être emporté, où que cela le lui conduise.

\- Regarde-moi !

La jeune fille posa sur lui un regard épouvanté, mais il avait son attention.

\- On a étudié cette plante en début d'année. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Respire.

\- Harry…

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Et il se sentit emporté à son tour. Il descendit de deux ou trois mètres de profondeur avant d'être relâché dans un couloir souterrain. Il atterrit souplement à côté d'une Hermione qui tentait de savoir ce qu'il se passait là-haut.

\- Respire, Susan ! On t'attend, cria-t-il.

Une minute passa, les deux jeunes gens observant avec angoisse la plante au-dessus d'eux. Puis, Susan apparut, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Harry se précipita sous elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

\- On est là, tout va bien, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Tu as réussi.

Il la reposa à terre et lui sourit gentiment. Échevelée, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, elle tachait de reprendre contenance.

\- Je crois que je vais être un peu plus attentive au cours du professeur Chourave, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire épuisé.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là, 'Mione. Un peu plus, et je sens que ma magie aurait tout brûlé, et nous avec, s'amusa Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce filet du diable faisait là ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que c'est tout à fait voulu. Il va falloir se méfier pour la suite.

Les deux sorcières hochèrent la tête.

\- On y va ou tu as besoin de récupérer un peu ? demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Susan.

\- Ça va aller, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as été surprise.

Elle détourna les yeux, le visage sombre.

\- Sus'... murmura Harry.

\- Tout va bien, rétorqua celle-ci. Allons-y.

Elle passa devant eux en silence, raide. Ses deux amis la suivirent sans un mot, attristés par le tourment de leur compagne.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'un étrange bruit ne leur parvienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on entend ? demanda Susan.

\- On dirait des oiseaux... ou des chauves-souris, murmura Hermione. On dirait que ça vient de là.

Elle poussa une lourde porte de bois, révélant une large salle ronde, dans laquelle voletaient d'étranges objets pourvus de minuscules ailes.

\- Des clés ? s'étonna Susan.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, près d'une large porte, flottait un balai. Tandis que les deux filles tentaient de l'ouvrir, Harry observa les alentours. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle épreuve, à n'en pas douter.

\- Il nous faut l'une de ces clés pour ouvrir la porte, dit-il lorsqu'elles délaissèrent la porte.

Il montra l'une d'elles, près du plafond, dont l'aile était abîmée. Elle avançait lentement, légèrement de travers.

\- Celle-ci pour être exact.

\- Avec tes dons pour le vol, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, déclara Susan.

\- Justement. Il y a forcément un piège, supposa Harry. On pourrait tenter de lancer un sort à la clé ?

\- Le sortilège d'attraction est bien loin de notre niveau, se désola Hermione. On ne l'apprend qu'en sixième année. De toute façon, la cible est toute petite, en plus d'être mouvante. Elle serait très compliquée à toucher.

\- Et faire apparaître un filet à papillons pour l'attraper ?

\- Un filet à papillons, Harry ? Franchement ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, marmonna le jeune homme tandis que la gryffondor soupirait.

\- Cette fois, il n'a pas tort, intervint Susan. Mais est-ce que tu sais faire ça ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- À part le balai, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions utiliser pour la métamorphose.

\- Bon bah va pour le balai, marmonna Harry.

Il sentait au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais qui Quirrell avait pu passer, pourquoi pas eux ?

\- Restez à côté de la porte, au cas où un cataclysme se déclencherait.

Ses amies acquiescèrent et se mirent en place.

Harry s'approcha lentement de l'objet ensorcelé. Dès qu'il enroula ses doigts autour du bois froid, la multitude de clés qui voletait lentement se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elles fondirent sur le jeune homme, commençant à le griffer de toute part, à le couper de leurs ailes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Harry enfourcha le balai en tentant de les éloigner avec de grands gestes du bras. Mais elles étaient trop nombreuses, telle une nuée d'insectes qui l'empêchait de voir, le harcelant de toute part.

La panique et la douleur commencèrent à l'envahir. Sa pression spirituelle grimpa en flèche, tout comme sa magie. Soudain, il se sentit respirer et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas confiance d'avoir fermé. Une zone de sécurité s'était formée autour de lui et les clés qui s'y aventuraient finissaient à terre, leurs ailes brûlées. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir sur ce nouvel acte de magie instinctif, il décolla et commença à chercher la clé qui ouvrirait la porte. La protection s'était envolée mais il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant qu'il avait de la vitesse. Rapidement, et sans trop de difficulté, il finit par attraper la clé. Restait à présent à ouvrir la porte. Ils allaient devoir faire vite.

Harry passa plusieurs fois à toutes vitesses devant ses amies. Au bout d'un moment, il bondit de son balai en vol, ne se réceptionnant sans mal que grâce à ses années d'entraînement. Par chance, les clés, lancées à pleine vitesse, continuèrent à suivre le balai suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de déverrouiller la porte.

\- Tout le monde dehors ! hurla-t-il.

Les deux filles ne se firent pas prier et s'engouffrèrent par la porte, suivi par Harry qui eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte avant que les clés ne fondent sur eux.

\- C'est juste, souffla Harry.

\- Pour cette épreuve-ci, je doute que la rapidité suffise, murmura Susan.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et avisèrent le nouvel obstacle auquel ils allaient devoir faire face. Un échiquier géant, aux pièces finement sculptées. De l'autre côté se dressait une immense porte.

\- Il manque des pièces, constata Hermione.

\- Peu importe, décréta Harry en s'avançant. Il nous suffit simplement de traverser.

\- Harry, tu devrais peut-être… commença Susan.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que l'ensemble de la ligne de pions s'anima, tirant de sous eux deux longues épées à l'aspect tranchant. Harry bondit en arrière. Haletant de surprise, il observa les pièces ranger leurs armes et se rendormir.

\- Depuis quand ça bouge un jeu d'échecs ? gronda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Dans le monde sorcier, c'est la normalité pour un jeu d'échecs, expliqua la sang-pur. C'était à prévoir.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour passer ?

\- On pourrait prendre le balai ?

\- On ne tiendra pas à trois dessus, soupira Harry. Et il faudrait affronter de nouveau les clés.

Il inspecta en silence les pièces noires. Ils en manquaient certaines, trois exactement.

\- Ils veulent que nous jouions une partie, comprit-il.

\- Vous savez jouer ? grinça Hermione.

Vu sa tête, elle semblait avoir un mauvais passif avec ce jeu.

\- Je connais les règles mais je serai incapable de nous faire gagner, déplora Susan.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de toute façon, murmura Harry en contournant l'une des pièces.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera si la pièce que tu incarnes vient à se faire prendre ? demanda Harry avec sérieux.

Les deux jeunes filles frissonnèrent.

\- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, approuva Susan.

\- On pourrait jouer sans déplacer nos pièces ?

\- Ce serait partir avec un handicap trop important. Il manque une tour, un cavalier et un fou. Ces pièces sont trop importantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda Hermione, désemparée.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- On pourrait détruire les pièces adverses.

\- Les détruire ?

\- Tout casser, traduisit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Avec quel sortilège ? Tu as vu leur taille !

Elles avaient raison : leurs sortilèges ne leur seraient pas d'une grande aide, mais lui pouvait les détruire en utilisant le kidô. Pouvait-il l'utiliser ? Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et, si Quirrell mettait la main sur la pierre philosophale, qui sait ce qu'il se produirait et quel impact cela aurait sur la Soul Society.

\- Reculez, les filles. Et ne posez pas de questions, s'il vous plaît.

Devant son ton impérieux, les deux amies s'exécutèrent, inquiètes. Harry alla se placer devant l'armée blanche et tendit la main en avant, l'autre sur son poignet.

\- Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! Trente-troisième technique de destruction : chute de flammes !

Son tir de lumière explosa au contact des pièces blanches, les réduisant en morceaux dans un brouhaha sourd.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Susan, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'Hermione toussait à cause de la poussière dégagée.

\- Pas de questions, rappela Harry. L'important est que le chemin est dégagé. Continuons.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! répéta Susan en lui saisissant l'épaule.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! répliqua-t-il avec désespoir en se dégageant de sa prise.

Susan recula, surprise par son éclat de voix.

\- Écoutez, j'ai des secrets, beaucoup de secrets, et si je vous les divulguais, vous seriez en danger.

\- Harry…

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter de ça, coupa-t-il.

Il leur tourna le dos afin qu'elles ne puissent voir la douleur inscrite sur son visage.

\- On doit protéger la pierre philosophale.

Sur ce, il poussa la porte de la salle suivante.

Celle-ci était totalement vide.

\- Quelle est cette horrible odeur ? grimaça Susan en plissant le nez. Ça sent… le troll.

\- Mais où est-il ?

\- Je crois simplement qu'on a résolu le mystère du troll d'Halloween, conclut Harry. Ne perdons pas de temps.

De nouveau, les filles lui emboîtèrent le pas, un peu moins rassurées que lui. Si un troll servait de défense à la pierre, quel serait le prochain danger qu'ils devraient affronter ?

La pièce suivante ne comportait qu'une seule pièce de mobilier : une table toute simple sur laquelle étaient disposées sept bouteilles. Dans un coin un parchemin. À peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans la salle que des flammes violettes jaillirent derrière elles. De l'autre côté de la salle, des flammes semblables mais plus sombres bloquèrent leur sortie.

\- On est piégés ! s'exclama Susan en s'accrochant au bras d'Harry.

\- Tout va bien, Sus'. On est tous ensemble, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour tenter de calmer son anxiété.

\- Vous savez, ça ressemble bien à un problème que poserait Rogue, lança la gryffondor en s'approchant de la table.

\- Parce que c'est sûrement son œuvre, déclara Harry. Touffu, Hagrid. Un filet du diable, Chourave. Des clés volantes, Flitwick. Un jeu d'échecs…

\- McGonagall, répondit Hermione à sa place. Et le troll ?

\- Sans doute Quirrell. Tous sont chargés de protéger la pierre. Pas de chance, il y a un traître parmi eux.

\- Ça paraît logique, murmura Susan. Allez, regardons le parchemin.

\- C'est une énigme ! s'exclama Hermione, visiblement aux anges. La plupart des sorciers n'ont pas la moindre logique, c'est une sacrée défense.

\- Autant que le poison contenu dans ces fioles je suppose, plaisanta amèrement Susan en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Voyons voir quelle bouteille est la bonne.

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles s'attelaient à la résolution de l'épreuve, Harry s'approcha des flammes. Elles empestaient la magie. Même lui ne pourrait pas les traverser sans dommage.

\- C'est celle-ci ! déclara triomphalement Hermione en s'emparant d'une bouteille ronde.

\- Il n'y en a pas assez pour nous tous, observa Susan. Harry, tu devrais y aller.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner derrière lui. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même : on doit protéger la pierre philosophale, reprit Susan en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas le temps de tergiverser. Tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous et… le plus à même de te défendre. Va affronter Quirrell.

Hermione approuva. Harry les fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il était fier d'elles et de leur volonté de protéger l'artefact.

\- Tu es sure que c'est la bonne bouteille ?

\- Bois, idiot.

Harry enlaça une dernière fois ses deux amies avant d'avaler le contenu de la fiole. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les flammes et, sans ralentir malgré son instinct, les passa. Aucune douleur ne survint.

\- Ok, j'y vais. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

\- Sois prudent surtout.

\- Promis.


	28. Voldemort

**Chapitre 28 :**** Voldemort**

Harry déboucha dans une large salle circulaire. Au centre trônaient un étrange miroir et, devant lui, Quirrell. Sa cicatrice, qui jusque-là s'était contentée de le brûler légèrement, se fit beaucoup plus douloureuse. Sa pression spirituelle flamba d'un seul coup, réagissant à sa douleur et à son anxiété. Pour une fois, il la laissa aller un instant, se sentant protégé par son étreinte, avant de l'enfouir de nouveau au fond de lui.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surpris de me voir, lança l'homme, ses yeux se braquant dans les siens grâce au reflet du miroir.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit le sorcier.

Un sourire cruel étira les traits du professeur. Puis, il fit signe au plus jeune de s'avancer, ce qu'il fit tout en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est cet objet ? demanda Quirrell lorsqu'il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de trois mètres.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix, sa cicatrice lui ordonnait de rester éloigné.

\- Non.

\- Il s'agit du miroir du Rised. Il te montre ce que ton cœur désire le plus au monde.

Légèrement curieux, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la glace. Au début, il ne vit rien. Puis, plusieurs silhouettes prirent forme. Il se vit entourer par l'ensemble des capitaines et vice-capitaines, remettant une espèce de pierre rougeoyante, au Capitaine-Commandant. Il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait : la pierre philosophale.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit sa main s'alourdir. Il tenait quelque chose. Restant le plus impassible possible, il passa nonchalamment ses mains sur ses hanches, glissant le mystérieux objet dans sa poche l'air de rien. Il jeta ensuite à coup d'œil à Quirrell qui ne semblait pas avoir vu son manège. Il ne savait pas comment il avait récupéré la pierre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ferait des recherches sur ce fameux miroir si jamais il parvenait à sortir d'ici en un seul morceau. Maintenant, il est temps de faire parler son ennemi.

\- Que voyez-vous ? demanda Harry, bien qu'il ait déjà une idée de la réponse.

\- Je me vois donner la pierre à mon maître. Ce miroir est la clé pour la récupérer mais comment… ? Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est doué pour ce genre de manigances.

\- Pour cela, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, soupira Harry.

Quirrell esquissa un sourire qui le fit frissonner et, instinctivement, il recula d'un pas.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ses tentatives pour se rapprocher de vous. Vous ne semblez guère l'apprécier.

\- En effet, répondit le jeune garçon avec méfiance.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Vous aviez vu juste : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort cette fameuse nuit, murmura finalement Quirrell avec un ton plein d'adoration. Il est bien trop puissant pour être terrassé par la magie instinctive d'un enfant. Il semblerait que vous soyez promis vous aussi à un avenir glorieux.

\- Il est vrai que ma réserve de magie est quelque peu… démentielle. Mais elle me servira à accomplir ce que je souhaite.

Harry retint un sourire en voyant une petite étincelle s'allumer dans le regard du professeur. Il jouait un jeu dangereux, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

\- Et que veux-tu accomplir ?

Il était passé au tutoiement : un bon point pour lui.

\- Je veux vivre ma vie sans contraintes, répondit Harry d'un air dégagé. Après tout, quitte à être plus puissant que les autres élèves de mon âge, autant que ça me serve.

C'est alors qu'une voix, sifflante et faible s'éleva.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, murmura-t-elle.

\- Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces, bredouilla Quirrell, soudain moins sûr de lui.

\- J'ai bien assez de forces pour ça… rétorqua la voix.

L'homme pinça les lèvres avant de commencer à défaire le tissu de son turban. Au fur et à mesure que les couches de tissus s'évanouissaient, Harry sentit la douleur en lui grandir. Au même rythme, sa pression spirituelle enflait mais, là encore, elle ne semblait pas vraiment affecter Quirrell.

C'est avec un certain effroi qu'il vit apparaître, à l'arrière du crâne du professeur, un visage aux traits tirés et au teint cadavérique. Deux yeux d'un rouge sang se focalisèrent sur lui, comme scrutant le fond de son âme. La douleur de sa cicatrice, elle, brûlait plus que jamais, au point qu'il avait du mal à ne pas appuyer dessus pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Harry, voilà si longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir te parler.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Voldemort. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Quirrell partageait lui aussi son corps avec un morceau d'âme du mage noir ? Un morceau suffisamment important pour qu'un semblant de son être transparaisse de cette façon sur son physique ? Est-ce que c'était ce qui l'attendait lui aussi ? Il secoua la tête. Non. Unohana surveillait attentivement son parasite d'âme et celui-ci ne grandissait pas. Il se contentait de cohabiter avec son âme sans l'influencer.

\- Voldemort, je présume ?

\- Oui. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? dit le visage d'un ton las. Ombre et vapeur. Moi qui étais si puissant et si fort...

\- Comment avez-vous survécu ?

\- En partageant le corps de gens prêts à m'accueillir… Ce brave Quirinus m'a ouvert grand ses bras et son cœur. Il est allé jusqu'à boire du sang de licorne pour me permettre de rester en vie et me redonne des forces… Mais son sacrifice n'était qu'un sursis. Sans la pierre, je ne pourrai jamais créer un corps bien à moi…

\- Parce que là, c'est un peu la misère, ricana Harry dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu sais comment récupérer la pierre, reprit le parasite d'une voix doucereuse. Donne-la-moi.

\- Pourquoi je le saurais ?

\- Tu es Harry Potter. Déjà bambin, tu étais assez fort pour t'opposer à moi.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Ensemble nous pourrions faire de grandes choses. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : donne-moi la pierre.

Harry prit une inspiration rapide et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne l'ai pas et je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Dis-moi, Harry, ne désires-tu pas revoir tes parents ? Une fois de nouveau en possession de toute ma puissance, je pourrais les ramener.

Harry fronça les sourcils. James et Lily Potter vivaient et s'aimaient par-delà la mort. Ils avaient oublié son existence et évoluaient sans souvenir de leur ancienne vie. Ils n'avaient aucune volonté de la connaître, ou de renaître, comme d'autres l'espéraient. Et lui était parfaitement heureux avec son tuteur.

\- Permettez-moi d'avoir quelques doutes.

Il était temps de mettre fin à cet échange. Il n'obtiendrait pas d'informations de lui et la douleur commençait à le submerger. De toute façon, Voldemort n'était pas idiot au point de révéler ses plans, même à un enfant.

\- Vous vivez dans le corps d'un autre tel un parasite. C'est… pitoyable.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! gronda Voldemort.

\- Repulso ! lança Harry sans plus attendre.

Quirell leva sa baguette et un bouclier violacé apparut autour de lui, annulant son sortilège.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli d'attaquer les gens au milieu d'une conversation, railla Voldemort. Tes parents ne t'ont donc pas appris la politesse ? Attrape-le ! ordonna-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son serviteur.

\- Stupéfix ! cria Quirrell.

Harry plongea sur le côté, évitant un sortilège pourpre d'un cheveu. Son adversaire était rapide.

\- Petrificus totalus !

Le sortilège d'Harry n'atteint pas sa cible et dû éviter un nouveau sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se mit à courir autour de la salle. Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc rien derrière lequel il pouvait se cacher pour rassembler ses idées ? Les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir autour de lui, le manquant heureusement à chaque fois, mais il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps comme ça. Pour l'instant, il se sentait encore en forme mais, avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà affronté pour venir jusqu'ici, ses réserves d'énergie ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Il suffisait qu'il ralentisse d'une seconde et se serait finit. Il devait attaquer. Et cette douleur qui lui vrillait la tête et brouillait ses pensées !

Il s'arrêta sans prévenir, repartit d'un mètre en arrière pour éviter un nouveau sort, puis cibla son adversaire.

\- Neuvième technique d'immobilisation : Frappe !lança Harry.

Une lumière rouge engloba Quirrell. Harry connaissait bien cette technique, elle aurait dû le paralyser mais, pourtant, son ennemi bougeait toujours. Il n'était sans doute pas assez concentré, trop stressé par la situation. Il allait devoir se contenter d'un kidô plus basique.

\- Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

La boule de flamme pourpre alla percuter le professeur, le faisant momentanément disparaître derrière un écran de fumée. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'un rire machiavélique retentit dans la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle magie tu utilises Harry, mais elle ne peut rien contre moi.

Harry commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il n'avait pas le temps de se lancer dans des incantations pour booster son kidô. Il allait mourir.

Profitant de la légère hésitation que cette pensée tira à Harry, Quirell s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour lui saisir le bras de ses longs doigts crochus. La douleur de sa cicatrice explosa, lui brouillant totalement la vue.

_'Je ne veux pas mourir !'_ pensa Harry avec désespoir.

Sa pression spirituelle et sa magie répondirent instantanément à ses émotions. Quirrell fut frappé de plein fouet et vola à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. L'homme se releva péniblement, la douleur inscrite sur son visage. Il leva ses mains en l'air. Celles-ci étaient écarlates, brûlées.

\- Maître ! Mes mains ! s'écria Quirrell, paniqué.

\- Tue-le ! vociféra de nouveau Voldemort. Tue-le !

Quirrell ne tergiversa pas davantage et plongea de nouveau dans sa direction.

\- Trente-troisième technique de destruction : chute de flammes !

L'homme ne chercha même pas à éviter le kidô et disparut englouti par l'énergie blanche projetée. Harry sursauta en le voyant émerger, le visage brûlé et ses robes en lambeaux, amoché mais bien vivant. Ses yeux brillaient de folie. Quirrell tenta de l'attraper à la gorge. Harry passa sous sa garde et se retrouva dans son dos. Il lui décocha un coup de pied puissant entre les omoplates, le propulsant à terre. Sans s'en formaliser, Quirrell se retourna et, d'un geste, fit apparaître des cordes qui vinrent ligoter fermement le jeune homme, le privant d'une nouvelle attaque. Harry écarquilla les yeux : il ne pouvait plus bouger !

\- Tu vas mourir, gronda Quirrell en le saisissant par les cheveux.

Harry cria alors que la douleur l'aveuglait de nouveau. Mais, la seconde suivante, il fut relâché alors que Quirrell hurlait à son tour.

\- Ça brûle ! Maître ! Je ne peux pas le toucher !

\- Utilise ta magie, imbécile !

Ignorant les conséquences, Harry laissa libre court à sa puissance intérieure. Le miroir du Rised explosa en milieux de morceaux et des flammes d'une intense couleur pourpre embrasèrent ce qu'il restait des robes de Quirrell. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas sous l'effet de la panique et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en tentant d'éteindre l'incendie. Mais, plus il tentait d'étouffer les flammes, plus celles-ci se renforçaient. Rapidement, il se mit à hurler. Voldemort continuait à vociférer, mais il ne l'entendait plus. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée commença à emplir la pièce, soulevant le cœur d'Harry.

Ses liens s'évanouirent et, presque immédiatement, il emprisonna de nouveau sa magie et sa pression spirituelle. Immobile, celui-ci observa avec horreur l'homme se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son corps était trop lourd pour ça. Son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes, sa respiration était sifflante, sa tête allait exploser.

_'C'est moi qui ai fait ça…'_ pensait-il avec horreur.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu à affronter un humain, à en faire souffrir un. Tuer des hollows, et même un troll n'avait rien de comparable.

'_J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Il allait me tuer_' souffla-t-il en se reculant.

Il s'agenouilla près de la silhouette brisée et gémissante. L'adrénaline retombant lentement, sa vision commença à s'obscurcir et il lutta un instant. Son adversaire n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Quirrell en tout cas, car Voldemort, lui, survivrait sans doute.

\- Ne vous approchez plus de moi, gronda-t-il à l'attention de Voldemort.

Juste avant de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres, il sentit la douleur de sa cicatrice disparaître totalement. Ce vide laissé acheva de le faire basculer.

Il avait réussi.


	29. Tout est fini

**Chapitre 29 :**** Tout est fini**

Ce fut le froid qui tira Harry de son sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, reconnut l'infirmerie, et avisa, assis au pied de son lit, Hitsugaya qui le fixait de son air mécontent. Son énergie spirituelle valdinguait tout autour de lui, preuve de son inquiétude, et rendait la pièce particulièrement froide. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà l'adolescent repoussait ses couvertures pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Le capitaine oublia toute sa rancœur et son inquiétude et le serra fort contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi avant le plus jeune ne s'éloigne un peu, sa tête tournant légèrement.

\- Harry. Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, ordonna sévèrement le haut gradé.

\- Désolé. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Tout comme tu ne fais pas exprès d'enfreindre le règlement ?

\- J'ai toujours une bonne excuse.

Son tuteur haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincu, ce qui rire le blessé. Ce son attira l'attention de l'infirmière mais aussi celle du capitaine de la quatrième division.

\- Cap… Mrs Unohana ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était produit, j'ai décidé de venir t'examiner moi-même, répondit la femme avec un doux sourire.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous avez utilisé beaucoup trop de magie, répondit Pomfresh. Cela a mis votre corps à rude épreuve.

\- Tu vas devoir te reposer pour lui laisser le temps se remettre, compléta Unohana. Pas de magie et pas d'entraînement pendant au moins deux semaines. Cela vaut aussi pour la magie accidentelle, alors tu dois rester calme.

\- Donc ça veut dire que je ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui ? soupira Harry.

\- Après trois jours d'inconscience, non, vous ne sortirez pas aujourd'hui.

Harry fit la moue mais ne protesta pas en avisant la mine ferme d'Hitsugaya.

\- Comment vont Hermione et Susan ?

\- Elles vont bien et ont demandé à vous voir, mais nous avons jugé préférable d'attendre votre réveil, déclara Pomfresh en échangeant un regard entendu avec Unohana. Je vais les prévenir de votre réveil.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Bien. Ne le fatiguez pas trop, jeune homme, ajouta l'infirmière à l'attention d'Hitsugaya.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer de son regard agacé, tandis qu'Unohana, amusée, entraînait la vieille femme vers son bureau avant que son jeune collègue ne s'emporte. Une fois la porte refermée sur les deux guérisseuses, le capitaine soupira.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la pierre philosophale ? demanda Harry.

\- Nous l'avons récupéré, répondit Hitsugaya. Nous avons aussi envoyé l'un des nôtres prendre contact avec Nicolas Flamel. Nous ne pouvons laisser un tel secret au monde des vivants.

\- Tant mieux. Et ma cape d'invisibilité ? Je suis sûr que je l'avais sûr moi… même si je ne m'en suis pas servi.

Le shinigami tira la cape de son pull et la lui tendit.

\- Elle peut encore t'être utile. Maintenant, raconte-moi. Je veux savoir tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

L'adolescent lui exposa toute la situation dans les moindres détails. Les indices qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, leurs recherches, l'épopée dans la trappe au deuxième étage et sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Son tuteur l'écouta en silence, mémorisant toutes ces données.

\- Ainsi, il n'est pas mort. Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le moyen qu'il a utilisé pour rester en vie. Ça a forcément un lien avec ce morceau d'âme en toi.

\- Le capitaine Unohana a-t-elle dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Les deux âmes semblent s'être légèrement séparées, alors que cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils étaient compliqués de les discerner l'une de l'autre. C'est sans doute lié à ta proximité avec Voldemort.

\- Ça explique la douleur de ma cicatrice, soupira Harry en se massant le front. En tout cas, je parie que Dumbledore sait quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait toujours tout et il a une façon de me regarder que je n'aime pas du tout.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dans son bureau.

De son pas léger, le shinigami sauta au bas du lit.

\- Je te laisse mon gigai.

Dès qu'il eut quitté son enveloppe charnelle, Harry déposa la cape d'invisibilité dessus. Hitsugaya lui adressa un sourire en coin et fit rouler le corps artificiel sous le lit pour que personne ne trébuche dessus.

\- Très utile même.

Puis, il disparut par la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Harry sentit une poussée de pression spirituelle tenter de lui échapper. Il envisagea un instant de laisser sa puissance blesser le directeur pour lui apprendre à ne pas cacher d'objet mythique et convoité au sein d'une école, mais il se contrôla et la ravala au fond de lui-même.

\- Bonjour, Harry… Mr Hitsugaya. Il ne fait pas chaud ici…ajouta-t-il en se frictionnant les bras. Pourtant, le feu de la cheminée brûle bien.

Le jeune homme le regarda fixement, sans répondre.

\- On m'a prévenu de votre réveil. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

\- Grâce à Mrs Pomfresh et à Mrs Unohana, oui.

\- Une dame charmante, approuva Dumbledore, et très compétente aux dires de notre chère Pompom.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, approuva Harry. Elle me suit depuis toujours.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils, ce qui amena le directeur à revenir sur l'objet de sa visite, malgré sa volonté d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie du jeune poufsouffle.

\- Je suppose que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions.

\- Y répondrez-vous ?

\- Si je suis en mesure de le faire, oui.

Tant mieux. Si le vieil homme était ici avec lui, il n'était pas dans son bureau, ce qui laissait du temps à son tuteur.

\- Vous saviez que Voldemort cherchait la pierre philosophale.

\- Je le craignais, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré la cacher au château. Nombre de sorciers talentueux et en qui j'ai toute confiance étaient à même de la protéger. De plus, ma simple présence a toujours effrayé Voldemort.

Harry se retint de gronder devant tant d'arrogance. Certes, Dumbledore était connu et respecté dans tout le monde magique mais adopter une telle attitude était assez dangereuse.

\- Quirrell faisait partie de ceux chargés de protéger la pierre. Aviez-vous confiance en lui aussi ?

\- Je n'avais aucune preuve d'une quelconque connivence avec Voldemort.

\- Il était Voldemort, rétorqua Harry avec colère. Les deux… partageaient un seul corps.

Tout comme lui et son parasite. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent un court instant, mais suffisamment pour que l'élève le remarque. Il était au courant, c'était certain.

\- Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Voldemort peut-il habiter dans le corps d'un autre ?

Il n'espérait pas lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait sur ce parasitisme, mais il ne risquait rien à essayer.

\- Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux vous révéler. Vous êtes trop jeune, trop exposé et influençable.

Harry serra les poings, tentant de garder une expression neutre sur son visage. L'envie de le frapper était pourtant très forte.

\- Pour votre sécurité, je ne peux vous répondre. Dans quelques années, je pourrai vous en dire plus. Je peux simplement vous dire que Voldemort est un être plein de ressources, qui tentera par tous les moyens d'atteindre son but.

\- Revenir à la vie et me tuer, conclut Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes le seul être humain à avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort et à le défaire, alors que vous étiez seulement âgé d'un an et demi. Vous êtes spécial.

\- Mouais, je sais, grogna Harry en croisant les bras. Pourquoi s'est-il brûlé en me touchant ?

\- Votre mère s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver parce qu'elle vous aimait. Elle vous aimait si profondément qu'il n'existe aucun mot pour le définir. Or, l'amour est une chose que Voldemort n'a jamais comprise. Lui, comme Quirrell, n'était que haine, cupidité et ambition. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu vous toucher.

Harry allait poser une nouvelle question quand il sentit l'énergie spirituelle d'Hermione et Susan approcher. Était-ce son imagination où celles-ci étaient plus importantes qu'auparavant ?

\- Je crois que vous avez de la visite, lança Dumbledore qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait deviné la présence de ses amies. Une question si vous permettez, avant que je vous laisse.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Harry lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- La pierre philosophale. Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée. Auriez-vous une idée d'où elle peut se trouver ?

\- Aucune, répondit Harry après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

\- D'accord. Nous la retrouverons sans doute prenant la poussière dans un coin, déclara le directeur avec une légèreté qui ne collait pas du tout au sujet.

Il tourna les talons et allait poussa la porte quand Harry le rappela.

\- Professeur ? Entre la présence de Voldemort au château et les pièges protégeant la pierre qui ont été déjoués par des premières années, je sais que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, lança Harry d'un ton calme et détaché. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Les yeux de l'adulte s'agrandirent légèrement mais son sourire ne le quitta pas.

\- Ne nous inquiétez de rien, Mr Hitsugaya, et reposez-vous.

Et il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes filles.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du patient tandis qu'elles le rejoignaient.

\- Vous allez bien, soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Et toi tu es enfin réveillé, répondit Hermione en venant le serrer dans ses bras. Nous étions si inquiètes !

Puis elle se recula et laissa Susan l'enlacer à son tour.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda cette dernière.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise tandis que la poufsouffle, elle, prenait la place qu'occupait auparavant son tuteur.

\- Tes draps sont froids, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Avec le départ d'Hitsugaya, la pièce s'était nettement réchauffée mais il sentait toujours la pression spirituelle glacée du petit capitaine autour de lui. Elle devait la sentir également.

\- Je suis encore un peu fatigué mais ça va, éluda-t-il. Mais et vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous t'avons entendu crier, relata Hermione. Nous avons essayé de traverser les flammes pour te rejoindre mais…

Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Vous vous êtes brûlées ? s'épouvanta Harry en les prenants dans les siennes pour regarder.

Elles étaient parfaitement lisses.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça faisait mal, plaisanta Susan. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue est arrivé et nous a soignés rapidement. Puis, il a traversé les flammes comme si de rien n'était pour venir te rejoindre.

Cela soulagea Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son professeur allait bien.

\- Puis, Rusard est arrivé juste après en pestant. Il nous à peine regardé et a traversé lui aussi. Ils sont revenus quelques minutes plus tard, avec toi inconscient dans les bras. Rogue t'a remonté pendant que Rusard nous a interrogés sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous lui avons tout raconté.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore a promis que nous ne serions pas punis, soupira Hermione en portant une main à son cœur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : certes ils avaient empêché le retour de Voldemort à la vie, mais il avait quand même enfreint le règlement. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Quirrell ? demanda Susan. Tu as pu protéger la pierre ? Dumbledore nous a dit ne pas l'avoir trouvé.

Harry raconta succinctement son affrontement avec Voldemort et son sbire, omettant la récupération de la pierre. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su expliquer comment il l'avait obtenue.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la pierre et aux dernières nouvelles Voldemort non plus. Donc elle s'est simplement… évanouie dans la nature, conclut Harry.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre serait venu voler la pierre avant Quirrell ? Mais qui ? Peu de gens sont au courant de sa présence dans l'école, médita Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, lui fit remarquer Susan. Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Laissons les adultes se charger de la retrouver. Au moins, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'a.

Harry sourit. Pour la première fois, son amie venait de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit rapidement : restait un point à éclaircir maintenant que tout était fini.

\- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec le jeu d'échecs…

\- Qui aurait cru que les pièces aient été si fragiles, le coupa Hermione en riant. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de verre avant que tu n'en renverses une !

Harry ferma les yeux. Ainsi, Rusard avait effacé leur mémoire et remplacé leurs souvenirs.

\- Oui, c'est dingue, murmura-t-il en retour.

À cet instant, Hitsugaya apparut par la fenêtre. Avisant la présence des deux filles, il décida de faire demi-tour et d'attendre à l'extérieur, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué, les filles. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais tenter de dormir un peu.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes désolées, répondit précipitamment Susan. Repose-toi bien.

\- Nous repasserons tout à l'heure, lui assura Hermione avant qu'elles ne s'éclipsèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hitsugaya sauta au sol et réintégra son gigai.

\- Il n'y avait rien dans son bureau, déclara-t-il. En revanche, j'ai trouvé un dossier te concernant.

\- Un dossier ? gronda Harry.

\- Il retrace tout ce que tu fais depuis ton retour dans le monde des vivants. Depuis ta réapparition à Godric's Hollow jusqu'à ton inconscience d'aujourd'hui, en passant par ton enquête sur Quirrell. Il y a également des notes sur Matsumoto et moi-même. Heureusement, rien n'indique qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur les shinigamis.

\- Je savais qu'il me surveillait mais à ce point…

\- Calme-toi, ordonna Hitsugaya, utilisant sa pression spirituelle pour apaiser celle de son protégé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi au juste ? reprit Harry en tâchant d'ignorer sa colère à l'encontre du vieil homme. Pourquoi une telle fixette sur moi ?

\- Il veut que tu tues Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Il ne peut pas le faire lui-même s'il est si grand et si fort ?

\- On en revient toujours à ton parasite, répondit le shinigami. Dans tous les cas, son dossier a mystérieusement disparu, ainsi que quelques autres pour faire illusion.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé, imaginant un instant son tuteur découvrant un larcin du même genre. Nul doute qu'il entrerait dans une colère noire.

\- Merci.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête. Ses prunelles glacées promettaient de lourdes répercussions si le directeur recommençait une telle chose. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé par l'attitude protectrice de son tuteur.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Merci. Tu… tu repars ce soir ?

\- Veux-tu que je reste ?

Oui, il le voulait plus que tout, mais c'était égoïste de sa part. Son tuteur avait beaucoup à faire et le règlement intérieur était très strict concernant les visites des familles.

\- Il serait plus sage que tu rentres à la Soul Society, déclara-t-il tristement.

\- Ne crois pas que la distance m'empêchera de garder un œil sur toi.

Cela réchauffa leur cœur d'Harry. Le temps passerait plus vite si le petit capitaine pensait à lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Mm ?

\- La prochaine fois que Voldemort sera à Poudlard, n'attends pas d'être à l'infirmerie pour me le dire.


	30. L'Après

Note de l'auteur :

Voici le dernier chapitre de la première année et la première pause dans la publication des chapitres A ce jour, la seconde année n'est pas prête d'être terminée et j'avoue avoir délaissé un peu cette fanfiction. Cependant, la suite viendra, c'est certain, car cette histoire est un projet de longue date et les autres années sont bien avancées.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**** L'Après**

Suite à l'incident avec Voldemort, les choses reprirent doucement leurs cours. Dans un premier temps, les trois amis, et surtout Harry, étaient alpagués de toute part afin de raconter leur version des événements. Il fallait dire que le petit groupe avait été récompensé publiquement par l'attribution de cinquante points chacun pour leurs actions. Trente points supplémentaires avaient été accordés à Poufsouffle, mais personne ne savait qui les avaient gagnés ni quel professeur les avait donnés. Harry soupçonnait Rogue, mais il n'en avait rien à dit personne.

Après une colère et plusieurs accidents de magie involontaires, Dumbledore décida d'intervenir et demanda aux élèves de les laisser respirer. Il fallait dire que le petit groupe appréciait peu leur nouvelle notoriété. En dehors des cours, il était à présent rare de les voir traîner dans les couloirs ou dans le parc et, à chaque fois, ils restaient seuls. Bien sûr, certains élèves étaient là pour les soutenir, comme Neville ou encore Cédric, mais ils préféraient rester entre eux. Mais là encore, les longs silences s'éternisaient parfois. Plongés dans leurs pensées, aucun n'y prêtait une réelle attention.

Susan notamment semblait avoir perdu son sourire habituel. Elle agissait comme a son habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses gestes qui laissaient transparaître une frustration intérieure ou peut-être de la colère. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup et semblait parfois fuir leur regard.

Un soir, alors que les poufsouffles terminaient l'un de leurs jeux d'équipe, Harry décida d'essayer de lui parler. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne grimpe dans son dortoir en compagnie de Megan et d'Hannah.

\- Susan ? Tu m'accorderais une minute ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune, un peu à l'écart des autres qui allaient se coucher les uns après les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

\- Rien, répondit la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur. Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- C'est faux, répondit-il avec sérieux. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi.

Harry haussa un sourcil. S'occuper d'elle ? C'était absurde. Il allait répliquer quand il comprit : la jeune fille devait être préoccupée par ses réactions lorsqu'ils passaient une à une les épreuves les conduisant à la pierre philosophale. Déjà à ce moment-là, il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Sus', si je « m'occupe de toi » c'est parce que je tiens à toi et que j'ai tendance à être surprotecteur, pas parce que tu en as besoin.

La jeune fille voulut se dérober à la conversation mais il la retint par le poignet avant qu'elle ne se lève.

\- Ça ne va pas à cause de notre escapade pour arrêter Quirrell, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'il soutint sans sourciller, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Finalement, elle soupira et détourna les yeux.

\- Je ne vous ai servi à rien. Je ne faisais que paniquer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre : il avait raison.

\- Hermione a résolu le problème du filet du diable, de l'énigme en potions, toi tu as attrapé la clé volante, trouvé la solution au jeu d'échecs, abattu un troll, affronté Quirrell et fait fuir Voldemort.

Le sorcier grimaça à l'évocation de son meurtre, mais la prit néanmoins pour les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Je vais te dire une chose : Hermione est bien plus intelligente que nous, c'est un fait. Moi, je suis plus puissant que vous, ça aussi c'est difficilement contestable. Mais toi, tu es le cœur de notre groupe. Tu sais tout de suite quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien, tu sais quand on te ment, tu connais nos habitudes sur le bout des doigts et, surtout, tu es toujours là pour nous. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis devenu ton ami en premier lieu ? Parce que tu avais remarqué que j'étais troublé lors du banquet de rentrée et que tu t'es inquiétée pour moi. Ça m'a beaucoup touché.

Les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas de te dire que tu m'inquiètes en ce moment, murmura Susan.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Harry faisait des cauchemars. Il se réveillait systématiquement en sursaut, le plus souvent à bout de souffle. Plusieurs fois, ses rideaux avaient pris feu, le réveillant heureusement presque immédiatement. Il avait demandé de l'aide au professeur Flitwick afin que celui-ci appose sur son lit un sortilège aquatique chargé d'empêcher toute propagation des flammes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Hitsugaya ? lui demanda l'adulte une fois qu'il eut fini. Quelle est la raison de ses cauchemars qui provoquent d'aussi violentes réactions ?

Harry ne lui avait pas répondu, mais il savait bien ce que lui tourmentait. Chaque nuit, il revoyait son affrontement avec Quirrell. Il sentait l'odeur de brûler, entendait ses hurlements de douleurs, ainsi que les cris de Voldemort. Il avait tué un homme en toute conscience de cause, à onze ans. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à reconnaître, même lorsque l'on a été élevé parmi des soldats.

Il en avait parlé à son tuteur, qui était venu spécialement dans le monde des vivants pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Malgré les mots de réconfort et pleins de bon sens qu'il lui avait prodigué, arguant notamment qu'il avait agi en état de légitime défense, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la fallait dire que Dumbledore venait souvent le voir et surveillait « avec bienveillance » son état psychologique après l'incident avec Voldemort. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre et lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Il me faut simplement du temps, murmura-t-il.

\- J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais…

Elle baissa les yeux, ne terminant pas sa phrase. Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle était aux prises avec ses propres démons. Il était difficile de penser aux autres dans ce genre de situation. Lui-même ne l'aurait peut-être pas poussée à se confier si, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Cédric n'était pas venu prendre de leurs nouvelles, à lui, Susan et Hermione. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre à propos de ses amies.

\- Je vous adore, toi et Hermione, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

\- Nous aussi, Harry, nous t'adorons.

* * *

La fin d'année arriva très vite.

Ils assistèrent au dernier match de Quidditch et au sacrement de l'équipe de Serpentard en tant que champione du tournoi opposant les quatre maisons. Les verts et argents furent insupportables pendant une bonne semaine, narguant les autres élèves, mais cela finit par se tasser.

Puis, les cours se terminèrent et débuta la longue période de révision. Hermione, Susan et Harry passèrent énormément de temps à la bibliothèque et dans leur salle de classe transformée en salle d'entraînement. Ils passèrent chaque matière en revue, reprirent chaque devoir, afin d'être sûrs de ne faire aucune impasse.

Les examens en eux-mêmes se passèrent très bien, tant pour la partie théorique que pour la pratique. Bien sûr, Hermione, complètement stressée, avait besoin d'être rassurée entre chaque épreuve, mais Harry et Susan se chargèrent avec patience de cette tâche. Cela leur permettait d'oublier leur propre peur de l'échec, qui n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être.

Lorsqu'ils reçurent leurs résultats, ils constatèrent avec bonne humeur qu'ils avaient réussi chaque examen, avec des notes plus que correctes. Pour les deux poufsouffles, seules leurs notes d'histoire de la magie pêchaient un peu, tout en étant au-dessus de la moyenne. Avec un professeur comme Bins, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Hitsugaya félicita d'ailleurs son protégé avec conviction, ce qui le gonfla de fierté. Néanmoins, Harry savait qu'Hermione avait eu de meilleures notes que lui dans quelques matières, comme la métamorphose, et il se promit de tenter de la dépasser l'année suivante. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, plus une gentille compétition qui le motiverait. Susan, elle, se contentait très bien de ces notes.

Le matin du dernier jour, Harry sentit une certaine nostalgie s'emparer de lui au moment où il s'extirpa de son lit. Au fil des mois, il avait fini par se faire à la vie au château. Il était plus qu'heureux de retourner chez lui, mais Poudlard lui manquerait néanmoins. Il ne verrait pas ses amies de tout l'été et, un monde les séparant, ils ne pourraient pas communiquer. Au moins les retrouverait-il avec plaisir en Septembre.

Pour l'occasion, les poufsouffles passèrent tout l'après-midi dans leur salle commune, enchaînant jeux et discussions. Harry appréciait ses moments de convivialité qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'esprit qui liait tous les shinigamis d'une même division et était ravi de pouvoir rester une dernière fois avec ceux qui l'avaient si bien accueilli parmi les vivants.

Peu avant le repas du soir, le professeur Chourave vint s'adresser à eux.

\- Mes chers enfants, une autre année s'achève. Elle a été un peu particulière, et non sans dangers, alors gardons tous à l'esprit que la vie peut basculer très rapidement. Restez soudés et vous pourrez surmonter chaque obstacle.

Elle sourit gentiment à Harry et Susan avant de reprendre.

\- Pour tous les septièmes années qui nous quittent, bon courage pour la suite de vos études, et sachez que vous aurez toujours un soutient à Poudlard. Vous avez tous la capacité de devenir des sorcières et des sorciers émérites. Pour tous les autres, profitez bien de vos vacances pour vous reposer. En septembre, vous aurez tous mûris, grandis. Je compte sur vous pour accueillir nos futurs premières années comme vous auriez aimé être accueilli et pour leur montrer l'exemple. Du travail vous attend, mais vos efforts seront récompensés.

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et d'enthousiasme.

\- Pour les premières années qui ignorent encore nos traditions, sachez que vous pourrez veiller aussi tard que vous le souhaitez cette nuit. Amusez-vous. Je rappelle aux plus âgés que l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école. Si j'en attrape un avec du wisky pur feu, il le regrettera amèrement.

Cette fois, des cris de joie résonnèrent dans toute la salle commune.

Le banquet de fin d'année était plus grandiose encore que celui de rentrée. Ils mangèrent avec appétit une variété de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. La bonne humeur était de mise à toutes les tables et cela se ressentait clairement.

Une fois que tous eurent le ventre plein, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Une autre année se termine, déclara-t-il joyeusement. Et quelle année. Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider en attendant le début de l'année prochaine. Le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Voici les points des différentes maisons : à la quatrième place, avec trois cent cinquante points, la maison Gryffondor.

Hermione, de même que la plupart des rouges et ors, grimaça. Cela faisait bien longtemps que leur maison n'avait plus gagné la coupe.

\- À la troisième place, avec quatre cent vingt-six points, Serdaigle.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements.

\- À la deuxième place, avec quatre cent soixante-deux points, Poufsouffle.

Les poufsouffles ne cachèrent pas leur déception, mais c'était un très bon score.

\- Et à la première place, avec quatre cent soixante-douze points, Serpentard.

Une véritable explosion retentit à la table des vainqueurs qui rapportait pour la septième fois consécutive la coupe dans les cachots. Les autres maisons applaudirent du bout des doigts, uniquement par politesse. Chacune aurait préféré qu'une autre maison, même si ce n'était pas la leur, gagne la coupe et rabatte le caquet de ces petits prétentieux.

\- Hey, les gryffondors ! s'exclama Fred en se redressant brusquement. Il est hors de question que ces serpents gagnent la coupe une fois de plus l'année prochaine. Donnez-vous tous à fond et écrasons-les !

Des cris d'approbation retentirent, cassant légèrement l'engouement des vainqueurs. Un serdaigle qu'Harry ne connaissait pas se leva à son tour.

\- Serdaigle, faisons honneur à notre fondatrice ! Nous ne les laisserons pas gagner aussi facilement !

Encore une fois, des exclamations se rejoignirent à lui.

\- Poufsouffle ne participera pas à votre concours, déclara alors une dernière voix.

Harry eut la surprise de découvrir que c'était lui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Sous les yeux surpris de ses amis qui ne s'attendaient pas à son intervention, il se leva.

\- Qu'avons-nous à prouver ? demanda Harry en observant ses condisciples.

Un silence lui répondit. Tous attendaient la suite.

\- Vous me l'avez dit le jour de mon arrivée : nous ne sommes pas les plus courageux, ni les plus intelligents, ni les plus rusés. Pourtant, nous sommes deuxièmes parce que nous avons une chose que les autres n'ont pas.

\- Nous sommes ensemble, murmura Susan, à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Répète ça un peu plus fort.

\- Nous sommes ensemble ! déclara Susan avec conviction, les joues rouges d'être ainsi écoutée par toute la pièce.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu !

\- Nous sommes ensemble ! rugirent les poufsouffles en applaudissant de toutes leurs forces.

Harry se rassit parmi ses condisciples, le cœur gonflé d'un étrange sentiment. Son regard croisa celui de sa directrice de maison qui rayonnait de fierté. Oui, c'était cela. Il était fier de sa maison. De sa division.

Le réveil du lendemain fut laborieux pour la maison Poufsouffle, qui avait fait la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Les plus courageux avaient à peine deux heures de sommeil derrière eux. C'est pourquoi la plupart des élèves s'endormir dès qu'ils furent installés dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express. Susan et Harry ne firent pas exception, sous le regard bienveillant d'Hermione.

Au sortir du train, Harry, Susan et Hermione découvrirent les parents des deux jeunes filles en pleine discussion. Le quatuor était plutôt étrange, les parents de Susan étant vêtus de robe de sorcière et ceux d'Hermione de vêtements typiquement moldus.

\- Ma chérie ! s'exclama Mrs Granger, la première à apercevoir les enfants.

Les deux couples accueillirent leur enfant respectif avec bonheur. Harry resta spectateur de leurs retrouvailles, un peu en retrait.

\- Nous nous sommes croisés à l'entrée de la gare, déclara Mr Bones lorsque sa fille leur demanda comment ils en étaient venus à discuter ensemble. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils étaient les parents de ton amie.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses, approuva Mr Granger. Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre du monde magique, ajouta-t-il à l'intention Hermione, en une invitation pour plus tard.

\- Et toi , Harry ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie, j'espère ? Personne n'est venu te chercher ? lui demanda Mrs Bones en se tournant vers lui.

Harry balaya la foule du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer, droit devant lui, près d'un Renji qui scrutait la foule à sa recherche, Hitsugaya qui l'observait, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le cœur du jeune sorcier se mit à battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Si, il est là.


End file.
